Åren där emellan
by LoonyLover
Summary: NY RATING! En historia berättad i Harry och Ginnys perspektiv hur deras liv kom att bli som de blev i epilogen. Fluff, Romantik och ibland lite OOC. Kapitel 56: Minnen i Maj Läs och Kommentera! Snart 14 000 hits!
1. Uppvaknandet

Harry vaknade nästa morgon och kände sig mer utvilad än vad han gjort på länge. Kanske berodde det på att han nu sov på en bekväm madrass i en väluppvärmd sovsal. Eller var det för att han hade fått i sig ett mål mat som inte bestod av stekta svampar. Men det var något annat också. Det kändes som om det suttit ett lock för hans hals som hindrat honom från att andas ordentligt, men som nu hade lösts upp. "Det är över" tänkte han och tog flera djupa andetag. Han var färdig. Han hade gjort det som Dumbledore berättat för honom att han i slutändan skulle vara tvungen att göra. Han hade besegrat Lord Voldemort. Och han hade överlevt. Han hade funnit horrokruxen och förstört dem allihop, innan han tagit itu med Voldemort själv.

Men det hade inte varit lätt. Det hade varit nära att han inte lyckats. Flera gånger hade de stött på hinder som fick honom att tvivla på om de skulle klara uppdraget. Men det hade alltid funnits någon där som stöttade honom och som hjälpte honom på vägen. Han tänkte på Ron och när han räddade Harry ur vattnet och sen stötte svärdet genom medaljongen. Han tänkte på Hermione när hon räddade både honom och Ron från alla möjliga knipor. Och hur de båda utfört extrema åtgärder för att rädda sina familjer. Och Neville, som utstått tortyr och förföljelser för att försöka hjälpa de utsatta på Hogwarts. Och som själv dragit ut Gryffindors svärd ur Sorteringshatten och sen huggit huvudet av Nagini, och därmed förstört Voldemorts sista horrokrux. "Vet han själv förstår hur modig han egentligen är?" tänkte Harry medan han drog på sig en av de tjocka stickade tröjorna Mrs Weasley gett honom.

Han drog undan gardinerna, satte sig upp i sängen och sträckte på sig. De övriga i sovsalen sov fortfarande, så klockan kunde inte vara så mycket. Han motstod frestelsen att väcka Ron när han gick förbi hans säng. Ron såg ut att njuta av den lite lyxigare tillvaron lika mycket som Harry gjort. Han var väl förtjänt av vilan. På Nevilles nattduksbord låg Gryffindors svärd och glimmade i solljuset som sakta kröp upp för väggarna. Harry flinade för sig själv när han tänkte på vad Griphook skulle säga när han märkte att svärdet var borta. Han knöt skorna och gick med bestämda steg ut från sovsalen.

Uppehållsrummet låg öde. Det verkade som om alla de kvarvarande eleverna i Gryffindortornet tog sig en välförtjänt sovmorgon. Även trappan och korridorerna nedanför låg tomma. Här och där fanns rester av att det bara några timmar tidigare varit full strid på skolan. En del fönsterrutor var krossade, och vissa gobelänger bar spår av att ha brunnit. Ibland sprang det förbi någon, men de stannade inte för att prata med honom, utan log bara, och gick sen vidare. På första våningen sprang han på en liten flicka från Ravenclaw som var alldeles rödgråten, men som ändå log och vinkade till honom medan tårar rann ner för kinderna. Det måste vara anhöriga till dem som dött igår som gått förbi honom. Skulle han ha sagt något? Vad skulle han kunna säga som skulle hjälpa mot det hål som finns inom en när man förlorar någon man älskar? Harry visste alltför väl hur de kände sig, han var en av dem. Han såg sig omkring. Han hade inte haft någon direkt tanke med vart han skulle gå. Men det verkade som om han omedvetet gått mot en av de få personer i hela världen som skulle kunna få honom att bli hel igen.

Entréhallen låg lika tom och öde som korridorerna där ovanför. Men från Stora Salen hördes ett dämpat mummel. Här mer än någonstans syntes rester av gårdagens strid. Stora delar av trappräcket var söndersprängt och det fanns stora hål både i trappan och på väggarna. På golvet låg ett lager damm, och på flera ställen fanns där mörka fläckar av vad som måste vara blod. Flera tavlor såg ut att ha brunnit och deras invånare satt i en granntavla och såg alldeles förskräckta och sotiga ut. En trollkarl med pipskägg pillade förstrött på toppen av sin hatt, som fortfarande rykte. Harry fattade tag om handtaget och öppnade dörren och smet in.

Därinne satt folk i små grupper och pratade tyst med varandra. Han såg professor McGonagall prata tyst tillsammans med en blek Andromeda Tonks. Lille Teddy Lupin låg på golvet och höll en bit rostat bröd i sin knubbiga hand, idag iförd hår så gult att han såg ut som en lustigt formad lampa. Vid Gryffindorbordet satt Hagrid och klappade en storgråtande Dennis Creevey på axeln medan han själv grät så häftigt att det bildats en pöl på golvet under honom. Harry svepte med blicken över rummet. I ögonvrån såg han familjen Malfoy sitta och prata tillsammans med Kingsley Shacklebolt. Men han gav de ingen närmare uppmärksamhet, för han hade hittat det han letade efter. En man av rött hår stack fram från bordet strax bakom Hagrid. Ginny satt med ryggen mot Harry, en liten bit ifrån sin mamma och George som satt och kramade om varandra under tystnad. Ingen verkade ha lagt märke till att Harry hade kommit in i salen. Han smög fram längs bänkraderna och satte sig bredvid Ginny.

"Hej." sa han och rörde vid hennes axel. Hon vände på sig och såg på honom. Hon hade mörka skuggor under ögonen och hennes hud såg nästan genomskinlig ut. Hennes underläpp darrade i ett försök att hålla tillbaka tårarna. Han la en arm kring hennes axlar och hon kramade om honom och började gråta tyst med huvudet tryckt mot hans bröst. Han smekte hennes hår, men han sa ingenting. Efter en stund lyfte hon på huvudet och tittade honom i ögonen.

"Harry..." började hon, men han tystade henne.

"Kom, vi går till något ställe vi kan prata mer ostört på. Det är så mycket jag vill säga dig, men det här är inte rätt ställe." Han tog hennes hand och hjälpte henne upp från bänken. Tillsammans gick de ut från salen och ut genom porten.

De gick hand i hand ned till sjön och satte sig vid ett av träden. De lutade ryggen mot den väldiga stammen och Ginny höll Harrys hand i sitt knä.

Sjön låg alldeles blank och det fanns inte ett moln på himlen. Det hördes fågelsång från varenda buske och träd. Det verkade som om hela världen verkade veta att detta var en dag att fira. Att Mörkrets Herre var besegrad och att allt skulle bli bra igen.

"Jag trodde du var död." sa Ginny. Hennes röst var klar, men hon var ännu blekare än förut. "Det var den värsta stunden i mitt liv. Jag trodde jag skulle dö, Harry. Men du var inte död. Hur kunde du överleva?" Och Harry började berätta vad han som hänt. Han berättade om Snape och vad han sett i minnessållet. När han kom fram till vad som hände i skogen, började hans röst darra.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte kom för att säga adjö, men det gjorde för ont. Jag skulle aldrig kunna tänka tanken att jag aldrig skulle få se dig igen. Du var den sista jag tänkte på innan Voldemort dödade mig." Ginny kramade om hans hand och såg på honom innan hon sa.

"Han dödade dig, men du kom tillbaka? Jag förstår inte."

"Det gör knappt jag heller." och han berättade för henne om vad som hänt sen. Om hur han träffat Dumbledore som berättat för honom att han inte var färdig än. Och hur han kommit tillbaka till skogen, och hur Voldemort hade tvingat Hagrid att bära hans kropp tillbaka till skolan. När han slutade sin berättelse tryckte hon hans hand mellan sina. Hon såg på honom och han visste att hon förstod. Ha la sina händer kring hennes ansikte. Hon blundade och lutade sig framåt så att deras pannor nuddade varandra.

Hon lyfte upp händerna, och lät fingertopparna glida över hans kind, lika lätt som en fjärilsvinge. Han blundade och kunde känna hur hon darrade medan hon lät sina fingrar memorera hans ansikte. Harry kunde känna något vått mot sin tumme - en tår? Men inget ljud hördes från Ginny och han torkade bort den.

En lång stund satt de där, förlorade i sig själva och lyckan över att vara tillsammans igen. Sen lutade sig Ginny tillbaka igen. Luften tycktes kännas tom och kall utan hennes närhet. Men hennes ögon hade inte lämnat hans, och alla andra sinnen verkade drunkna i hennes bruna ögon.

Just då log hon ett underbart leende, som fick hennes ögon att glittra och Harrys hjärta att hoppa över ett slag. Minnet han burit med sig in i skogen hade inte gjort henne någon rättvisa. Aldrig hade hon varit så vacker som när hon satt där, och solens strålar fick hennes hår att glänsa i tusen nyanser av koppar och guld.

"Så..." sa hon. "Nu när Voldemort är borta... betyder det att man kommer se lite mer av dig i framtiden?" Harry såg på henne och skrattade.

"Ingen kan hålla mig ifrån dig. De kan ju försöka, men se vad som hände med Voldemort när han förstörde mina planer!" Han drog henne intill sig, han stod inte ut med tanken på det minsta utrymmet mellan dem längre.

"Åhå, så du menar att du besegrade Voldemort, den Mörkaste trollkarl som levat, enbart för att han hindrade dig i dina kärleksplaner?" Hon la händerna på hans bröst, som för att skjuta honom ifrån sig.

"Ja, delvis i alla fall." Han la händerna kring hennes ansikte, tvekade en stund, som för att vara säker på att det var på riktigt. Sen pressade han sakta sina läppar mot hennes. Och det var underbart. Hon drog sig närmre honom och han hade svårt att veta var han slutade och hon började. Han fylldes av hennes doft och hennes kropp under hans händer. Det var som om allt annat försvann och där fanns bara han och hon och de snurrade i en virvelvind av färger. Men ett rop fick honom att snabbt kraschlanda tillbaka i verklighet igen.

"Hallå där!" Harry hade lite svårt att koncentrera sig tillräckligt för att höra vad ljudet kom ifrån. Men sen såg han Ron stå en bit därifrån. Hermione stod bakom honom och såg trött, men glad ut. Harry hade lite svårt att läsa hans uttryck, men han stålsatte sig för en utskällning lik den han fått förra gången Ron kom på honom kyssa Ginny. Men den kom inte.

"Ni två slösade då inte någon tid!" sa han med ett leende. "Ska ni med och äta frukost eller hade ni tänkt sitta där hela dagen?"

Harry reste sig och tog Ginnys hand. Ron och Hermione hade redan börjat gå hand i hand tillbaka till slottet. Harry la handen om Ginnys midja och de följde efter. Och då visste han att allt skulle bli bra. Han var med de han älskade och sakta, sakta började hålet inom Harry att växa igen.

_**A/N Jag skrev det här som en slags terapi efter att jag läst ut sjuan. Jag har skrivit en fortsättning, och jag lovar, historien blir bättre. Lämna gärna en kommentar om vad ni tycker, bra eller dåligt!**_


	2. En ny början

Efter frukosten reste sig professor McGonagall upp från sin stol. Det blev genast knäpptyst. "Nu kommer en tid av både stor glädje och stor sorg. Du-Vet-Vem har äntligen mött sitt öde. Hans anhängare håller på och samlas in av Aurorer och många har kommit tillbaka som varit försvunna och under förhäxningar. Men det har inte skett smärtfritt. Jag vet att många av er har förlorat någon anhörig: en förälder, ett syskon, en vän. Jag vill att alla ska veta att man alltid kan vända sig till Hogwarts om man behöver hjälp. Ingen behöver vara ensam. Vi måste tillsammans plocka ihop alla bitar och återskapa allt som förstört. Jag menar då även praktiskt. Som alla säkert märkt har slottet sett bättre dagar. Jag hoppas därför att så många som möjligt hjälper oss lärare med att laga allt igen. Men sen ska vi fira att Mörkrets Herre är borta för all framtid! Och det har vi Harry Potter att tacka för, som för så mycket annat. Jag ber er därför att höja era glas och utbringa en skål för Pojken som Överlevde, Igen." Som en man höjde alla i salen sina bägare och drack hans skål. Harry kände att han rodnade, han skulle aldrig vänja sig vid sånt där.

När de kommit ut ur Stora Salen sa Harry att han skulle möta upp de andra lite senare.

"Jag måste... Lämna tillbaka en sak." sa han, för Ginny stod bredvid och han hade inte berättat för henne om dödsrelikerna. Inte tänkte han göra det heller. Ju färre som visste om dem, desto bättre. Efter vad de gjort med en så stor trollkarl som Dumbledore och tanken på vad de kunnat göra med en mindre godsint ägare, tyckte Harry att det var bäst att de försvann i glömska.

"Okej, då ses vi sen då. Vi går upp på tredje våningen och hjälper professor Flitwick." Ginny såg på honom lite konstigt, men följde sen efter de andra två utan att säga något. Harry satte själv av i riktning mot sjön, där Dumbledores vita marmorgrav låg.

Harry fruktade först vad det var han skulle få se när han kom fram. I synen han haft hade han sett en kropp falla ur den sönderskjutna graven. Han visste inte i vilket skick kroppen skulle vara i nu, men han var säker på att inte ville se den. När han kom fram fick han en smärre chock. Dumbledores kropp låg totalt orörd på marken nedanför graven. Om det inte vore för att han var blek som ett spöke skulle Harry ha trott att han bara låg och sov. Harry tog bort ett par löv som fastnat i det långa silverskägget. Han skyfflade undan stenarna som fallit på båren Dumbledore legat på. Han lyfte upp kroppen i famnen och blev förvånad över hur lätt den var, inte tyngre än luft. Han la honom tillrätta på stenen och tog fram det som han burit i ficka hela dagen. Han lade Fläderstaven i Dumbledores händer och knöt dem över hans bröst. Han tog sen fram sin egen stav och undrade hur han sen skulle laga locket. Men han behövde inte tänka på det så länge. För just som han stod där lyste graven upp, precis som den gjort vid Dumbledores begravning . Vit marmor lade sig återigen över kroppen. "Adjö." sa Harry och blinkade i det starka solljuset.

Reparationerna av slottet var i full gång när Harry kom tillbaka. Harry slöt upp med Ron, Hermione och Ginny utanför Trollformelklassrummet. Tillsammans med professor Flitwick höll de på och laga de fönster som blivit krossade av en förbipasserande jätte. Flitwick och Hermione satte i nya rutor med sina trollstavar, medan Ron samlade in glassplitter som Ginny sen trollade bort. De hade redan avklarat större delen av korridoren. Harry hjälpte Ron och Ginny få undan de sista glasresterna. När de var färdiga sa Flitwick "Tack för hjälpen, nu tror jag att jag kan klara av det sista själv!" Så de fortsatte och gick ner i Entréhallen och hjälpte professor McGonagall och professor Sinistra laga de stora hålen i trappan. När de var klara var det redan tid att bryta för lunch.

Det var inte så många som var kvar i skolan. Alla underåriga hade evakuerats innan Dödsätarna attackerade. Men många andra hade istället skyndat dit för att slåss i det stora avgörande slaget om Trollkarlsvärldens framtid. Slaget hade skördat sina offer, och många låg fortfarande uppe i sjukhusflygeln eller hade förflyttats till St Mungos. Harry och de andra slog sig ned bredvid Neville och Luna som satt vid Gryffindorbordet.

"Hur mår du Neville?" frågade Hermione och såg på hans ansikte. Det var täckt av en tjock orange kräm, lik den som Harry sett Madam Pomfrey smörja in Cedric med efter hans möte med draken.

"Nej, det är ingen fara med mig. Hur kan man klaga när det finns de som har det värre..." Han nickade bort mot Mrs Tonks och Ted som fortfarande satt vid Hufflepuffbordet.

"Du då Luna? Är du också okej?"

"Ja, men vem bryr sig egentligen hur jag mår. Jag antar att du hittade tiaran Harry, annars hade du väl aldrig kommit på att döda Du-Vet-Vem med en avväpningsbesvärjelse."

"Ja, vi hittade tiaran. Men det var inte riktigt så det gick till..."

"Men hur gjorde du det då, Harry?" frågade Neville. Harry såg på honom att den frågan hade brunnit i honom länge.

"Och varför skulle jag döda den där ormen?" Harry såg på Neville och vände sig sen mot Ron och Hermione. Visst hade han lovat Dumbledore att inte berätta för någon annan om horrokruxen. Men nu var ju Voldemort död, och Neville och de andra hade även dem offrat allt för att störta honom. Ginny hade ju haft ett horrokrux i sin ägo ett helt år, och Neville hade till och med förstört det sista.

"Okej," sa Harry "Vi ska berätta för er, men ni får lova att absolut inte berätta det för någon annan..." och så började de berätta, om horrokruxerna och dödsrelikerna. Om Snape och minnessållet. Harry valde dock att inte berätta om hur Snape älskat hans mamma, Lily. Det kändes som en alltför personlig sak som han inte ville berätta för alla. När han närmade sig slutet av berättelsen tog Ginny hans hand i sin, hon visste vad som hände sen. När han var färdig såg han på dem andra, men hans blick fastnade på Neville. "Så vi har dig att tacka för ganska mycket Neville. Om du inte huggit huvudet av Nagini hade det kvittat vad jag gjorde med Voldemort." Han la handen på Nevilles axel. Neville rodnade. Harry ville att han skulle förstå det här. Av alla som stridit mot Voldemort, fanns det ingen som Harry var mer stolt över. Harry kunde tänka ut någon som mer förtjänade att vara i Gryffindor. Neville harklade sig.

"Så, vad hade ni tänkt göra nu?" undrade Neville, glad över att byta ämne. "Ska ni fortsätta på Hogwarts igen, ta er F.U.T.T.-examen och så?"

"Ja, snälla gör det! Då går vi alla i samma år!" sa Ginny och tittade menande på Harry. Men Harry, Ron och Hermione såg på varandra och visste att de alla var eniga.

"Nej, det kan vi inte göra. Vi har sett och gjort för mycket under det senaste året för att kunna göra det Ginny." sa Hermione med sorg i rösten.

"Det skulle vara alldeles för konstigt." instämde Ron. "Men det är synd, tror du vi kan bli Aurorer med bara en G.E.T.-examen, Harry?" Harry ryckte på axlarna. Det var som en sten hade ramlat ner i magen på honom. Hela året hade han lagt ner alla sin energi på att förgöra Voldemort. Alla tankar om vad han skulle göra senare verkade overkliga. Det var som om hela hans liv handlat om resan dit, och hans stod nu handfallen inför alla nya bekymmer och val han ställdes inför. Han kunde inte gå tillbaka till Hogwarts, det visste han. Men vad skulle han göra om han inte kunde bli Auror?

Längre ned vid Gryffindorbordet satt Kingsley Shacklebolt och pratade med Mr Weasley. När Harry gick förbi dem vinkade Kingsley mot honom och gestikulerade att han skulle sätta sig ned. Han skakade hans hand och såg på honom. "Harry, hur är det?"

"Bara bra...lite trött kanske." Kingsley nickade.

"Bra. Jag höll precis på och berätta för Arthur om ministeriets framtid. Som du säkert förstår så har vi blivit tvungna och göra några smärre, ska vi säga, förändringar." Han snörpte på munnen som om han fått en plötsligt dålig smak i munnen. "Alla register över mugglarfödda har förstörts och vi håller på och sammankalla en kommitté för att kunna ge tillbaka alla sina trollstavar. Och jag tror att det kan glädja dig att vi har gripit Umbridge. Hon sitter på Azkaban fram till att rättegångarna startar nästa månad." Han log mot Harry.

"Men," avbröt Harry "sitter hon i Azkaban. Jag trodde inte att Dementorerna var kvar där."

"Dementorerna är inte kvar på Azkaban." svarade han allvarligt. "Vi gör inte om samma misstag igen. Det är inte lönt att anställa mörkrets varelser att vakta över mörka trollkarlar och deras anhängare. Nej, nu förlitar vi oss på naturens krafter istället. Vi har sänkt ned hela Azkaban till havsbottnen, flera tusen fot ner i djuphavet. Man är en dåre om man försöker ta sig ut därifrån utan trollstav!" Han skrattade och tog en stor klunk av sitt te. "Men Harry, det var inte därför jag bad dig komma hit. Hur ser dina planer för framtiden ut? Jag frågar, för jag är villig att erbjuda dig en valfri tjänst inom Ministeriet. Och dina vänner också." Han såg på Harry med allvarlig blick.

Harry kände sig besvärad av Kingsleys erbjudande. Han hade aldrig tyckt om att bli tilldelad något utan att göra sig förtjänt av det. Och han ville absolut inte bli någon maskot till ministeriet, det hade han sagt till Scrimgoeur och han tänkte säga detsamma till Kingsley. Även om han tyckte mycket mer om Kingsley än någon av hans båda tidigare förgångare. Kingsley verkade fatta i vilka banor Harry tänkte, så han la snabbt till.

"Det här handlar inte om att vi vill göra dig för att du är berömd eller något Harry, eller för det du gjort. Eller indirekt är det så kanske. Efter allt det som du gjort skulle du bli en stor tillgång för oss på ministeriet. Jag har goda kontakter inom Aurorkontoret, skulle du vilja att jag hjälpte dig med en ansökan?"

"Ursäkta mig ministern, men jag förstår inte en sak. Varför erbjuder du mig att bli Auror? Jag har inte ens gått ut Hogwarts. Jag kan inte allt man måste kunna. Inte Ron och Hermione heller."

"Det behöver du inte oroa dig. Utbildningen tar tre år, och under den hinner du lära dig allt du behöver."

"Men..." började Harry, men Kingsley avbröt honom igen.

"Böcker och kunskap kan bara ta dig en bit på vägen. Vad som verkligen krävs är mod och djärvhet. Tror du att någon av dem där fånen som fått jobb på ministeriet skulle kunna göra ens hälften av det som du gjort. Du har visat dig mer värdig än de flesta som fått U i alla sina F.U.T.T.-examena. Och med de lärare som funnits på skolan de senaste åren kanske man borde ta och omvärdera vissa anställningar. Jag hörde om de där Carrows som gav toppbetyg till dem som torterade mugglarfödda." Han log och såg på Harry. "Vad sägs om att du och dina vänner Mr Weasley och Ms Granger kommer upp till mitt kontor om några veckor. När vi hunnit ordna upp ett par saker." Harry nickade mot honom. Det kunde ju inte skada honom att prata lite.

"Ministern, det var en annan sak jag måste få tala med dig om. Jag vill att Snape ska få en hjältes begravning och vila bredvid Dumbledore nere vid sjön."

"Snape? Harry, han var ju en Dödsätare! Han dödade Dumbledore för guds skull! Och du vill att han ska ligga bredvid..."

"Jag vet att det kan vara svårt att tro det, men han var på vår sida hela tiden. Om inte Snape hade varit där hade jag aldrig kunnat besegra Voldemort." Kingsley ryckte till lite vid namnet, men såg sen på Harry.

"Jag tror på dig Harry. Jag ska se till att det blir som du sagt. Det är det minsta jag kan göra för dig." Han sträckte fram handen och Harry tog den.

När de kommit ut från Stora Salen berättade Harry för de andra om vad Kingsley sagt till honom.

"Vad säger ni, ska ni med till ministeriet?" Ron nickade glatt, men Hermione såg tveksam ut.

"Tja...alltså, jag skulle ju vilja fortsätta med FISA. Efter vad husalferna gjorde när de stred för Hogwarts, tror jag att det är mycket enklare att övertyga alla om att husalferna måste få det bättre." Ron öppnade munnen som för att säga något, men stängde den sen igen. Han la armen runt hennes axel. "Och sen måste jag åka till Australien för att hitta mina föräldrar." Ron kramade hennes axel.

"Du hittar dem, oroa dig inte."

När Harry senare tänkte tillbaka på den här tiden kunde han inte minnas mycket mer än att han var lycklig. Många hade sökt Harry och försökt få honom att ställa upp på en intervju, men Hogwarts var väl skyddat. Snart var det dags för alla att resa hem. Eller, hade han verkligen ett hem? Hogwarts var det enda ställe som han verkligen känt sig hemma i, och nu skulle han resa för att aldrig komma tillbaka. Det gjorde ont i bröstet på honom när han tänkte på att han skulle resa bort. Men då fanns det alltid någon som kunde muntra upp honom igen. Han tillbringade större delen av sin tid med Ginny, borta vid sjön. Tillsammans pratade de om allt som hänt dem det senaste året. Ginny berättade om hur Dödsätarna behandlat henne och alla andra som tyckte olika. Om hur hon varje dag läste Daily Prophet med skräck över att läsa att de fått tag i honom.

Sen kom dagen och alla koffertar var packade och redo att köras ned till stationen. Harry skulle tillsammans med familjen Weasley och Hermione resa till Kråkboet och stanna där ett tag. Tills alla begravningar och ceremonier var över.

De skulle precis sätta sig i en av vagnarna som skulle köra de till Hogsmeade stationen när Ron sprang bort till en av vagnarna längre ned. Harry sträckte på sig och såg honom stå och prata med Zacharias Smith innan han kom springande tillbaka.

"Vad var det där om?" frågade Ginny som redan hade satt sig.

"Inget, jag skulle bara påminna Smith om något han sa på första DA-mötet."

"Vadå?" frågade Hermione och såg på honom med rynkad panna.

"Kommer ni inte ihåg, när vi övade på Expelliarmus? Jag gick bara dit för att påminna honom om att den faktiskt är ganska användbar" Alla skrattade och vagnen startade med ett ryck"

_**A/N Jag vet inte om jag är helt nöjd med Kingsley, jag hade stora problem med att skriva honom. Annars är jag rätt nöjd med det här kapitlet. Let me know what you think! Tack för alla snälla ord, de värmer!**_


	3. Jord och Aska

Livet i Kråkboet var tystare än vanligt. Det var inte på grund av avsaknaden av smällar från Fred och Georges rum. De hade inte funnits där förra sommaren heller. Inte heller berodde på att gengångaren som bott på vinden ovanför Rons rum gett sig av. Tiden innan Freds begravning förflöt på samma sätt som de sista dagarna på Hogwarts. Dagarna gick, men samtidigt kändes det som om tiden stod still.

Harry var ute mycket ute i det soliga vädret. Hermione var ofta med honom, och Ron likaså. Bill och Fleur kom dagen efter, och skulle stanna över begravningen. Charlie hade skrivit och sagt att han skulle komma dagen innan ceremonin. George hade Harry knappt sett till. Mrs Weasley bar upp brickor med mat till hans rum och han visste att Ginny ofta satt där uppe med honom.

Harry visste att Ginny varit mycket nära tvillingarna. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga till henne. När man förlorat någon man älskat blir liksom alla ord tomma. Inget kan ge uttryck för det hål som man lämnas med. Harry visste det här alltför väl. Han hade varit med om det förr.

När hans mamma och pappa dog hade han bara varit ett år gammal. Sorgen efter de levde kvar, men det var egentligen inte saknaden av sina föräldrar som han kände. Det var mer vetskapen om vad som kunde ha varit om inte hans föräldrar blivit mördade. Han hade aldrig fått lära känna dem, utan hade istället blivit dömd till tio mörka år hemma hos släktingar som inte ville ha honom. Saknaden efter sina föräldrar hade Harry vant sig vid, han hade levt med den så länge han kunde minnas.

Med Cedric begravdes hans barndom, och den oskuld han haft kvar med den. Det hade varit ett hårt slag, ett oåterkalleligt uppvaknande som fått honom att förstå hur grym världen kunde vara.

Sirius död hade slagit honom hårt, men på ett annat sätt. Att bli fråntagen någon som han knappt hade lärt känna, var nästan värre än om han inte hade vetat om Sirius överhuvudtaget. I sin gudfar hade Harry sett chansen att få lära känna sin far, och kanske även få en familj. Sirius död hade tvingat honom att tappa det hoppet. Han visste nu att han aldrig skulle kunna få en familj så länge Voldemort fanns.

Efter Dumbledores död hade Harry känt mer rädsla inför det han var tvungen att göra, men samtidigt mer beslutsamhet än tidigare. Med Dumbledore dog det sista försvar Harry hade. Nu stod ingen mer mellan honom och Voldemort.

Även om många nära Harry hade blivit mördade på ett eller annat sätt av Voldemort och hans anhängare hade inget av det förberett honom på det som han såg och kände i Kråkboet den sommaren. Sirius, Dumbledore och hans föräldrar hade alla varit vuxna och själva valt att strida mot Voldemort. De hade varit beredda på möjligheten att dö i försöket. Men Fred hade varit så ung. Han var inte mer än två år äldre än Harry. Harry kunde inte förstå Mr och Mrs Weasleys sorg över att begrava sitt barn.

Begravningen var kortare och gästerna färre än på Dumbledores begravning. Men det var den samme korta trollkarl som höll i ceremonin, även om han såg mycket tröttare och mer sliten ut än sist Harry hade sett honom. Alla var samlade på planen bakom Kråkboet, nära det ställe där Harry och de andra brukade spela Quidditch på sommaren. Där fanns ett stort äppelträd i vars skugga graven hade grävts. Gästerna stod samlade runt om den, medan den lille trollkarlen stod vid ena kortändan framför dem. Harry såg flera medlemmar ur familjen som han mött på bröllopet. Där var också Lee Jordan, tvillingarnas bästa vän på Hogwarts, samt Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet och Oliver Wood. Neville och hans farmor var där, likaså Andromeda och lille Ted. Hagrid stod bakom allihop och torkade ögonen med sin stora prickiga näsduk.

Harry stod mellan Ginny och Hermione. Ginny höll honom i handen hela tiden. George stod mellan sin far och mor och såg blek och trött ut.

Efter att den gamle trollkarlen pratat färdigt gick George fram och ställde sig på hans plats. Han var blekare än någonsin, men hans röst var klar och stadig. "Min bror Fred Weasley var min bästa vän. Jag har varit tillsammans med honom hela mitt liv. Han dog för att bekämpa Mörkrets Herre och jag vet att han inte skulle vilja ha det på något annat sätt. Jag kan inte tänka mig honom bli gammal och gråhårig och för trött för att komma på nya skämt. Därför ber jag er att inte vara ledsna över hans död, utan var istället glada över det som han hjälpt oss att vinna; vår Frihet. För att hjälpa er minnas den Fred jag kände har jag fixat en liten sak åt er." Ur fickan tog han fram vad som såg ut som en helt vanlig raket. Han tände den med ett slag med trollstaven och den for upp i himlen med ett pysande ljud.

Högt ovanför deras huvuden exploderade den i miljontals färgade gnistor. Gnistorna började klumpa ihop sig och bilda en förstorad bild på Fred, med tummarna upp och ett busigt och lurigt ansiktsuttryck. Han vinkade ned mot dem och försvann sen i ett fyrverkeri av färger och glitter, som regnade ned på de församlade.

Ginny grep tag om Harry och grät mot hans bröst. Ron kramade om Hermione och hade ansiktet begravt i hennes burriga hår. Alla stod tysta medan graven fylldes igen av jord.

Men tystnaden bröts plötsligt av en röst, som ropade på Harry. Han behövde inte vända sig om för att veta vem det var som kom gående mot dem. Han visste redan vem den höga, glättiga flickiga rösten tillhörde, och han var inte det minsta intresserad av att prata med henne.

"Harry!" ropade hon igen "Ursäkta, jag måste få komma fram. Jag kommer från the Daily Prophet!"

Rita Skeeter trängde sig fram genom folkmassan tillsammans med sin fotograf. Hon var klädd i en svart åtsittande dräkt i vad som såg ut som ormskinn och sin giftgröna fjäderpenna i högsta hugg.

"Harry, skulle du kunna komma hit ett tag, vi vill bara ställa dig ett par frågor." Personerna runt omkring de började flytta på sig och ställde sig en bit ifrån dem, men ändå så nära att de kunde höra allt som sades.

"Vad vill du?" frågade Ron argt. "Du har ingen rätt att komma hit! Det här är en privat begravning!"

"Åh, jag förstår" sa Rita och såg på Harry med, vad Harry förstod att hon hoppades på var ett, medlidande uttryck. "Var Weasley-pojken nära dig Harry? Det måste ha varit ett hårt slag för dig att förlora ännu en nära vän. Hur känner du dig nu när allt är över Harry? Ledsen, glad, tom?"

"Försvinn härifrån, och lämna Harry ifred. Annars svär jag att jag förhäxar dig!" Ginny hade dykt upp från bakom Harry och riktade sin trollstav mot Rita. Rita såg mellan Harry och Ginny och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag kom bara hit för att ställa några frågor, det är väl inget ont i det. Jag anser att mina läsare har rätt att veta sanningen. Men, nåväl, jag förstår att jag inte är välkommen idag." Hon vände på klacken och gick med raska steg tillbaka samma väg hon kom, med snabb-citat-pennan flygande över pergamentet och hennes tjocka fotograf springande efter henne för att hinna ikapp.

"Den kvinnan och den pennan borde man låsa in någonstans och sen glömma bort nyckeln" sa Hermione när de gick tillbaka upp till huset för att äta middagen.

"Det är inte likt dig att låta så hård mot andra" sa Ron med ett leende.

"Mot såna som henne, kan man inte vara för hård." sa Hermione.

Följande morgon satt Harry ensam i köket för att äta frukost. Ron hade gått upp för att väcka Hermione och Ginny, som fortfarande sov. Bill kom gående nedför trappan och slog sig ned bredvid Harry och drog till sig en kopp kaffe. En knackning på fönstret talade om för dem att ugglan som delade ut tidningen hade anlänt. Bill gick fram till fönstret och la några bronsknutingar i den lilla pungen som satt bunden vid ugglan ben och tog tidningen som den hade i näbben. Sen satte han sig ner och började skumma igenom den. Men efter bara någon sekund släppte han ifrån sig ett ljud som om han precis satt kaffet i halsen.

"Harry, har du sett det här?" sa Bill och slängde the Daily Prophet på bordet. "Det verkar som om den där Skeeter kvinnan bestämt sig för att skriva om dig, även om du inte vill tala med henne" Harry stirrade ner på tidningen. Där var en stor bild på honom och Ginny stående bredvid varandra på Freds begravning. Över bilden stod det med stora bokstäver "**Den Utvalda Flickvännen**" Harry kände hur han rodnade, men Bill verkade inte ha märkt något, utan fortsatte:

"Hon måste ha legat och lurat i buskarna under hela ceremonin. Jag förstår inte hur hon kan komma på sån här smörja, jag menar alla som känner er vet att det inte stämmer. Men jag antar att många vill veta hur det går för "Pojken som överlevde". Eller vad tror du Harry?"

"Jo... det är nog så." Mrs Weasley kom och la upp ett halvdussin korvar på Harrys tallrik, och han tog tillfället i akt att proppa munnen full, så han skulle slippa undan att fördjupa sig i ämnet med Bill.

Harry visste inte riktigt hur resten av Weasley-familjen skulle ta nyheten om att han var ihop med Ginny. Och han var säker på att han inte ville vara ensam när de väl berättade det. Alla ärr i Bills ansikte hade inte direkt fått honom att se snällare ut. Och efter vad han sett Mrs Weasley göra med den som försökte skada hennes dotter, var Harry ganska säker på att han inte ville drabbas av hennes vrede. Då hördes fotsteg i trappan och Hermione och Ginny steg in i köket, med Ron strax efter sig. De satte sig vid köksbordet och tog för sig av frukosten. Bill böjde sig fram för att visa artikeln i tidningen. Hermione kastade en nervös blick bort mot Harry, men Ginny bara fnyste och la bort tidningen.

"Ja, visst är det helt otroligt vad de trycker i tidningen nu för tiden. Jag menar så sent som i förra veckan fångade de in fyra kända Dödsätare, men ändå så har de plats att skriva sånt här strunt i tidningen!" sa Bill och tog en klunk kaffe.

"Det var inte det jag fnös åt. För en gångs skull har den där hemska Skeeter rätt om något och det stör mig lite. Jag kanske måste ge hennes yrke mer respekt efter det här."

"Vad menar du?" sa Bill och rycker åt sig tidningen som för att se något han inte tidigare märkt.

"Fattar du inte din dummer? Harry och jag är faktiskt ihop. Men vi hade kanske inte velat att det hamnar på första sidan i tidningen" Ginny pussade Harry på kinden och han kände hur rodnaden spred sig över hela ansiktet. Ron var lika röd som Harry kände sig. Men Ginny såg inte alls berörd ut, utan fortsatte att bre sin macka, men Harry såg att hon smålog för sig själv. Hermione skrattade och la handen lite obemärkt på Rons knä. Bill såg ut som om han fått ett slag i ansiktet. Mrs Weasley gav till ett litet tjut och släppte stekpannan, som med ett högt brak landade på spisen. Hon sprang bort till Harry och Ginny och tog de båda i sina armar och började gråta. Hon gav Harry en stor kyss på pannan och kramade sen om honom igen.

"Det här är ju alldeles underbart! Jag kan inte komma på någon annan som skulle kunna vara värdig min dotter, utom du Harry. Det var verkligen en lycklig dag för alla i familjen när du kom Harry!"

Några dagar senare var det tid för Lupin och Tonks begravning. Den var ännu mindre än Freds, endast de närmsta från Ordern var närvarande. Det var Harry glad för. Han var inte riktigt på humör för att visa sin sorg för en stor samling människor som han inte känner. Kingsley höll tal och tilldelade dem båda Merlin Ordern av andra graden. Det hade alla som varit med i slaget fått. Mrs Tonks stod bredvid Kingsley med Ted i famnen. Han verkade inte alls tycka om att sitta stilla i hennes famn, utan kämpade med all sin kraft för att komma ned. När han märkte att det inte hjälpte, började han istället skrika högt. Hans hår gick från sitt ursprungliga solskensgula till orange och sedan rött. Harry kunde inte låta bli att le åt honom. Harry banade försiktigt väg genom raden av människor och gick fram till henne.

"Jag kan ta honom om du vill." viskade han till henne. Hon såg på honom med en förvånad blick.

"Det skulle vara väldigt snällt av dig Harry." viskade hon tillbaks och räckte över det skrikande barnet. Harry tog emot Ted, som genast slutade vråla och stirrade förbryllat på Harry. Harry gick en bit bort från de andra och satte ned Ted på gräset och slog sig ned bredvid honom. Ted fortsatte studera Harry, sen sträckte han upp en hand och grep tag om Harrys glasögon.

"Oj, var försiktig där!" sa han och skrattade. "Du Ted," fortsatte han medan Ted försökte sätta på sig glasögonen "vi är ganska lika du och jag. Mina föräldrar dog också när jag var liten. Och det gick ju bra för mig. Tillslut. Men du kommer ha det bättre än mig. Du har din mormor, och mig, din gudfar. Och jag lovar att jag ska se till att jag inte blir inkastad i Azkaban som min gudfar. Jag kommer alltid finnas där om du vill prata, okej?"

Det verkade som om Kingsley var färdig och gästerna började röra sig bort mot det lilla huset. Harry lyfte upp Ted och satte på sig glasögonen igen och gick bort till Mrs Tonks.

"Tack så mycket Harry. Han verkar tycka om dig." sa hon och log.

"Det är nog snarare mina glasögon han gillar Mrs Tonks."

"Åh, du kan kalla mig Andromeda, Harry." Harry nickade. Ginny kom fram och tog hans arm. Hon hade ett mycket underligt uttryck i ansiktet som Harry inte riktigt kunde förstå.

"Vad stor han har blivit Mrs Tonks!"

"Ja, visst har han. Och han tycker mycket om sin gudfar, eller hur Teddy älskling." Teddy jollrade ett gurglande barnskratt och sträckte sig efter Harrys glasögon igen.

"Ja, jag såg det." sa Ginny och kramade Harrys arm.

Nu var tid för sörja de som stupad och begravningarna avlöste varandra. Många skrev till Harry och tackade honom för det han gjort. Han blev bjuden till många begravningar och minnesceremonier, och han gick på så många han hade tid med. Han ville visa sin uppskattning gentemot dem som givit sina liv till att hjälpa honom. Snape begrovs två dagar efter Tonks och Lupin. Alla i Fenixordern var närvarande. Voldemorts kropp brändes av Aurorerna. Kingsley skrev till Harry om han önskade närvara, men Harry hade tackat nej. Han ville aldrig mer se det ansiktet, om så för sista gången. Men efter Voldemorts slutgiltiga försvinnande från världen började en ny tid. Nu var det tid att leva och glädjas åt att han, efter alla dessa år var - Fri.

* * *

_**A/N Idéen med minnes-raketerna har jag läst i flera andra fanfics, så det är inte min skapelse. Vad tycker ni om idéen med att Azkaban ligger under vattnet? Jag tycker den är ganska fiffig själv. Jag har lyssnat på era synpunkter och jag hoppas ni blir nöjda med den nya "layouten". Tack alla som kommenterat!**_


	4. Foton och Farväl

Tiden efter Freds begravning flöt tyst fram i Kråkboet. Harry och Hermione tillbringade mycket tid tillsammans, för att låta familjen trösta varandra. Dagarna blev till veckor. Vackra varma högsommardagar avlöste varandra och det verkade som om sommaren aldrig skulle ta slut. Det verkade som om naturen själv kände på sig att något ont försvunnit från jorden och strålade därför extra starkt denna sommar.

Harrys 18.e födelsedag närmade sig. Han hade uttryckligen bett Mrs Weasley att inte planera något, han var tacksam över att dem lät honom bo hos dem. Men när han gick ned till köket på morgonen den 31 juli möttes han av en syn han inte riktigt hade förväntat sig. Ginny satt vid köksbordet som var helt överfyllt av brev och pergament, och ännu fler låg spridda över golvet och i två stora säckar som stod vid dörren. Hon höll just på att studera skriften på ett brev innan hon slet upp det för att läsa vad som stod i det. Mrs Weasley stod vid spisen och lagade frukost. När hon såg Harry stå vid dörren gick hon fram och kramade om honom.

"Vad är allt det här?" frågade han och pekade mot brevhögarna.

"Det är brev från folk som önskar dig en trevlig födelsedag!" sa Mrs Weasley och skar upp en skiva bröd och började bre den åt Harry. I samma stund rynkade Ginny på pannan och knölade ihop pappret hon läst och kastade in den i spisen.

"Hallå där!" sa Harry och gick bort till henne och ryckte åt sig kuvertet hon tagit upp från högen. "Det där är mina brev!"

"Det är min plikt som flickvän att ha koll på vilka som skriver till dig. Jag läser bara dem som är skrivna av flickor. Och de där" sa hon och pekade bort mot högen svartnande papper som fortfarande syntes i spisen" var inte bra för ditt ego." Harry slog till henne lätt på armen. Hon skrattade och gav honom en kram. "Grattis på födelsedagen, Harry." Mrs Weasley räckte honom en bit bröd med jordgubbsmarmelad. "Följer du med ut i trädgården? Ron och Hermione sitter därute, jag sa att vi skulle komma när du vaknat." Hon tog honom i handen och tillsammans gick de ut.

Det var en solig och varm dag. Det var verkligen en sån där dag när det kändes som om sommaren aldrig skulle ta slut. Men Harry väcktes plötsligt ur den dvala han legat i sen det att han anlände till Kråkboet, och det var Hermione som gjorde det.

"Vilka kurser läser du nu Ginny?" De satt på gräset under den stora eken som växte på baksidan av Kråkboet.

"Åh, Trollformler, Förvandlingskonst, Trolldryckskonst, Örtlära och Försvar mot Svartkonster." Harry hade glömt, eller snarare förträngt, att Ginny skulle tillbaka till Hogwarts när sommaren var slut. Han hade vant sig vid ha henne nära sig varje dag, och nu stod han inför att inte se henne på flera månader. Vad skulle han göra medan hon var borta? Vad skulle han göra nu när han inte hade Hogwarts eller horrokruxen att sysselsätta sig med? Ginny verkade ha läst hans tankar och satte sig bredvid honom och lutade sig med huvudet på hans axel. "Vad har ni för planer då, när jag är borta? Ska ni sitta här och dega hela året? Mamma skulle bli överlycklig." Hon flinade, men Harry kände att hon inte heller verkade se fram emot att åka ifrån dem.

"Jag måste åka till Australien" sa Hermione "för att hämta mina föräldrar. Jag måste bara få ministeriet att låta mig använda en internationell flyttnyckel, att flyga skulle ta så lång tid."

"Skulle du flyga på en kvast hela vägen till Australien? Hermione, det är på andra sidan jordklotet, så bra kuddförtrollningar finns det inte!"

"Nej, jag menade med flygplan! Ärligt talar Ronald, tror du inte att jag vet var Aust..." Ginny avbröt de innan de hann fortsätta sitt gräl.

"Vad ska du göra Harry? Ska du tillbaka till Dursleys igen?" Hon såg på honom med en blick som sade honom att det var en fråga hon tänkt på länge.

"Nej, nej. Aldrig igen. Jag har ju ett eget hus nu, och det är inte så hemskt nu när Krake och jag förstår varandra, så jag ska väl dit antar jag. Men det kommer kännas konstigt att åka dit ensam, det kan jag tala om för er."

"Du kanske inte skulle behöva göra det Harry." sa Ron och såg på honom. "Jag har tänkt lite på det här med att jobba på ministeriet. Om jag bodde lite närmre så skulle jag ju slippa transferera mig till kontoret, och det är bra för jag kan ju tappa halva ögonbrynet igen!" Både Harry och Ron log nu. "Vad jag försöker säga är om det är okej om jag följer med dig till Grimmaldiplan Harry? Har man väl provat på friheten är det lite svårt att gå tillbaka. Jag kan inte gå tillbaka till att bli hunsad av mamma. Och det är inte som om du har ett litet hus heller!"

"Jag skulle bli jätteglad om du kommer med mig. Men du är säker på att det inte har att göra med att jag har en husalf som tar hand om allt?" Ron log och la handen på Harrys axel. Nu visste Harry att allt skulle bli bra. Han var aldrig ensam.

När Harry och Ron berättade för Mr och Mrs Weasley om sina planer möttes de av blandade känslor. De verkade inte helt överlyckliga över att deras yngsta son skulle flytta hemifrån. Men Mrs Weasley blev lite lugnare när de lovade att de skulle komma på middag varje söndag, minst. Och så bestämdes det att Harry och Ron skulle flytta ut i Augusti, strax efter Ginnys 17-årsdag.

Några dagar senare gick Harry, Ron och Hermione till ministeriet. Att jämföra den här resan med deras förra var som att jämföra natt och dag. Visst undvek de även nu att dra uppmärksamhet till sig, men det var lite svårt med tanke på att de blev stoppade minst var tionde meter av någon som ville trycka Harrys hand och tacka honom. Inte heller ministeriet såg ut som det gjorde förra gången de var där.

Den hemska statyn på häxan och trollkarlen sittandes på troner med inskriptionen "Magi är Makt" var helt borttagen. Atriumet såg ganska tomt och mycket större ut utan den. Det tog de en evighet att komma fram till hissarna. Hermione gick av på plan 6 (Avdelning för magisk transport) medan Harry och Ron fortsatte ned till plan 2 där Aurorkontoret låg. Harry kände sig lite nervös när han klev ur hissen. Visst hade Kingsley ordnat en intervju åt honom, men samtidigt var det här hans dröm och han ville inte sjabbla till det.

Då Kingsley blivit nyinsatt Trolldomsminister hade chefspositionen på Aurorkontoret tillfallit Gawain Robards. Robards var en stor man, med kolsvart hår och isblå ögon. Hans ögonbryn var stora och buskiga och såg ut att täcka halva pannan. Han bar inga synliga ärr, vilket Harry antog berodde på hans skicklighet som Auror. När de klev in på hans kontor, reste han sig upp och tog deras hand. När han tog Harrys hand gick hans blick inte omedelbart upp till Harrys panna och ärret, något som förvånade Harry. Det verkade som att Robards inte skulle särbehandla honom på något sätt, och Harry hade inte kunnat bli gladare. Ron såg i början alldeles gröngrå ut i ansiktet, men lugnade sig efter ett tag. När de två timmar senare kom ut från Robards kontor tyckte Harry att det faktiskt gått riktigt bra. Robard hade, precis som Kingsley, inte brytt sig så mycket om att varken Harry eller Ron slutfört sina studier. Han hade bara sagt till dem att det kunde göra det lite jobbigare för dem när de läser om gifter och motgifter. Harry kände sig rent av hoppfull att kuvertet som skulle skickas hem till dem med beslutet om de blivit antagna innehöll ett positivt beslut.

De mötte Hermione i foajén en halvtimme senare. "Gud vad trött jag är. Vet ni hur lång kö det var, eller hur många formulär man måste fylla i för att få en internationell flyttnyckel?" Hon tog Rons hand, och Harry tittade genast bort.

"Nu sticker vi hem. Jag börjar bli hungrig." sa Ron och började dra Hermione bort mot närmsta öppna spis.

Men Hermione stod kvar. "Jo, jag är jätteledsen, men min flyttnyckel går om en kvart. Annars måste jag vänta två veckor. Jag är jätteledsen. Hälsa din mamma och tacka henne för allt. Jag måste verkligen spinga nu." Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste Ron på kinden och gav Harry en snabb kram innan hon sprang iväg. "Hälsa Ginny, Harry!" var det sista hon sa innan hon försvann i folkmassan och de stod ensamma kvar. Ron såg ut som om han blivit slagen i huvudet med en stekpanna och sa inte ett ord till på hela kvällen, fastän Chudley Cannons lyckats göra hela tre mål mot Appelby Arrows.

"Grattis!" sa Mrs Weasley när hennes yngsta och enda dotter kom nerför trappan och omfamnade henne. "17 år, jag kan knappt tro det! Det känns som igår som du var en lite baby! Och nu är du alldeles vuxen!" Hon strök handen över Ginnys hår, och drog henne till sig för ännu en kram, men Ginny höll emot.

"Mamma, du lovade att inte göra en stor grej av det här. Du höll inte på så här när Harry, Ron och de andra blev 17!" Mrs Weasley verkade lite sårad och började rätta till med Ginnys krage.

"Det var annorlunda. Dina bröder fyllde år under skolåret. Och Harry, ja, det var så mycket annat att tänka på då. Du behöver inte oroa dig, jag ska inte ställa till med någon scen. Men jag har ordnat en liten födelsedagsfest åt dig." Ginny sken genast upp och kysste sin mamma på kinden.

"Tack!" Sen såg hon sig omkring. "Var är min present?"

"Du får den sen." Hon gav Ginny en menande blick.

"Okej" sa Ginny och log bort mot Harry. Hon skuttade bort och satte sig bredvid Harry vid köksbordet. "Ska du inte säga grattis?"

"Grattis!" sa han och gav henne en snabb kyss på kinden. Även om alla i Weasleyfamiljen visste om deras förhållande, var Harry fortfarande inte helt bekväm med att visa känslor öppet.

"Får jag ingen present?"

"Jo! Vad du är ivrig!"

"Ja, det är klart jag är! Vet du hur länge jag har väntat på den här dagen? Äntligen är jag inte den enda som inte får använda magi hemma! Vet du hur irriterande det har varit? Som den gången Ron kom in på mitt rum förra sommaren, du vet, på din födelsedag. Jag har aldrig velat förhäxa någon så mycket i hela mitt liv! Så var är min present?" Hon såg på honom med ögon som ett barn på julafton.

"Den ligger uppe på mitt rum. Du får den efter frukosten." Hon tog hans hand och höll den under bordet.

"Här." sa Harry och räckte henne paketet. Hon slet av pappret med väldig iver, men stannade sen och bara såg på den. Harry la armen om henne. I hennes knä låg ett inramat foto på de båda nere vid sjön under Harrys sista år på Hogwarts. De vinkade mot dem. Harry på kortet hade armen runt Ginny, precis som de satt nu. "Dennis gav det till mig. Colin tog det. Jag tänkte att du kunde ta med det till Hogwarts, så att de andra påminns om att du är upptagen." Han log mot henne, men hon såg på honom med blanka ögon. Hon skulle just till att säga något när det knackade på dörren och Bill kom in.

"Harry! Oj, är du också här Ginny? Kom nu, vi ska spela Quidditch på ängen. Skynda er! De reste sig och följde med honom ut.


	5. En Födelsedagsfest

**A/N **Hejsan, igen! Jag har skrivit om det här lite, för det var några saker jag tyckte var oklara. Än en gång, både Ginny och Harry POV, men det märker ni. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ginny hjärtat, kan du hjälpa mig med några saker här borta." Ginny satt med George vid köksbordet och skulle just spela ett parti Knallkort när Mrs Weasley ropade från övervåningen.

"Men mamma, det är min födelsedag, kan inte Ron göra det istället?" ropade Ginny tillbaka.

"Ginevra Weasley kom hit genast! Inget tjafs." Användandet av hennes fullständiga namn fick Ginny att förstå att det inte var lönt att protestera. Hon sprang snabbt upp för trappa, för att göra pinan så kort som möjligt. Dörren till hennes rum stod öppen, och Ginny gick in.

Mrs Weasley satt på hennes säng och väntade på henne. Bredvid henne låg ett paket. Ginny log barnsligt och satte sig snabbt ned på andra sidan om det. "Jag ville att du skulle öppna det lite avsides. Så att det skulle bli lite mer av en överraskning." Ginny la kartongen i knät, och märkte att den var ganska lätt. Hon lyfte på locket, och stirrade förvånat på innehållet.

"Mamma, har du köpt en _klänning_ till mig?" Mrs Weasley log mot sin dotter och lyfte upp klänningen ur lådan, så att de kunde se den ordentligt.

"Jag vet att du inte känner dig så bekväm i klänningar, men jag tänkte att det var dags att du inser att du är vuxen nu. Och du kommer bli jättevacker i den här Ginny." Ginny kände på det lätta chiffongtyget, och bet sig i läppen. "Prova bara hur den ser ut på, så kan du säga sen om du tycker om den eller inte. Mrs Weasley lämnade rummet så att Ginny kunde byta om ifred.

När hon dragit den över huvudet kunde hon inte undgå att märka hur bekväm den var. Hon gick bort till spegeln för att se hur den såg ut. Där fanns inga ärmar, vilket oroat henne en smula, men när hon provat den märkte hon att det inte var så farligt. Den satt åt över livet medan kjolen böljade lätt ned till strax ovanför knäna. Kring midjan satt ett band, som knöts bak, och vars ändar hängde fritt nedför kjolen. Ginny kände sig annorlunda i den, som om den gjort henne mer vuxen än själva födelsedagen som sådan. Men hon var fortfarande inte helt säker på färgen. Lila hade aldrig varit någon favorit hos henne. Alldeles för tjejig.

Mrs Weasley kom tillbaka in, och satte händerna för munnen av förtjusning. "Åh, du ser fantastisk ut! Jag visste att färgen skulle passa dig, ser du så vacker den är mot din hud?" Ginny vände sig mot spegeln igen. Ja, kanske att hennes hud fått en varmare ton i kontakt med den mjukt lila färgen. Ginny ställde sig närmare spegeln för att ta sig en bättre titt. Mrs Weasley satte sig återigen på sängen. "Vad är det här för kort?" sa hon och tog upp fotot Ginny fått av Harry samma morgon.

"Åh, det var bara en sak jag fått av Harry." Ginny önskade genast att hon gömt kortet. "Colin Creevey tog det."

"Det var ett sött kort på er." sa hon och ställde försiktigt tillbaka det. Hon såg på Ginny en lång stund, och såg ut som om hon var på väg att säga något, men ändrade sig och reste sig upp igen. "Det är nog bäst att du byter om igen. Du vill väl inte att den ska bli smutsig innan festen ikväll?" Ginny gick fram och gav sin mamma en stor kram.

"Tack mamma, den är jättefin." Mrs Weasley gick ut och stängde dörren bakom sig. Ginny drog långsamt av sig klänningen. Mrs Weasleys ord hade påmint henne om vad Harry sagt tidigare, när han givit henne fotot. "_Jag tänkte att du kunde ta med det till Hogwarts, så att de andra påminns om att du är upptagen._" Hon skulle tillbaka till Hogwarts, men inte han. Och han skulle flytta till Grimmaldiplan, utan henne. Hon fick en klump i magen, och bet sig i läppen. Avskedet hade känt så långt fram, och hon hade inte oroat sig särskilt mycket. Förrän idag. Hon visste mycket väl, att efter hennes födelsedag, var sommaren i praktiken slut. Och så även hennes tid med Harry.

Hon la huvudet i händerna och försökte tänka rationellt. Hon var tvungen att prata med Harry om det här. Men att göra det skulle oåterkalleligt spräcka deras lyckliga lilla bubbla. Det kunde vänta till morgondagen. Hon skulle åtminstone njuta av sin födelsedagsfest, innan hon drabbades av någon hjärtesorg. Så kom det sig att Ginny för första gången på mycket länge beslöt sig för att medvetet undvika Harry Potter.

* * *

Efter matchen hade Harry knappt någon tid att prata med Ginny. Alla sattes i arbete att förbereda kvällens fest. Kulörta lyktor hängdes upp i den gamla eken på baksidan av huset, och ett långt bord dukades upp på gräsmattan. Alla klädde sig i sina finklädnader, men ingen var lika vacker som Ginny. Hon hade på sig en lavendelfärgad axelbandslösklänning som satt perfekt på henne. Hennes hår var halvt uppsatt på hennes huvud, och föll fritt på hennes rygg, i vackra röda lockar. Hon log och skrattade mot alla, och det var som om hon utstrålade någon sorts inre ljus som alla drogs till. Hon var ständigt omgiven av så mycket människor att Harry nästan började tro att hon undvek honom. Och Harry hade själv svårt att komma ifrån Ron som gick tätt intill honom.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Harry när han för fjärde gången försökt skaka av sig Ron.

"Jag håller mig borta från Tant Muriel. Det borde du också göra. Vet du hur långt brevet var som hon skrev till mamma efter den där artikel i _the Prophet_ om dig och Ginny."

"Jag är ledsen men jag kan inte bry mig mindre om din Tant Muriel just nu. Jag måste prata med Ginny." Han banade väg genom folkmassan bort mot Ginny som stod och pratade med Mrs Tonks och Mrs Weasley. När han bara var några meter ifrån henne såg han henne gäspa ljudlig, och något överdrivet.

"Oj, vad trött jag blev. Tack för den jättefina festen mamma! Men nu tror jag att jag måste gå och lägga mig. Godnatt Mrs Tonks." Hon gick snabbt in i huset innan Harry hann fram till henne. Han höll just på att överväga att följa efter henne, när Ron tog tag i hans arm och hejdade honom.

"Stick inte iväg sådär. Snälla, vi är inte lika enkla byten om vi håller ihop och Hermione är inte här." Motvilligt följde han med Ron tillbaka. Men inte långt senare hade han övertalat Ron om att de också skulle gå upp och lägga sig. Det tog inte lång stund innan Harry hörde Ron snarka. Hans egen sömn tog längre tid på sig att infinna sig.

Harry sov dålig den natten och vaknade med ett ryck. Hans tröja var våt av kallsvett och han rös till. Han drog djupa andetag och försökte minnas vad han drömt, men det var som att greppa vatten med händerna. Bilderna flöt snabbt bort från honom. Men han hade en stark känsla av att han förlorat något, men han kunde inte komma ihåg vad. Det var mörkt ute, inte gryning än.

Harry kröp upp från sängen och ställde sig upp. Han huttrade i den kyliga luften och längtade genast ned under täcket igen. Men känslan som drömmen lämnat honom med gnagde honom fortfarande. Men ett glas vatten skulle säkert hjälpa. "För det var ju bara en dröm" tänkte han medan han tyst stängde dörren till Rons rum. Han gick försiktigt ned för första trappan och hoppade över det sista steget som brukade knarra. Han ville inte väcka någon. Han skulle precis gå nedför den sista trappan när han var nära på att snubbla över någon. Trots mörkret visste han vem det var. "Ginny?" viskade han ut i mörkret.

"Harry? Vad gör du här?"

"Jag kunde inte sova."

"Inte jag heller. Jag hade en hemsk dröm, men jag kan inte komma ihåg vad den handlade om." Han kände hur hennes hand trevade sig fram i mörkret mot honom och tog hans hand.

"Kom." sa hon och drog honom med sig. Hon öppnade en dörr till vänster och drog in honom. Harry befann sig än en gång inne i Ginnys rum. Det såg precis ut som förra gången han var där. Samma affischer täckte väggarna. På nattduksbordet stod det inramade fotot han gett henne i present. Ginny satte sig på sängen. Harry vände sig om för att hämta en stol, men hon gestikulerade att han skulle sätta sig bredvid henne vilket han gjorde. "Du ska flytta härifrån snart."

"Ja."

"Och jag vet att mamma inte skulle tycka det var okej om jag var där hela dagarna. Och sen ska jag till Hogwarts, men inte du..." Hon tog hans hand och la den i sitt knä. "Jag kommer att sakna dig så mycket. Jag förstår inte varför vi måste åka ifrån varandra när vi äntligen är tillsammans." Han la armen om henne och hon la huvudet på hans axel. Han la handen på hennes kind och såg henne i ögonen. "Jag älskar dig, Harry. Jag..." Han avbröt henne med en kyss. "vet inte..." _Kyss_ "vad jag..." _Kyss_ "skulle göra.." _Kyss_ "utan dig." Han smekte undan håret från hennes ansikte.

"Jag älskar dig också, Ginny." Nu var det hon som drog honom intill sig. Hon överöste hans ansikte med kyssar och hennes varma andedräkt kändes som eld på hans hud. Hon drog ned honom på sängen med armarna kring hans hals och hennes händer smekte hans hår.

Harry lät sina händer glida längs hennes sida ned till hennes höfter. Han fingrade lite med nedre delen av hennes tröja innan han stack in handen och smekte hennes rygg. Hon svarade med att dra honom om möjligt ännu närmre och fördjupa kyssen.

Hennes rygg var brännhet under hans fingrar när han rörde handen över hennes rygg och mage. Plötsligt kändes det tunna tyg som skilde deras kroppar åt väldigt tjockt. Hela hans kropp fylldes av en otrolig längta efter att känna hela hennes kropp, hennes bara hud, mot hans och han kunde inte tänka en klar tanke. Ginny verkade tänka i samma banor och började dra i hans tröja, som för att dra av den. Han drog sig ifrån henne för att ta av den helt, när de hörde steg utanför dörren. "Ånej, det är mamma!" väste Ginny och ställde sig upp så hastigt att Harry höll på att ramla baklänges. "Göm dig!" väste hon och drog täcket över sig. Harry sprang snabbt bort och ställde sig i hennes garderob. Han hade precis hunnit stänga dörren när han hörde Mrs Weasleys röst utanför dörren.

"Ginny?" Han hörde dörren öppnas och sen stängas. Han hoppades att man inte kunde höra hans andetag, som han anade var ganska högljudda, för att inte tala om hans hjärtklappning. "Är du fortfarande vaken?"

"Ja." Han hörde på hennes röst att hon inte var särkilt glad att hennes mamma avbrutit dem.

"Jag hörde röster."

"Jag pratade med Arnold. Jag kunde inte sova." Det var tyst en stund.

"Okej. Godnatt då." Sen hörde han en dörr slås igen och sen öppnade Ginny dörren. Han steg ut ur garderoben. Ginny gav honom en sista kyss innan hon drog bort honom mot dörren.

"Godnatt Harry" viskade hon och stängde dörren bakom honom.


	6. Flytt

**A/N **Yay, ny scen! Jag älskar att skriva Ginny när hon är lite småsur, sååå roligt! Men skynda att läsa, och kommentera sen. Please!

* * *

"Ginny hjärtat, var är du på väg?" Ginny svor tyst för sig själv innan hon vände sig om.

"Ähm, ingenstans." Enkelt översatt - Jag ska till Harry.

"Bra, då kan du komma in hit och hjälpa mig med tvätten." Mrs Weasley stod i den prångiga tvättstugan framför en gigantisk hög strumpor. Ginny gick motvilligt in och hjälpte henne sortera dem. De arbetade under tystnad, men Mrs Weasley såg titt som tätt på sin dotter, när hon inte trodde att Ginny såg.

"Hade du trevligt på festen igår?"

"Ja då, det var jättekul. Och tack igen för klänningen, jag tycker jättemycket om den." Även om den bästa delen av kvällen varit efter festen. Ginny log när hon mindes. Hennes mamma tycktes nöjd med svaret, och log tillbaka mot henne.

"Bra." De fortsatte en stund, och högen blev allt mindre.

"Så, nu är jag färdig." sa Ginny och vände sig mot dörren.

"Ginny, vänta." Mrs Weasley tog hennes hand och höll kvar henne i rummet. "Har det hänt något? Du verkade så konstig på festen igår." Hon såg oroat på henne. Så det var därför hon velat prata kvällen innan. "Har du och Harry bråkat?" Ginny skakade genast på huvudet. Det hade inte kunnat vara mer fel.

"Nej. Det var bara jag som var lite… flytten och allt kom lite plötsligt bara." Hon ryckte på axlarna och snurrade på en test av sitt hår. Sen kom hon på något, och såg hoppfullt på sin mamma. "För det finns väl ingen chans att jag skulle få…" Mrs Weasley verkade förstå vad hon menade, och rynkade pannan. "Nej nej, det var bara en fråga." Ginny höll händerna framför sig, för att visa att hon la sig.

Mrs Weasley himlade med ögonen. "Tar du med dig sockorna till Rons rum?" Ginny drog fram sin trollstav, och en prydlig hög vikta sockor svävade efter henne då hon gick ut genom dörren.

"Ron, här är dina strumpor!" Ginny dumpade högen vid fotändan av Rons säng. Ron satte sig upp som en pil, rakryggad och med hår stående åt alla håll.

"Va?" sa han och såg sig förvirrat om. Men Ginny hörde inte, för hon hade satt sig på knä vid Harrys säng för att säga god morgon. Ron gav dem en blick av avsmak. "Kan ni åtminstone vänta till efter frukost?"

"Säg det till din syster, det var hon som attackerade mig." Men Harry verkade inte särskilt ledsen över att hon gjort det.

"Hmph" var det enda som hördes när Ron la sig ner på sängen igen, med täcket över huvudet.

* * *

"Tog du sockorna från tvätten, Ron?"

"Ja, mamma. Sluta sjåpa dig. Vi kommer ju tillbaka på söndag och äter middag. Och om det är något är det väl bara att använda flampulver. " Ron tog emot matpaketet hans mamma räckte över till honom. Han såg frågande på henne. "Mamma, vi ska bara till Grimmaldiplan. Med flampulver. Det tar max 2 minuter. Varför skickar du med oss matsäck?" Hans försökte ge tillbaks det till henne, men hon tryckte det i hans hand.

"Jag är bara orolig att ni inte får ordentligt med mat. Ni säger att Krake är helt förändrad, men både du och Harry är så förskräckligt smala, jag vill inte ta några chanser." Ron förstod att detta var ett slag han inte kunde vinna och la ned paketet i sin ryggsäck. Mrs Weasley gick bort till Harry och gav honom ett liknande paket hon givit Ron.

"Tack så mycket för att jag fått stanna hos er, Mrs Weasley."

"Det är inget att tacka för Harry. Du är en i familjen. Nu mer än någonsin." Hon log och gav honom en kram. Han såg att hon hade tårar i ögonen. "Det är bara så synd att vi inte kan ha hela familjen samlad nu när allt äntligen är över." Än en gång slog det Harry hur lik Mrs Weasley var sin dotter. Medan Mrs Weasley kramade om sin yngsta son gick Harry bort till Ginny. Hon stod borta vid en öppna spisen och pillade på etiketten på Harrys koffert. Han rörde vid henne axel och hon vände sig om så plötsligt att hennes röda hår piskade honom i ansiktet.

"Åh, förlåt." sa hon. "Jag tänkte på annat." Hon såg på honom med sina varmt bruna ögon. Hon la armarna runt hans hals och drog honom närmre. "Ska du inte kyssa mig, eller måste jag be om det?" Han gav henne en flyktig kyss, medveten om att Ron stod precis bredvid. Han gav henne en sista kram innan han vände sig och kastade in en nypa pulver i elden, som ögonblickligen blev smaragdgrön. Han drog in sin koffert och ställde sig slutligen själv mitt i lågorna.

"Grimmaldiplan nr 12!" sa han och med ens löstes Kråkboet upp i ett virvel av färger.

Efter att Krake tvingat i både Harry och Ron en stadig lunch, vilket inte var helt lätt då klockan knappt var elva och då de redan ätit ordentligt i Kråkboet, kände sig Harry redo att börja arbeta. Han hoppades att lite fysikt slit skulle få honom att sluta längta tillbaka till Ginny.

Men när han gick runt i huset, blev han förundrad över hur lite det fanns att göra. Förra gången har varit där hade han haft så mycket annat att tänka på, men nu såg han vilket otroligt arbete Krake utfört för att göra huset beboeligt. Allt var rent, till och med luften kändes mycket renare. Det kanske var för att huset vädrats ut ordentligt. Men Harry tyckte att det kändes som om huset andats ut, som om det burit på en tung hemlighet. Alfhuvudena var borttagna, och Mrs Weasleys porträtt låg gömt bakom fördragna gardiner, Harry misstänkte att Krake utövat lite alvmagi för att få dem att stanna så. Alla möbler var rengjorda och lagade. De malätna gardinerna var ersatta med nya. Alla golv var skinande blanka och Harry kunde se färgerna på de tidigare så blekta och muggiga tapeterna. Men alla tavlor hängde kvar på väggarna. Harry kände sig inte helt bekväm med att ha de stirrande på sig hela dagarna, särkilt med tanke på hur illa Sirius tyckt om sin släkt. Men han ville ändå inte ta ned dem, väggarna skulle kännas så kala. Och sen fick det honom att tänka på Hogwarts också, med att ha en massa okända trollkarlar och häxor som iakttog en vart man än gick. Så de fick stanna, tillsvidare.

Ron var inte mycket till sällskap. Han blev bara buttrare och mer lätt irriterad för var dag som gick. Harry hade en stark misstanke om att det rörde sig om att de fortfarande inte hört något från Hermione, fast det gått drygt en vecka. Han försökte ta upp det med Ron, men det var som att prata med en vägg.

"Det är långt att flyga från Australien, det är inte konstigt att vi inte hört något från henne än." Ron blängde på honom.

"Vem har sagt att jag är orolig?"

"Jag menar bara att, om det var jag..."

"Men jag är inte du, eller hur!"

"Lägg ned, jag försöker bara hjälpa dig." En kort sekund såg det ut som om Ron skulle slå till honom, men lika snabbt försvann det och Ron sjönk ihop med händerna över ansiktet.

"Jag vet Harry, och jag är jätte ledsen. Det har bara varit mycket för mig den senaste tiden. Med att vi kom tillbaka, och Freds död, och alla begravningar och allt. Det har bara varit mycket. Jag har så mycket tankar i huvudet och jag kan inte få ut dem. Jag förstår inte hur du orkar Harry?"

"Det gör jag inte heller. Eller, jag skulle inte orka, utan dig, eller Hermione, eller Ginny." Han log mot honom. Ron log och skrattade till lite.

"På tal om min syster, hur tror du hon kommer reagera när hon får se affischerna i ditt rum. Inte för att jag kommer låta henne gå in dit, men hon har ett sätt att få reda på saker i alla fall. Jag menar, Hermione vet, och tjejer berättar allt för varandra. Tro mig, du vill inte hamna på Ginnys dåliga sida." Harry bleknade. Han hade inte tänkt på det. Hans inälvor knöt sig i magen på honom. Hur tar man bort en Permanent-Fasthäftnings-förtrollning? Harry visste inte om det. Och Hermione var inte här. Han drog handen genom håret. Ron skrattade åt hans panik. Harry slog till honom på axeln, lite hårdare än han tänkt kanske. Ron fortsatte att skratta och smekte sin nu ömma axel.

"Sluta skratta! Du måste hjälpa mig! Det här är en fråga på liv och död!" Ron såg på honom och försökte samla ihop, vilket gick sådär, för han kunde inte sluta hånle.

"Som ni vill, Mr Potter. Än en gång ger vi oss ut på ett tillsynes omöjligt uppdrag!"

Och det var verkligen ett omöjligt uppdrag. Efter en halvtimme hade Harry och Ron använt varenda förtrollning de kunde tänka på, helt utan resultat. Gryffindorflaggorna och banéren hade gått lätt att ta ned. Det räckte visst med att man var i Gryffindor för att lossa förtrollningen. Men affischerna på lätt klädda mugglarkvinnor var en helt annan femma. Ron hade lagt ned sin stav och försökte istället att med rå styrka riva loss dem.

"Önskar du inte att du haft kvar den där Fläderstaven nu?" frågade Ron mellan sammanbitna tänder när han drog så hårt i ett hörn att han blivit blå i ansiktet. "En liten _finite incantatem _skulle säkert få ned dem direkt." Harry övervägde faktiskt i några sekunder att åka till Hogwarts och hämta den, men kom sen på absurditeten i det hela och hur orimligt det skulle vara.

"Nej, det här fungerar inte" sa Ron och ställde sig upp igen och drog håret och flämtade. "Kan vi inte bara prova att spränga bort dem. Vi kan ju laga väggen sen." Harry ryckte på axlarna. Nu var han så desperat att han hellre önskade en riven vägg, än väggen i dess nuvarande mundering. Harry hade just riktat staven mot väggen och skulle just skrika _Bombarda!_ när Krake kom in i rummet. Han såg på Harry och sen på hans stav.

"Vad gör herre? Ska herrn spränga sitt hus?"

"Nej, inte huset, jag försöker få bort de här affischerna."

"Varför berättade inte herre det för Krake. Krake är här för att hjälpa herre!" Krake såg riktigt förtvivlad ut, så Harry svarade snabbt.

"Men jag tror inte att du kan hjälpa till Krake. Vi har försökt allt, men inget funkar." Krake knäppte med fingrarna. Samtliga affischer rullade ihop sig och föll ned på golvet.

"Det där funkar alltid för Krake." Harry blev så glad att han sprang fram och famnade om den lilla alfen.

"Du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blev för det där Krake!"

Men Harry hade inte behövt oroa sig så mycket för de där affischerna. Snart var det september och Ginny hade ännu inte varit inne på Harrys rum. Hon hade faktiskt bara varit på Grimmaldiplan två gånger sen Harry och Ron flyttat in. Men, precis som Ron sagt, verkade ingen i familjen särkilt angelägna om att Ginny skulle hälsa på Harry i hans sovrum. De lämnades knappt ensamma i det huset, och när de var i Kråkboet fanns där alltid något som Mrs Weasley ville ha hjälp med. Allra värst var det när Bill var med. Trots sitt coola och ganska otraditionella yttre, var han den i familjen som tagit nyheten om hans lillasysters förhållande hårdast. Han var ganska spänd när han var i närheten av Harry och var inte lika trevlig och öppen mot honom som tidigare. Men Ginny verkade inte bry sig särkilt mycket, utan skrattade åt honom och skällde till och med ut honom vid ett antal tillfällen när hon tyckt han varit riktigt taktlös Som tur var fanns Fleur där och kunde distrahera honom. Hon tog Harry och Ginnys sida och stog upp för dem inför Bill. Det gjorde att Ginny faktiskt började tycka om henne.

Så förflöt slutet av sommaren och det var tillslut dags för Ginny att återvända för sitt sista år på Hogwarts. Det var en overklig känsla för Harry när han stod på perrongen. Det var första gången han var där utan att själv kliva ombord på tåget. Perrongen var full av förväntansfulla elever och deras föräldrar. Rök bolmade ut från det scharlakansröda tåget. Flera personer pekade på Harry när han gick förbi. Några gånger var det någon som ville stanna och trycka hans hand.

Ginny körde vagnen med sin koffert och Arnold satt på hennes axel. Hon stannade. Lite längre ned i vagnen stack Luna Lovegood ut huvudet från ett fönster och vinkade åt henne. Hon vinkade tillbaka och vände sig sedan om till de andra. Hon kramade de alla i tur och ordning. Hon gav Harry en flyktig kyss och kramade sen om honom.

"Skriv till mig. Ofta. Lova det!" Han kramade henne ännu hårdare. De hade redan tagit ett långt farväl innan de reste från Kråkboet, men när det var dags för det verkliga avskedet var det mycket svårare att släppa taget. Han kysste henne igen. (Ron och George blev genast mycket upptagna med att få ombord Ginnys koffert på tåget.) Han hörde någon busvissla i bakgrunden och några fnissade. En vissla tjöt och Ginny var tvungen att hoppa ombord tåget. Hon hann på precis innan tåget började rulla. Hon lutade sig ut genom fönstret och vinkade åt dem när tåget började få upp farten. Harry såg efter henne, och drabbades av en plötslig lust att hoppa på tåget, bara för att få se henne igen. Men han stod kvar tills han bara kunde urskilja ett vitt moln, innan även det försvann bakom en krök..


	7. På väg Tillbaka

På väg tillbaka

_Tuut tuuut! _

Visslan tjöt medan tåget fick upp farten. Ginny skyndade sig att dra sin koffert så fort som möjligt genom korridoren bort till Lunas kupé. "Jag måste hinna se honom igen." Tankarna ekade i huvudet på henne – lika högt som tågets dunkande mot rälsen. Folk reste sig och tittade ut genom dörrarna när hon gick förbi, men hon brydde sig inte om dem. Äntligen var hon framme. Hon sköt upp dörren snabbt, och bemödade sig inte ens med att dra in kofferten. Att den blockerade korridoren kunde hon inte bry sig mindre om. Luna låg ned på sätet, med fötterna uppdragna. Hon verkade ta Ginnys bryska intågande som något helt normalt. Ginny sprang fram till fönstret och lutade sig ut. Hon kunde fortfarande se honom stå där, bredvid Ron. Han såg henne och höjde handen för att vinka. "Harry" Rösten stockade sig i halsen på henne, och hon fick knappt fram en viskning. Tåget hade nu fått upp farten ordentligt, och Ginnys hår flög fram i ansiktet på henne. När hon lyckats få bort det, hade stationen försvunnit. Hon satte sig långsamt ned på sätet. Luna såg upp från sin tidning.

"Hej Ginny." sa hon som om det var först nu som hon såg henne. "Haft en bra sommar?"

"Hej Luna." sa hon och försökte låta oberörd. "Jodå, själv?"

"Underbart. Pappa och jag åkte och campade i Wales. Det var väldigt trevligt efter att ha suttit inspärrad i Malfoys källare hela våren." Återigen blev Ginny lite förstummad över Lunas ärlighet. Hon trodde inte hon skulle kunna prata så avslappnat om det om hon varit i Lunas ställe. En tung tystnad infann sig, men ingen verkade komma på något att säga. Ginny kunde känna Lunas stora blå ögon stirra på henne, men hon såg beslutsamt ut genom fönstret. Om det var något hon lärt sig av att leva med sex äldre bröder, var det att inte visa sig sårbar.

Hennes tidigare förhållanden hade aldrig varit särskilt djupa. Med Michael hade hon haft ett mer kompisbaserat förhållande. Den tid de varit tillsammans hade de mest talat om Quidditch eller klagat på hur jobbigt och stressigt det var att hinna med både läxor och träning. Men efter ett tag hade hon insett att han tog sig själv på lite för stort allvar. Så hon bestämde sig ganska snart efter det att de klarade sig bättre utan varandra.

Dean var en helt annan femma. Han var den första som hon verkligen hyste känslor för, även om de kanske inte var av det romantiska slaget. Hon såg något hos honom som gjorde att hon drogs till honom. Det fanns en mycket sårbar sida hos honom, bakom den tuffa ytan. Han hade öppnat sig för henne, och berättat om sin uppväxt, och hans oro inför framtiden. Hur det var att växa upp utan att veta vem hans pappa var, och lyckan över att få veta att han var trollkarl. Men hon kunde se att hans känslor för henne var mycket djupare än dem hon kände för honom. Och hans ständiga oro började gå ut över deras förhållande. Sen, var det ju det hela med Harry.

Harry. Harry. När hon blivit ihop med Dean hade hon nästan tappat hoppet om Harry. Hon hade försökt bortförklara sina känslor som någon sorts fånig flickförälskelse. Men när hon märkte att han lät sin blick vila på henne allt oftare, och när han sökte hennes sällskap, tändes ett nytt hopp i hennes bröst, som än idag fick henne att le. Hade det inte varit för dem hade hon nog fortfarande varit ihop med Dean. Även om hans oro fortfarande skulle driva henne till vanvett. Men sen hade hennes drömmar tillslut blivit sanna och drömmen om Harry blev verklighet.

Resten av året hade försvunnit som i en dimma. Den där första lyckliga tiden, när deras största bekymmer var Snapes kvarsittningar och GET-prov. Alltför snart tog den slut, och Dumbledores död spräckte slutligen deras lilla bubbla. Nu när Ginny tänkte efter kunde hon räkna antalet tillfällen de verkligen pratade om vad de kände för varandra på en hand. Det hade alltid kommit något i vägen. För vad var väl en sån självisk sak som ett förhållande jämfört med att rädda världen? Men nu när allt sånt var förbi, hur skulle det påverka deras förhållande? Ginny lutade huvudet mot fönstret och blundade. Svalkan från fönstret kändes skön mot pannan. Hon såg upp. Luna stirrade fortfarande på henne.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade hon och Ginny lät släppa ifrån sig en suck. "Du ser så allvarlig ut."

"Jag vet inte. Jag tänker väl på… allt och inget." Hon log och lutade huvudet mot fönstret igen.

"Du tänker på Harry." sa hon drömmande, och Ginny kände det som om Luna på något underligt sätt såg in i henne, in i hennes själ. Hennes ljusblå ögon var stadiga när hon mötte Ginnys blick.

"Hur är det du alltid vet vad folk tänker?" sa hon och försökte låta road.

"På dig märks det tydligt när du är orolig för något. Sen gissade jag lite." Luna svarade med sin vanliga drömmande röst. "Men byt inte samtalsämne. Du har fortfarande inte sagt vad det handlar om."

"Åh, ingenting. Jag är väl bara lite ovan med hela distansförhållande-grejen."

"Ni har varit ifrån varandra i vadå, en timme? Har du redan abstinens?" Luna log mot henne.

"Lägg av, du vet inte hur det är. Och det värsta är att jag känner mig som en liten flicka. Jag har ingen koll på mina känslor, de löper amok så fort jag bara tänker på honom! Åh, jag blir så frustrerad!" Hon satte händerna för ansiktet för att dölja sin skam över utbrottet.

"Åh, jag skulle inte oroa mig för det. Det är en helt vanlig reaktion på att ha svalt en penda."

"Penda?" Ginny såg frågande på henne, och väntade på svaret.

"Ja, kärlekskryp då. Små flugliknande saker som innehåller liknande ämnen som i en kärleksdryck. Men de skapar inte känslor, utan förstärker de bara. Och jag har sett flera surra omkring här på Hogwarts, särskilt nere vid Quidditchplanen. Så det är ju inte konstigt om ni fått i er ett par, ni hänger ju där jämt."

Ginny satt sig bredvid sin vän och slog armarna om henne. "Åh min lolliga Luna, hur skulle jag klara mig utan dig?"

En stund senare passerade damen som säljer godis deras kupé. Ginny köpte ett halvdussin pumpapastejer, hon tänkte att en liten sockerchock kanske skulle få henne att inte tjäna sig så nere. Och det hjälpte faktiskt, lite.

De satt helt ensamma i kupén hon och Luna. De kunde höra att det var fullt spring i korridorerna, precis som vanligt. Eller var det inte mer än vanligt? Ginny vände sig mot dörren, för att möta blicken av en grupp unga flickor, som alla rodnade och skyndade sig därifrån. Ginny skakade på huvudet. Luna verkade inte ha märkt något.

"Tror du det är många som går om ett år? Efter allt som hände förra året menar jag." Frågade Ginny.

"Ja, det tror jag nog. Neville skrev i alla fall att han skulle göra det." Ginny var inte helt säker, men hon hade nästan kunnat svära på att Luna rodnade lite när hon sa det. Det hade aldrig hänt förut.

"Vad kul! Jag gillar Neville." sa Ginny, och hoppades att Luna skulle svara henne. Men till ingen lycka. Luna hade ställt sig upp på sätet och viftade frenetiskt i luften. Det var en av de sämre sakerna med att försöka ha ett djupare samtal med Luna. Man visste aldrig när man skulle bli avbruten.

"Så då sitter Neville här på tåget alltså?" Ginny försökte återigen ta upp ämnet.

"Ja, det gör han väl."

"Vad säger du om att gå och hälsa på honom. Jag har saknat honom." fortfarande ingen reaktion. Men Luna reste sig i alla fall, och de gick tillsammans ut i korridoren.

När de gick igenom korridoren, kände Ginny att hon fick en försmak av hur det måste vara att vara Harry. Det var som om tiden stannade. Alla verkade frysa mitt i det de höll på med, och stirrade på dem medan de gick förbi. Det följdes sen av det högsta surret av viskningar hon hört i sitt liv. Hon var glad att hon gick bredvid Luna, som var helt obesvärad vad det gäller sånt där. När det kändes som om de gått igenom hela tåget kikade de in i en kupé, och där satt mycket riktigt Neville, tillsammans med Dean, och några andra som Ginny inte visste namnet på.

"Luna! Ginny! Vad roligt att se er!" Neville reste sig för att omfamna de båda. "Har ni haft en bra sommar?"

"Jodå" svarade Ginny. "Det har varit bra. Känns lite underligt att komma tillbaka, efter allt som hänt."

"Ja vet vad du menar" sa Neville och satte sig ned igen. Luna och Ginny trängde ihop sig på sätet mittemot.

"Men se det från den ljusa sidan, " sa Dean "det här året kan ju knappast bli värre än det förra." De andra skrattade. Dean log mot Ginny. Hon log tillbaka, lite besvärat. Hon hade fortfarande lite tåligt samvete över att hon dumpat honom. Men sen såg hon hur han la sin arm om Lunas axlar.

"Vad är detta?" tänkte hon fundersamt. "Har Luna gått från att vara den skvatt galna utstötta, till att ha två killar efter sig?" Hon lutade sig tillbaka lite för att försöka skymta Nevilles reaktion, men då slog hon huvudet i en arm.

"Oj, förlåt" mumlade den brunhåriga pojken till vänster om henne. "Det är lite trångt."

"Ja, lite kanske." sa hon. "Men Neville, varför kom ni inte in till oss, vår kupé var helt tom."

Neville skruvade på sig lite generat. "Det hade jag gärna gjort" sa han. "Om det inte varit för alla… tja, alla dem som springer runt i korridoren."

"Du menar allt…" Ginny härmade fnittret och viskningarna hon hört tidigare. Neville skrattade och nickade. "Men du har i alla fall gjort dig förtjänt av det. Mig förföljer dem bara för att min pojkvän är lite känd." De andra skrattade.

"Det där var nog dagens underdrift." sa den brunhåriga pojken hon talat med tidigare.

"Men sen är du ju favorit tippad som Quidditchkapten också." sa Dean och blinkade mot henne. Det gjorde Ginny lite lätt förstummad. Under sommaren som gått hade hon helt fokat på andra saker. Men det skulle ju vara jättekul om det var sant.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Neville Dean med ett flin.

"Åh, du vet, man vill ju hänga med i det lokala skvallret. Sen fick jag ju höra av några andra att McGonagall inte haft tid att utse en ny kapten. Och den nya elevhemsföreståndaren känner ju inte laget. Så då bestämdes det att lagen själva skulle nominera och utse nya kaptener, som sen godkändes av föreståndaren."

"Då lär du ju lätt få den." sa den brunhåriga pojken. Det började kännas jobbigt att hon inte visste hans namn. "Du har ju vart med i laget längst."

"Sant." sa den blonda pojken som satt bredvid Neville.

"Jag vill inte låta oförskämd eller nåt." sa Ginny. "Men jag skulle gärna veta vad ni heter. Det känns lite jobbigt att inte veta, när ni verkar veta vem jag är." Den brunhåriga pojken log och drog handen genom håret. Sen sträckte han fram den för att presentera sig.

"Matt Crock, sjätte år i Hufflepuff." Den blonda pojken bredvid Neville presenterade sig som Robert Finch. Den mörkhåriga flickan bredvid honom var Anjali Jay. Båda gick i Ravenclaw och var sjundeårselever. Ginny trodde att de var ett par, men var inte helt säker.

"Vilket vackert namn." sa hon när Anjali presenterade sig.

"Tack, det är persiskt." sa hon och log vänligt. "Men, Ginny det är väl kort för något."

"Ja, men du vill inte veta för vad." Ginny rynkade på näsan och flickan log. "Ginevra. Mina föräldrar verkar gilla underliga namn. Du skulle bara veta vad mina bröder heter." Ginny skulle just till att luta sig fram för att viska i hennes öra, när Luna la handen på hennes axel.

"Vi är snart framme. Vi borde gå och byta om till våra klädnader." Ginny nickade och reste sig upp, vinkade hejdå till alla. Tillsammans gick hon och Luna tillbaka till deras kupé.

Ginny var helt sprängfylld av frågor att ställa till Luna, och hon kunde inte komma dit fort nog. När de äntligen stängt dörren bakom sig, log hon och höjde på ögonbrynen mot sin vän.

"Nå," sa hon "med risk att låta väldigt tjejig, men vad var det där om?" Luna stirrade på henne oförstående.

"Vadå?" Ginny himlade med ögonen.

"Det där!" sa hon och pekade mot dörren. "Neville och Dean!"

"Vad menar du?" Ginny tyckte sig återigen se skymten av en svag rodnad på Lunas bleka kind. "Jag vet inte vad du talar om."

"Det här…" sa Ginny och höll upp armen som om hon lagt armen om någons axlar. "Du har brevväxlat med Neville." Ginny vände inte blicken för en sekund från Lunas ansikte, medan hon drog fram klädnaderna från kofferten. Luna ryckte bara på axlarna, för att sen böja sig fram för att rota i sin egen koffert, och det smutsblonda håret hängde som en gardin framför hennes ansikte.

Tåget stannade med ett ryck, just som Ginny stängde locket till sin koffert. "Då så," tänkte Ginny medan hon släpade ut sin koffert på Hogsmeade-stationen, "då var man tillbaka."

**A/N **Jippie, nytt kapitel! En liten grej bara, helt random, men jag vill förklara varför Luna kallas kärlekskrypen för pendas. När jag var liten fick vi lära oss säga jag älskar dig på en massa olika språk. Och på swahili så säger man (förlåt, jag kan inte stava det, inget illa menat!) typ "Nihina ku penda". Så därifrån kommer det. FYI liksom. Sen, ursäkta, men jag ska utlysa en ny tävling. Alla som kan hitta alla små "Twilight" referenser som jag stoppat in lite varstans får en cyberkaka! Yay team Edward!


	8. Allt eller Inget

Vagnarna rullade upp på vägen mot Hogwarts. Ginny lutade huvudet mot fönsterrutan och beundrade hur testralerna graciöst travade fram över marken. Hon tänkte tillbaka på de första gångerna hon åkt i de här vagnarna, hur lätt och okomplicerat allt verkat vara då. Hon hade inte för en sekund reflekterat över att vagnarna verkade röra sig av sig själva. Det var ju Hogwartsvagnar! Allt var möjligt. Men det var inte utan att få en klump i magen som hon tänkte på alla de barn som åkte i vagnarna runt omkring dem, och som inte fick uppleva att de rörde sig av sig själva. Hela grejen med att kunna se testraler var som en symbol för förlorad oskuld, ett oåterkalleligt ryck bort från barndomen. "Gud, vad sentimental jag blivit!" tänkte hon och höll handen för ögonen. "Men det är kanske så man blir när man blir gammal. Tänk att det här är mitt sista år." Förlorad i sina egna tankar fann hon sig snart framme vid Hogwartsporten.

"Ginny." Luna ruskade hennes axel, och hon drogs tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Oj, förlåt. Är vi redan framme? Jag var visst lite borta." Hon lutade sig ur vagnen och steg ut på gårdsplanen. Himlen var så där mörk och klar som den bara kan vara på Hogwarts. Stjärnorna lyste starka, och kändes både nära och oändligt långt borta på samma gång. Hon greppade Lunas arm, och andades in den svala kvällsluften. "Luna, vill du hjälpa mig med en sak?"

Luna såg på henne. "Visst, vad är det?"

"Egentligen behöver du inte göra något. Du ska mera hindra mig från att göra något."

Luna log mot henne, och svarade med nyfiken röst. "Säg vad det är nu."

"Låt mig inte deppa ihop fullständigt. Eller, rättare sagt, låt mig inte deppa över huvudtaget. Det här är mitt sista år, vårt sista år, och vi ska se till att ha kul. Eller hur? Vem behöver killar?" Hon sa det sista kanske lite högre än hon tänkt, och hon kunde inte riktigt hålla desperationen ur rösten. Men budskapet verkade gå fram i alla fall.

Luna skrattade till. "Du är galen. Och folk kallar mig Lollan."

"Snälla var med mig nu! Det här är viktigt för mig och du är min bästa vän. Jag håller redan på att bli galen, och jag tror allt eller inget är lösningen här. Så är du med mig?"

Luna log igen och skakade på huvudet. "Vi får väl se hur länge det där håller…"

"Vad menar du?" De hade kommit in i den upplysta entréhallen. Den var helt proppfull av elever, som alla var på väg in i Stora Salen. De saktade ned för att hinna tala färdigt innan de skildes åt under middagen.

"Ja, du vet, som jag sa tidigare. Kärlekskryp, de går inte att motstå. Och du är ju inte ensam om det hela heller. Jag lovar att Harry redan nu sitter hemma och skriver ett långt brev till dig, eller nåt. Men sen förstår jag inte varför du låter som om du gjort slut med honom, det är inte som om ni inte kommer ses igen."

Ginny rynkade på näsan. Varför var Luna tvungen till att bli expert på relationer helt plötsligt? "Jag vet. Men jag är så ovan vid hela distansförhållande grejen. Mitt hjärta håller på att gå sönder, och det har bara gått några timmar! Att förtrycka känslor har funkat tidigare, kan jag inte få försöka igen?"

"Det är ditt liv. Men jag tror inte att de kommer funka. Vad är det som är så jobbigt? Varför inte bara se till att alltid ha något att göra när du känner dig nere? Gå med i en klubb eller nåt. Eller vänta, du kommer ju bli Quidditchkapten, jag antar att det är ett ganska bra sätt att hålla sig sysselsatt på." Luna hade satt sig vid Ravenclawbordet, och Ginny stod bredvid henne. Hon tog hennes hand och kramade den.

"När blev du så bra på det här? Vad gjorde du i somras egentligen?" Luna bara log till svar.

"Ginny!" hon vände sig om. Det var Neville som ropat på henne från Gryffindorbordet. Hon såg på honom och han vinkade henne till sig. "Jag måste gå och sätta mig. Vi ses igen imorgon. Vid frukosten." Smidigt gled hon bort och satte sig mellan Neville och Demelza Robbins. Hon hade just satt sig tillrätta när professor McGonagall reste sig ur stolen. Tystnaden föll nästan omedelbart.

"Kära elever, välkomna tillbaka!" hennes röst ekade i stensalen. "Jag hoppas ni alla haft en bra sommar. Innan vi börjar sorteringen är det några saker jag skulle vilja ta upp. För det första har Mr Filch bett mig att återigen påminna er om att listan över förbjudna föremål finns tillgänglig på hans kontor. Den Förbjudna Skogen är förbjudet område för alla elever, och" för första gången kunde Ginny höra en darrning i hennes röst. "kommer ni säkert märka en del förändringar i skolan. En minnestavla över dem som stupade i det sista avgörande slaget står har rests och står uppställt på borggården. Jag ber er alla att se på den och minnas alla dem som gav sitt liv för allas vår frihet. Sist men inte minst vill jag berätta att vi har en del nya lärare i år. Professor Picard blir ny lärare i Förvandlingskonst och föreståndare för Gryffindorhemmet." En smal och gänglig man med svart bakåtstruket hår reste sig upp och bugade lätt. Alla elever klappade händerna. "Professor Otari," fortsatte Professor McGonagall, "Kommer att ta positionen som lärare i Trolldryckskonst efter Professor Snigelhorn. Hon är även ny föreståndare för Slytherin." Detta följdes än en gång av applåder. "Och till sist har jag glädjen att meddela att Professor Jordan tar över tjänsten som lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster." En ung kvinna, med kort brunlockigt hår log och vinkade från sin plats vid honnörsbordet. "Med det sagt har jag inget mer att säga än; Låt sorteringen börja!" För första gången lade Ginny märke till gruppen skrämda förstaårselever som stod tryckta mot väggen på andra sidan salen. Sakta tågade de fram och ställde sig på rad framför den slitna trebenta träpallen som Professor Flitwick ställt fram. Han lade sen Sorteringshatten på den, och alla ögon i salen riktades mot den slitna hatten. En flik på brättet öppnades och den började sjunga;

_Blott en sommar har nu gått_

_Sen den stora striden stod_

_Mycket är förlorat, för alltid och för gott_

_Minns det som en gång var_

_Men tänk ändå på det som kommer_

_Nya frågor kräver ständigt nya svar_

_En ny tid har sin början nu_

_Så kom igen, glöm bort allt gammalt groll_

_Vi är ju alla lika, innerst inne jag och du_

_Så vad spelar det egentligen för roll_

_Vilka färger vi på bröstet bär_

_För var finns det väl en vän mer trogen_

_Än hos det ärofulla Hufflepuff_

_Hos vem är röst och tanke mogen_

_Om inte hos en sann Ravenclaw_

_Vem har du helst bredvid dig i svåra stunder_

_Jo, klart en modig och tapper Gryffindorelev_

_Och för att vända motgångar till under_

_Är Slytherin alltid redo att hjälpa dig_

_Så släng bort de olikheter_

_Som andra målat upp_

_Ägna sen din tid åt varje millimeter_

_Som behövs göras ny och bra_

_Slut leden och bli vänner_

_Ja, börja nu ida'_

Sen följde den sedvanliga sorteringen av eleverna. Snart hade alla fått sin plats och Professor McGonagall reste sig upp igen. Denna gång reste hon sig bara upp, höjde armarna och sa "Låt festmåltiden börja!" Genast fylldes guldfaten av mat, och Ginny såg storögt på all prakt framför sig. Maten såg ännu härligare ut än hon mindes, och hon kunde inte för sitt liv tänka sig att hon känt en sån oemotståndlig doft tidigare. Inte ifrån mat i alla fall. Hon lassade på tills tallriken var helt full och åt med stor aptit. Neville och Demelza följde hennes exempel.

"Hur har du haft det i sommar då, Ginny?" frågade Demelza mellan tuggorna. "Haft ett bra lov?"

"O, ja." svarade hon när hon svalt ner en stor bit njurpaj. "Det har varit jätteskönt. Känns lite konstigt att vara tillbaka, och att det här är sista året och allt."

"Jag vet hur du känner. Jag går om ett år eftersom jag missade nästan hela förra året. Mamma och pappa tog mig ju ur skolan redan efter Halloween. Vi bodde ett tag hos min faster i Holland, men vi kom tillbaka nu i somras. När allt var över." Hon såg ner i sin tallrik och petade lite förstrött med gaffeln i maten. "Vill du hälsa Harry från mig förresten?"

"Självklart. Vad vill du jag ska säga?"

"Inget särskilt. Kanske tack eller nåt för allt han gjort. Och att jag kommer sakna honom i laget. Han var en bra kapten." Hon log och Ginny nickade.

"Det var han. Det kommer bli svårt för den nya att fylla hans skor." Hon log och tog en tugga av maten.

"Så länge han eller hon inte ser till att få kvarsittning under finalen så är jag rätt nöjd. Mina krav är inte så höga." Demelza flinade och lutade sig fram för att förse sig av efterrätterna som nu dykt upp på faten. "Jag hoppas det blir du förresten." sa hon och stoppade en bit rabarberkaka i munnen.

"Du är den andra personen idag som säger det. Om jag ska vara ärlig så hade jag faktiskt inte tänkt på det alls förrän på tåget hit. Jag hade ingen aning om hela urvalsprocessen. Men det kanske är en bra idé nu när vi fått en ny föreståndare. Vad tror du om honom? Den där Picardsnubben?" Ginny nickade bort mot bordet där lärarna satt.

Demelza stirrade forskande en stund bort mot bordet och sa sen. "Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle säga det, men jag tror faktiskt att jag hellre skulle ha Slytherins. Hon ser mycket tuffare ut." Ginny lutade sig bakåt för att se bättre. Hon kunde förstå vad Demelza menade. Professor Otari satt rakryggad i sin stol, med det kolsvarta håret i en stram knut. Hon var inte särkilt lång, och ganska smal, men ändå fanns där en aura kring henne som krävde respekt. Man kände redan på avstånd att det inte var någon att leka med. Professor Picard däremot satt där lång och gänglig och med ett ansiktsuttryck som om han luktat på något äckligt.

"Picard, det är väl franskt va?"

"Ja, han ser lite fransk ut tycker jag."

"Säg inte så. Jag har ingen bra erfarenhet av fransmän."

"Pratar ni om de nya lärarna?" Neville vände sig om och såg på dem. Ginny nickade.

"Jag pratade precis med Dean och han sa att han hade hört att den nya trolldrycksläraren ska vara en expert på kinesisk medicin. Han säger att hon varit med och grundat kinesiska kittelsamfundet, och att hon är medlem i listan över "Vår tids trolldrycksmakare". Är det inte häftigt?"

"Jo, men känns hon inte lite överkvalificerad för jobbet."

Neville ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske, men jag klagar inte. Jag vet att man inte ska tala illa om de döda, men jag skulle ljuga om jag inte sa att jag är glad att slippa Snape. För gott, menar jag."

Just då reste sig Professor McGonagall på nytt från sin stol. Hela salen tystnade. "Jag vill nu be prefekterna att följa förstaårseleverna till respektive sovsalar. Lektionerna börjar som vanligt imorgon, så jag råder er att sova ordentligt. God natt!" Ett skrammel av hundratals personer som ställde sig upp samtidigt fyllde salen. Ginny slöt upp tillsammans med Dean och Neville och de gick tillsammans bort i riktning mot Gryffindortornet. Ginny styrde de genom flera genvägar för att undvika folksamlingarna i trapporna. Hon ville undvika stirrandet och fnissandet i så stor utsträckning som möjligt.

Men när de steg in i det fullproppade uppehållsrummet, gick det inte att komma undan. Folk stirrade på dem när de gick in, och skingrade sig runt dem. Det var som om de alla tre befann sig i någon sorts bubbla, som ingen verkade vilja träda innanför.

Ginny fejkade en gäsp. "Jag är jättetrött, jag tror jag går och lägger mig. Vi ses imorgon." Hon gick uppför trappan till flickornas sovsalar. Men om hon trodde att hon skulle få vara ifred där, kom hon snart på andra tankar.**

* * *

**

**A/N **Yay, jag har fortsatt skriva! Efter en lång (ganska iaf) tid av skrivkramp har jag äntligen kommit tillbaka! Vad tycker ni om att jag tar med Ginnys del av historien också? Jag fick en plötslig längtan att skriva om henne, så då gjorde jag det. Ber om ursäkt för sorteringhattssången-dikten-grejen. Inte min grej med sånt, men är man tvungen att ha med den så är man. Kommentera gärna!


	9. Tjejsnack

**A/N **Det här kapitlet är delat mellan Harry och Ginnys POV. Hoppas ingen blir förvirrad!

Efter att även Ginny gett sig av var inte stämningen på topp på Grimmaldiplan. Harry sa knappt ett ord på hemvägen, och Ron var även han försjunken i sina tankar. Harry kunde inte minnas att han känt så här förut. Det var som om en del av honom hade slitits bort och lämnat ett stort gapande hål inne i honom. Han skulle aldrig erkänna det för Ron, men han kände sig hela tiden på väg att börja gråta. Därför höll han sig så tyst som möjligt och försökte att tänka på annat.

Problemet var bara att alla lyckliga minnen han hade var på något sätt förknippade med Ginny. Första gången han red på en kvast – Ginny var bra på att flyga. Minnet av hans föräldrar – Hans mors hår hade lika gärna kunnat vara Ginnys. Kråkboet – Ginnys hem. Hogwarts – där Ginny var nu, och skulle vara kvar ett helt år. Harry drog handen genom håret. Det här var ju löjligt. Om han inte kunde koncentrera sig på alla lyckliga minnen han hade, så var han ju tvungen att gå igenom de svårare, men det fick ju honom inte direkt att må bättre.

Rons uggla Piggelin flög runt i rummet och hoade glatt. Det verkade som om hon var den enda som inte påverkats av den dystra stämningen. Han tänkte på Hedwig och hur mycket han saknade henne. Vilket inte bättrade på hans humör det minsta. Men då dök plötsligt en idé upp i hans huvud.

"Ron?" Ron vände sig om såg på Harry, med en likgiltig min.

"Vad?"

"Kan jag få låna Piggy? Jag behöver skriva ett brev."

Ron bara rykte på axlarna och stirrade tillbaka in i elden. "Visst, jag har ingen att skriva brev till." Harry visslade på Piggy, som lydigt flög ned och satte sig på hans axel. Utan att slösa någon tid sprang han uppför trapporna och in på sitt rum. Från en låda under skrivbordet tog han fram en bit pergament och en fjäderpenna. Hastigt krafsade han ner sitt brev, och knöt fast det på Piggys ben.

"Det här är till Ginny, Piggy. Hon är på Hogwarts. Jag vet att det är långt att flyga, men kan du skynda dig?" Piggy stirrade tillbaka på honom, flaxade på vingarna och flög iväg ut genom fönstret. Lite lättare om hjärtat gick Harry tillbaka ned till Ron. Om han mådde dåligt så kunde han bara drömma hur Ron mådde. Det var ju en sak att veta att Ginny var säker på Hogwarts, men hade hon varit på andra sidan jorden, helt ensam, var Harry inte säker på att han skulle ha klarat det.

Då Ginny vuxit upp med sex äldre bröder, var hon inte så van vid typiskt "tjejiga" saker. Hon hade aldrig i sitt liv ägt en docka (och om hon hade det hade hon antagligen aldrig rört vid den), hon hade alltid avskytt att ha på sig klänning, hon förstod inte vitsen med att fåna sig inför pojkar och hon avskydde skvaller. Det var innan hon började på Hogwarts. Då gick hon från att inte riktigt förstå det hela, till att verkligen avsky det. Och det verkade som om det bara blev värre med tiden!

Visst, första året hade börjat helt okej. Hon hade till och med börjat bli riktigt bra vän med flera personer. Men sen kom liksom hela grejen med Dolders dagbok i vägen. Den satte lite käppar i hjulet för hela träffa-nya-vänner köret. Och när hon väl blivit av med den, var det inte till någon vidare hjälp att hon räddats från en säker död i Hemligheternas Kammare, av Harry Potter. Även om hon fortfarande tänkte tillbaka på det minnet som en av sina bästa, var hon på det klara med att det kanske inte var det bästa rent socialt. Visst fick hon en massa uppmärksamhet. Det var nästan ett skämt! Det var knappt att hon fick en gnutta sömn den där sista veckan på terminen. Vart hon än gick bombarderades hon med tusen frågor. "Hur var han? Varför räddade han dig? Är han kär i dig? Känner ni varandra bra?" Det var inte till någon större hjälp för hennes självförtroende när hon för femtioelfte gången var tvungen att förklara att Harry bara gjort det därför att hon var Rons syster. Hon hade varit så mycket gladare om hon bara fått vara ifred och kunnat få fantisera ihop en alldeles egen version av det hela. En där Harry kommer till undsättning, just för att det var hon som låg där. Att han gjorde det för att han tyckte om henne, bara henne och ingen annan. Och när ingen tycktes förstå henne, tog dem det som att hon var högfärdig och såg sig som bättre än alla andra.

Efter sommaren hade det mesta av skvallret dött ut. Men nu hade alla funnit sin grupp som de var med. Och om hon hade lärt sig något om tjejer var det att de hade svårt att vara fler än två. Så hon höll sig till pojkarna i hennes årskurs istället, de visste hon i alla fall hur hon skulle vara med.

Sommaren innan hennes tredje år skulle starta bjöd Ron in Harry och Hermione till Kråkboet. För första gången fick Ginny en tjejkompis som hon kunde anförtro sig åt, och prata om saker som killar inte skulle förstå. Och hon behövde inte oroa sig för fånigt skvaller, eller dumma frågor och kommentarer. Hon berättade för Hermione och sina känslor för Harry, och blev mycket generad när hon fick till svar att alla redan visste, inklusive Harry. Hermione gav henne rådet att bara vara sig själv, gå ut med några andra och inte tänka så mycket på honom. Vänta tills han mognat till sig lite. Hon var först lite motvilligt till det hela, men då Hermione antagligen var den person som förstod Harrys känslomässiga liv bäst, var det kanske värt en chans. Inte långt därefter hade Michael Corner bjudit ut henne på en dejt, och inom kort var de ihop.

Under fjärde året blev hon, delvis genom DA allt närmre vän med Luna. Och hon om någon kan inte beskrivas som en normal flicka. Men Ginny kunde ändå inte stå emot hennes annorlunda sätt och underliga vanor. Det var avslappnande på något sätt. Hon behövde inte tänka så mycket på vad hon sa eller gjorde i hennes närhet. Hon kunde vara sig själv utan att det någonsin blev pinsamt.

Men inget av det hon tidigare känt av gick att jämföra med det som mötte henne den kvällen. Inte ens de där sista veckorna under hennes femte år, när Harry kysst henne mitt i ett fullproppat uppehållsrum, gick upp mot det här. Hon hade knappt hunnit innanför dörren, när ett dussin händer flög fram och drog henne till mitten av sovsalen. De andra flickorna i hennes årskurs satt i en ring på golvet, iförda sina pyjamasar. Någon hade förtrollat en mängd parfymerade ljus i pastellfärger, att sakta sväva runt i rummet. Det hela gjorde att rummet dränktes i en tung odör som fick henne att tänka på Professor Trelawneys klassrum.

"Så," sa Lisa, en liten smal svarthårig flicka iförd långrandig rosa pyjamas. "berätta allt för oss."

"Om vad?" frågade Ginny och låtsades att hon inte visste. I själva verket visste hon mycket väl i vilken riktning det här samtalet skulle gå.

"Om din sommar såklart! Vi vill veta allt!" sa Julie, en vanligtvis ganska tyst flicka, men vars ögon nu lyste av förväntan.

"Hon menar Harry." Jessica tog som vanligt tag i diskussionen och förde den som hon ville. Hon slängde sitt långa bruna hår över axlarna, och låtsades vara oberörd.

Men Ginny hade ingen lust att anförtro sig åt någon av dem. "Det finns inte så mycket att berätta. Det mesta har ni väl läst om i tidningarna."

"Äh, kom igen, var inte en sån glädjedödare! Vi berättar ju allt för dig!"

"Men det har jag ju aldrig bett er om. Jag har ingen nytta av skvaller, jag klarar mig bättre utan."

"Men snälla Ginny, bli inte arg!"

"Det här är ju första kvällen på vårat sista år, kan vi inte ha lite mysigt. Du behöver inte berätta något för oss om du inte vill." sa Julie, som alltid snabbt hoppade in för att lösa konflikter. Jessica försökte diskret nypa henne i armen, men Ginny märkte det.

Men Ginny var inte helt nöjd över sin reaktion. Hon hade ingen rätt att ta ut sin frustration på dem. "Förlåt mig om jag lät otrevlig. Det var inte min mening. Jag är bara trött, det är allt."

"Men ska vi ta och krypa ner i sängarna, så kan vi ligga ned och prata då?" frågade Johanna och reste sig upp. "Jag tar hand om ljusen."

Väl nere i sin säng kände sig Ginny än mer generad. Det var ju inte deras fel vad det stod i tidningarna. Och om hon inte berättade hur det verkligen var, kanske fler skulle börja tro på vad som stod i dem. "Du, Ginny…" hon kunde höra Lisas röst i mörkret.

"Ja." viskade hon tillbaks.

"Kan jag bara få fråga en sak?"

"Visst, det är okej."

"Jo, jag läste i _Häxornas Värld_ att du och Harry i hemlighet förlovat er, och att ni ska gifta er i höst. Men det stämmer inte, va?"

Hon kunde höra hur flera par kroppar vred på sig för att höra bättre. "Nej. Och om det gjorde det så har han glömt att tala om det för mig." Hon kunde höra ett fniss, men inte från vilka det kom.

"Är det min tur nu?" Julies röst darrade lite.

"Kör på bara."

"Hur var det att vara med i tidningen? Är det inte konstigt att se sig själv och läsa om vad man gjort?"

Äntligen en lite vettigare fråga. "Jättekonstigt. Men om jag ska vara ärlig har jag inte läst så mycket. Inte om mig själv i alla fall. Jag tror inte det skulle vara bra för mitt ego. Eller mitt självförtroende, beroende på vad som skrivs." Mer fnitter hördes.

"Hur är det att vara med Harry Potter? Jag menar, vad pratar man med honom om?" Hon kunde höra att Johanna satte sig upp bredvid henne. "Får du inte mindervärdeskomplex?"

Hon log för sig själv i mörkret. "Det problemet har jag faktiskt aldrig haft. Eller, nu ljuger jag. Jag var livrädd för honom när jag var liten. Men nu är han liksom Harry. Bara Harry. Visst är han…" Hon avbröt sig just som hon hörde en lätt knackning på fönsterrutan. Hon kunde höra tassande steg, och att fönstret öppnades. Sen skrek någon till och ett hest hoande hördes. Hon kände en lätt duns vid fotändan av sin säng. Ginny drog fort fram sin stav och i ljuset av den kunde hon se…"Piggy! Vad gör du här?" Hon höll den lilla ugglan mellan sina händer. "Har du flugit ända från London. Har du med dig ett brev till mig?" Lydigt sträckte ugglan fram benet. Hon såg trött, men mycket stolt ut. Ginny lossade brevet och vecklade ut det. Hon läste det och ett leende spred sig snabbt över hennes ansikte.

_Möt mig i uppehållsrummet. Skicka ett svar med DA galleonen när Piggy kommit fram. _

Brevet var inte undertecknat, men Ginny kunde känna igen den handstilen överallt.

"Vad stod det i brevet?"

"Vem var det från?"

"Åh, det är klart det var från Harry, ser du inte hur hon ler."

Ginny kastade sig snabbt ner från sängen och öppnade sin koffert. Hon fick leta en stund innan hon fann det hon sökte efter. Hon drog fram den fejkade galleonen. Hon skickade iväg sitt meddelande, och när hon kände hur den glödde slog hennes hjärta en glädjevolt. Hon drog på sig sin morgonrock över pyjamasen och gick bort mot dörren.

"Vart ska du gå någonstans?"

"Jag ska bara ner till uppehållsrummet. Jag kommer sen."

"Ska han möta dig där? Åh, det här är så romantiskt att jag nästan dör!"

* * *

**A/N**_ Dum Dum Duh! _Cliffhanger! Nåja, den fluffiga varianten iaf. Så, vad tycker ni? Jag fick en plötslig önskan att skriva lite om de andra tjejerna i Ginnys årskurs. Fatta vad med skvaller det ska finnas om henne! Och sen fick jag chansen att få svar på några frågor som jag alltid undrat över. FYI, om jag pratade med Harry, skulle jag ha seriösa mindervärdeskomplex! Ett nytt kapitel kommer snart. Vill ni ha det ännu snabbare, så rekommenderar jag att kommentera. Inget får mig att skriva snabbare...


	10. Uppehållsrummet

Uppehållsrummet låg lika tyst och öde som hon hade hoppats. Ginny smög fram över mattan, och satte sig i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan. Men just när hon satte sig, flög hon upp igen som ett skott. Hon motstod frestelsen att skrika till, när flammorna i elden färgades gröna.

"Harry!" Knappt hade han hunnit ut ur eldstaden förrän hon kastade sig om hans hals.

"Saknat mig?"

"Skämtar du?" Han skrattade och kysste henne.

"Har du haft det bra idag? Fått några nya vänner?"

"Äh, lägg av. Jag har varit med Luna. Du då?"

"Tja, jag har ju haft bättre dagar. Din bror är inte direkt den gladaste människan på jorden. Men den blev betydligt bättre när jag fick se dig."

"Harry, din dummer, vi sågs ju imorse också."

"Men det var så länge sen, jag glömde nästan hur du ser ut."

"Visst, säkert." Hon försökte låta arg, men leendet avslöjade henne.

"Det är sant. Jag var nästan tvungen att ta fram det där gamla tidningsurklippet från _the Prophet_." Han såg på henne allvarligt.

"Ha ha,. Jättekul." Hon lutade huvudet mot hans bröst. Så kom hon plötsligt på något. "Apropå tidningar, har du hört det senaste skvallret om oss?" Han såg på henne och log ett snett leende. Hennes hjärta hoppade över ett slag innan hon lyckades samla ihop sig igen.

"Vill jag höra det? Det är väl inget hemskt, som kommer tvinga mig i landsflykt undan dina bröder?" Han höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, det vet man aldrig. Men jag hörde från en av flickorna i min sovsal om en artikel i _Häxornas Värld_. Den sa tydligen att du och jag förlovat oss och att vi ska giftas oss i höst." Hon kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt. Det hela lät plötsligt väldigt roligt.

"Seriöst? Vad sa du då?" Han stirrade på henne, och hon tyckte sig kunna se en lätt oro sprida sig över hans ansikte. Som om någon skulle tro på det, det var ju helt absurt!

"Jag sa att om det var sant, så hade i alla fall inte jag fått reda på det." Hon rynkade på pannan och log igen.

"Ja, inte jag heller. Bara inte Bill läser det där, han har börjat ta det han läser i tidningen på allt för stort allvar den senaste tiden." Återigen den där oron. Han bryr sig för mycket om vad mina bröder tycker.

"Äh, oroa dig inte. Jag tar hand om honom om han försöker sig på något. Du vet, jag är vuxen nu, jag behöver ingen som beskyddar mig."

"Men Gin, du känner mig. Jag tycker om att beskydda människor, särskilt de jag älskar. Och dig älskar jag jättemycket." Han lutade sig fram och kysste hennes nästipp.

"Betyder det att du kommer komma på besök så här varje natt? Du vet hur det gick med Dean när han försökte spela överbeskyddande pojkvän mot mig."

"Är det ett hot?" Han reste sig upp för att gå, men hon greppade tag i hans skjorta.

"Nej, jag skojade bara. Du får komma hur ofta du vill. Jag skulle krympa dig och ha med dig i fickan hela dagarna om det gick." Om han bara visste hur sant det var. Harry tog ett steg bakåt och satte sig i en av stolarna framför brasan, samtidigt som han drog ned Ginny i sitt knä.

Han lutade sin panna mot hennes och suckade. "Hur ska det här gå, Gin? Jag klarar inte ens några timmar utan dig." Hans röst var knappt mer än en viskning.

"Du klarade dig ju hela förra året…" Han log och skakade på huvudet.

"Ja, men då hade jag lite annat att tänka på."

Hon fnyste. "Dagens underdrift."

"Dessutom var det inte samma sak då. Jag menar, ju mer jag är med dig, desto svårare är det att hålla sig borta liksom. Man vänjer sig vid en viss standard, och det är svårt att gå tillbaka."

"Så du menar att Rons sällskap inte riktigt når upp till önskvärd nivå?"

"Inget ont om din bror, men med honom kan jag inte göra så här." Han la handen mjukt på hennes kind och drog hennes ansikte närmare så att det bara var några millimeter mellan dem. Han såg på henne en lång stund innan han sakta och varsamt lät sina läppar glida längs hennes käke. Håren på hennes armar reste sig upp, och hon andades tungt. Ginny drog händerna genom hans hår, medan han fortsatte att sakta och metodiskt kyssa varenda centimeter av hennes ansikte. Otåligt tog hon hans ansikte mellan sina händer och pressade sina läppar mot hans. Han lät undslippa en suck och fördjupade kyssen. Han drog henne närmare och hon ändrade ställning så att hon satt grensle i hans knä. Hans händer smekte hennes lår och upp längs ryggen. Ginny började känna sig yr, och drog sig ifrån hans läppar för att andas. Hans gröna ögon lyste i skenet från elden, och hon tyckte det fanns något desperat över hur han såg på henne. Hon la armarna om hans hals, för att sen låta huvudet glida ned och vila mot hans bröst. Hon kunde känna hur hans andhämtning sakta återhämtade sig och hans puls åter blev normal. Hon slöt ögonen och andades in hans doft. En våg av trötthet vällde plötsligt över henne, men hon kämpade emot den. Hon ville inte slösa den korta stund hon hade tillsammans

Med Harry på att sova. Men ljudet av hans hjärtas lugna slag och känslan av hans armar runt om henne var sövande.

Något hårt petade henne på axeln. Hon vände på sig, bort från det störande elementet. Men det ville inte ge mig sig. Och nu hade det börjat prata också. "Ginny, vakna!" Sakta gled hon tillbaka in i medvetandet, och med stor möda lyckades hon öppna ögonen. Någonting stämde inte riktigt. Hon mindes inte att sovsalen var så…sänglös. Och varför rörde sig sängen under henne? Då mindes hon plötsligt var hon var. Och med vem. Hon lyfte på huvudet och förstod genast var allt petande kommit ifrån. Ett par vackra smaragdgröna ögon stirrade på henne.

"Oj, förlåt, jag råkade visst somna." Hon la sig med huvudet på hans axel, och slöt återigen ögonen, men han tvingade upp henne. Ginny såg nu att elden i eldstaden slocknat, och att ljuset som fyllde rummet kom utifrån. Det var redan morgon.

"Jag är ledsen, Gin. Men jag måste gå innan någon kommer." Han böjde sig fram för att lyfta av henne från sitt knä. Men Ginny la armarna om hans hals och tvingade ned honom igen.

"Kan du inte stanna en liten stund till? Snälla." Hon såg på honom och hon kunde se hur han våndades.

"Om du bara visste hur gärna jag vill det. Men vi kommer hamna i trubbel, båda två, om någon ser att jag varit här."

"Åh, jag vet." sa Ginny och reste sig motvilligt. "Men man kan väl få drömma." Harry reste sig efter henne och kysste henne på pannan. "När får jag se dig igen?" Hon försökte hålla rösten stadig, men var inte säker på att lyckats.

"Snart. Hoppas jag. Men jag tror inte jag kan flamma mig in i uppehållsrummet någon mer gång. Tekniskt sett kan de skicka mig till Azkaban för en sån sak. Jag begår faktiskt mer eller mindre inbrott här."

"Det skulle de aldrig göra. Men när?"

"Jag kommer nog på något." Han strök med handen över hennes kind. "Men nu måste jag verkligen skynda mig, innan din bror vaknar. Jag känner inte för att börja dagen med att drabbas av hans vrede." Han log mot henne och Ginny kände hur hennes hjärta hoppade över ett slag.

"Jag vet att det här låter väldigt klyschigt, men jag saknar dig redan." Hon drog honom intill sig igen, med armarna om hans hals. Hon stirrade på hans ansikte, för att memorera det.

"Väldigt klyschigt, men jag känner likadant." Han log igen, på det där sättet som han bara gjorde när de var ensamma. Han böjde sig ner och pressade sina läppar mot hennes igen. Men bara en kort stund, innan han trasslade sig ur hennes grepp och steg bort mot eldstaden. Med en sväng på sin trollstav tände han eldstaden igen och kastade in en näve flampulver. "Snart." sa han och klev in i de gröna flammorna.

* * *

**A/N **Gah! Nu har jag suttit inne och läst för mycket Twilight, därav det fluffiga kapitlet. Men jag är lite frustrerad, för imorgon kväll släpps "Breaking Dawn" i USA, vilket betyder att jag inte kommer få min dagliga dos Twilight fanfics förrän den kommer till Sverige. BTW, det här kapitlet är en födelsedagspresent till Harry från mig. Jag vet att kapitlet kanske var lite kort, men hellre flera små ofta, en ett långt mer sällan. Nu ska jag fortsätta skriva lite på nästa kapitel. Som vanligt kommentera gärna! Återigen en cybercookie till alla dem som kan hitta alla Twilight referenser. Det finns flera . Team Edward FTW!


	11. Frukost, Lunch och senare på Kvällen

"Ginny, du måste äta något." Neville såg oroligt på henne vid frukostbordet. Hon hade knappt rört sin mat, utan stirrade tomt framför sig. Lite längre ned på Gryffindorbordet satt en grupp flickor och fnissade och pekade på henne. Ginny fnyste bara till svar och drog till sig sin kaffekopp.

Professor Picard gick runt och delade ut scheman, och det tog längre tid än vanligt, då han inte kunde alla namn. Men Ginny blev förvånad när han kom fram till henne och direkt räckte fram rätt schema. Eller, det kanske hon inte borde vara, han hade väl läst tidningarna precis som alla andra. Hon suckade igen och drack lite mer kaffe. Neville flyttade sig lite närmare och jämförde scheman med henne.

"Titta, vi har båda Trollformler första lektionen!" utbrast han glatt. "Med Ravenclaw! Läser Luna det också?"

"Ja, det tror jag hon gör." sa Ginny. Hon kände att en del av nyfikenheten från igår vaknade till liv. Men den låg begravd under den tomhet hon kände sen Harry gett sig av. Hon orkade inte ens komma på en följdfråga. "Jag är färdig, ska vi gå?" sa hon och sköt ifrån sig sin orörda frukost. Fler fnissningar hördes och Ginny knöt handen så att knogarna lyste vita.

"Visst." sa Neville och tömde sitt glas. Sen tog han en servett och svepte in ett par rostmackor. "Du får dem här när du tagit dig samman igen." De reste sig upp och han tog tag i hennes arm och drog bort henne mot Ravenclawbordet. Luna satt längst ned för sig själv, precis som vanligt. När hon såg Ginny och Neville reste hon sig upp och hoppade bort till dem. Hon såg granskande på Ginny, med ett undrande uttryck.

"Vad är det med dig?" Ginny suckade och satte handen framför ögonen. Varför var alla tvungna att bry sig om henne just idag? Kunde hon inte bara få vara ifred?

"Inget, lite trött bara." Luna fortsatte stirra på henne. Varför var Luna så bra på att veta när hon ljög. "Ja, okej då., jag saknar honom." Ett leende spred sig över Lunas läppar.

"Så din plan fungerade inte så bra." Hon var inte helt säker, men hon tyckte sig se Neville och Luna snegla på varandra, som om det hela var något väldigt komiskt.

"Det vet jag inte. Jag hann aldrig testa den. Det kom lite saker i vägen." Hon försökte låta som vanligt men visste inte om det gick hela vägen.

"Det betyder att Harry kom och hälsade på igår." sköt Neville in och såg väldigt nöjd ut. Vad var det med dem? Tyckte dem om att se henne våndas? Hon fnyste. Det var sista gången hon berättade något för Neville.

"Kom igen nu, vi kommer för sent om vi inte sätter lite fart. Jag måste springa upp till uppehållsrummet, jag tror jag glömde mina fjäderpennor där uppe."

"Du kan få låna en av mig." sa Luna drömmande och drog fram en fjäder bakom örat. "Jag har alltid med några extra."

De var bland de första att komma till Trollformelklassrummet. Neville, Luna och Ginny satte sig på raden längst bak, och småpratade lite medan rummet sakta fylldes av elever. Lektionen visade sig inte vara alltför krävande, Professor Flitwick verkade inte vilja rivstarta terminen. Men han gav dem en del läxor, som både innehöll en tjugo-tum lång uppsats och en lista på formler de skulle öva sig på till nästa lektion. Neville stönade lätt när han såg den. "Jag som hade hoppats få vara ledig ikväll. Ginny bara ryckte på axlarna och bröt en bit av brödet Neville tagit med sig. Hon hade faktiskt blivit lite hungrig.

Minuterna verkade krypa fram, och det kändes som om det gått en vecka minst när de äntligen gick ut från växthus nr 9 och gick bort mot slottet för att äta lunch. Ginny kände sig mycket bättre nu, och hon stämde till och med in i Nevilles klagande över alla läxor de fått. Kanske berodde det på att hon fått lite mat i magen. Hon var väl medveten om att hennes bröder alla var ganska griniga när de inte ätit på länge. Kanske var hon likadan. Men den troliga förklaringen var nog att Neville och Lunas skämtsamma kommentarer och leenden fått henne att inse att det hela inte var en fråga om liv och död. "Herre gud," tänkte hon och knep ihop ögonen "har jag blivit en sån som totalt slutar leva bara för att pojkvännen inte är med." Hon sneglade på Luna, som gick och svängde vilt med armarna samtidigt som hon nynnade för sig själv.

De hade kommit fram till entréhallen nu. Ginny kunde se hur flera personer stirrade på henne, och önskade mer än någonsin att hon haft Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Förr hade hon skämtsamt viftat bort all oönskad uppmärksamhet, och inte ägnat det någon eftertanke. Men då hade det varit så mycket lättare att distrahera sig och tänka på något annat. Då hade de varit två om det. Det hade varit hon och Harry, en enad front mot resten av världen. Nu var hon ensam, och fick helt övergiven kämpa mot hajarna, förklädda till oskyldiga elever, men som bakom hennes rygg blottade sina vassa tänder.

De satte sig vid sin vanliga plats vid Gryffindorbordet. Luna satte sig med dem, men ingen verkade bry sig särskilt mycket om det. Den mörka flickan hon träffat på tåget, Anjali, gick fram och pratade med Neville. Ginny kunde inte höra vad dem pratade om, utan koncentrerade sig istället hårt på att försöka balansera sin gaffel ovanpå saltkaret, utan magi. Men efter ett oräkneligt antal försök, och en del opassande språk, lyckades Neville dra med henne in i samtalet igen.

"Vad säger du, Ginny?" Han stirrade på henne och försökte få ögonkontakt.

"Va?" Hon såg på Neville och han himlade med ögonen.

"Du har inte hört ett ord jag sa, eller hur?" Ginny såg ursäktande på honom.

"Jag är ledsen, ta det inte personligt." Hon stoppade ointresserad en bit potatis i munnen. "Vad var det vi pratade om?"

"_Jag_ berättade precis att Anjali" Han pekade över axeln bort mot Ravenclawbordet. "har blivit försteprefekt. Och hon hade tänkt inviga sin nya titel med att bryta mot reglerna." Han log vid det sista och hon kunde se hur exalterad han var. Det där med regelbrytning hade visst blivit en vana, en dålig vana. "Ni vet ju att förstaprefekterna får ett eget rum." Ginny nickade. Hon hade hört det, ganska många gånger. Som om Percy skulle ha glömt att berätta en sån sak. "Och hon tänkte ha ett pyjamasparty! Du är med va?"

"Ja, gärna." Allt för att slippa en till utfrågning som den igår. "Men hur ska vi ta oss dit, utan att bli upptäckta?"

Neville såg på henne bedjande. "Vi hade faktiskt hoppats på din hjälp där. Harry hade ju den där kartan…" Ginny sänkte huvudet i händerna och stönade.

"Vill ni bara ha med mig för att kunna använda Harrys karta? Tack för den."

"Nej, nej. Men det skulle underlätta. Jag tror inte någon är särskilt sugen på att bli den första att få straffkommendering." Han la handen på hennes axel och kramade den. "Så, har du den?" Hon mötte motvilligt hans blick och kunde se att han inte menat att ha göra henne ledsen.

"Faktiskt inte." Nevilles ansikte föll en smula när hon berättade det. Men så fick hon en idé. "Men jag har något som jag tror kan funka lika bra."

"Toppen. Då är det bestämt." Neville sprang genast bort till Ravenclawbordet för att berätta för Luna om planerna.

Förstaprefekterna på Hogwarts hade sedan århundraden tillbaka haft rätten till ett eget rum. Det fungerade dels som en morot, som skulle locka fler att sköta sig med hopp om att bli utnämnda. Dels tänkte man att personerna i fråga var så mogna att de klarade av det ansvar som följde med. Att rabbla upp alla de regler som man var tvungen att följa skulle fylla flera sidor. Som man säkert förstår, så var just pyjamaspartyn strängt förbjudna. Det betyder dock inte alls att de var ovanliga. Tvärtom. Det har gjort att man under åren utvecklat flera medel för att hålla dessa rum så hemliga som möjligt. Man bytte exempelvis rummets position varje år, och självklart krävdes ett lösenord för att komma in. Det fanns nämligen ett hopp om att man genom detta skulle få eleven i fråga att se det hela som sitt ansvar att inte sprida hemligheten vidare. Men som dylika hemligheter dröjde det inte länge innan hela skolan visste om dem. Percy var väl undantaget, som hotade med poängavdrag till alla dem som försökte ta reda på vart hans rum låg. Men det kan också ha berott på att han inte ville att Fred och George skulle få reda på det, med risk att få det total kvaddat.

Så kom det sig att Neville och Ginny smög ut från uppehållsrummet senare den kvällen. Eller smög var kanske en lätt version av det hela. De rörde sig lika tyst och försiktigt som om deras liv hängde på det. Och det kändes helt underbart. Som om de var tillbaka under förra året, när de smög för att hålla hemliga DA-möten. Ginny kände hur adrenalinet pumpade i ådrorna medan de smög nerför de mörka trapporna. Luna anslöt sig till dem och de fortsatte framåt genom korridorerna. I innerfickan på sin klädnad bar hon en påse fylld med snabbmörkerpulver och duperingsdetonatorer. George hade försett henne med ett gott förråd av diverse artiklar från sin affär. Allt för att hålla familjetraditionen vid liv. Men det visade sig att de var ganska onödiga. Slottet låg helt öde och de kom fram till en staty av en stor trollkarl med pipskägg bakom på andra våningen. Neville såg sig om flera gånger innan han viskade lösenordet i trollkarlens öra. Han svarade genom att snurra på sitt skägg, och glida undan från sin position, för att visa en spiraltrappa som ledde uppåt. Tyst som möss skyndade de sig uppför trappan, och de kunde höra statyn återta sin plats bakom dem. Ginny kunde tydligt höra fnitter och skratt från toppen av trappan.

* * *

Sent på kvällen knackade det på dörren. Harry gick för att öppna. Han hade knappt fått upp dörren förrän han höll på att kvävas av en stor mängd hår som plötsligt trycktes upp i ansiktet på honom. Men lika plötsligt som det kommit var det försvunnet. Ron kom precis nedför trappan för att se vem som kommit. Harry hörde ett gällt skrik och vad han nu såg var Hermione sprang uppför trappan för att krama om Ron. Hon hoppade på honom så häftigt att han ramlade baklänges och gled ned flera trappsteg. Men han verkade inte bry sig det minsta, utan omfamnade henne och drog henne till sig. Harry tog god tid på sig att stänga dörren ordentligt. När han var färdig hade de båda ställt sig upp och höll varandra i handen. Hermione log mot de båda. "Nu är mina föräldrar tillbaka igen. Det tog en evighet att hitta dem. Jag ville inte lägga någon spårningsförtrollning över dem eller nåt, ifall en Dödsätarna skulle komma på det. Så jag fick leta efter de på mugglarvis. Det var därför det tog sån tid. Jag kom egentligen tillbaka imorse, men jag var tvungen att ta mina föräldrar till St Mungos för att få hjälp med att återställa deras minne. Och sen var jag tvungen att åka förbi ministeriet och..."

"Lugna dig Hermione. Du har varit tillbaka i två minuter. Vill du inte ha något innan du fortsätter berätta din livshistoria." Ron log det första riktiga leendet Harry sett på veckor. Hermione låtsades bli arg, men log likaväl tillbaka.

"Åh, mycket roligt Ron. Men jag hade faktiskt ett mål med min berättelse. Som jag sa åkte jag förbi ministeriet för att lämna in ännu ett formulär, när jag stötte på Kingsley. Och vi började prata och sen kom Amos Diggory och Kingsley berättade för honom om mitt arbete med husalfer. Och Mr Diggory lät väldigt intresserad och bad mig komma upp till hans kontor i slutet på veckan. Förstår ni vad det här betyder? Med ministeriets hjälp kan vi äntligen rädda alla husalfer från slaveriet! Jag kan få jobba med F.I.S.A på heltid!" Hon var alldeles rosig om kinderna när hon avslutat sin historia. I samma stund kom Krake in i rummet och balanserade en stor hög med tvätt ovanpå sitt huvud. Hon pep till av glädje och lyfte upp honom och började dansa runt med honom. Harry var inte helt säker, men om han inte hade helt fel såg det faktiskt ut som om Krake uppskattade det hela. Ron skrattade igen, och deras skratt fyllde rummet. När hon sent omsider släppt ned Krake, gick Ron fram och ställde sig invid henne. Han gav henne en blick som sa Harry att det var dags för honom att lämna rummet. Han småsprang uppför trappan till sitt rum.

Han satte sig på sängen, och från sin byrålåda drog han fram vad som såg ut som ett gammalt hopvikt pergament. Han vecklade upp den och med slog till den med spetsen av trollstav, samtidigt som han muttrade "Jag svär att jag har något rackartyg i kikaren". Hans ögon letade metodiskt över kartan, samtidigt som en klump växte i hans hals. När han stirrat på kartan i flera minuter kändes det som om allt blod försvunnit från hans armar och ben. Han fortsatte att stirra på Marodörkartan, i hopp om att han skulle se något han tidigare missat. Men det var meningslöst, hon fanns inte där. Den lilla prick som visade var Ginny befann sig på Hogwarts var försvunnen.

* * *

**A/N **Haha, en till cliffie! Håller seriöst på att bli galen på att vänta på Breaking Dawn! Gah, har inte läst Twilight-fanfics på flera dagar. Så förvänta er fler kapitel snart, för jag har försökt skriva så mycket jag kan för att hålla mig sysselsatt. Vet inte om jag ska vara glad eller inte för att ingen har svarat på min Twilight-utmaning. Ledsen för alla dem som inte läst, men kanske glad för att ingen vet hur mycket jag egentligen har stulit. :P Aja, kommentera och berätta vad ni tycker om kapitlet! Vad tycker ni om att förstaprefekterna har egna rum? Jag vet, det är en riktig klassiker, och kanske inte den mest orginella. Men jag har iaf inte gjort Ginny till f-p, så det är väl inte så farligt...? Mer Ron och Hermione i kommande kapitel!


	12. Krake till Undsättning

**A/N **Har kommer nästa kapitel! Hoppas ni gillar det! Förlåt om det dröjt längre än väntat, men jag har varit lite distraherad. "Breaking Dawn" hindrade mig från att gå igenom och redigera kapitlet. Så skyll på Edward! Måste bara säga, att jag älskade boken, även om den inte var vad jag förväntat mig. Men nog om Twilight. Visst är Harry gullig när han oroar sig... :D

* * *

"Okej, tänk. Det måste finnas en logisk förklaring till det här." tänkte Harry och la pannan i händerna. Men paniken och oron hindrade honom att tänka klart. Hemska tankar ploppade istället fram och fick hans kropp att gå mellan förlamad och redo att rasera Hogwarts murar med bara händerna för att finna henne. Han kunde tydligt se Ginny ligga skadad på St Mungos, medan allvarliga Botare sprang fram och tillbaka för att försöka få liv i hennes livlösa kropp. Scenen skiftade sen till hur en grupp maskerade män bar henne med sig genom skogen, hennes rop på hjälp dämpade bakom en munkavel som vårdslöst knutits över hennes mun.

"Inte överreagera nu." muttrade han för sig själv. "Det finns en naturlig, logisk förklaring till varför hon inte syns på kartan. Dessutom kan hon ju ta hand om sig själv." Han kunde inte låta bli att le en smula när han tänkte på Ginny och de maskerade männen. Han kunde nu se hur hon bitande och sparkande lyckades slå ned samtliga förövare, utan att själv få minsta skråma. Att hon inte behövde någon beskyddare hade hon visat redan på DA-mötena. "DA-mötena…" Något klickade till i hans huvud. Självklart, så måste det vara. "Hon är i Vid-Behov-Rummet!" Han skrek till när han nått den uppenbarelsen. Hade det varit någon annan kväll än den när Hermione kommit tillbaka hade han varit orolig att Ron skulle höra.

Men så slog en annan tanke honom. "Vad tusan gör hon där?" Hon hade inte sagt något om det när de setts senast. Han drog till sig kartan igen. Och han kunde inte vara helt säker på att hon verkligen var där. Han såg på klockan. Hon var över tolv. Han kanske kunde sticka dit, bara för att se efter om hon verkligen var där. Ginny skulle inte ens behöva veta något. Ja, det skulle han göra. Han började tänka ut sätt att ta sig in i slottet, samtidigt som han gick runt i rummet och drog fram saker han trodde sig behöva. Han stoppade trollstaven och Marodörkartan i fickan, och skulle precis dra på sig osynlighetsmanteln, när dörren öppnades och Krake klev in.

"Ska herrn ge sig av?" Hans stora ögon stirrade förvånat på Harry.

"Det är ingen fara Krake, jag ska bara kolla upp en sak. Jag är tillbaka på nolltid." Han drog manteln över axlarna och gjorde fast den ordentligt. Men Krake verkade inte vilja ge med sig.

"Men det är så sent. Kan inte herrn vänta tills imorgon? Krake kom upp hit för att fråga herrn om han ville ha ett par smörgåsar. Krake har redan gjort en bricka." Han pekade med ena handen ned mot köket.

Harry började få bråttom om han skulle hinna fram och tillbaka innan någon märkte något. "Det var jättesnällt Krake, men jag måste iväg. Kan du inte fråga Ron och Hermione om de vill ha dem?"

"Kan herrn berätta vart han ska? Kanske Krake kan hjälpa?"

Och där var lösningen på alla hans problem! "Krake du är ett geni! Så klart du kan hjälpa, ingen klarar det här uppdraget bättre än du!" Han satte sig på huk och la handen på alfens axel medan han berättade om sin plan.

För att fördriva tiden medan Krake var borta gick Harry ned till vardagsrummet, där han visste att Ron och Hermione satt. På bordet stod mycket väl en stor bricka smörgåsar. Ron och Hermione satt i soffan, och pratade tyst med varandra. Hermione såg plötsligt upp när Harry kom in, och en svag rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder. Rons öron lyste röda. Harry satte sig i en fåtölj. En pinsam tystnad spred sig. "Så," Harry försökte komma på något helt oskyldigt ämne att prata om. "hur mår dina föräldrar? Har de fått sitt minne tillbaka?" Hermione nickade glatt och log mot honom.

"Ja då, Botarna fixade det på nolltid. Mamma och Pappa är hemma nu, och håller på att fixa inordning huset igen, det har ju stått öde i nästan ett år. Jag borde åka tillbaka och hjälpa dem packa upp, det börjar bli sent." Hon reste sig upp för att gå, men Ron tog tag i hennes arm. Harry kände det plötsligt som om han inte alls borde vara där.

"Du behöver inte gå. Det är jättesent, dina föräldrar har säkert gått och lagt sig. Du kan sova i ett av gästrummen och åka tillbaka imorgon." Ron såg bedjande på Harry, som nickade till svar. Hermione log och satte sig åter tillrätta i Rons famn. Nu började det bli så där jobbigt intimt igen. Harry fejkade en gäspning.

"Jag känner mig lite trött, jag tar och lägger mig. Vi ses imorgon." Harry gick återigen uppför trapporna till sitt rum. Han sjönk ned på sängen och försökte räkna ut hur lång tid det gått sen Krake gav sig av, och hur länge till han skulle vara borta. Just som Harry började känna sig smått galen på att vänta, hördes ett ljudligt _plopp_ och alfen dök upp mitt på golvet. "Krake!" Harry satte sig blixtsnabbt upp ur sängen. "Vad tog sån tid? Fick du tag i henne? Var hon i Vid-Behov-Rummet?"

Krake skakade på huvudet "Hon var inte där herrn trodde." Harry kände hur blodet lämnade hans ansikte. "Men Krake gick ned till köket för att fråga dem andra husalferna, och de sa att de hört något om ett pyjamasparty hos en av förstaprefekterna. Och en av dem sa att hon sett en rödhårig flicka gå in dit."

Harry rynkade pannan. "En av förstaprefekterna? Fick du något namn?" Ginny hade inte berättat att hon fått nya vänner.

"Krake tror dem sa "Anjali" Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Anjali…" Vilket fånigt namn. "Är det en tjej eller kille?" Han ställde kanske frågan mer till sig själv än någon annan, men Krake ryckte på axlarna till svar.

"Krake vet inte det. Han har inte hört namnet förut." Blodet återvände sakta till hans ansikte, och klumpen i magen började sakta ersättas av en annan, alltför välbekant känsla.

"Men en av alferna hade sett en rödhårig flicka…" Han övervägde att låta det hela vara, men en gnagande känsla i maggropen hindrade honom från att göra det. Monstret som gjort sig känd under hans sjätte år verkade ha vaknat till liv. Och Harry hade inte viljestyrkan att stå emot dess påtryckningar. "Krake, kan jag få be dig om en sista tjänst? Jag skulle vilja att du, bara såg efter så att Ginny var där." Han funderade en stund och tillade sen; "Och sen om du tar reda på vem den där Anjali är. Det skulle vara jättesnällt." Krake bugade och försvann återigen med ett litet _plopp_.

Just som Krake givit sig av, öppnades dörren till Harrys sovrum. Han hoppade till av överraskning när Ron kom in. Han såg ursäktande på Harry. "Ursäkta om jag stör, men du hade inte somnat, va?" Rons huvud måste ha varit fullt av något annat, för han hade tydligen inte märkt att Harry fortfarande var fullt påklädd. "Jag letar efter Krake bara, Hermione undrar var alla extra lakan finns. Vet du var han har tagit vägen?"

För ett ögonblick greps Harry av panik. Han ville absolut inte dra in Ron i det här. Vissa saker var bättre om Ron inte visste om. Men han ville inte ljuga honom rakt upp i ansiktet. "Ja…eh, han kommer nog fram snart. Har du kollat på vinden, han brukar tycka om att sitta däruppe." Det borde räcka för att hålla Ron sysselsatt ett tag.

"Nej, det ska jag göra." Ron vände sig om för att gå, när han såg Marodörkartan ligga framme på bordet. Han skrattade till och gick fram till den. Harry frös till is.

"Jag hade nästan glömt bort att du fortfarande har den här. Tänk vad kul vi hade med den, kommer du ihåg?" Ron lutade sig närmare för att läsa namnen på alla de små punkterna. "Varför har du den framme nu förresten? Du försöker inte spionera på min syster, va? För det gillar hon inte." Harry svalde ljudligt och försökte komma på en bra ursäkt, men det stod still i huvudet på honom.

"Jo, jag skulle bara…" Men innan han hann fortsätta avbröt Ron honom.

"Ha! Jag tror att vi smittat av oss lite för mycket på lilla Ginny, hon är ju inte i sin sovsal!" Han tryckte näsan ännu närmre kartan, sökandes. Hans ögon flög allt snabbare över pergamentet, alltmer desperat. Harry visste vad han snart skulle komma fram till. Han önskade mer än någonsin att Ginnys prick som genom ett mirakel skulle dyka upp igen, och att Ron inte skulle behöva få reda på något. Men när Harry såg hur Rons ansikte fick en allt mörkare färg, och att hans händer höll tag i bordskanten med sån kraft att hans knogar lyste vita, visste Harry att det var för sent. Skadan var redan skedd. "Hon är inte här. Harry, Ginny finns inte med på kartan."

"Jag vet." Oj, helt fel ordval.

"Du vet? DU VET!" Ron spärrade ut ögonen, och Harry backade bakåt, med händerna framför sig. "Hon finns inte med på den…" och Ron sa en serie ord som inga bör upprepas " kartan, och du berättar det inte för mig! Hon är min syster!"

"Det är ingen fara, jag har skickat Krake för att kolla upp det." Ron verkade lugna ned sig lite när han sa det. Hermione kom in genom dörren, och satte sig på sängen. Harry andades ut, lättad över att Hermione kommit tillbaka. Om det fanns någon i hela världen som kunde lugna Ron, var det hon. Rons ansiktsfärg hade sakta återgått till det normala, och man kunde se hans fräknar igen.

Just som Harrys hjärta lugnat ned sig och han, med stor hjälp av Hermione, lyckats övertyga Ron om att det bästa han kunde göra nu, var att gå tillbaka till sitt rum, så skulle Harry berätta sen vad Krake sagt. För Harry ville absolut inte att Ron skulle få reda på något om pyjamaspartyt. Det skulle leda till ett utbrott som inte var av denna värld. Eller allra värst, ett brev till Mrs Weasley. Och ett sånt brev skulle inte vara bra för någon. Allra minst för Harry, som antagligen skulle få skulden för att ha satt igång det hela. Var det något han hade lärt sig under tiden han varit tillsammans med Ginny var att man inte ville hamna på hennes dåliga sida. Men just som Ron gick genom dörren, hördes ett ljudligt _plopp_ och Krake dök upp mitt på golvet, med de stora ögonen förskräckt uppspärrade.

"Krake gjorde som herrn sa att han skulle göra. Han kollade upp pyjamaspartyt. Men jag tror inte att flickan tyckte om det." Harry svalde och tittade försiktigt bort mot Ron. Han hade frusit mitt i ett kliv, men Harry kunde se bakifrån hur röda hans öron var. "Hon slängde ut Krake, och bad honom hälsa herrn en massa saker, men Krake vill inte upprepa dem, för de var alla otrevliga." Harry svalde igen, och visste inte vems vrede han borde frukta mest; Ginnys eller Rons? "Men Krake hann i alla fall ta reda på vem den där "Anjali" var. _Hon_ är förstaprefekt, och Krake tror att hon går i Ravenclaw."

"Tack, Krake" sa Harry snabbt, och skyndade sig att få ut Krake innan Ron kom ur sin tillfälliga trans. Han såg bedjande på Hermione, medan Ron kippade efter andan och sakta vände sig mot Harry. Harry stålsatte sig för vad som nu skulle komma.

* * *

**Nu när du läst, kan du väl vara snäll och kommentera! Please :)**


	13. Ginnys Sida av Kvällen

Jag är inte död! Jag har bara varit väldigt långsam med att uppdatera. Beror mest på att jag precis börjat på ett nytt jobb. Men sen har det ju inte varit någon vidare _efterfrågan_ efter ett nytt kapitel heller. Det finns ett starkt samband mellan recensioner och kapitel, se ge mig lite mer feedback! Snälla! Och jag är ledsen om kapitlet är lite av ett "filler". Men det var tvunget att bli så.

* * *

_Dunk Dunk Dunk_

Hennes hjärtslag ekade och bultade i hennes öron. De mörka korridorerna gled fram, och allt tycktes gå i ultrarapid. Vreden bubblade fortfarande hett under hennes hud, och fick henne att spänna musklerna krampaktigt, för att hindra henne från att tappa kontrollen. Hon fortsatte skynda, mån om att komma så långt bort från de andra som möjligt. Hon bet sig i läppen och försökte tränga undan minnena som hela tiden hotade att bubbla upp. Men tydliga minnesbilder blixtrade hela tiden framför hennes ögon, och det var omöjligt att hålla dem borta.

Kvällen hade börjat så bra. Hur hade allt kunnat gå så hemskt fel?

* * *

_Tidigare på kvällen_

"Så, vad ska vi göra nu?" Robert trummade förväntansfullt med fingrarna mot bordskivan. Han hade precis totalt sopat banan med Ginny i trollkarlsschack. Och han verkade ganska nöjd med sig själv. Han såg på dem andra i tur och ordning med ingen verkade ha någon idé.

"Jag vet!" sa Dean och lyfte upp en tom honungsölsflaska. "Vi kan leka "Snurra Flaskan", det gör mugglarna jämt på pyjamaspartyn."

"Ähm, jag tror jag avstår från den leken" sa Ginny. Hon visste mycket väl hur den gick till, och hon var inte helt bekväm att vara med när de andra deltagarna (Om man bortsåg från Neville) ena var folk hon knappt kände, eller en av hennes före detta pojkvänner.

"Jag tror också jag står över." sa Robert. Anjali gick bort till honom, och skakade på huvudet mot Dean.

"Då var det bara vi tre kvar då, Neville, Luna. Är ni med?" Ginny kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt. Dean såg förväntansfullt på Luna, samtidigt som han verkade utmana Neville till att vara med. Neville verkade inte bry sig om honom, utan såg istället på Luna, för att se vad hon skulle säga. Att tolka Lunas ansiktsuttryck gick helt över Ginnys förstånd. Hon förstod inte hur, men Luna lyckades fortfarande behålla ett lugnt och drömmande uttryck. Ginny visste att om hon var i den situationen skulle hon nog helst av allt velat springa ut genom dörren

"Ginny," Anjalis mörka mjuka röst ropade på henne från andra sidan rummet. "Vill du ha en kopp te?"

"Ja tack." sa hon och gick bort till dem.

Anjalis "rum" bestod egentligen av två rum. När man kom upp från trappan kom man först in i det rum som fungerade lite som vardagsrum. Väggarna var täckta av gobelänger i blått och brons, för att symbolisera hennes elevhem. Mitt i rummet stod ett bord med fyra stolar i mörkt polerat trä. En vackert snidad eldstad täckte större delen av en vägg, och framför den låg en tjock matta, och två eleganta fåtöljer, klädda i blått sidentyg och samma mörka trä. Väggen mittemot var däremot täckt av stora fönster. Ginny antog att fönstren måste vara förtrollade på samma sätt som dem på Ministeriet, för hon visste att de var alldeles för långt ned i slottet för att utsikten skulle stämma. Genom en dörr kom man sen in i hennes egentliga sovrum. Ginny hade inte varit därinne, men Anjali hade pekat ut det när hon visat dem runt.

Nu satt Anjali och Robert på mattan framför den öppna spisen, med varsin stor kopp te i handen. Ginny slog sig ned bredvid dem. Anjali frammanade en likadan kopp ur luften och räckte den till Ginny. Hon log till tack.

"Så, vad har du för planer i framtiden då, Ginny?" frågade hon.

"Ähm, jag vet inte faktiskt. Jag har inte bestämt mig än. Ni då? Har ni bestämt er?"

"Ja," sa Robert och satte sig lite närmre Anjali. "vi ska bli botare." Anjali lutade huvudet mot Roberts axel. Ginny tittade genast ned i på sitt te.

"Det är väldigt fint här." sa Ginny och såg sig om i rummet. "Ser alla förstaprefektrum ut såhär?"

"Tja, våra rum ser ganska lika ut, eller hur." sa Anjali och såg på Robert. "Men du har lite större vardagsrum."

"Men din säng är skönare än min." sa han och log tillbaka. Anjali rodnade och viftade bort honom. Ginny tog en stor klunk te.

"Så ni är förstaprefekter båda två?"

"Ja, det var lite av en chock när vi fick reda på det. Jag menar, hur stor är chansen att det skulle bli så? Men det har sina fördelar, det har det." Robert drog bak håret från Anjalis ansikte och fäste det bakom örat.

Ginnys huvud fylldes plötsligt av bilder av hur det skulle ha varit om _hon_ blivit försteprefekt. Tänk, att få ett eget rum, helt avskilt, utan bröder och påträngande elever. Med en egen eldstad… Hon skulle kunna träffa Harry varje dag! Kanske, kanske…

"Ginny, Ginny?" Neville viftade med handen framför hennes ansikte. Hon blinkade och skakade på huvudet. Neville log och höjde på ögonbrynet. "Är du med eller?"

"Va, ja, det är klart."

"Vill du ha något från köket? Luna och jag ska ner och hämta lite mer honungsöl." Ginny skakade på huvudet. En hög smäll hördes. Ginny trodde först att det var en av vedträna i brasan som smällt till. Men när en husalf plötsligt uppenbarade sig i rummet, förstod hon att så inte var fallet.

"Krake?" utbrast hon förvånat. "Vad gör du här?"

"_Herrn_ skickade mig."

En obehaglig känsla spred sig inom henne. Det hade väl inte hänt något? "Har Harry skickat dig? Har det hänt något?"

"Jaha, det är Harrys husalf. Lite överbeskyddande eller?" Dean skrattade. Ginny tog ingen notis om det, utan fortsatte stirra på alfen.

Krake fortsatte "Jo, Krake skulle just gå in med ett fat smörgåsar till Herrn, när…" Ginny knöt omedvetet handen medan alfen berättade. Hon hade väntat sig ett sånt beteende från sina bröder, men inte från Harry.

Ginny kunde känna hur de andra stirrade på henne, och väntade på hur hon skulle reagera. Hon bet sig i kinden. Krake fortsatte stirra på henne.

* * *

Ginny sjönk ned på golvet. Hon skämdes över sig själv och hur hon reagerat. Och det gjorde henne arg för att hon gjorde det. Vem trodde Harry att han var? Hon var myndig, och han var inte på något sätt berättigad att spionera på henne, ännu mindre skicka alfer efter henne. När hon äntligen lyckats frigöra sig från sina bröder, skulle Harry då komma in och ta över den platsen? Men trots detta kunde hon inte låta bli att tänka på att Harry inte kunnat göra det med mening. Han hade varit orolig för henne. Skulle hon inte ha gjort detsamma om det varit tvärtom? Ginny lutade huvudet mot knäna. Hennes två mest basala instinkter stod i konflikt med varandra; frigörelse och att göra Harry glad. De intensiva känslorna verkade dränera henne på all energi, och hon kände sig helt utmattad.

Dagen och kvällen verkade ha pågått en evighet. Att hon vaknat samma morgon i Harrys armar verkade omöjligt. Det kändes som ett hav hade sträckt ut sig mellan dem. Hon suckade och drog bort håret från ansiktet. Den akuta vreden hade ebbat ut. Hon kunde inte vara arg på Harry någon längre stund. Hon började ångra att hon sprungit ut ur rummet. När hon tänkte tillbaka på det, kanske hon hade överreagerat lite. Men hon orkade inte göra något åt det just nu. Hon la armarna kring knäna och slöt ögonen, för trött för att ens orka oroa sig över om någon skulle upptäcka henne.

* * *

Nu vet ni vad ni ska göra! Tryck på den lilla knappen i vänstra hörnet! _Please!_


	14. En Eldig Rödtott Ställer Till Det

Som utlovat, ett nytt kapitel! Men jag är fortfarande inte nöjd med antalet kommentarer! Men jag har faktiskt en annan sak jag måste be om hjälp med. jag har nämligen blivit tillfrågad att recensera svenska Harry Potter-fics. Men jag har inte läst så många. Om ni läst någon bra, snälla tipsa mig om det! Jag skulle vara evigt tacksam. Men nu till det här kapitlet. Man kan säga att jag är ganska kär i uttrycket "fiery redhead", 'nuff said.

* * *

Så började en av de värsta veckorna i Ginnys liv. Om man bortser från den tid hon varit besatt av Voldemort. Eller när Umbridge terroriserat skolan. Eller hela förra året. Nåja, den var väldigt jobbig i alla fall.

Det hela tog en dålig start redan från början. Hon vaknade tidigt på morgonen, eller var det egentligen senare den natten, stel i ryggen och med båda benen bortdomnade. Vilket fick till följd att hon inte kunde röra sig särskilt fort, med risk för att ramla. Så hon hann inte finna ett gömställe när Mrs Norris gick förbi henne på väg till sovsalen. Och det där mystiska bandet mellan katten och dess ägare, gjorde att Filch, vaktmästaren på Hogwarts, dök upp runt hörnet bara några sekunder senare. Han såg mycket nöjd ut över att ha ertappat en elev utanför sovsalen. Ginny var mindre glad och tog ut lite av det över Filch. Vilket i sin tur ledde till ett mycket pinsamt besök hos Professor Picard, den nya föreståndaren för Gryffindor. Hennes utbrott hade gjort att hon, istället för att få några poängavdrag, nu fick en veckas straffkommendering för att ha hotat Filch. Så, okej, hon hade kanske dragit fram sin trollstav och riktat en förhäxning mot honom. Men han hade ju hunnit ducka, så den träffade ju inte ens! Det borde kanske förmildra omständigheterna lite. Sen kom hon att tänka på att det kanske hade det. Aj då.

Hur som, hon hade i alla fall _äntligen_ kommit tillbaka till sovsalen, men funnit att det inte var lönt att gå och lägga sig, hon skulle ändå vara tvungen att gå upp snart. Istället satte hon sig i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan. Hon hade först tänkt att hon skulle börja läsa några sidor ur **"Standardboken om Förtrollningar: Nivå 7" **så att hon kunde börja på den där uppsatsen till Flitwick. Men så kom hon på att hon lämnat sin väska hos Anjali. Hon såg ned på sin klocka. Hon skulle kunna gå ned och ta en tidig frukost. En begynnande huvudvärk, som bara kunde betyda att hon varit vaken alldeles för länge utan koffein, sade henne att det nog var en bra idé. Hon bad att någon skulle komma ihåg att ta hennes väska, och gick sen ned till Stora Salen.

Efter några klunkar kaffe började hon faktiskt tro att det kanske skulle kunna bli en bra dag trots allt. Luna och Neville klev in genom dörren och såg sig om efter henne. Ginny höjde handen mot dem, och de slog sig ned bredvid henne. Neville bar hennes skolväska över axeln.

"Vad hände igår? Du bara sprang iväg."

"Du vet mycket väl vad som hände. Jag sprang för att jag behövde det."

"Det är okej, du behöver inte förklara."

"Förlåt att jag förstörde hela kvällen."

"Äh, det gör inget. Vad är väl ett pyjamasparty utan en förrymd husalf?" Ginny såg ned i sin kopp. Neville var alldeles för förstående. Hon tittade upp, och skulle just tacka Neville för att han tog med hennes väska, när en stark sötsliskig doft svepte över henne. Den stack i hennes näsa, och fick ögonen att tåras. Med blurrig syn vände hon sig om för att se en liten grupp flickor stå precis bakom henne. Alla stirrade på henne. En av dem, en lång smal sak, med axellångt svart glänsande hår, stod lite framför de andra, och log mot Ginny. Flickan höll fram en mycket välmanikyrerad hand mot henne. Ginny kunde inte undgå att fundera över hur hon kunde hålla i en trollstav med såna naglar. Hon tog hennes hand. "Jag tror inte vi har presenterats för varandra. Jag är Romilda, Romilda Vane." Ginny kunde höra Neville skratta till. Romilda verkade inte ha hört.

"Åh, Ginny." Hon sträckte fram handen. Ginny visste mycket väl vem Romilda var. Hade hon inte sett hur hon kråmat sig för Harry? Vad tusan ville hon nu?

Som om hon hört Ginnys tankar, svarade Romilda; "Vi ville bara berätta att vi tänkte ha en tjejkväll i vår sovsal på fredag. Och du får gärna komma om du vill." Ginny tyckte att hennes röst droppade av falskhet. Som om man dränkt en smutsig strumpa i parfym, bara för att dölja stanken.

"Hm, vad snällt. Men jag kan inte, jag har fått straffkommendering." Neville såg förvånat på henne. Romilda snörpte på munnen och gick därifrån. När de försvunnit utom hörhåll lutade sig Neville närmre henne och viskade.

"Du vet, du får nog komma på en bättre lögn nästa gång. Hon gick inte på den där för fem öre."

"Men det var ingen lögn." och så berättade hon för honom om sin morgon. Neville höjde på ögonbrynet när hon berättade om sitt möte med Filch. "Du måste lära dig att hålla huvudet kallt, Ginny. Du kommer bli relegerad."

"Pfff." Hon såg ned i sin kopp och rörde tankspritt med skeden i den. Neville bytte spår och rätade på ryggen igen.

"Vem ska du ha straffkommenderingen med?"

"Jag ska hjälpa Filch skrubba golven i fängelsehålan. Utan magi." Hon rynkade ofrivilligt på näsan.

"Men det kommer ju att ta hela kvällen!" Neville såg medlidande på henne.

"Tekniskt sett, kommer det ta hela veckan." Ginny såg inte upp, för trött för att orka möta Nevilles förebrående blick.

"Ginny!"

Dagen flöt långsamt fram. Ginny kunde knappt hålla ögonen öppna under lektionen i Förvandlingskonst. De höll på att gå igenom principerna för mer komplicerade frammaningsförtrollningar. Ett mycket komplicerat ämne alltså. Ginny hade nog inte hängt med ens om hon haft en bra dag.

Efter lektionen ropade Professor Picard att hon skulle stanna kvar en liten stund. Ginny var beredd på ännu en uppläxning för att hon inte hängt med under lektionen. "Miss Weasley," Ginny sänkte huvudet och såg ned i golvet. "Jag ska inte tala mer om ditt uppförande imorse, även om det nog skulle behövas. Jag vill bara tala med dig om årets Quidditchlag. Jag antar att ni hört om hur tillsättningen av lagkapten kommer att gå lite annorlunda till. Det har framkommit att du är den som varit med längst, så det är min förhoppning att du ordnar ett möte tillsammans med dem andra, och meddelar mig om ert beslut." Ginny såg förvånat upp, och nickade till svar.

"Självfallet. Det ska jag ordna, sir." Hon småsprang sen för att hinna upp Neville.

Vid lunchen, pressade Ginny ned sig mellan Demelza och Dean, som redan satt vid Gryffindorbordet. Romilda Vane hade gett henne menande blickar, och pekat på platsen bredvid sig, så hon hade inte mycket tid för att fly.

"Ginny," sa Dean och såg på henne med ett brett grin. "Hörde om vad som hänt mellan dig och Filch imorse. Du kanske borde börja med yoga eller nåt, kontrollera temperamentet lite."

"Haha, jättekul. Ska jag visa hur jag gjorde det." Ginny sa det sista mellan sammanbitna tänder, och Dean ryggade tillbaka. Men han log fortfarande.

"Ojdå, det kanske är sant det man säger om eldiga rödtoppar." Demelza la en hand på Deans axel. Ginny tvingade ned blicken på den tomma tallriken framför sig. Hon behövde något att distrahera sig med, medan ilskan svalnade. Hon rotade i huvudet efter något oskyldigt samtalsämne.

"Demelza. Jag pratade med Picard för en stund sen." Demelza rynkade ihop ögonbrynen. "Han bad mig hälsa att vi måste samla ihop laget och besluta om det där med lagkaptenen."

"Åja!" Demelza klappade ihop händerna av förtjusning. "Äntligen börjar Quidditchsäsongen. Jag har knappt kunnat spela på hela sommarn, jag är i seriöst behov av träning. Har du lagt upp något träningsschema än då?" Hon såg exalterat på Ginny. Dean verkade också ha spetsat öronen. Han kanske hoppades på att få en riktigt plats i laget i år.

"Men Demelza, ingen har ju valts till kapten än."

"Äh, formaliteter." Svarade hon med ett säkert tonfall och ryckte på axlarna. "Men vi behöver en ny Sökare. Sett någon lovande?" Demelza höjde på nacken och spanade upp och ned längs bordet. Ginny fick en klump i magen. Hon visste att det skulle vara svårt att hitta någon ny. Någon som skulle kunna mätas med Harry. Men hon svalde och härmade sen Demelzas spaning över rummet.

"Nej, inte _än_." Hon la vikt vid det sista, kanske för att övertyga sig själv mer än någon annan. Hon var inte riktigt säker.

* * *

Medan jag skrev kapitlet kom jag på hur många OC's jag kommer behöva skriva! Yikes! Men nu vet ni vad ni ska göra. Tryck på den lilla knappen till vänster. Du vet att du vill skriva något. Kom igen, gör det! Du får en cyberkaka. Av Edward! (Eller Harry om du är sån...) :D


	15. Vikten av Distraktioner

**Nytt kapitel, yay me! Mycket twilight, bara så att ni vet! Och jag ska försöka att få Ginny att bli lite gladare! Så nästa kapitel kommer förhoppningsvis inte bara vara en massa kärlekskranka tonåringar. Jag ska göra mitt bästa. Som vanligt, kommenatarer är alltid uppskattade! Och för att ingen blir förvirrad, så är det både Harry och Ginny POV. Men det märker ni.**

* * *

Ginnys straffkommendering med Filch var… händelselös. Hon var först glad över att han lämnade henne ensam, så att hon slapp höra hans flåsande andedräkt, och känna hans blick bakom ryggen. Men samtidigt lämnade han henne helt ensam med sina tankar. Och det var ett straff bara det. I alla fall just nu. Kanske hade Filch något sorts sjukt sjätte sinne som gjorde att han visste det. Psykisk tortyr var ju inte något han verkade skygga iväg från. Ginny greppade moppen hårt med båda händerna så att knogarna lyste vita. Hon försökte se mönster i spåren vattnet lämnade på golvet. Men det var inte tillräckligt intressant för att hålla hennes tankar sysselsatta.

Ginny hade aldrig varit särskilt förtjust i kärleksromaner. Hon hade visserligen tragglat sig igenom flera, mest på inrådan av sin mamma, som inte verkade kunna få nog av dem. Men Ginny hade mest höjt på ögonbrynen och skrattat åt hur personerna i böckerna betedde sig. Halvvägs genom "Förnuft och Känsla", hade hon till och med näst intill gett sin mamma en utskällning för att hon kunde läsa sån smörja. "Det är förnedrande, det är vad det är, mamma! Hur kan du läsa sånt här? Den där Marianne bara tynar bort när Willougby lämnar henne. Och de har ju knappt ens pratat med varandra! Är det ett bra exempel på hur man ska bete sig, bara för att en kille, som inte ens verkar särskilt trevlig, är intresserad av någon annan? Usch, bara usch mamma!"

Men nu var hon inte riktigt lika säker längre. Var det så här det kändes? Hon skulle aldrig kritisera Marianne igen. Om Harry skulle lämna henne nu… nä, Ginny kunde inte ens tänka tanken.

En evighet senare, hördes Filch släpande steg, och vaktmästaren uppenbarade sig. I handen bar han en lykta, som för ett ögonblick bländade henne. Oj, det hade verkligen blivit mörkt. Och Ginny hade inte ens märkt något. "Gud, jag måste vara riktigt deppig." tänkte hon och försökte skämta om det. Men det lyckades mindre bra.

Ginny somnade inom några sekunder när hon lagt sig, totalt utmattad. För trött för att ens drömma. Ett faktum hon var väldigt glad över. Det var skönt att få vara ifred från sina tankar, om så bara för några timmar. Och hon trodde inte att hennes drömmar skulle vara några trevliga. Sån tur hade hon inte. Inte idag i alla fall. Det var säkert.

* * *

Ron hade äntligen lugnat ned sig, vilket tagit sin tid, och en hel del pratande från Hermiones sida. Hade hon inte varit där, hade Ron nog fortfarande skrikit. Men nu hade han och Hermione gått ned till köket och tagit varsin kopp te. Vilket lämnade Harry ensam att tänka över allt som hänt. Att kvällen inte gått som planerat var nog en underdrift. Harry drog handen genom håret så frenetiskt, att flera tussar av korpsvarta hårstrån föll ner i hans knä. Det kliade i fingrarna på honom. Han ville göra något, men han helt handfallen. Han hade ingen aning om _vad_ han skulle göra. Han kunde ju inte åka dit. Inte nu i alla fall. Det skulle antagligen göra det hela ännu värre. "Ta det lugnt." försökte han intala sig själv. "Få henne att förstå att du inte är överbeskyddande. Det gillar hon inte."

Men de tankarna var så mycket lättare i praktiken än i verkligheten. Hur kan man sitta still, när varenda fiber, varenda cell i ens kropp, skriker efter henne? Att få lägga sig ned, böna och be, göra allt, för att hon inte ska vara ledsen? Att han själv skulle må lite dåligt betydde inget, absolut _inget_, så länge hon hade det bra.

Harry drog händerna över ansiktet. Han var dödstrött, men han kunde inte få sig till att gå och lägga sig. Det var barnsligt, det visste han, men han kunde fortfarande känna känslan av _henne_ i sina armar. Hur hennes kropp sakta blev allt tyngre (om den nu någonsin kunde kallas det) när sömnen tog henne. Efter det kändes det som om något saknades hos honom. Harry hade en känsla av till och med den mjuka madrass han nu sov i, skulle kännas kall, ogästvänlig och _främmande_,utan henne. Men sova var han tvungen att göra. Han mindes plötsligt något Hermione sagt tidigare, till Ron. _"Sov på saken, Ronald. Allt verkar klarare när man fått lite sömn."_ Harry la sig, fullt påklädd, på sängen och la en kudde för ansiktet. Sen försökte han rabbla svartalfupproren i huvudet, baklänges. Det hade alltid fått honom att somna tidigare. Och mycket riktigt, innan han ens hunnit till Barnabas den Blodtörstige, somnade han.

De följande dagarna blev inte som Harry hade tänkt sig. Minst sagt inte. Verkligheten verkade ha hunnit ikapp honom. Det är inget lätt jobb att vara "Den Utvalde", "Pojken som Överlevde" och all den smörjan, när det hindrade en från att göra det man helst av allt ville.

Solen hade knappt hunnit gå upp, förrän Harry väcktes av rappa knackningar utanför fönstret. När han med fumliga, halvt sovande fingrar äntligen lyckats få upp haspen, flög en mindre svärm ugglor in i sovrummet. Alla bar de ett kuvert i näbben. "Krake!" stönade Harry ut, evigt tacksam för husalfen som några sekunder senare ploppade upp i rummet. Krake tog breven ett i taget och föste sen ut ugglorna i rummet. Harry hade lagt sig ned på sängen igen, med täcket uppdraget över öronen. Krake skummade snabbt igenom breven.

"Det verkar som om herrn blivit bjuden på en massa saker. Fler begravningar, middagar, välgörenhetsgalor, soaréer." Harry stönade. Krake fortsatte utan uppehåll. "En invigning av något nytt museum i Bristol, ett seminarium i Marseille, några rättegångar." Harry satte sig upp. Äntligen något som lät intressant.

"Vänta, vänta Krake. Ta om det där sista." Harry rättade till glasögonen.

"Minnesceremonin i Kent?" frågade alfen och höjde ett upp ett kuvert.

"Nej, det där om rättegångarna."

"Ah, här." Krake räckte Harry en bunt brev, som alla bar Trolldomsministeriets sigill. Harry skannade igenom listan på namn. Titt som tätt kände han igen namn, som fick en smärre eld att tändas inom honom. Perfekt. Det här var precis vad han behövde för att komma på andra tankar.

* * *

Att verkligheten hunnit ikapp Harry, innebar även att den snart kom kraschande över Ginny också. Det fick Ginny erfara en kväll några dagar senare. Hon hade precis kommit hem sent efter sin sista (Tack Gode Gud!) straffkommendering med Filch. Hon var inte på särskilt bra humör. Överhuvudtaget. Hennes tankar var fulla av saker som hon _absolut inte _ville tänka på innan gick och la sig. Som Harry. Och Harry. Men hon kunde inte hitta Neville någonstans, och Luna var i Ravenclawtornet. Så nu gällde det att hitta någon sysselsättning som fick henne att komma på andra tankar. Hon gick in i sin sovsal. De andra flickorna satt på golvet kring fönstret, i färd med att nåla tånaglarna och gud vet vad. Ginny gjorde sig så osynlig som möjligt, för att de inte skulle märka henne. De tilltalade henne i alla fall inte, vilket gjorde henne evigt tacksam. Hon öppnade sin koffert, och började rota runt i den. Hon drog fram boken hon letat efter, och stirrade tvekande på omslaget. Det var ännu en som hennes mor insisterat att hon skulle läsa. Tydligen hade den blivit en riktig hit bland mugglarungdomar över hela världen. Hon var inte helt säker på framsidan, två vita händer hållandes ett rött äpple mot en svartbakgrund, med titeln "Twilight" skrivet högst upp, i ljust silver. Men hon blev mer säker när hon skummade igenom baksidestexten på väg tillbaka ner till uppehållsrummet. Hennes blick fastnade på ett ord. Vampyrer. "Underbart," tänkte hon "Lite blod, massaker och lemlästade kroppar är precis vad jag behöver." Hon satte sig i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan och började läsa. Vid närmare eftertanke var det kanske inte en så bra idé.

När Ginny menade vampyrer, så menade hon den riktiga sorten. Som drack människoblod och var allmänt farliga och okontrollerbara. Hon hade för sjutton träffat en!

Men det här var inte som hon hade tänkt sig. Hon kunde inte med ord beskriva vad som mötte henne i boken. Det var bara… fluff. Hon kunde inte komma på något bättre ord. Det var så sliskigt romantiskt att hon nästan var tvungen att gömma huvudet i kudden några gånger. Men det var som om varje cell i hennes kropp sög åt sig allt. Och det gjorde att hon bara saknade Harry ännu mer. Edward och Harry blev på något mystiskt sätt förenade med varandra, och Bellas känslor blev hennes egna. Ett underligt ljud bröt tystnaden i det öde uppehållsrummet.

Men hon kunde inte förstå var de kom från. Ginny insåg senare att det var hennes egna snyftningar. Nu skämdes hon ännu mer. Hon visste inte ens vad hon grät över! Men när hon fick reda på att Edwards ögon från början varit gröna, var det droppen. Praktiskt taget, för tårarna som vällde upp i hennes ögon hindrade henne från att läsa längre.

Och just när hon inte trodde att de kunde bli värre… En tung doft sköljde över henne. Även genom sina tårfyllda ögon, visste Ginny att Romilda närmat sig henne. Hon försökte undvika att slå till henne när hon kände hennes hand på sin axel.

"Men gumman, vad är det? Varför gråter du?" Ginny hade snabbt gömt boken bakom ryggen. Innan någon såg att hon grät över den.

"Det är inget, jag behöver bara…" Men innan hon kom på någon viktig ursäkt, hade Romilda avbrutit henne samtidigt som hon satt sig på knä bredvid.

"Det var väl inte den där dumma artikeln va? För jag är _säker_ på att han har en bra förklaring till…" Ginny blinkade bort tårarna. Whoa, vad menade hon nu? Romilda bar ett uttryck som hon nog hoppades skulle se empatiskt och medlidsamt ut. Ginny tyckte hon lyckades mindre bra på den punkten.

"Vänta lite? Vilken artikel? Vem är det du pratar om?" Meningslös fråga. En enda person var anledningen till att Romilda överhuvudtaget såg att Ginny existerade.

"Åh, så du vet inte?" Romilda såg för en sekund ut som om hon var ganska glad, innan hon samlade ihop sig igen. "Jag är så ledsen! Men jag tänkte, det har surrat runt överallt, jag trodde du visste! Åh, vad jag skäms!"

"Berätta bara." Ginny började tappa tålamodet. Men hon var inte förvånad när Romilda drog fram en tidning ur sin väska och räckte fram den till Ginny. Hon såg genast att det måste vara det senaste numret av "Häxornas Värld". Romilda hjälpte henne att snabbt bläddra genom sidorna, tills de kom till en stor dubbelsidig artikel, med en bild på Harry, Ron och Hermione mitt över uppslaget.

"**Triangeldrama skakar känd Trio"** stod det med grälla feta bokstäver. Ginny höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Hon fortsatte läsa.

_**Än en gång har Ms Hermione Granger, en ung häxa med försmak för mäktiga trollkarlar, försvårat livet för Harry Potter. (För Ms Grangers tidigare historia med Viktor Krum, se sid 14.) Harry Potter dejtar ju som tidigare rapporterat Ms Ginevra Weasley (som just nu studerar sitt sista år på Hogwarts). Men säkra källor rapporterar att Ms Granger nu flyttat in hos Mr Potter. Även Mr Weasley, sedan länge bästa vän till Mr Potter, lär ha flyttat med. Kanske var det senare ett krav från Ms Weasleys sida för att hålla ett koll på dem båda? Vår utsända reporter, som vill vara anonym, berättar mer. **_

Artikeln fortsatte, men Ginny kunde inte läsa mer. Inte för att hon var ledsen den här gången. Utan för att hon inte kunde hålla sig för skratt. Romilda såg ut som om Ginny slagit henne i huvudet med en klubba.

"Är det okej om jag behåller den här?"

"Ähum, så, du tror inte på den alltså."

"Nej." Var det enda hon fick fram. Hon tänkte tillbaka på att Ron blivit utmålad som någon sorts ordningsvakt som skulle hindra Harry och Hermione från att hoppa på varandra. Han måste älska det.

Så hade den mest osannolika händelsen inträffat. Romilda Vane, av alla personer, hade fått upp Ginny ur sin lilla svacka. Man säger ju att man lever så länge man lär. Och konstigare saker hade faktiskt hänt. Mycket konstigare.

* * *

Hur skulle jag kunna motstå Ginnys reaktion när hon läser twilight? Underbart! Och när jag kom på att hon faktiskt träffat en riktig vampyr (På Slughorns julfest) så höll jag på att garva ihjäl mig! Hoppas ni tycker om det lika mycket som jag. Nu är det tid för att kommentera! Pleeeease. :D


	16. Rättegång och Rättvisa

**Som önskat har jag nu fått ihop ett kapitel som _inte_ bara handlar om kärlek. Jag vet, jag förvånar mig själv ibland. Men jag håller med, man kan inte helt glömma bort att Harry faktiskt har varit med och störtat Du-Vet-Vem och allt det där. Hur mycket man än kan önska annat, så har han ändå en del andra saker att tänka på, än bara Ginny. Men vi får se hur det går... wink wink nudge nudge. Och det här är ett All-Harry kapitel. Det första på länge!**

* * *

När Harry föreslagit att de kanske skulle gå på några rättegångar, hade han inte räknat med Hermiones reaktion. Hon hade blivit alldeles överförtjust, och börjat planera ett fullspäckat schema, som höll de alla sysselsatta från morgon till kväll. Kanske hade hon förstått att Harry ville ha något annat att tänka på. Men det här var överdrivit. Han hade glömt bort att Hermione brukade överdriva alla projekt hon tog sig an. Ron bara skrattade och skakade på huvudet åt henne. Tydligen hade han inte så mycket problem med den här delen av hennes personlighet, så länge den inte gällde läxor.

Första rättegången de gick på, var också den som Harry uppskattade mest. Det var med en hel del skadeglädje han såg Umbridge kliva fram inför hela Wizengamot.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, du har blivit kallad hit för att dömas för de brott du begått under den tid Han-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas-Vid-Namn kontrollerade ministeriet. Du har hörts om anklagelser angående förföljning av mugglarfödda. Du är anklagad för att ha dömt folk utan rättvis rättegång. Du ska ha upprättat register över personer och hotat dem och deras familjer.

Du har även hörts om de metoder du använt mot elever på Hogwarts under din tid som rektor och Överinkvisitor där. Elever har vittnat om ren tortyr och terrorvälde under ditt styre. Du har förnekat till allt detta, stämmer det?" Kingsleys röst ekade i salen. Han satt iklädd lila klädnader framför Wizengamot och såg ned på henne.

Umbridge satt på en stol framför församlingen, omgiven av två trollkarlar med trollstavarna framme. Hon såg ovanligt liten och skrumpen ut, när hon satt där utan sitt vanliga tillgjort flickiga leende, tänkte Harry där han satt längst bak i salen. Han ville inte dra uppmärksamhet till sig, utan satt med en huva för ansiktet.

"Inte kan ni väl döma mig för saker som hände då? Ni vet inte hur det var, ingen av er. Jag försökte skapa ordning och struktur, något som tidigare rektorer negligerat totalt! Men varför tar ni upp det här, efter allt jag hört som skedde på Hogwarts förra året. Svartkonster på lektionerna! Tortyr! Men det tar ni inte upp, Snape har visst blivit ministeriets gullegris också!" Umbridge ställde sig hastigt upp, vilket fick till följd att trollkarlarna på hennes bägge sidor riktade sina stavar mot hennes bröst, som för att tvinga henne att sätta sig ned. Men hon brydde sig inte om dem och hennes ögon sköt blixtar.

"Snape har blivit frikänd från alla anklagelser. Alla hans handlingar var för Dumbledores räkning, han var på vår sida hela tiden. Och det tjänar inget till att ta upp honom, för detta är din rättegång, inte Snapes." avslutade Kingsley med en väldigt bestämd ton så att hon inte skulle fortsätta, men hon lät sig inte avskräckas.

"Men hur kan vi veta det? Hur vet vi att det här sanningen? Vem vet sanningen bakom Snapes lojalitet, mer än Dumbledore, som bekvämligt nog är död?" Ett mummel utbröt i salen. Det här var tydligen något som många undrat länge. Umbridge log nöjt över att ha lyckats komma åt en öm punkt. Men hon hade inte räknat med att Harry var där.

"Jag vet hela sanningen." sa han högt och tydligt och ställde sig upp. På en bråkdel av en sekund hade alla vänt på sina huvuden och stirrade på honom med en blandning av fascination och misstro. "Jag vet att Snape var en god man, en modig man, som offrade sitt liv för kampen mot Voldemort. Ni har mitt ord på det. Tro det om ni vill, men det är sanningen."

"Men vad är sanningen då, Harry?" frågade Umbridge. Harry blev rent av chockad över att hon kunde tilltala honom på det sättet med tanke på att deras senaste möte resulterat i en ganska våldsam duell. Men han samlade sig snart och kom plötsligt att tänka på Dumbledore när han svarade henne.

"Det, är mellan mig och Snape."

"Men, Harry, vi har rätt att få veta, världen har rätt att veta." Harry knöt omedvetet sin höger hand och hans ärr lyste vita.

"Jag är ledsen, men om ni inte tror mig så finns det tyvärr inte något jag kan göra. Men kom ihåg vem som talade sanning förra gången, när ingen trodde att Voldemort var tillbaka." En flämtning gick genom salen vid nämningen av namnet. Många snurrade ofrivilligt på sig. Han vände på sig och gick ut från salen utan att vända sig om.

Han läste i the Prophet morgonen efter att Umbridge dömts till livstids fängelse i Azkaban. Något som gjorde både hans och Rons frukost mycket trevligare, då de fantiserade hur Umbridge ansikte måste ha sett ut när hon fick sin dom.

Men när Harry vände blad i tidningen fick han se något som fick honom att sätta sina flingor i halsen. En stor bild av sig själv stirrade emot honom under rubriken: _**Harry Potter - Harmlös eller Hämndlysten?**_ En mindre bild på Rita Skeeter blinkade tillbaka mot honom. "

_**Rita Skeeter, författaren bakom bästsäljande memoaren om Albus Dumbledore, har nu tillkännagivit sitt nya projekt. "Åh ,det här är mycket spännande" berättar hon i vår intervju. "Jag har ju följt Harry i flera år, så om det finns någon som känner honom är det jag. Men jag ser det som min journalistiska plikt att spräcka hål på alla de mytbildningar som det redan nu cirkulerar runt om pojken. Jag för min del har fortfarande inte helt avskrivit honom från morden på Dumbledore, eller Severus Snape för den delen. Det finns **__**alldeles för mycket brist i bevisningen för att det ska hålla. Men det får ni läsa mer om i min bok!"**_

Artikeln fortsatte, en Harry hade inte lust att läsa mer. Han rev ut artikeln och kastade i den i brasan. Han smålog när han såg den brinna upp.

Efter frukost kände Harry att tiden var mogen för att skriva ett brev till Ginny. Nu hade hon fått två dagar på sig att lugna ned sig, det borde räcka. Han hade nästan en timme på sig, innan dagens aktiviteter skulle ta sin början. Han hade just suttit sig vid sitt skrivbord, och tagit fram pergament och fjäderpenna, när Hermione kom in i rummet.

"Harry, jag tänkte vi kunde…" Hon avbröt sig när hon såg att hon stört honom. Men istället för att vända om och stänga dörren, stod hon kvar i dörröppningen och bet sig nervöst på läppen.

"Var det något du ville, Hermione? Jag är lite upptagen." Han höjde handen och visade på det oskrivna brevet.

"Jag hade tänkt prata om det där med dig Harry. Jag tror inte att det är så bra att du skriver brev just nu." Harry stirrade på henne som om han inte förstod vad hon sa.

"Va? Vad menar du med det? Säg inte att du också ska lägga dig i min relation…"

"Nej nej," Hon höjde handen för att stoppa honom. "det handlar inte alls om Ginny. Det är bara det, att det fanns en artikel i förra numret av "**Häxornas Värld**", och, tja, det har gjort att det väckts ett extra intresse kring dig. Och jag är bara rädd för att eventuella ugglor du skickar kommer att bli uppsnappade av, vid brist på bättre ord, dina fans. Som din vän, råder jag dig till att vänta någon vecka med brev. Snälla."

"Som min vän, tror jag du förstår varför jag inte kan göra det. Gå härifrån nu, så jag hinner skriva färdigt innan vi ska iväg."

"Harry, om du inte vill att ditt privatliv ska bli förstasidanyheter, så snälla, låt bli."

"Ugh. Jag hatar det här! Jag trodde allt skulle vara över nu! Jag har aldrig bett om det här! Jag hatar att vara berömd! Varför kan jag inte bara få leva mitt liv ifred? Är det så mycket att begära?"

Men Hermione behövde inte oroa sig. Harry skrev inget brev. Hans dåliga samvete växte för var sekund. Han visste inte hur länge till han skulle klara sig utan att träffa Ginny. Han hade fortfarande inte förklarat det där som hände med Krake och allt. Han mådde så dåligt att han knappt kunde njuta utav dagens underhållning. Rättegång menar jag.

Den blev den mest överraskande rättegången hittills. På grund av det faktum att han inte hade någon trollstav vid tillfället, hade Lucius Malfoy sluppit från en fängelsedom. Han hade istället dömts till att under två månader arbeta på ett mugglarsjukhus som städare. Allt för att han skulle lära sig förstå mugglare bättre. Och han fick självklart inte använda sig av någon magi. Men som sagt konstigare saker hade ju hänt. Minst sagt.

* * *

**Var det hemskt? Jag lovar, till nästa kapitel ska jag fluffa (eller angsta, det får ni se!) till mig ordentligt! Men det här var en viktig filler för att få handlingen framåt. Asså, det är sjukt. Det är typ andra veckan i september, och jag är på kapitel 16! Jag har redan julkapitlet färdig skrivet. Fortsätter jag så här kommer det ju bli kapitel 50 eller nåt! Aja, vem klagar? Nu är det dags för er att lämna en liten review! (Om ni orkat läsa hela den här notisen alltså!)**


	17. Mycket att Begära?

**Innan ni börjar läsa, måste jag bara skryta lite och säga att det här är nog ett av mina favoritkapitel! Vet inte varför, men jag bara älskar det. Och som vanligt, ni som läser "Twilight", kan nog känna igen några citat från New Moon. Men nu får ni fortsätta läsa! Glöm inte att skriva och berätta vad ni tycker! :D**

* * *

Det hade nu gått mer än en vecka. Nästan två veckor sen Ginny hört från Harry. Varför hade han inte skrivit?

Var han arg på henne på något sätt? Nej, om det var någon som borde vara arg, var det ju hon! Hon hade i och för sig sagt några saker till Krake som inte var särskilt trevliga. Harry måste ju fatta att hon inte menade dem. Men varför skulle han annars inte skriva till henne?

Han kanske var upptagen? Ja, så måste det vara. Harry hade nämnts i tidningen så gott som varenda dag den senaste veckan. Inte för att det var något nytt, men om han nu var med på så många rättegångar som det stod om, så borde ju det ta sin lilla tid. "Men," sa en liten röst inom henne, "det hindrar honom väl inte från att skriva till mig? Ett litet brev tar väl ingen tid alls. Har han inte tid för mig längre?" Men hon kvävde den snabbt. "Så absurt", tänkte hon "för i vilken värld skulle Harry inte ha tid för mig?". Hon behövde bara minnas hur hans ögon log på ett speciellt sätt när han såg på henne, för att veta att han älskade henne minst lika mycket som hon älskade honom.

Trolldryckslektionen segade sig fram som aldrig förr. Ginny praktiskt taget låg över bänken, med det långa håret som en mur mellan henne och flickan hon delade bänk med. Det var någon Slytherinelev. Hon hade ännu inte orkat fråga vad hon hette. Vissa principer var djupt rotade. Som att man aldrig _frivilligt_ tog upp någon som helst kontakt med någon från Slytherin. Och så hade det nog fortsatt vara. Om inte den här lektionen nog skulle få pris som århundradets tråkigaste och mest onödiga trolldryckslektion. Gör det millenniets, förresten.

Professor Otari, den nya läraren i Trolldryckskonst, var både mycket lik Snape, men samtidigt hans raka motsats. Hon svepte inte runt i rummet medan de arbetade, för att plötsligt dyka upp bakom ens rygg för att kommentera alla de små fel de gjort. Men hennes vaksamma blick bortifrån katedern hade lite samma inverkan på klassen. Ginny såg plötsligt att hennes mörka ögon var riktade mot henne, och låtsades genast ställa in rätt temperatur på lågorna med sin stav. Tveksamt om Professorn föll för det, men det gav henne i alla fall en ursäkt varför hon satt som hon gjorde. Men när hon nu blivit påkommen, reste hon sig upp i stolen, och inspekterade de spikklubberötter hon höll på att stuva. När det var gjort, fanns det inte så mycket kvar att göra än att, vänta.

Som första projekt under terminen, hade Professor Otari valt att de skulle lära sig mer om en Trolldryckskonstnärs största färdigheter; noggrannhet och tålamod. Det här var andra lektionen de bara suttit och väntat på att ett gäng hårda rötter skulle få "_den exakt rätta temperaturen och konsistensen"_. Ugh. Ginny hade hoppats att hennes sista år i alla fall skulle innebära att man fick göra lite farliga saker. För, vad var det för vits att vara äldst, om man inte fick utnyttja alla resurser Hogwarts hade att erbjuda. Just nu kändes det som om hela det här stället hade blivit alldeles dött, och tråkig. Hon saknade lite action. Var det så mycket att begära?

Hon vände sig om för att se på flickan bredvid henne. Hon satt och lutade huvudet i handen, och såg precis lika uttråkad ut som Ginny kände sig. "Hur länge till tror du att vi kommer behöva hålla på med det här tjafset?" Ginny sneglade på flickan. Hon såg förvånat på Ginny, som om hon var osäker på om det var henne hon pratade med. Men sen rättade hon till ansiktsdragen och satte sig rakare i stolen.

"Jag är säker på att vi kommer hålla på tills Professor Otari känner att vi är klara. Hon vet ju bäst." Ginny kom genast ihåg varför hon alltid hållit kontakten mellan sig själv och Slytherinare så kort som möjligt. Hon borde ha förstått att flickan skulle ställa sig på Otaris sida. Hon försökte väl ställa sig in, och hoppas på samma särbehandling som de fått av Snape. Ginny knöt handen under bänken. "Inte bli provocerad nu. Låt henne inte komma åt dig. Lugn bara lugn." mässade hon i huvudet. Det var tyst en stund. Sen bytte hon spår.

"Så, gjort något kul i sommar?" Sen kom Ginny på att det nog var helt fel fråga att ställa. För allt hon visste, kunde ju flickans föräldrar ha varit Dödsätare. De kanske satt i Azkaban eller var döda allihop. "Men nej," tänkte hon sen. Nu var hon nog lite väl fördomsfull. Alla i Slytherin var faktiskt inte onda. De var bara lite överrepresenterade bland dem, det var allt.

Men flickan verkade inte det minsta upprörd över frågan, utan log istället ett litet leende. Hon verkade var glad över chansen att få berätta vad det nu var hon varit med om. Hon kastade lite nonchalant bak sitt svarta hår innan hon svarade. "Jag har tillbringat mycket tid på min pojkväns herrgård."

Toppen. Ginny kunde inte urskilja om hon lagt mest tonvikt vid _pojkvän_ eller _herrgård_. För flickan verkade det som om det var en självklarhet att orden hängde ihop. Eller så kanske Ginny lät sina fördomar ta överhanden igen. Men till sitt försvar gjorde hon faktiskt sitt bästa för att tycka om den här flickan. Det gav henne i alla fall något helt annat att tänka på än mosade rötter och… tja, det kanske är onödigt att nämna namnet igen. Det blev tyst igen. Ginny bet sig i läppen och försökte komma på något oladdat samtalsämne. "Så… äh, jag tror inte att jag hörde vad du hette."

Flickan log ett artigt leende utan att visa tänderna, och räckte henne sen handen. "Det är Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." Ginny tog hennes hand.

"Ingen vits med att säga mitt. Man kan ju lätt lista ut det på håret." Hon höll upp en hårtest som fallit ned på hennes panna, och visade den mot Daphne. Hon skrattade som svar. "Nu passar det minsann. Att skratta åt min familj går visst jättebra." tänkte Ginny surt. Sen kom hon på att det faktiskt var hon själv som skämtat om det. "Lugn, Lugn." mässade hon. "Byt samtalsämne, byt samtalsämne." Men innan hon hunnit öppna munnen igen, avbröt Daphne hennes tankar.

"Jo. Sen kände jag igen dig från tidningen också." Ginny såg förvånat på henne. Hon hade nästan glömt bort att hon praktiskt taget var en kändis nu. Ugh. Vande man sig någonsin med det här? Att folk vet ens namn, innan man ens träffats?

"Åh, jaha, så du såg den. Ja, så är det väl när man har en pojkvän som är lite väl… ah, du vet."

Daphne såg på henne, och för första gången var det som om en mörk skugga föll över henne. Ginny blev lite förvånad. Hade hon sagt något fel? Men innan hon han fråga, svarade Daphne. "Jo, jag tror jag kan relatera till det där."

Ginny rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Så din pojkvän är också, känd, ökänd, vad man nu vill kalla det?"

"Jo," Daphne såg ned på bordet. "han är väl det. Min Draco är nog lite mer känd än vad vi skulle vilja…"

Det tog ett tag innan orden hunnit sjunka in i Ginnys huvud. Det var som om de två (eller var de tre) orden rörde sig i slow motion mot varandra. _Draco, Daphne, pojkvän. Draco, Daphne, pojkvän. Draco, Daphne __**pojkvän?**_ "Är _Draco_ din _pojkvän_? Draco som i Draco Malfoy?" Oj, orden kom ut lite högre än hon tänkt. Professor Otari såg upp från katedern. Men det var ett faktum som Ginny registrerade först senare. Nu var hon fullt upptagen med att leva ut den vrede som bubblat i henne flera dagar. Stackars Daphne var den som drog det kortaste strået här. Hon fick bli slagpåsen när en viss eldig rödtott än en gång misslyckades med att kontrollera sitt temperament.

Men Daphne verkade kunna klara av det hela ganska bra. "Ja, har du något problem med det eller?"

"Problem? Som att du frivilligt delar din tid med en, en, mobbande, maktgalen… mördare! Så nej, annars är det okej!" Daphne reste sig från stolen, och såg ned på henne med mörka ögon. Ginny följde hennes exempel, och svor invärtes när hon såg att Daphne var längre än vad hon var.

"Du ska skita i vem jag väljer att umgås med. Det är inte ditt problem! Och visst, Draco har begått misstag! Men tro inte att du är mycket bättre än alla andra, bara för att din pojkvän _"räddade världen_."" Hon gjorde citattecken i luften. "Jag vet precis vad ni umgås med för folk, samhällets utstötta, avskum. Vidriga halvmänniskor som inte borde få finnas!"

Ginnys andhämtning blev allt häftigare, och hon stod nu så nära Daphne att deras näsor nästan nuddade vid varandra. Ändå fortsatte de att skrika ut orden för full hals. "Våga inte säga något om Harry."

"Som vad, att han är en patetisk mugglarfödd, som bara kommit dit han är, för att andra, större och mäktigare trollkarlar offrat sitt liv för honom. Ganska onödigt om du frågar mig." Ginny hade inte ens tid att sträcka sig efter sin stav som fortfarande låg kvar på bordet. Hon slog mot varenda tum av Daphne hon kunde komma åt. Hela hennes system verkade ha lagt av, det enda hon kunde tänka på var att åstadkomma henne så mycket skada som möjligt. Ginny hörde mer än kände, att Daphne måste göra likadant, för något krasade mot hennes näsa. En varm ström av något kladdigt rann nedför hennes haka. Hon fortsatte slå, slå, slå. Så märkte hon att hennes slag bara mötte tom luft. Någon hade särat på dem.

* * *

Ginny svävade fram genom korridoren, upphängs i osynliga trådar. Professor Picard gick bredvid henne utan att se på henne. Det var otroligt pinsamt att bli buren (är det den rätta termen?) på det sättet när hon ändå var 17 år. Men hon sa inget om det. Nu i efterhand skämdes hon väldigt mycket över det hon gjort. Väldigt väldigt mycket.

För andra gången den här terminen fann hon sig inne på Professor Picards kontor. För andra gången fick hon en ordentlig utskällning. Ytterligare en veckas straffkommendering var på sin plats. Det var Ginny helt på det klara med. Hon hade övervägt alla möjligeter på vägen hit. Det var bara rimligt. Men att han även skulle skriva ett brev till hennes föräldrar. Det var ett slag under bältet. Hon öppnade munnen för att svara, men avbröt sig. Dels för att hon inte visste vad hon skulle säga, och dels för att blod från hennes näsa rann in i munnen på henne. Picard vände trollstaven mot henne och lagade hennes brutna näsa på ett ögonblick. Blodet slutade rinna direkt. Hon ville le som tack, men var inte säker på om det var rätt läge. Eller om hennes muskler kom ihåg hur man gjorde.

* * *

**Så, vad tyckte ni? Jag är väldigt glad att jag kom på ett sätt att få med Draco i historien igen. Jag saknar honom lite. Ska försöka få med honom lite mer. Men nu ska du trycka på den lilla knappen till vänster. Tack! :D**


	18. Beslut

**Nytt kapitel, yay! Kanske inte mitt bästa. Men det är en viktig filler inför nästa. Som är mycket bättre, jag lovar! Tack till alla som recenserat! Ni vet inte hur glad jag blir av alla era snälla ord. Kommentera gärna det här kapitlet också, jag behöver lite feedback!**

**Jag har fått det påpekat att jag bör ha en liten "Disclaimer" som säger att jag inte äger Harry Potter, och att jag inte tjänar några som helst pengar på det här. Men det är väl ganska självklart. Om jag ägde Harry Potter, skulle Edward Cullen på något sätt ha smugit sig ned i handlingen. :P**

* * *

Ja, nu i efterhand skämdes verkligen Ginny över sitt utbrott. Mest av allt skämdes hon för att hon till och med nu, inte kunde undgå att känna att det varit skönt att få skrika av sig lite. Uppvägde dock fortfarande inte konsekvenserna.

Vid frukosten följande morgon fick Ginny ett brev från sina föräldrar. Onödigt att upprepa vad det stod ordagrant. Alla förstår väl att ett utbrott mitt under en lektion, för att inte tala om ett handbegripligt slagsmål, inte är ett beteende som uppskattas. Ginny ville minnas att det här måste ha varit en liknande upplevelse som den Ron erfarit sen han stulit Ford Anglian och krockat med det Piskande Pilträdet.

Men hon hade fortfarande svårt att skaka av sig _ilskan_ som fortfarande bubblade upp inom henne, gärna vid helt fel tillfällen. Hon hade redan varit kort mot Neville när han frågade henne om vad som hänt. Kanske var det bara stressen som började smyga upp på henne nu. Det var ju ändå i år hon skulle ta sin F.U.T.T-examen, och det innebar att lärarnas krav på dem, om möjligt, hade ökat ännu mer. Och nu hade hon dessutom lyckats få till ytterligare en veckas straffkommendering, vilket innebar ännu mindre tid för läxor. Kort sagt, att hon skulle få mycket sömn den närmsta veckan var inte särskilt troligt.

Eller så kanske det hela berodde på att hon _fortfarande_ inte fått något brev. Helst av allt ville hon få prata med Luna om det, få lite perspektiv på det hela. Att någon sa till henne att hon bara överreagerade. Att hon betedde sig som en kärlekskrank ungmö i ett melodram. Men något tillfälle att göra det dök aldrig upp. Luna verkade totalt omringad av både Dean och Neville. Och en sak som var säker, var att det här var en sak som bara en annan tjej skulle förstå.

Hon skulle ju förstås kunna skriva ett brev till Harry. Men hon visste inte om det skulle vara, det var svårt att hitta rätt ord, men pinsamt kanske var det närmaste hon kunde komma. Skulle han tycka att hon var för påträngande om hon skrev ett brev? Han kanske inte tyckte att det gått så lång tid än? Han hade kanske bara inte börjat sakna henne så mycket att han ansåg ett brev vara nödvändigt? Såna små tankar höll henne vaken på natten, och gjorde den lilla tid att sova hon hade, än kortare, och mycket mindre vilosam.

På Fredagsmorgonen hade de sina andra lektion i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Professor Jordan var lätt Ginnys nya favoritlärare. Deras första lektion hade börjat med att hon skulle göra en kort presentation av sig själv. Hon hade sen fortsatt med att ge dem en detaljerad beskrivning av sitt år i Tibet när hon bodde tillsammans med Yetis. Hade inte Ginny sett henne berätta med egna ögon, hade hon snabbt fördömt sådant Gyllenroy-Lockman-aktigt-beteende. Men där Lockman bara varit överdriven och fåfäng i sina utsvävningar, var Professor Jordan hans raka motsats. Med det korta lockiga håret som en gloria kring huvudet, var det ganska lätt att tro att hon inte skulle göra en fluga förnär. Men hon var bara så _tuff_. Ginny kom inte på något annat ord att beskriva henne med. Hon påminde ganska mycket om Tonks, som Ginny saknade innerligt. Professor Jordan var också yngst av alla lärarna på Hogwarts. Kanske gjorde det också att Ginny hade lättare att tycka om och relatera till henne.

Stressen började krypa fram ännu mer, när Professor Jordan gav de i uppgift att sammanställa en lista på vad de själva ansåg vara de fem viktigaste försvarstrollformlerna, samt en uppsats på minst en halv pergament rulle där de skulle förklara sitt val. La man sen till den uppsats om för- och nackdelar med att använda spikklubberötter i smärtlindringsdrycker, som båda skulle lämnas in på måndagen, så kan man säga att Ginny visste vad hon skulle göra den här helgen. Hon hade dessutom i ett svagt ögonblick lovat Demelza att de skulle ha Quidditchmötet på lördagen. Och sen hade hon straffkommendering med Filch hela kvällen.

För att på något sätt kunna se något bra med det hela, hoppades Ginny att hennes fullspäckade schema, skulle göra att hon skulle slippa tänka på den tomhet hon känt sen hon skilts från Harry.

Men som Ginny snart fick erfara, fick stressen bara hålet i hennes bröst, och med den irritationen och _hjälplösheten,_ att växa. Hon var lika trött som om hon inte sovit på en vecka, men ändå kunde hon inte få sin kropp att slappna av. Det var tvungen att bli ett slut på det här. Snart.

Under de ensamma timmar Ginny spenderade uppe i Uggleboet, med att rengöra ugglornas sittpinnar (utan magi självfallet) beslutade Ginny, att om hon inte fick något brev imorgon, skulle hon själv skriva ett. Hon var inte helt säker om det skulle vara ett kärleksbrev eller ett "Hur-vågar-du-glömma-bort-mig-stick-och-brinn-din-dummer"-brev. Just nu lutade det åt det senare. Kanske hon skulle se till att skriva det efter frukost, så att Harry fick en så rättvis bedömning som möjligt. Av en flickvän som fått sova och nyligen fått i sig koffein. Så mycket kunde hon ge honom, även om hon fortfarande var rosen rasande på hans total diss.

* * *

"Harry? Harry, hallå är du vaken?" Ron stod i dörröppningen. Harry låg fullt påklädd på mage i sängen, med en kudde över huvudet.

"Ugh." Kom det som svar från madrassen.

"Ska du ligga där hela kvällen i dag också?"

Om Ginny tagit ut sin ensamhet som ilska, hade Harrys gjort honom närmast apatisk. Han hade knappt gått ut från sitt rum på flera dagar. Hade det inte varit för att Krake tvångsmatat honom, och att Ron hotat med att hämta sin mamma, hade nog slutat äta också. Harry förstod inte hur Voldemort någonsin hade kunnat tvivla på hur stor kraft kärlek kan ha. Han hade aldrig känt sig så handlingsförlamad. Men så hade Voldemort nog aldrig känt så här för någon. Harry dränkte ett stön i kudden. "Ugh"

"George frågade om vi ville komma med till Kråkboet och spela lite Quidditch. Mamma bjuder på middag…" Ron försökte låta frestande, men ärligt talat var mat det sista Harry ville tänka på just nu. Inte ens Quidditch lät lockande. Harry var osäker på om han ens skulle kunna sitta uppe på en kvast. Tveksamt. Inte om han inte skulle ta och… men, det kunde han väl inte? En varm känsla spred sig inom honom. Ett hopp han inte kunde dränka, spred sig från cell till cell, tills allt kändes elektriskt och sprakande. Hans muskler spände sig av egen fri vilja, utan att hans hjärna egentligen reagerade. Det verkade som om hans kropp visste precis vad den skulle göra för att må bra igen. Likt en narkoman som i dvala sträcker sig efter… nej, nej, vänta. Det här är något bra, inte någon olaglig drog. Men Harry kunde inte motstå frestelsen som denna idé format i hans huvud.

Det hade knappt gått en sekund. Ron stod fortfarande i dörröppningen och väntade på ett svar. Vad skulle han säga. Nu gällde det att inte säga för mycket. Harry försökte göra sin röst så dämpad som möjligt, vilket var svårt, för det han kände mest för var att hoppa upp och omfamna världen. Snacka om helomvändning. "Nej tack."

"Åh, så du kan prata! Jag har inte hört mer än grymtningar från dig i flera dagar."

Ajdå, han hade sagt för mycket. "Ugh." svarade han. Så där. Han kunde höra Rons fotsteg avlägsna sig. Han satte sig raskt upp och gnuggade sig runt ögonen. Han sneglade på klockan. "Oj, var hon redan så mycket." Nu hade han bråttom om han skulle hinna. Han sprang runt rummet och drog åt sig saker som han skulle behöva, tog sin Åskvigg, och hoppade ut genom fönstret.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Vad tror ni Harry ska göra? Okej, det kanske är ganska uppenbart, men iaf. Nu är det dags att trycka på den lilla knappen till vänster och recensera! Kom igen, gör det. För min skull. :) **


	19. Spökande Stugan

**Jag är så glad att jag nästan spricker! Och det finns två anledningar till det. För det första; den nya Twilight-trailern kom imorse. Den var helt sjuuukt bra (för att citera Grynet) och jag har inte kunnat sluta iiipa på hela dagen. Edward är såååå bra! Och sen är verkliga livet underbart just nu. Jag har gått vidare till nästa uttagningsnivå till utbildningen jag sökt. Yay! Nu ska jag bara göra ett begåvningstest på lördag nästa vecka, pirrigt! Jag kanske måste stressa av mig med lite fluff, så här kommer ett extra fluffigt kapitel för att fira denna underbara dag!**

**Oj vilken lång A/N det blev. Vill bara säga tack igen till alla som kommenterat. Ni äger! Bisou!**

**Och än en gång: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Bara böckerna i min bokhylla. :P**

* * *

En knackning hördes på fönsterrutan. Beredd på ännu ett brev från sin mamma, tittade Ginny irriterat upp från trolldrycksuppsatsen hon fortfarande inte skrivit färdigt. Men till sin förvåning var det ingen uggla som knackat. Harry satt på en kvast, och svävade utanför fönstret. Han vinkade till henne att komma. Vilket var helt onödigt. Hon skulle ha kommit i vilket fall som helst. Ilskan från tidigare bubblade upp igen, och hon kände hur hon reflexmässigt knöt nävarna. Men när hon fått upp fönsterluckan och såg honom sitta där på kvasten, med håret och kläderna slickade mot kroppen och hur vita hans händer var efter att ha tvingat kvasten att stå stilla i den ilande vinden var det som om allt bara rann av henne.

"Hoppa på!" sa han och försökte överrösta stormen. Hon hoppade smidigt på och satte sig bakom honom, med armarna kring hans midja. Hon gömde ansiktet bakom honom, medan de snabbt flög genom det piskande regnet. Han hade tydligen ett mål i sikte, för hon kunde känna att de saktade ner farten. Med en dov duns och ett lätt plaskande ljud landade de på gräsmattan. Himlen ovanför var mörk, och det svaga ljus som sken ut från slottsfönstren nådde knappt igenom det täta regnet. Men Harry verkade veta var de var. Han tog hennes hand och drog med henne framåt. Hon kunde skymta något stort och mörkt framför dem. När de kom närmre såg hon att det var ett träd, vars långa grenar var olycksbådande böjda av blåsten. Hon kände igen trädet, även om hon inte varit där tidigare. Harry drog fram sin stav från innerfickan och fick en gren som låg på marken att lyfta, och flyga närmare stammen. Hon kunde inte se vad som hände sen, men Harry fattade hennes hand igen och drog med henne mot trädet. Han stannade vid en öppning under stammen, som nu låg alldeles tydlig framför dem. Hon gick fram och gled ned genom det. Knappt hade hon ställt sig upp igen förrän Harry kom efter henne. Han tog hennes hand igen och visade henne vägen genom en liten tunnel och sen uppför en trappa. Harry öppnade en dörr och drog med henne in. Hon visste mycket väl var de var någonstans.

Harry hade flera gånger berättat om den hemliga gången mellan det Piskande Pilträdet och Spökande Stugan. Och hon hade sett huset utifrån flera gånger. Men det här var första gången hon var inne i den.

Harry drog återigen fram sin stav och riktade den mot den öppna spisen. Genast flammade en eld upp, och fyllde rummet med sitt ljus. Hon kunde förstå varför man trodde det spökade därinne. Det fanns något kusligt och sorgset över det. Hon hade gärna tagit sig en närmare titt på rummet, och det övriga huset också för den delen, om det inte varit för synen av Harry sittandes på sängen med ett underligt ansiktsuttryck. Hon hade inte sett det tidigare. Såg han, rädd ut? Hon satte sig bredvid honom. Han såg upp på henne och hon tyckte sig se det igen, en underlig rädsla flackade i hans blick. Men hon kunde inte förstå var den kom ifrån. Ginny tog hans ansikte mellan sina händer och höll det varsamt så att han såg på henne.

"Vad är det? Har det hänt något?" Han såg på henne. Hans gröna ögonen studerade hennes ansikte förbryllat och försökte läsa hennes tankar.

"Är du inte arg på mig?" Hans röst var stadig, men hon kunde höra osäkerheten i den.

"Jo, väldigt." Hon kunde inte låta bli att le åt hans ängslan. Hon drog hans ansikte närmare sitt eget och kysste hans läppar. Hon öppnade ögonen och mötte hans blick igen. Harry såg väldigt förvånad ut, men hon kunde se hur det drog lite i mungiporna på honom. Han rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Jag förstår inte." Men sen log han och tillade, något kaxigt. "Om det här är en utskällning borde jag kanske irritera dig oftare." Hon slog lekfullt till honom på axeln, men han drog henne närmare.

"Jag skulle inte testa din lycka fler gånger." Han såg på henne som om det hela varit en utmaning, men hans uttryck mjuknade sen och han såg allvarligt på henne.

"Så jag är förlåten?" Ginny misstänkte att det kändes på liknande sätt när man blev röntgad, när han återigen studerade hennes ansikte.

"För stunden." Hon visste att det var sant när hon sa det. "Jag är ju inte så dum att jag slösar den lilla tid jag har med dig på att vara arg. Jag har en hel framtid på mig att bråka med dig, jag behöver ju inte börja nu." Den tanken verkade göra honom glad och han log igen och pressade sina läppar mot hennes panna.

"Vad bra. För det var inte meningen att göra dig arg. Jag ville skriva till dig, och förklara allt, men…" Hon la ett finger över hans läppar för att tysta honom.

"Jag vet. Men nu pratar vi inte mer om det. Jag har saknat dig." Hon la armarna kring hans nacke och vilade huvudet mot hans bröst. Hon kunde höra hans hjärtas jämna slag och hans varma andedräkt mot kinden.

"Jag med. Dig, alltså." Hans lade varsamt sin hand kring hennes kind och drog den mot sig, så att deras ansikten återigen bara var ett par centimeter ifrån varandra. Han såg på henne en lång stund, innan han log ett spjuveraktigt leende och kysste hennes nästipp. Han fortsatte sen att kyssa sporadiska fläckar av hennes ansikte; kinder, tinning, panna, ögonlock. Huden som nuddat hans läppar kändes onaturligt varma, som en brännskada innan man känner av smärtan. Han fortsatte sen och lät läpparna glida nerför hennes hals och över hennes nyckelben.

"Harry, vad gör du?" Hon kunde knappt se honom i det svaga skenet från brasan. Han hade dragit i hennes tröja för att komma åt att kyssa huden på hennes ena axel. Hon rös till, men inte av kyla.

"Jag kom på att jag saknat dina fräknar. Och någon kanske känner sig bortglömd om jag missar den." Hans röst lät mörkare och där fanns något annat i den som hon inte märkt tidigare. Han kysste den lilla gropen bakom hennes nyckelben, vilket fick håret på hennes armar att resa sig upp. Ginny kände hur hennes hjärta bultade hårt mot bröstet, som om det försökte slå sig ut. Hon kände återigen Harrys varma andedräkt mot sin hals, och hon kunde svära på att den blivit tyngre. Hon blundade och kämpade hårt för att ta kontroll över situationen igen, samtidigt som en annan röst inom henne skrek att hon skulle strunta i allt. Utom Harry, förstås.

Men hon lyckades kuva den, och när Harry för en kort sekund lutade sig tillbaka för att dra bort hennes hår från hennes andra axel, såg hon sin chans. Hon grep hans hand och låste sin blick med hans.

"Harry, jag vet att det här kan låta knäppt, men jag måste faktiskt tillbaka nu. Den här lilla kidnappningen är över, för jag måste upp till slottet och skriva färdigt min trolldrycksuppsats." Hon kunde inte låta bli att le när hon såg hur hans ansikte föll en aning. Det var hemskt, det visste hon, men hon kunde inte låta bli att göra det när hon såg att det smärtade honom lika mycket som det gjorde henne när de inte var tillsammans. Men han drog sig snart samman och besvarade hennes leende.

"Jag trodde hela idéen med kidnappningar var att det bara är förövaren som får bestämma när den är över." Hon himlade med ögonen. Han kunde ju bara få försöka.

"Ska jag behöva bli sur igen?" Hon slog armarna i kors över bröstet och snörpte ihop läpparna.

"Nej, nej. Kom då, så flyger jag dig tillbaka." Motvilligt reste de sig båda två och gick hand i hand nerför trappan och genom gången. Harrys kvast låg kvar i gräset där han lämnat den. Ginny satte sig återigen bakom honom och höll armarna hårt kring hans midja.

Mörkret var nu nästan helt ogenomträngligt. Ginny kunde knappt se handen framför sig, i det svaga ljuset från stjärnorna ovanför. Stormen hade bedarrat, allt som fanns kvar var geggiga vattenpölar och nerblåsta grenar. Men Harry fann vägen upp till Gryffindortornet lika lätt som om det varit mitt på dagen. Han höll kvasten stadigt svävande i luften, så nära väggen han kunde komma, medan hon klättrade in. "Jag längtar tills det här året är slut och vi kan börja träffa varandra på lite mer normala tider. Och när inga trolldrycksläxor kommer emellan." Han drog ihop läpparna när han sa det sista, som om blotta tanken fyllde hans mun med något osmakligt. Ginny lutade sig ut från fönstret.

"Jag tror inte att det slutar där. Tror du inte att det blir ännu värre sen när du börjar på aurorutbildningen. Man får väl inte så mycket fritid då?" Hon såg på honom allvarligt. Han rynkade återigen ögonbrynen och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, förstör det inte! Jag hade precis lyckats övertala mig att jag klarar ett år." Hon kunde inte låta bli att le åt honom. Det lät som om han var en gammal missbrukare som försökte komma igång med sitt liv igen. Hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt tanken. Han såg frågande på henne.

"Du får det att låta som om jag är en drog." Var allt hon kunde få fram mellan skratten. Han släppte kvasten med ena handen och la den återigen mot hennes kind. I det svaga ljuset såg hans ögon nästan självlysande ut när han såg på henne allvarligt.

"För mig hade du lika gärna kunnat vara det." Hon blev nästan generad över hur djupt hans ögon borrade sig in i hennes. Hon blev genast tacksam över att det var mörkt så att han inte kunde se hur mycket hon rodnade.

"När ses vi igen? Du kommer till Hogsmeade va?" sa hon och bytte samtalsämne.

"Försök hindra mig. Säg bara till så kommer jag. Jag har längtat efter att få se dig i dagsljus." Han såg återigen på henne med genomträngande blick. Sen blinkade han och höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Hade inte du bråttom?"

"Till vad?" Hennes hjärna hade tömts på allt när hans ögon mötte hennes. Allt annat än honom var överflödigt och kunde sorteras bort. Hon kunde inte komma på något som skulle få henne att skynda sig bort.

"Din uppsats?" Han höjde återigen på ögonbrynet.

"Just det." Varför var det alltid tvunget till att vara trolldryckskonst också! Snape har säkert lagt en egen förbannelse över ämnet. Även om han inte är där förföljer det oss fortfarande och sätter käppar i hjulet. En lätt smekning över kinden drog henne tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Älskar dig." Orden var knappt mer än en viskning, hans röst en del av mörkret som omslöt honom.

"Jag med. Dig, alltså." Hon kunde känna leendet på hans läppar när han drog henne till sig och kysste henne en sista gång.

* * *

**Så, qu'es-que vous pensez? Gillar ni mitt fluff? Jag gör det!**


	20. Livet Lever Vidare

**Nytt kapitel, yay! Efter förra veckans fluffbomb (jag tycket det iaf) så kommer här ett mer händelsedrivet kapitel. Läs och njut!**

* * *

Livet hittade på något vis tillbaka till vardagen. Ginny föll snabbt ned i den sedvanliga rytmen; lektioner, läxor, Quidditch, som följt med henne under hennes senare år på Hogwarts.

Quidditch, ja. Precis som Demelza förutsett blev Ginny vald till kapten. Dagen efter att hon träffat Harry i Spökande Stugan, hade det resterande Quidditchlaget ett möte.

De satt i omklädningsrummet. Det var ganska många kvar i laget sen förra året. Både Ginny och Demelza var kvar som Jagare. De båda Slagmännen Coote och Peakes var också där. Ginny hade dessutom gjort en mental notering att hon skulle värva Dean som Jagare igen. Vilket betydde att de bara saknade en Vaktare, och en Sökare.

"Så, ska vi börja då, eller?" Ginny var lite osäker på om hon skulle resa sig upp eller inte. Hon hade ju sammankallat mötet. Men hon hade ingen lust att bli någon ordförande eller nåt.

Demelza verkade känna av hennes osäkerhet. Hon la upp båda händerna på bordet. "Ja, ska vi ta och göra Ginny till vår officiella kapten" Coote och Peakes nickade instämmande.

"Snälla Demelza, lägg av…" försökte Ginny väsa mellan sammanbitna käkar.

"Nej, du lägger av Ginny! Vem skulle annars ta det?" Demelza blängde på henne som om hon var ett litet barn som inte något förstod.

"Du, till exempel!" Ginny lyfte med händerna och pekade mot henne. "Du verkar mycket mer peppad än mig!" Stackars Coote och Peakes satt som förstenade och såg på medan de bråkade.

"Så mycket som jag skulle vilja ta det, så har jag inte tid. GET-prov, du vet. Jag tar det nästa år." Demelza bara ryckte på axlarna som om det vore den självklaraste saken i världen. Och när Ginny tänkte över det hela, så insåg hon att det kanske var det. Hon hade ju mest erfarenhet. Hon blev genast alldeles bubblig i magen av upphetsning. Det här var ändå något hon drömt om sen hon var liten.

Hennes hjärna började genast arbeta på hårdvarv; träningsplan, strategier, nya anfallsformationer. Vilka kände hon till som skulle bli bra tillskott till laget? När hon kom tillbaka till verkligheten, såg hon bara Demelza le självgott. "Jag sa ju att du skulle bli vald." Ginny snörpte på läpparna, men kunde sen inte låta bli att le.

Man hade ju kunnat tänka att hon skulle må dåligt, nu när hon var ifrån Harry igen. Men faktum var att hon mådde ganska bra. Det kanske var så att hon vant sig vid det hela. Men när Ginny tänkte över det hela var hon mer säker på att det berodde på att hon visste att hon inte var ensam om det hela. Det fanns en till som mått lika dåligt som hon. En till som visste hur frustrerat hon känt sig under den senaste tiden. Och den tanken värmde mer än några ord i världen.

* * *

Harry, ja. Livet hade tagit fart även för honom.

Det är en ganska underlig känsla när man slutat skolan. Man befinner sig som i ett oändligt tomrum, och man vet inte riktigt vad man ska göra av sig själv. Visserligen hade Harry slutat skolan för ett år sen, och förra året hade han tillbringat större delen av tiden i ett tält. Och då hade hans huvud varit fullt av så mycket annat. Vilket inte var så konstigt.

Men nu, när han var tillbaka i "verkligheten" och hela livet sträckte ut sig framför honom, drabbades Harry på nytt av panik. Inte den sorten han var van vid; "Hjälp någon försöker döda mig!". Nä, det här var mer en sakta framväxande panik, som satt som en knut i magen på honom, och verkade passa på att göra sig hörd varje kväll innan han skulle sova. Vilket i sin tur resulterade i en serie underliga drömmar, som alla hade det gemensamt att de innehöll en arg Hermione som sprang efter honom med ett stort timglas i handen, och skrek att tiden snart var slut.

Men han kunde i alla fall lugna sig med att han _hade_ skickat in en ansökan till aurorutbildningen. Och han hade varit ganska säker på att han skulle komma in. Men ju fler dagar som gick, drogs knuten åt hårdare, och fick honom att tappa allt mer tro på att det hela skulle gå vägen.

Ron verkade ta det hela lättare än vad Harry gjorde. Han bara viftade bort alla tankar på att dem inte skulle komma in. Men så var han ganska bekväm av sig. De bodde redan i ett stort hus, helt gratis, och hade en husalf som skötte all matlagning, tvätt och städning. Vad mer kunde man behöva?

Dessutom kom Hermione över minst en gång om dagen. Harry kunde inte med ord beskriva hur avundsjuk han var på att de fick träffa varandra så ofta. Men han var glad för sina bästa vänners skull. Det hade ju tagit ganska (host host) lång tid för dem att slå slag i saken, så de var väl värda sin lycka. Harry önskade bara att han var lika lyckligt lottad.

Men så en kylig morgon i mitten av september kom äntligen breven Harry och Ron väntat på så länge. De satt vid köksbordet och skulle just till att äta frukosten, när två väldiga slagugglor flög in genom skorstenen. De slog sig ned mitt på bordet (vilket fick Krake att utstöta ett gällt skri, för ingen husalf tolererar fåglar i maten!) och sträckte fram breven de bar med sig.

Harry kände igen ministeriets sigill på framsidan av kuvertet. Han såg på Ron, som blivit en smula blekare än vanligt, och svalde innan han rev upp brevet. Han ville inte tänka på vad som skulle hända om han inte skulle få de besked han hoppades på.

_**Käre mr Potter,**_

_**Efter noga övervägningar har vi nått ett beslut gällande er ansökan till aurorkontoret. **_

_**Vi har beslutat att ni, trots icke avslutade studier på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom, ändå uppfyller de krav vi ålägger ansökande till denna utbildning. Men vi vill ändå att ni ska vara på det klara med att detta beslut kommer innebära en del extra jobb från er sida. Den träning ni kommer att genomgå är prövande och ställer höga krav, även på dem med U i alla sin FU.T.T-examen. **_

_**Utbildningen börjar den 14 oktober då vi ber er infinna er på ministeriet för en kort genomgång om hur er träning kommer att gå till. Samlingen börjar klockan 9.00. Ni ska ta mer er eran trollstav och vi råder er även att ta med skyddshandskar (gärna drakskinn) då dessa kan komma till stor användning under er utbildning. **_

_**Med vänliga hälsningar, **_

_**Gawain Robards**_

_**Chef för Aurorkontoret**_

Harry såg på Ron. Av hans leende att döma hade han fått samma svar. De kramade om varandra.

För en gångs skulle verkade Ron helt förstummad. "Det här är ju helt otroligt. Jag kan fatta att de valde dig, det var ju liksom ganska självklart. Men de valde mig!"

"Klart de gjorde det!" sa Harry och såg på honom på ett låtsat strängt vis. "Hur många aurorer kan skriva upp att de förstört en av Voldemorts horrokruxen på sin meritlista?"

"Äh, det låter bara så där häftigt när du säger det. Du var ju där, du vet att det bara var..." Ron såg på Harry som log retsamt tillbaka. Ron slog till honom på axeln.

"Lägg av! Nu måste jag gå och skriva till Hermione. Hon kommer bli helt lyrisk när hon får höra att vi ska bli aurorer!" Han drog till sig brevet som låg på bordet och sprang ut ur köket och uppför trappan till sitt rum.

Harry stod kvar och skakade på huvudet. Varför behövde han skriva till henne, när hon ändå skulle komma dit och äta middag? Kärleken saknar logik.

Harry funderade på om han också skulle skriva ett brev till Ginny? Det hade gått en vecka sen artikeln i "_**Häxornas Värld"**_ publicerats. Den som fått honom att bli förföljd av än fler rabiata beundrarinnor. Den som hindrat honom från att skriva brev till Ginny.

Medan han fortfarande befann sig i valet och kvalet ifall han skulle skriva ett brev eller inte; flög ännu en uggla i köket. Den här ugglan var mindre än de två tidigare, och den såg äldre ut. Fjädrarna var blekta och matta. Harry kände igen den som en av låneugglorna från Hogwarts.

Hjärtat slog ett dubbelslag i bröstet på honom. Han slet bort kuvertet från ugglans ben, vilket förtjänade honom ett ordentligt nyp. Men det brydde han sig inte om; för han hade fått ett brev från Ginny.

_**Harry!**_

_**Har du hört nyheten? Jag har blivit Quidditchkapten! Jag är helt lyrisk! **_

_**Hur är det med dig? Har du fått svar från Ministeriet än? Oroa dig inte, de kommer anta dig. Annars ska de få med mig att göra.**_

_**Här är det fullt upp. Jag har knappt tid att läsa tidningen på morgonen. Lektionerna går bra, även om det är konstigt med alla nya lärare. Du skulle se vår nya Försvar mot Svartkonst lärare, Professor Jordan. Hon har bott i Tibet tillsammans med en Yeti. Hon är helt otrolig, du skulle älska henne. **_

_**Men jag skulle behöva ha Hermione här, lektionerna är så svåra. Inte ens Neville fick full poäng på senaste Örtläreuppsatsen. **_

_**Vi har fått datumet för nästa besök i Hogsmeade. Det är den 24:e oktober. Du sa att du tänkte komma, nu får du hålla ditt löfte. **_

_**Det är så konstigt att vara här utan dig. Jag saknar dig. Om jag inte hade Neville och Luna, vet jag inte vad jag skulle göra.**_

_**Det är så mycket jag vill säga, men du vet att jag inte är så bra på att uttrycka mina känslor. Jag kan bara säga att jag älskar dig, och att jag saknar dig.**_

_**Ginny**_

Harry såg på kalendern. Det var mer än en månad tills den 24:e. Nu var det bara att vänta, och vänta, och vänta.

* * *

**För att inte det här skulle bli en gigantisk A/N, har jag lagt till den som ett eget kapitel. Snälla läs den! Jag har lite att delge mina läsare.**


	21. Agnes Griffiths

**Hallå kära läsare! Minns ni mig? Jag är så ledsen att jag inte uppdaterar lika ofta som förr. Men det har jag ju redan berättat om. Nu till lite bra och dåliga nyheter, vi börjar med dem bra. Jag har börjat komma över min skrivkramp! Yay! Kapitlena kommer fram nu! Jippie! Den dåliga, eller för den här historien dåliga, är att jag ska resa bort nästa vecka. Till England! Yay! Med en av mina bästa vänner! Dubbel yay! Men, jag kommer inte ha tid att skriva så mycket, så nästa kapitel kan dröja lite. Men jag ska skriva så mycket jag hinner under helgen, så får vi se. Tack alla fina recensioner och svar på min betaläsareförfrågan (är det ett ord?)! Fortsätt skicka in dem btw! Men nu får ni läsa!**

* * *

När det så hade bestämts att Ginny skulle bli kapten för laget, ödslade hon ingen tid innan hon satte upp lappar om uttagningar till laget. Hon visste att det var bäst om hon fick ihop laget så fort som möjligt, så att de hade maximal tid att öva sig inför matchen. Även om det inte var många nya spelare som skulle tillsättas, så var det extremt viktigt att de "flög ihop sig" ordentligt innan det blev dags för match.

Dessutom var det en sökare som skulle tillsättas, och det var en verklig nyckelperson i laget. Det är livsviktigt för ett Quidditch lag att Sökaren fungerar. Ginny hade ingen aning om ifall hon skulle hitta någon som kunde fylla den platsen på ett tillfredsställande sätt. Och om så inte var fallet, så ville hon ha tid att öva upp personen till sitt yttersta. Hon kände hur pressen på henne växte för varje dag sen beskedet om att hon blivit vald till kapten kommit ut. Det var som om hennes egen ställning helt vilade på hur bra hennes lag presterade. Och hypen inför matchen hade inte ens börjat. Ginny kände att hon allt mer kunde förstå hur Harry måste ha känt sig när han var kapten. Inte undra på att han skrek så ofta på träningarna. Det kan ju i och för sig ha berott på McLaggen också.

Men när Ginny kom ner på Quidditchstation morgonen som uttagningarna skulle stå, fick hon genast en klump i magen. Mer än hälften av dem som dykt upp hade inte ens en egen kvast. Sen slog det henne att de nog bara var åskådare. Klumpen bara växte. Demelza hoppade fram och ställde sig bredvid henne.

"Okej." Ginny harklade sig och höjde rösten. "Kan alla som söker till vaktarpositionen ställa sig där borta, och sökarna där borta!" sa hon och pekade mot två ändar av planen. Ginny kunde tydligt se att Sökarna var mer än dubbelt så många som Vaktarna. Det låg väl fortfarande någon sorts mystik och dröm om ära över den positionen. Ginny kunde mycket väl förstå det.

En efter en kallade fick Sökarna flyga upp och fånga tennisbollarna som Ginny sköt iväg mot olika håll av planen. Den som visade upp den bästa flygtekniken, snabbheten och kvicktänktheten, fick platsen. Ett ganska enkelt test. Om det inte hade varit så att alla var så _dåliga_. Ginny hade varit beredd på att ingen skulle kunna mäta sig med Harry. Men det här var bara ett skämt.

När den tredje personen i rad, ramlade av sin kvast kände Ginny en begynnande huvudvärk växa fram. "Nästa!" ropade hon. Igen. Den lilla pojken plockade upp sin kvast, och sprang högröd i ansiktet bort från planen. En grupp fjärdeårsflickor fnissade åt honom. Men plötsligt tystnade dem. Ginny såg genast upp från sin lista, för att se vad som fått dem att sluta. Hon såg dem stirra bort mot planen. Hon vände på huvudet i samma riktning som dem. Och det hon såg fick Ginny att tappa hakan.

En ensam person på kvast svävade runt planen, snabb som en pil, graciös som en fågel. Demelza stirrade lika förbluffad mot spelaren som Ginny. Det gick inte att urskilja på håll om det var en tjej eller kille, konturerna var alldeles suddiga av den höga farten. Ginnys Quidditchinstinkter började genast arbeta för fullt. Snabb, liten, smidig, en perfekt Sökare. Ingen av dem andra hade varit ens i närheten av den här. Hon tog visslan som hängde runt halsen och blåste i den två gånger. Hon vinkade med armarna för att fånga personens uppmärksamhet.

Skepnaden kom närmare, och landade med en dov duns i gräset. På närmare håll såg Ginny att det måste vara en flicka det rörde sig om. Hon blev genast avundsjuk på hur smidigt hon gled av kvasten. Flera av pojkarna i publiken busvisslade, men flickan verkade inte bry sig om dem. Hon gick fram till Ginny med bestämda steg och rynkad panna. "Ja. Du visslade."

Ginny var inte beredd på det bryska tonläget, men hon fortsatte som om hon inte hört det. "Ja, ähm. Jag tänkte bara fråga om du är med och provspelar för laget?"

Flickan knyckte på axeln. "Ja, du ropade ju nästa."

"Ja, det gjorde jag visst." Ginny var inte helt överförtjust i flickans attityd. Men om hon alltid flög lika bra som hon gjort idag, övervägde fördelarna nackdelarna rejält.

"Så?" Flickan höjde på ena ögonbrynet och stirrade på Ginny. "Ska du skicka iväg mig som du gjort med dem tidigare, eller får jag platsen?"

"Söker du som Sökare?" Ginny tog upp pennan och pappret hon höll i handen.

"Japp. Har alltid spelat som det, kommer nog alltid att göra det också." Hon höjde stolt på huvudet. Det svarta axellånga håret vajade i vinden.

"Vad heter du?"

"Agnes Griffiths." Ginny krafsade ned det på lappen. "Sjätte året."

Demelza stack fram huvudet bakom Ginnys axel. "Sa du Griffiths? Du råkar inte vara släkt med Glynnis Griffiths?"

Agnes rynkade näsan. Hon hade tydligen fått den frågan tidigare. "Jo, det är min farmor."

Demelza pep till och kramade Ginnys axel hårt. "Det är typ min största idol! Hon var ju med i Holyhead Harpies när dem vann över Heidelberg Harriers 1953! Jag har hela den matchen memorerad!"

Agnes såg förundrat på henne. "Den matchen var en vecka lång. Herregud, har du inget liv överhuvudtaget?"

Ginny snörpte ihop munnen. Ingen fick snäsa åt Demelza så där. Bra spelare eller inte, vissa saker var viktigare än Quidditch. "Säg inte så till henne. Be om ursäkt!"

Agnes höjde upp armarna för att visa att hon gav sig. "Det var inte meningen att göra någon arg." Hon vände sig mot Demelza. "Jag är ledsen om jag sårade dig." Ginny tyckte inte hon såg ett dugg ledsen ut.

"Det är okej. Du har rätt, jag kan inte säga att jag har så mycket liv. Det är bara Ginny som är lite överbeskyddande." Demelza log mot Agnes och nöp Ginnys arm.

"Så, får jag platsen?" Agnes la armarna i kors över bröstet och väntade otåligt på ett svar.

"Vänta lite." Demelza nöp Ginny igen. "Aj!" Hon gav Ginny en mycket menande blick och drog bort med henne från dem andra.

Demelza vände sig tvärt och vände sig mot henne. "Du måste ge henne platsen. Fort innan hon ändrar sig."

Ginny suckade och rynkade pannan. "Men du hör ju hur hon är! Hon var jätteotrevlig mot dig. Och mig! Jag vill inte ha en sån i mitt lag!"

"Men hon flyger som en jag vet inte vad! Med henne har vi en chans att vinna pokalen, Ginny!" Demelzas ögon lyste upp vid tanken på det.

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Ibland undrar jag varför vi inte valde dig till kapten istället."

Demelza log, hon visste att hon hade vunnit. "För att du gör det bättre, du vet bara inte om det. Kom nu." Hon grep tag i Ginnys arm igen och drog tillbaka henne till platsen där Agnes stod och väntade. Flera elever hade rört sig närmare och stod i en halvcirkel runt dem för att se vad som nu skulle hända.

Ginny räckte fram handen mot Agnes. "Välkommen till laget." Agnes log och tog hennes hand.

Att hitta en Vaktare var mycket lättare än Ginny trott. I och för sig var inte utbudet så jättestort, då bara en handfull dykt upp. Men hon lyckades faktiskt hitta en, som hon var rätt säker på var en oslipad diamant.

Buster Lewis hette han, och var femteårselev. Men han var stor och lång, och påminde lika mycket om ett troll som Crabbe och Goyle någonsin gjort. Även om han heller inte sa särskilt mycket, så var han väldigt duktig på att fånga bollar. Dessutom, som Demelza så fint hade sagt, så skulle han nog med sin kropp kunna täcka åtminstone två av tre målstolpar.

* * *

**Ny OC! Vad tycker ni om henne? Ni kommer ha mer med Agnes att göra i framtiden, så mycket kan jag säga. Nu vet du vad det är dags för, just det recension! **


	22. Aurorträning

**Jag är tillbaka! Yay! Helt otroligt, jag landade med flyget klockan typ ett i natt, och redan är ett nytt kapitel upplagt. Nästan värt en applåd tycker jag. Jag har ju till och med hunnit jobba idag. :P**

**England var heaven om det är nån som undrar. Jag höll på att dö av en iiiip-attack några gånger (typ på Leicester Square, Robert Pattinsons gamla häng ställe... Sorry Sara). Måste åka tillbaka dit. Snart. Ska bara tjäna ihop lite pengar först.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Jag har bara roligt på hans bekostnad *evil laughter* (Skojar bara, fluffet kommer snart. Typ i nästa kapitel) :D**

* * *

September flöt obemärkt in i Oktober. Den nya månaden innehöll inget nytt för Ginny, mer än längtan att den snart skulle vara över. Den 24:e, och med den Hogsmeade besöket, kunde inte komma fortare.

Precis som Ginny skrivit i sitt första brev till Harry, tog lektionerna upp allt mer av hennes tid och tankar.

Trolldryckslektionerna var en ständig pina. Ginny satt så långt ifrån Daphne som möjligt, vilket var svårt, då de fortfarande var tvungna att dela bänk. Professor Otari verkade inte vara den som ansåg att ett gräl var anledning nog att ändra på bordsplaceringarna. Men hon hade fortfarande ett extra vakande öga på Ginny, och det kändes som om professorn väntade sig att något liknande skulle hända igen.

Hon hade ingen aning om att Ginny äntligen hittat ett sätt att kanalisera sina överflödiga känslor - hårda Quidditchpass. Ginny hade aldrig haft bättre kontroll på sitt humör. I alla fall inte så här länge utan Harry. Han var annars det bästa sättet att släppa på spänningen med. Funkade varje gång, helt smärtfritt. Vilket man inte riktigt kan säga det samma om träningspassen. Ginny klättrade återigen mödosamt uppför de sista trapporna till sin sovsal, helt utpumpad, och med värk över hela kroppen, från det senaste passet. Fortfarande värt besväret, dock. För Ginny somnade bums, och sov som en stock hela natten, utan en enda obehaglig dröm.

För Harry däremot innebar Oktober början på något nytt; Aurorutbildning.

Morgonen den 14:e oktober grydde stormig och iskall. Himlen var stålgrå och det hängde regn i luften.

"Tur att vi inte kommer behöva vara ute idag" sa Ron och drack upp den sista slurken av sitt morgonkaffe. "Första dagen brukar ju bara vara upprop och sånt." Harry böjde sig fram för att sno åt sig Quidditch-delen av the Prophet (den enda del han läste för nöjets skull).

"Jo, du har nog rätt." sa Harry medan ögnade igenom första sidan. "Vi tar flampulver va? Så slipper vi bli blöta." Klockan ovanför spisen ringde och de båda tittade upp. "Oj, det är nog bäst vi sticker." De båda reste sig upp och med en sväng med sin trollstav dukade Harry av bordet.

När de kom fram till ministeriet stod redan en grupp på ett tiotal personer vid Atriumet. Harry kände igen Robards bland de och de gick bort mot församlingen. Varken Harry eller Ron hade väntat sig att så många redan skulle vara här, de skulle trots allt inte vara här förrän om tio minuter. Men som de slöt upp med de andra, såg Robard sig omkring och harklade sig sedan.

"Ja, nu när alla är här, är det väl lika bra vi sätter igång." Han såg på de alla i tur och ordning med sina isblå ögon. De andra hade ställt upp sig på en linje och Harry och Ron gjorde likadant. Robards gick fram och tillbaka med händerna bakom ryggen när han talade.

"De som tror att de kommit hit för att leka bort tiden har kommit fel. Att vara auror innebär ett stort ansvar och det minsta felsteg från er sida kan komma att kosta andra livet. Ni kommer att vistas i den tuffaste terrängen, slåss mot världens ohyggligaste varelser samt hjälpa till att fria världen från farliga individer. Det är min plikt som er Instruktör och tränare att se till att ni klarar er igenom detta med livet i behåll. Men ni ska inte tro att det här är ett riskfritt arbete. Ni kan inte förvänta er att lugnt kunna luta er tillbaka på ett kontor nio till fem. Att vara auror är mer en livsstil än ett vanligt jobb. Att vara auror innebär att man tänjer på de vanliga gränserna av en utbildning och att man är villig att ta ett steg längre. En aurors viktigaste regel är att ALLTID vara beredd." Han artikulerade det sista så mycket att saliv sprutade ur hans mun och fastnade i hans mustasch samt i ansiktet på en ung häxa, som dock inte ens blinkade.

Robards fortsatte i samma anda predika för dem, om de faror och risker som de skulle mötas av, i ytterligare tjugo minuter. Sen drog han fram sin trollstav och frammanade en säck ur tomma intet. Han hällde ut säckens innehåll på golvet. En mängd olika föremål föll ut på golvet med ett dovt dunk. Där fanns gamla plastflaskor, en cykelpump, en trasig spegel och en massa annat mugglarskräp.

"Dagens övning" fortsatte Robards, nu med en mycket muntrare röst. "Flyttnycklar! Dela upp er två och två. Ni får dela upp er själva idag, men vänj er inte vid det. En auror ska kunna arbeta med vem som helst och ni kommer att bli betygssatta på er samarbetsförmåga. Sådär, skynda på, om det här var verklighet skulle oskyldiga redan dött. Varje flyttnyckel kommer att ta er till olika ställen. Väl på plats vill jag att ni hittar en sån här." Han höll upp en liten bricka med ministeriets sigill på. "Där står era nästa instruktioner. Följ dem och ni är färdiga för dagen. Flyttnycklarna går om trettio sekunder, så var beredda nu."

Harry och Ron ställde sig med varsin hand kring en gammal vattenkanna. Harry hade en dålig känsla av det här. Varken han eller Ron hade med sig sina mantlar. Deras tunna klädnader skulle inte värma de länge ute i stormen. "Det här kommer bli en lång dag" tänkte Harry när han kände det välbekanta rycket bakom naveln.

Flyttnyckeln tog Harry och Ron till en öde hed, mitt ute i ingenstans. En dimma låg runt dem och regnet föll tätt och kallt från himlen. Länge kändes det som om de aldrig skulle finna den lilla brickan, men av en ren slump råkade Ron finna den invid roten av en gammal idegran. På den stod det att de skulle transferera tillbaka till aurorkontoret. Där stod en munter Robards och väntade på dem.

Han satt vid sitt skrivbord när dem med ett _plopp_ dök upp från tomma intet. Han skrattade åt deras blöta kläder där de stod och bildade stora pölar på golvet. "Jag är ledsen pojkar. Men jag brukar alltid börja med att skrämma upp mina nya rekryter lite. Jag anser att en riktig rivstart är den bästa. Och nu kanske ni kommer ihåg att alltid ta med er en extra mantel. Men grattis, ni kom på andra plats. Iväg med er och torka så börjar den riktiga utbildningen imorgon." Harry och Ron hörde honom skratta högt när de gick ut genom dörren.

"Visste du att det bara var på låtsats?" frågade Ron Harry medan de torkade sig med sina trollstavar i vänthallen.

"Om jag hade det, skulle jag då ha gått igenom det där kärret för att komma bort till den där busken där du tyckte du såg något glansigt." Harry hade fortfarande inte riktigt förlåtit honom för det ännu, även om han var lite mer vänligt inställd mot honom nu när han var torr.

Väl hemma på Grimaldiplan bar Krake stora brickor med varmt te och smörgåsar som han fyllde på flera gånger om. När de satt hemma framför brasan med mat och varmt te i magen kunde de skämta om dagen. Hermione kom över på kvällen precis som hon brukade. Hon förebrådde de för att inte ha varit bättre förberedda.

"Man kan ju tänka att alla era tidigare eskapader gjort att ni vant er vid att vara beredd på det oväntade." Hon såg mest på Ron när hon sa det, och han la armen runt hennes axel.

Ron bara skrattade. "Men nu fanns ju inte du där som kunde påminna oss om det. Jag tror du får börja komma över på mornarna också, så att du kan se till att vi har allt med oss." Hermione höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Att se efter dig Ron skulle nog ta mer än några timmar på morgonen. Det är en heltidssyssla, minst. Jag skulle aldrig komma härifrån." Hon kunde inte dölja ett leende när hon sa det sista, och Ron följde hennes exempel.

Han kysste toppen på hennes näsa. "Inte mig emot."

Harry harklade sig, de hade verkat glömma bort att han fortfarande fanns i samma rum. Ron lutade sig tillbaka i soffan, med armen fortfarande om Hermione. Han såg mycket belåten ut. Men Harry tog det som en signal att han kanske borde dra sig tillbaka. "Stannar du över eller, Hermione?" frågade han. Hermione såg på Ron och nickade sen. "Då ses vi imorgon då. Jag tar och lägger mig." Harry reste sig upp.

"God natt Harry." sa Hermione utan att se på honom. Ron höjde bara handen till hälsning, med blicken låst med Hermiones.

Harry skyndade sig uppför trappan för att slippa höra vad de pratade om. Att vara ensam i huset med två förälskade tonåringar, var värre tortyr än man kan föreställa sig. Han stängde dörren bakom sig och satte sig sen vid sitt skrivbord. Han drog fram en bit pergament och en fjäderpenna, för att skriva ett brev till Ginny. Han hade fått ett långt brev från henne dagen innan.

En tanke slog honom. Det var bara tio dagar kvar tills de skulle träffas i Hogsmeade. Hans hjärta tog ett skutt i bröstet på honom. Tio dagar skulle han väl klara. Men han var inte så bra på att vänta. Och vänta var han tvungen att göra. Men, det kanske är som man säger, den som väntar på något gott…

* * *

**Som sagt, den som väntar på något gott... Ni väntar på ett nytt kapitel, och jag på recensioner. Vad sägs om att ni ger mig det jag vill ha, så får ni det ni vill ha tillbaks? Är det rättvist? Jag fick faktiskt med lite RonxHermione fluff där också. Det är väl värt lite. Och vad tycker ni om Robards? Det är inte min bästa att skriva om Auror saker, men det har blivit lite lättare. Nu vill jag ha lite feedback!**

**Btw, den här ficen är snart uppe i 3000 hits. Är det mycket begärt om jag vill ha typ 70 recensioner efter det här kapitlet? Eller är jag girig nu? **

**Tack alla som kommenterat, ni är bäst! 3**


	23. Hogsmeade

**Alla ni som önskat er ett fluffkapitel, här är det! Yay! Och det blev så långt att jag blev tvungen att dela det på två! Dubbel yay! Var tvungen att fira att min kompis (älskade Sara) bokade biljetter till förhandsvisningen av Twilight! Om nån ska på den, så säg till! Kanske ses vi? Jag ska på den på Rigoletto i Stockholm 21.20. Edward! En dag tidigt! :D**

* * *

"Harry!" Harry vände sig snabbt om. Han hann knappt få en skymt av ett rött hår innan Ginny kastat sig om hans hals. Det var bara hans goda balans som hindrade honom från att ramla baklänges. Han slog armarna om henne och snurrade runt henne. Hon skrattade i hans öra och kramade om honom igen.

"Jag har verkligen saknat dig!" Han såg in i hennes ögon, och de verkade ha samma dragningskraft som ett mindre svart hål. Han kunde inte slita bort blicken. Harry skulle just till att kyssa henne när han hörde någon som fnittrade. Han slet bort ögonen från Ginny mycket motvilligt, och såg en grupp flickor stå en bit längre bort och stirra på dem. Ginny såg bort mot dem hon också och vinkade mot dem med ett överdrivet leende. Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Flickorna såg verkligen inte ut som några som Ginny vanligtvis umgicks med.

Men sen vände hon sig mot Harry igen, och han kunde se på hennes ansiktsuttryck att hon var irriterad. "Åh, de där går mig verkligen på nerverna. De har försökt bli vänner med mig hela året. De anser tydligen att jag är i behov av "tjejkompisar". Hon gjorde citattecken med händerna när hon sa det sista, för att påvisa det absurda i det hela. "Men de brydde sig ju inte om mig förra året, så varför ska jag bry mig om dem nu?" Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste honom. Men det blev bara en lätt kyss. Harry hade just sett Romilda Vane i gruppen av flickor. Ginny såg frågande på honom, men när hon såg vem han såg på, snörpte hon på munnen.

Harry la armen kring hennes midja, och drog bort henne från åskådarna. "Kan vi inte gå någonstans där vi kan vara ifred?" viskade han i hennes öra.

Ginny kände de små håren i nacken resa sig. Hennes kropp pirrade där Harry rört henne, och hon kunde nästan se laddningen i luften mellan dem. Mest av allt ville hon bara hitta något ostört ställe där de kunde vara helt ifred. "Jovisst. Vi kan gå till Tre kvastar, men där är det nog fullt med Hogwartselever. Sen finns det ju..."

Harry höjde ett finger för att tysta henne. "Säg inte Madam Puddifoot's, jag drömmer fortfarande mardrömmar om det stället." Hon log och skakade på huvudet åt honom.

"Okej. Men jag hade tänkt föreslå att vi gick och hälsade på Aberforth." I hemlighet hoppades hon att han inte skulle vara hemma, så att de kunde bryta sig in och göra samma sak inne på Svinhuvudet som de gjort i den Spökande Stugan. Att växa upp med Fred och George hade verkligen sina fördelar. Ginny hade redan från tidig ålder lärt sig att det är okej att bryta mot vissa regler för att uppnå det man vill. Och just nu fanns det inte något hon ville mer än att vara ensam med Harry. Vad var väl ett litet inbrott mot det? Ingenting.

Vägen bort till puben Svinhuvudet var näst intill tom på människor. De flesta affärer i den här delen av Hogsmeade hade slagit igen. Harry gick och höll Ginny i handen, helt nöjd med att bara med henne. Men sen släppte hon hans hand. Harry såg frågande på henne, och kunde inte helt skyla paniken som spred sig över hans ansikte. Men han hade misstolkat henne, för hon grep tag i hans hand och la den på sin midja, och gjorde samma sak med sin egen.

Hon såg upp på honom från under sina ögonfransar. "Jag ville bara vara lite närmare dig." Harry kände hur hans hjärta växte till sin tredubbla storlek. Han kunde inte låta bli att le, och pressade en kyss mot hennes panna.

Hon var så vacker i höstsolen. Hennes hår lyste lika rött som solnedgången och hon log ett leende som skulle kunna smälta all världens glaciärer. Aldrig hade Harry varit så glad över att han inte var någon annan. Han gick stolt bredvid Ginny, inte ett orosmoln på sin himmel.

Dörren till Svinhuvudet var stängd och persiennerna var nerdragna. Harry ställde sig på tå för att kika in genom fönstret, men det var så smutsigt att han inte kunde se in. Han knackade på dörren. "Mr Dumbledore!"

"Det verkar inte som om han vill bli störd." Harry vände sig om för att gå tillbaka upp till huvudgatan, men Ginny tog tag i hans arm.

"Vänta lite, vi kan prova det här..." Hon drog fram en helt vanligt hårnål ur håret och började peta i låset.

"Vad gör du? Så kan du väl inte göra!"

"Äh, lugna ned dig!" Men innan Ginny hunnit få upp dörren klickade låset till och en stöt for genom hela dörren. Harry och Ginny for baklänges och landade med en hård smäll på gatan utanför.

"Jag sa ju att du inte skulle göra det där." sa Harry och gned sin ömma bakdel. Han hjälpte Ginny upp och drog bort ett löv som fastnat i hennes hår. "Fast jag är glad att du gjorde det. För nu har vi inget annat val än att vara för oss själva. Precis som jag vill ha det." Ginny log mot honom och tog hans hand.

"Men du är helt säker på att du inte är sugen på lite sånt där kerub-konfetti från Madam Puddifoot's? Jag har hört att hon fått in nya färger." Hon såg på honom och skrattade.

"Åh, håll tyst." Tätt intill varande gick de vägen tillbaka uppför gatan. De mötte allt fler elever, som alla stannade och stirrade på dem när de gick förbi. Harry kände hur han rodnade, men Ginny fortsatte gå fram som om hon inte såg dem.

De gick förbi en välbekant sidogata. Harry stannade och såg upp mot skylten som visade "Madam Puddifoot's Konditori." Han såg på Ginny. "Vill du gå in?" Harry hade en gnagande misstanke om att så var fallet.

"Va?" Hon vände ned blicken. "Nej, inte riktigt." Hon ryckte på axlarna och såg sen på honom. Hon bet sig i läppen innan hon tillade. "Men jag har faktiskt undrat hur det ser ut där inne. Det kan ju omöjligt vara så hemskt som du berättat."

Harry himlade med ögonen. "Det är värre. Men du ska vara glad att det inte är Alla Hjärtansdag. När jag var där med Cho…" Ginnys ögon blixtrade till. Harry rynkade pannan och log. "Det har jag berättat för dig tidigare."

Ginny snörpte på munnen. "Kanske. Men jag tycker inte om att höra om dina tidigare flickvänner."

Harry la handen över hennes kind. "Flick_vän_. Det var bara en, om nu Cho kan räknas. Det var dömt att misslyckas redan från början." Han böjde sig fram för att kyssa henne, men Ginny drog bak huvudet.

"Försök inte distrahera mig." Harry putade med underläppen, men Ginny knep ihop ögonen och blängde irriterat på honom. Harry sträckte genast på sig och såg allvarligt på henne. Ginny verkade överväga vad hon skulle säga. "Men du tyckte hon var söt."

Harry la huvudet på sned och stirrade på henne. Han kunde inte låta bli att le. "Är du svartsjuk, Gin?"

Hon la genast armarna i kors och blängde på honom. "Om jag är det?"

"Så behöver du inte vara ett dugg orolig. Jag har aldrig känt så här för någon tidigare." Han drog handen genom hennes hår. "Det måste du veta."

Ginny bet sig i läppen. "En flicka kan inte styra sina känslor."

Harry skrattade och böjde sig ned och lämnade en rad kyssar längs hennes nacke, innan han viskade i hennes öra. "Du har inget att vara svartsjuk över. Hon kanske var söt. Men du vet att jag föredrar rödtottar."

Ginny kände hur hennes knän började ge vika. Det var tur att Harry fortfarande höll en arm kring hennes midja, annars fanns risken att hon skulle falla ihop i en pöl mitt på trottoaren. Hon svalde och försökte hitta sin röst. "Till och med den hetlevrade sorten?"

Hon kände hur Harry log mot hennes hud. Han drog upp huvudet och vilade det några centimeter från hennes ansikte. "Särskilt den hetlevrade sorten." Hon minskade snabbt avståndet mellan dem, och tryckte sina läppar hårt mot hans. När de bröt kyssen, andades båda tungt.

Harrys röst var mörkare och hesare än vanligt. "Jag har en idé. Vad säger du om att vi går in, och köper varsin kopp kaffe att ta med, så kan vi sätta oss någonstans ifred." Ginny log, och tog hans utsträckta hand.

"Det låter toppen." De höll ett avstånd mellan sig när de gick uppför den korta backen till konditoriet. Det kändes säkrast så. Ginny var inte säker på om hon skulle kunna hålla sig från att hoppa på honom om hans fingrar vidrörde någon annan del än hennes hand. De var fortfarande ute bland folk, och hur svårt det än var, så var det viktigt att hålla på någon form av anständighet. Så länge det gick i alla fall.

* * *

**Älskade ni det? Hatade det? Berätta! Jag vill ha feedback! Tänkte lägga upp del två imorgon. Om jag fått några recensioner... *evil laughter* Hihi, jag är snäll, på riktigt. :P**


	24. Framtidsplaner

**Innan ni säger nåt, jag vet att jag lovade att lägga upp det här kapitlet i fredags. Men det var nån bugg på sidan eller nåt, för det gick inte att ladda upp några filer. Och sen sov jag hos en kompis igår, så jag hade inte tillgång till min dator. Men, frukta inte, här kommer det äntligen!**

**Jag var inte övernöjd med det här kapitlet när jag skrev det. Det ville sig inte riktigt som jag ville. Men när jag korr. läste det kändes det lite bättre. Det var väl tur att det var så och inte tvärtom. Men jag ber om ursäkt ifall Ginny är lite OoC idag.**

**

* * *

**

**Hogsmeade part II**

"Harry." De satt på gräset. Harry lutade sig mot ett träd, och Ginny satt mellan hans ben, med ryggen mot hans bröst. Precis som de suttit så många gånger tidigare. Två tomma pappersmuggar som tidigare innehållit kaffe låg bredvid dem. Ginny lekte med hans fingrar.

"Mmm." Ginny sneglade på honom, med huvudet på sned.

"Tänker du någonsin på framtiden?" Hon flyttade sig så att de satt med ansiktena mot varandra.

"Det beror lite på. När jag är med dig är det svårt att tänka på något annat än dig. Att tänka alls faktiskt. Och när jag inte är med dig, så tänker jag bara på när jag får se dig igen."

Ginny rynkade pannan. "Haha, jättekul." Hennes röst dröp av ironi.

Harry höjde på händerna, och spelade störd över att hon inte trodde honom. "Det är sant!" Förstod hon inte hur hon påverkade honom. Att varenda tanke han hade på något sätt kunde dras mot henne? Hon var centret i hans universum, allt snurrade kring henne. Hon var solen, som gav honom livet. Förstod hon inte det?

"Men det var inte så jag menar. Tänker du någonsin på _oss_?" Hon la handen på hans bröst. Harry svalde och hoppades att hon inte skulle känna hur hårt hjärtat slog i bröstet på honom. Men hon fortsatte helt obemärkt. "Hur vi kommer ha det i framtiden? Efter skolan och så?" Hon pillade på en av knapparna på hans skjorta. Harry var tvungen att svälja igen, denna gång som en ursäkt för att kunna tänka en klar tanke.

"En sak är jag säker på. En framtid utan dig är ingen framtid alls." Ginnys ögon lämnade genast hans knapp, och hennes hand frös till. Harry tackade sin lyckliga stjärna. Ginny log mot honom igen, och strök handen över hans kind.

Hon la huvudet på sned, och funderade ett tag, innan hon sa. "Tror du vi kommer ha barn?"

Harry ryckte på axeln. "Ja, varför inte?" Hans hjärta slog dubbelt så snabbt vid blotta tanken.

Ginny bet sig i läppen. Harry kände en plötslig lust att dra henne intill sig så att han kunde göra detsamma. Innan han höll fullfölja sin tanke, sa hon. "Vet du, jag har inte sagt det till dig. Men jag tror du kommer bli en jättebra pappa." Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Jag såg det direkt när du var tillsammans med Teddy på Remus och Tonks begravning." Hon fnissade till och log. "Men risken finns att de nog kommer köra ganska mycket med dig. Du kan vara lite av en toffla ibland, Harry. I alla fall mot de du gillar." Harry kunde inte låta bli att le stort åt det. Han skrattade till och lutade sin panna mot hennes.

"Du menar det? Ja, du får väl se till att uppfostra dem väl, så att de vet hur de ska få sin vilja fram. För det finns nog inte någon annan än du, Ginny, som skulle klassa mig som toffla." Han skakade på huvudet och skrattade igen. Om Ron hade hört det där… Men Harry var nog ganska glad att Ron inte var här, vid lite närmare eftertanke.

"Äh, de kan inte de rätta knepen bara." Ginny log busigt, och drog fingrarna över det känsliga området precis nedanför hans nacke. Håren på Harrys armar reste sig upp. Ginny log, tydligen nöjd över att känna till knepen, som hon så fint uttryckt det.

Harry la handen över hennes kind. "Jag älskar dem bara inte lika mycket som jag älskar dig." Ginny rodnade en oemotståndlig rödrosa färg. "Och om våra barn blir det minsta lika dig, så kommer jag nog vara en toffla för dem också." Det drog i mungiporna på honom. Men Ginny blev plötsligt allvarlig.

Hon rynkade på näsan, och vände bort blicken. "Men stackars de barn som får mig till mamma."

Harry såg förvånat på henne. Han hade aldrig hört henne säga något med så lite självförtroende tidigare. Det här var en helt ny sida av henne, en som han inte kände. Men på ett ögonblick hade han lovat sig själv att han skulle göra sitt yttersta för att råda bot på det. Han ville aldrig höra henne klaga på sig själv igen. "Vad får dig att säga så?" Han la handen under hennes haka, och tvingade henne att möta hans blick.

"Seriöst, Harry." Hon såg allvarligt på honom, som om det hela var alldeles uppenbart. "Jag kan inte laga något som inte innehåller socker. Barnet kommer ena lida av ständig sockerchock, alternativt dö av näringsbrist. Låter det som något en bra mamma gör?" Alltid likt Ginny, att försöka skämta bort det. Men det hon sa störde honom lite. Hade hon börjat jämföra sig med sin mamma? För hon förstod väl att han absolut inte krävde något sånt av henne. Hon har sagt att hon älskar honom, och det är mer än han någonsin kunde begära.

"Jag kan inte heller det där, Gin. Men vi har en husalf. Det är inga problem." Han drog handen upp och ned längs hennes överarm, som en lugnande gest. Orden verkade hjälpt lite, för Ginny log mot honom igen.

"Du har rätt." Hon log och sjönk tillbaka mot hans bröst. "Och vi ska bo på Grimmaldiplan. Tänk dig det Harry, ett helt eget hus för oss själva. Utan någon som tränger sig på och stör. Du kommer bli Auror, och jag, jag blir Quidditchproffs, och turnerar över hela världen!" Hans hjärta sjöng av lycka över det hon sa. Hon hade precis målat upp det liv han alltid drömt om. Alltid, i den bemärkelsen sen han träffade henne. Hans liv innan dess ville han helst mer eller mindre glömma bort. Men det fanns hål i den perfekta drömmen.

"Men då kommer vi inte ses så mycket. Jag kan inte följa med dig om jag är Auror." Harry var först rädd att han hade förstörd stämningen med sin negativa kommentar. Men Ginny verkade vara tillbaka till sitt vanliga jag.

Hon slog låtsat irriterat till honom på axeln. "Äh, stör inte min dagdröm nu. Vi löser det på något sätt. Bara vi är tillsammans, klarar vi allt." Harry kysste toppen på hennes huvud.

"Det är en bra dröm." Ginny böjde på nacken och kysste hans läppar.

"Tror du vi kan få det så, Harry?" Hon bet sig i läppen igen, och Harry fick återigen den där lusten att göra detsamma. Det var inte hans fel att hennes läppar såg alldeles för frestande ut.

Men han stod emot, och la istället sina armar omkring henne. "Jag ska göra mitt bästa, Ginny." Han kände hur hon rös till. "Fryser du?" frågade han oroligt.

"Nej, det är ingen fara. Du håller mig varm." svarade hon och kröp närmare mot hans bröst.

Harry stök handen över hennes hår, och förundrades över hur mjukt det var. "Hur går det med Qudditchträningen?"

Hon ryckte lite på ena axeln. "Åh, du vet, den gamla vanliga. Det finns alltid någon i laget som tror den vet bättre än kaptenen." Hon såg upp på honom när hon sa det sista.

"Har du fortfarande problem med Agnes?" Han mindes hennes tidigare brev. Han var väldigt frestad att tala lite med henne, och göra det klart för henne att Ginny inte var någon att bråka med. Men han var säker på att hon inte skulle låta honom göra det. Något sade honom att hon nog redan gjort det ganska klart för Agnes själv.

"Ska vi slå vad? Om inte Demelza hotat med att säga upp all bekantskap med mig, inklusive starta en kampanj för att få mig avsatt ifall jag sparkade ut henne från laget, hade jag gjort det för länge sen. Hon är bara så otrevlig!" Hon höjde handen och knöt den i luften.

"Vill du att jag ska tala med henne?"

Precis som han gissat stirrade hon bara på honom, lätt irriterat. "Äh, lägg av, det är inte 30-talet vi lever i, och du är ingen maffialedare. Förresten tror jag inte att hon skulle bry sig så mycket om dig om du kom och prata med henne." Hon slog ned blicken och lutade sig mot Harrys bröst igen.

"Va?" utbrast Harry i låtsad förvåning. "Är hon inte medlem i min fanclub?"

Ginny reste genast på sig och snörpte på munnen. "Du börjar få en ordentlig uppförsbacke, Harry." Han skrattade och smekte handen över hennes kind.

"Förlåt. Så, vad hade du tänkt göra åt saken då?" Hon bet sig i läppen och funderade en stund innan hon svarade.

"Jag vet inte. Vi har vår första match nästa vecka. Jag hoppas väl att det ska lösa sig innan dess. Men det är ännu en sak att inte se fram emot. Det har tydligen anordnats någon liten festliknande grej efter matchen, för alla utom Slyterinarna. Suck." Hon lutade sig trött tillbaka mot hans bröst.

"Varför säger du så? Jag trodde du gillade fester."

Hon såg förvånat på honom. "Tycker du att jag ska se fram emot en massa berusade tonåringar som gör bort sig? Dessutom kommer inte du vara där." Han blev varm i bröstet av hennes ord. Han kunde inte hjälpa att han höll med. En fest, vilken tillställning som helst, tappade all sin charm om han visste att hon inte skulle vara där.

Eftermiddagen började gå mot sitt slut. Det hade börjat blåsa, och det rasslade i löven som fortfarande satt kvar på träden. Skymningen föll sakta över dem, och med den det stundande avskedet. Harry kramade om henne hårdare, och begravde ansiktet i hennes hår. Han andades in hennes doft, så att han kunde minnas den tills de sågs igen.

Efter ett tag kunde Harry inte längre undgå att ställa den oundvikliga frågan. "Det börjar bli mörkt. När måste du vara tillbaka?" Ginny såg upp, och rynkade pannan när hon såg hur mörkt det hade blivit.

"Snart. Men vi pratar inte om det."

Han höjde på ögonbrynen. "Vad vill du göra då?" Knappt hade han sagt det förrän Ginny pressade sina läppar mot hans. "Dum fråga kanske." Ginny fnös och kysste honom igen.

* * *

När Harry kom tillbaka till Grimmaldiplan, fortfarande alldeles pirrig efter sitt möte med Ginny, fick han en underlig känsla i magen. Det kändes som om någon iakttog honom.

Han drog genast fram trollstaven, och snurrade runt i mörkret. Hans känsla var berättigad.

Någon stod och väntade utanför nummer tolv. Någon iförd en lång svart mantel, och en huva som täckte hans ansikte. Harry höjde trollstaven, beredd för strid. Adrenalinet pumpade i ådrorna på honom. Tiden verkade röra sig långsammare än vanligt, och den svarta figuren gick sakta emot honom.

* * *

**_Dum dum dum!_ Cliffhanger! Det var väl länge sen? Nästa kapitel ligger färdigskrivet. Se till att lämna några recensioner så kommer det upp snabbare! Och ni får gärna gissa vem det är som kommer. Men, det är nog ganska uppenbart, om jag får säga det själv. :P**


	25. Oväntat Besök

**Okej, breathe Josephine, breathe. Jag är typ sååå taggad inför att se Twilight ikväll (tack sf! I love you!). Jag kan inte sitta still, det här är helt sjukt. Jag har inte varit så här hypad sen sjunde Harry Potter-boken släpptes. Iiiip! Men jag tänkte att alla skulle dela denna glädjens dag med mig; därav ett nytt kapitel. Precis som med det förra, är det kanske inte rikigt mitt bästa. Men första scenen älskar jag. **

**Bara en person antog min utmaning, btw. Nu är det bara att se om han hade rätt! :P**

* * *

En högdragen röst ropade mot honom. "Potter!" Harry sänkte staven ett par centimeter, mer av chock än något annat.

"Vad gör du här Malfoy?" Han var absolut inte beredd på att höra den rösten igen. Allra minst här. En ganska bra tanke.

Malfoy rörde sig närmare honom och drog bort luvan från ansiktet. Han såg ut precis som Harry mindes; med det blekblonda håret bakåtstruket över huvudet, och den smala näsan något i vädret. Men han hade fortfarande det jagade uttryck som han haft under deras sista år på Hogwarts. Livet efter slutstriden hade alltså inte varit så lätt för honom. Harry kunde inte låta bli att tycka att det var rätt åt honom.

Malfoy höll fram båda händerna för att visa att han inte var beväpnad. "Du kan sänka staven, jag är inte här för att slåss mot dig." Harry sänkte staven lite till. "Du tror mig inte? Men tänk så här då: om jag verkligen tänkte anfalla, tror du jag är så dum att jag ropar på dig först?" Harry tänkte över det. Det var ju rimligt. Han sänkte staven ytterligare, men var fortfarande beredd på attack.

Han upprepade sin fråga. "Vad gör du här, Malfoy?"

Malfoy fnös. "Ja, jag vill inte komma över på te och kakor. Min far skickade mig." Harry rynkade pannan. "Jag är här för hela min familjs vägnar." Harry rynkade pannan ännu mer. Han kunde inte komma på en enda anledning till att familjen Malfoy ville ha något som helst med honom att göra. De delade annars varandras intresse att hålla sig så långt bort ifrån varandra som möjligt. "Min far bad mig… tacka dig." Orden verkade vara svåra att få fram. Malfoy mer eller mindre spottade ut dem.

Harry öppnade munnen för att avbryta honom, men Malfoy höll upp ett finger för att tysta honom. "Det här är tillräckligt pinsamt utan att du ska avbryta mig, Potter. Låt mig fortsätta, så att jag kan sticka härifrån." Harry kunde inte säga emot den idén, den lät faktiskt ganska bra.

Malfoy fortsatte igen. "Vi vet att om du inte varit där hade vi inte överlevt. Vi står i skuld till dig. Om det finns något vi kan göra för dig, så vet du var vi finns. Jag vet att vi aldrig kan bli vänner, men vi" Han rös till vid ordet. "_jag_ vill att vi lägger fiendskapen bakom oss. Vad säger du? Vi blir varken vänner eller fiender." Han sträckte fram en hand och Harry tog den. Han kunde inte låta bli att klämma så hårt han kunde, och Draco svarade med samma behandling. "Men jag skulle lätt kunna döda dig efter vad din _flickvän_, den där morrhoppan till Weasley, gjort mot Daphne."

"Ginny gör precis som hon vill. Men om du säger så om henne en gång till så lovar jag att jag…" Harry knöt näven och mumlade osammanhängande. Han kunde inte komma på ett ord tillräckligt grovt, eller en handling tillräckligt smärtsam för att det skulle täcka hur innerligt han menade hotet.

"Göra vadå, Potter? Stamma ihjäl mig? Du har tydligen inte odlat några nya hjärnceller under sommaren." Harry andades tungt genom näsborrarna. Han koncentrerade sig på att de befann sig mitt inne på mugglarområde. Det här var inget ställe att ställa till en scen på. Draco verkade ha känt på sig detsamma. "Jag tror det där var min signal att det är dags att ge sig av. Den här icke-fientlighets-grejen fungerar nog bäst på avstånd, eller vad tror du?" Harry slog igen käkarna med en ljudlig knäpp. Och med ett _plopp_ försvann Draco i natten.

Harry skakade på huvudet för att vara säker på att han inte drömt det hela. Hade Draco verkligen kommit över för att begrava stridsyxan efter alla dessa år? Harry kliade sig i huvudet. Fast i sina tankar gick han in i hallen på Grimmaldiplan.

"Hallå? Är det du, Harry?" Rons röst kom inifrån vardagsrummet. Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Han var tvungen att hålla med Ginny att Ron kunde vara lite trögtänkt ibland. Det här var Harrys hus, vem annars skulle komma in utan att knacka?

Harry slängde sig ned i fåtöljen framför brasan, och bet sig i läppen. Han var fortfarande inte säker på vad den där grejen med Malfoy betydde. Han vände sig mot Ron för att berätta för honom vad som hänt, och höra vad han hade att tänka på saken. Men han var borta. Harry såg sig om i rummet. Hade han varit så borta att han inte hört att Ron rest sig upp? Men två sekunder senare plingade det på dörren. "Jag öppnar!" skrek Ron ifrån hallen.

Harry suckade och sjönk tillbaka i fåtöljen. Han hade väl kunnat gissa att Hermione skulle komma över. Den senaste tiden hade han blivit allt mer glad över att Ron och Hermione inte blivit tillsammans tidigare. Han var redan dödstrött på att vara det tredje hjulet hela tiden.

Ron och Hermione kom tillbaka in i rummet igen, hand i hand. "Åh, hej Harry!" Hermione log och satte sig i soffan. "Jag trodde du skulle träffa Ginny idag."

"Det gjorde jag också. Men hon var tvungen att åka tillbaka till skolan." Harry suckade igen.

"Jaha." Ron satte sig bredvid henne och la handen i hennes knä. Han sken som en sol. Bra att någon var glad åtminstone, tänkte Harry surt.

"Stannar du över, Hermione?"

"Om jag får." Ron log så att alla tänder syntes. Harry ville inte tänka på varför han såg så glad ut.

"Det kanske är lika bra att du får ett eget rum direkt om du ska sova här så mycket. Säger inte dina föräldrar nåt om att du aldrig är hemma?" Harry hade inte menat låta så anklagande, men han hade inte haft en så bra kväll. Pirret efter Ginny var försvunnet och kvar blev bara en gnagande tomhet i magen. Usch.

Hermione blev lite blek i ansiktet och såg ursäktande på Harry. "Förlåt, Harry. Jag menade inte att tränga mig på. Jag håller med om att det blivit några gånger, men-"

Harry blundade och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, det var mitt fel. Jag mår inte så bra. Jag träffade Malfoy."

Ron satte andan i halsen och såg förskräckt på Harry. "Var han i Hogsmeade? Vad tusan gjorde han där?"

"Nej, han var inte i Hogsmeade. Han var här utanför, alldeles nyss." Harry pekade med tummet ut genom fönstret. Ron spottade häftigt och verkade inte få fram ett ord. Hermione la en lugnande hand på hans arm och vände sig mot Harry oroligt.

"Var han här? Vad ville han? Varför sa du inget?"

"Ja, han var här, jag sa ju det. Jag vet inte riktigt vad han ville." Och sen redogjorde Harry för det som Draco sagt honom. Ron fnös några gånger, men avbröt honom inte.

"Malfoy, försöker han övertyga dig om att ni ska bli vänner nu? Han vill bara att du ska gå i god för honom, så att han slipper straff för det han gjort." Ron var nästan lila i ansiktet.

"Ron, lägg av. Du kommer få en hjärtattack eller nåt."

"Och vad var det där pratet om den där Daphne? Vad har hon med Ginny att göra?"

"Har hon inte berättat det?" Oj då. Harry svalde. Det här var inte bra. Inte bra alls.

"Nej. Men du får gärna göra det."

"Daphne är Dracos flickvän. Hon och Ginny bråkade lite på en trolldryckslektion."

"Hur mycket är lite?"

"Inga trollstavar." Ron spände blicken i Harrys. "Men jag tror det var knytnävar inblandade." Återigen andades Ron tungt genom näsborrarna. Hermione tog snabbt tag i hans arm.

"Oj, du ser jättetrött ut Ron. Kom, vi går och lägger oss." Och sen drog hon med honom uppför trappan. Harry blev förundrad över att hon lyckats distrahera honom. Det hade Harry aldrig lyckats med. Men vissa saker kanske var bättre om Harry inte visste. I alla fall när hans bästa vänner var inblandade.

* * *

**Självklart hade du rätt, henrik96. Hur skulle jag kunna motstå att få med lite Draco emellanåt? Mmmm, me like him. Anyho, nån som uppskattade lite hederligt RonxHermione-fluff? Jag gjorde det! Har haft lite dåligt samvete att de inte är med så mycket. Ska försöka bättra mig på den punkten. Men jag gillar Ginny så mycket... vill helst bara skriva om henne. Aja, det löser sig. Nu saknas det bara recensioner. Btw, över 70 kommentarer! Yay! Ni ska bara veta hur mycket det betyder för mig! Inget gör mig gladare. Ah, det skulle vara Edward förstås. ;)**


	26. Ducka, Flyga, Mål!

**Hallå alla glada! Jag har nu sett Twilight TVÅ gånger! Iiiip! Om ni vill veta vad jag tyckte (som om ni inte kan gissa det) så kan man gå in på min blogg. Länk på min sida! Oekj, så nytt kapitel. Det här är dedikerat till henrik96, och alla andra som inte kan gå och se Twilight. Dumma åldersgräns! Den var inte läskig alls. Suck. Aja, ni får lite fluff av mig iaf.**

**En sista sak bara. Jag har inte kunnat undgå att märka att jag lånar väldigt mycket drag från karaktärer ur mina andra fandoms när jag skriver den här. Ginny är typ Marian. Harry har blivit mer och mer Edwardifierad (ja, det är ett ord!). Ron är en blandning av Robin och Allan A Dale (stackars Hermione!). Och slutligen har Demelza blivit min alldeles egna Alice. Så ni kan väl gissa vem som gör ett första framträdande ikväll? Alla Twilightfans borde kunna gissa det. Iiiip! :D**

* * *

"Okej, alla vet vad de ska göra?" Ginny och de övriga laget stod i en tät ring i omklädningsrummet. De hade en sista-minuten genomgång innan matchen. Den första matchen för säsongen. Mot Slytherin till på köpet.

Ginny hade varit nervös inför matcher tidigare. Men det här var typ en helt ny dimension. Som tur (!) var fanns Agnes där och kunde förvandla nervositeten till, irritation.

"Jag tror vi har de grundläggande principerna för Quidditch ganska klara för oss." Ginny knöt handen. _Inte bli arg nu. Fokusera på matchen. Ducka, flyg, gör mål. Du klarar det _mässade hon.

"Lägg av Agnes. Vi är klara Gin." Demelza var som alltid en räddare i nöden.

Ginny återtog kaptensrollen. "Då så, då går vi ned då." Hon tog ett djupt andetag och lyfte upp sin kvastkäpp.

Läktarna var fullsatta. Publiken var ett enda hav att rött och guld på ena sidan, och grönt och silver på den andra. Ginny kunde inte låta bli att le åt det faktum av den röda sidan var större.

Vädret var optimalt. Himlen var vit av moln, så solen var inte tillräckligt stark för att man skulle få den i ögonen. Luften var klar och kylig, utan tillstymmelse till regn. Ginny hoppade upp och ned på stället för att värma upp lite innan hon steg upp på kvasten. Slytherins lagkapten kom gående på planen mot henne. Han var lång och smal, minst en fot längre än henne. Ginny kikade bakom honom, det fanns inte en tjej i laget. _Ha, det hade hon väl kunnat gissa._

Madam Hooch steg ned från sin kvast och ställde sig på gräset bredvid dem. "Kaptener, skaka hand." Ginny tog hans hand och kramade med all sin kraft. Han svarade med samma behandling. En vissla ljöd, och de släppte varandra. "Upp på kvastarna!" Ginny steg upp och satte av upp i luften.

Hon flög samman med Demelza och Dean, och ställde sig i position. Kvicken släpptes lös. Ginny såg hur Agnes koncentrerat försökte följa med blicken var den tagit vägen. Ännu en vissla ljöd och upp i luften kom Klonken. Spelet var igång.

All nervositet blåste bort när hon susade upp i luften. Det gick lika bra som på träningarna, om inte bättre. Dean och Demelza verkade läsa hennes tankar och de rörde sig i perfekt synkronisation. Ginny var så inne i spelet att hon knappt registrerade vad som hände. Hon flög av ren instinkt, som om en osynlig kraft berättade för henne hur hon skulle göra. Hon gjorde ett mål, två. Publiken tjöt.

En dunkare höll på att slå ned Demelza från kvasten, men hon gjorde en smidig loop i luften, och susade vidare mot målstolparna. Ännu ett mål, och oväsendet blev öronbedövande.

Men Slytherins slagman, han som skjutit dunkaren mot Demelza, riktade nu istället sin uppmärksamhet mot Ginny. Han grep sin chans när hon för en sekund var upptagen av att se Demelza göra mål. Han tog i av all sin styrka och Dunkaren ilade iväg, snabb som en kula mot Ginny.

Ginny, som inte märkt nåt, klappade i händerna och skrek uppmuntrande till Demelza. "Ginny! Akta!" Hon vände sig om när någon ropade hennes namn, bara för att se Dunkaren komma emot henne. I sista sekund flög hon åt sidan, och den flög förbi där hennes huvud varit bara någon sekund tidigare.

Ilskna rop hördes från båda sidor av publiken. Men så, blev allt plötsligt tyst. Alla föll tysta och stirrade på den lilla gröna prick som var Slytherins sökare. Han befann sig på andra sidan planen från Ginny, men hon kunde se hur han steg uppåt med väldig fart. Han måste ha fått syn på Klonken.

Ginny började genast leta efter Agnes. Men hon kunde inte se henne. Då flög något förbi och snuddade vid hennes axel. Ginnys första tanke var att det var en Dunkare. Men den var röd. Klonken då? Nej, den kan inte flyga så fort. Då insåg Ginny att det var Agnes. Snabb som en pil, eller en dykande pilgrimsfalk, på väg upp i luften tog hon in på Slytherins Sökare.

Allt blev tyst och ringde i hennes öron. Som i slow motion såg hon Agnes ta in allt mer. De kom upp jämsides. Nu var de nästan för högt upp för att man skulle se vad de gjorde. Men så såg hon Agnes göra som en liten piruett i luften. Hon hade fångat Kvicken

"Jaaaaa!" skrek hon och höjde näven i luften. Dean flög fram till henne och näst intill hoppade på henne av glädje. Hela laget flög ihop i en klunga, och liknade mer en stor guld- och rödfärgad boll än något annat. Till och med Agnes var med i kramkalaset.

Madam Hooch blåste i sin visselpipa. "Gryffindor vinner!"

Omklädningsrummet var ett enda kaos. Mängder av glada supportrar hade smugit sig in, och skrek och sjöng glatt över vinsten. Ginny tyckte sig kunna urskilja några strofer av "Weasley är vår kung". Hon blev alldeles varm.

Men mest av allt var hon trött. All spänning innan matchen hade släppt. Hon längtade efter att få krypa ned i sin säng. Kanske skriva ett brev till Harry. Med en minutiös beskrivning av matchen.

Men, som vanligt, så var det inte så enkelt. Precis som hon berättat för Harry när de träffats i Hogsmeade, skulle det vara en liten fest i Uppehållsrummet om de vann.

Demelza kom fram, med det största leendet på läpparna. Hon kramade Ginny om halsen och pep till. Ginny höll automatiskt händerna för öronen, rädd för att tappa hörseln helt. Hon viskade något i Ginnys öra som hon inte kunde uppfatta. "Va?"

Demelza pep till igen. "Hörde du inte vad jag sa? Du vet den där jättesnygga killen i Ravenclawlaget? Jasper?"

Ginny rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Jagaren? Kaptenen?" Demelza kunde inte hålla sig, utan började hoppa upp och ned.

"Han frågade mig om han kunde komma på festen ikväll! Iiiip!" Hon skrek till igen och kastade sig återigen runt Ginnys hals.

Just då gick Agnes förbi dem. Hon himlade med ögonen och skakade på huvudet åt Demelza. Ginny snörpte på läpparna och knöt nävarna.

Demelza tog tag i hennes händer och drog henne bort från folksamlingen. "Bry dig inte om henne, Ginny. Hon är inte värd det. Hon är bara sur för att typ ingen vill prata med henne. Kan ju inte komma som världens chock för henne, men i alla fall." Ginny såg över axeln. Agnes stod lutad mot väggen mittemot, och stirrade på dem.

"Jag förstår inte vad hennes problem är."

"Men det måste vara svårt för henne. Jag har hört att hon blev hemskolat fram till i år. Något om att hennes mamma inte tyckte om läroplanen…"

"Det förklarar att jag inte sett henne tidigare. Men ändå. Jag blir bara så arg!"

"Jag förstår det. Men nu måste du hjälpa mig att göra mig inordning! Festen kommer att bli perfekt. Åh, Ginny, jag är såå taggad!"

"Jag förstår det." Ginny log och kramade om sin vän. "Det låter som om lilla Demelza är kär." retades hon. Men Demelza bara rodnade, något som Ginny aldrig sett henne göra tidigare.

"Han är perfekt Ginny. Har du sett hur han ser ut?" Hon fick genast ett drömmande uttryck.

"Stäng munnen innan du börjar dregla."

"Jättekul." Demelza hoppade till igen. "Han är bra på Quidditch också! Och han vill träffa mig ikväll!"

"Då är det väl dags att vi sätter lite fart."

"Du har rätt. Vi har mycket att göra." Och med ett sista iiip, drog Demelza med Ginny bort mot slottet.

* * *

**Jasper! Jag älskar honom! Det var alldeles för lite Jasper i filmen. Seriöst, han hade typ 4 repliker. Suck. Men men, nu blir det lite JasperxAlice, jag menar JasperxDemelza fluff! :P Kommentera och säg vad ni tycker! Nån mer än jag som gillar Jasper?**


	27. Inför Festen

**Yay, nytt kapitel! Jag kan bara börja med att nämna att det i förra kapitlet finns en MASSIV ledtråd till något som kommer hända i kommande kapitel. Förlåt att jag glömde säga det! Så innan ni läser det nya, kanske ni ska gå tillbaka och läsa igenom det förra igen. **

**Iaf, väldigt tjejigt kapitel. Ingen riktig handling. Men jag älskar det ändå. Iiiip! Mer Jasper, och lite Demelza-Ginny-bonding. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna. Inte ens Jasper. Även om jag skulle vilja! :P**

* * *

Demelza grep tag i hennes arm och drog med henne. Ginny stretade emot av alla sina krafter. Det var svårare än hon trott, för trots sin storlek var Demelza stark. Ginny rynkade på näsan. "Demelza, måste vi verkligen gå ner igen?"

Ginnys beslutsamhet över att gå på kvällens fest hade urholkades mer och mer för var minut som gick. Och det hade inte hjälpt att hon sett vilka som anordnat festen heller. Romilda Vane och hennes grupp av sjätteårselever hade varit i fullfärd med att göra iordning allt. Det kunde inte vara bra nyheter.

Utan att se på henne fortsatte Demelza målmedvetet genom dörren till sin sovsal. "Åh, var inte en sån glädjeförstörare! Vi vann vår första match, vi måste fira!" Hon ryckte på axlarna och satte sig på golvet framför sin koffert.

Ginny slängde sig ned på den närmsta sängen. Demelza började rota runt frenetiskt bland sina kläder. "Jag är verkligen inte på festhumör. Snälla kan jag inte få slippa?" Det var sant det hon sa. Hon var helt slut. Hur Demelza orkade göra någonting var för henne en gåta. Men sen skulle ju Demelza träffa _Jasper_ igen.

För första gången såg Demelza upp och stirrade lite lätt irriterat tillbaka på henne. "Hade det varit annorlunda om Harry varit med?" Ginny stönade och mötte Demelzas blick. _Ska hon säga_.

"Hmmph. Nu vill jag verkligen inte följa med." Hon reste sig upp för att gå, men hennes kropp sa emot. Hon fastnade nånstans halvvägs mellan sittande och liggande nära sängkanten.

Demelza la handen för munnen. "Förlåt, det där var ett slag under bältet. Jag tar tillbaka det." Ginny viftade med handen för att tysta henne. Hon hade väl förtjänat det. Demelza kröp bort till hennes kant och såg på henne med stora ögon. "Men snälla - kan du inte följa med? Du kan sitta med mig och Neville hela kvällen. Ravenclawlaget ska ju komma också, vill du att jag ska smuggla med Luna?"

"Du vill bara gå ner och träffa Jasper igen." Ginny himlade med ögonen. "Men hur kan jag säga nej till den minen?"

Demelza log med hela ansiktet. "Toppen!" Genast var hon tillbaka vid sin koffert och återupptog rotandet, medan hon nynnade glatt.

Ginny började bli nyfiken vad det var hon letade efter. Långsamt för att inte irritera sina nu dovt värkande muskler, gled hon ned från sängen och kröp bort för att sätta sig bredvid Demelza. "Vad är det du letar efter?" Ginny kikade ned i hennes koffert. Hon kunde inte undgå att märka att innehållet var bra mycket mer färggrant än hennes eget.

Demelza rynkade ihop ögonbrynen och höll upp något som såg ut som en liten gul näsduk. "Jag letar efter något vi kan ha på oss på festen." Ginny såg ned på det som hon trott var en näsduk. Och fick sig en chock. Det var en klänning, stor nog för en docka.

Hon höll upp den för att titta närmade på den. Demelza såg hennes förundran och förklarade. "Jag hade lite problem när jag skulle packa. Marknaden i Amsterdam var nog lite för inbjudande, jag fick inte plats med alla kläder när jag skulle hem. Så mamma gav mig tipset att man kan krympa kläderna. Jag tänkte jag skulle göra samma sak när jag reste hit. Vilket var tur för oss, för annars hade jag inte haft med mig den perfekta outfiten." Hennes ansikte sken upp som en sol, och hon klappade händerna av upphetsning.

Ginny rynkade på näsan. "Du, Demelza, jag tror inte dina kläder kommer vara lagom för mig."

"Äh, det är bara att förlänga armar och ben lite." sa hon och viftade med ena handen. "Du är inte så mycket för klänningar, va?" Tillade hon och rynkade näsan.

Ginny höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Hur kunde du gissa det?"

Demelza viftade med sitt spö, och räckte över en liten bunt kläder till Ginny. "Här, prova dem här. Säg till om benen måste bli lite längre." Ginny nickade och började dra av sig sin klädnad.

Demelza följde hennes exempel. Hon ersatte sin svarta klädnad med en röd axelbandslös klänning, med guldkantade border. Kjolen var puffig och räckte till strax nedanför knäna. Varför hon känt behovet att ha med sig en sån klänning till skolan gick över Ginnys förstånd. Även om hon var kvinna själv, var det en del saker hos det kvinnliga psyket som hon nog aldrig riktigt skulle förstå. Som varför man packade ned ett ton mer kläder än vad man behöver.

"Vad fin du är." sa Ginny och pekade på Demelzas klänning. Hon drog i den och snurrade runt för att kunna se den från olika håll.

Demelza bet sig i läppen. "Hoppas _han_ tycker det också. Men prova dina och se hur dem sitter!"

Ginny fann inte så mycket mer att klaga på när hon fått på kläderna Demelza plockat fram. De var inte så tokiga alls. Hon hade fått ett par smala svart byxor, i någon storts halvglansigt material, som dessutom var jättestretchigt. Det var som att gå utan något alls på sig. Ginny mös. Toppen var lite mer riskabel. Den var, precis som Demelzas klänning, utan axelband. Det enda som höll uppe den mörkt lila tuben var ett resårband täckt av paljetter högst upp. Ginny började redan nu omedvetet dra i den.

Demelza hade inte vänt sig om än, utan hade dragit fram en liten låda ur kofferten och började återigen rota runt en stund. Sen böjde hon sig ned och satte på sig ett par skyhöga guldfärgade skor, som knöts på sidan med ett färgat sidenband. Ginny skakade på huvudet och hoppades innerligt att Demelza inte planerat något liknande för henne. Men hon behövde inte vara oroligt. Demelza kastade ett par svarta ballerinaskor på sängen bredvid Ginny och nickade att hon skulle sätta på dem. Ginny kände att Demelza hade hennes eviga tacksamhet. Det här skulle kanske inte bli så farligt i alla fall.

"Hur vågar du gå i dem där?" frågade Ginny och pekade med avsmak på Demelzas dödsfällor till skor.

"Tja, jag förenar väl nytta med nöje." Demelza log och skuttade bort mot dörren.

"Nytta?" Ginny höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Ja, Jasper är ju lång vet ja!" sa hon log busigt. Ginny skakade bara på huvudet. "Sen är de ju jättevackra, tycker du inte?" Ginny rynkade på näsan. Demelza rullade ögonen åt henne och drog ned henne för trappan.

När hon och Demelza kom ned i Uppehållsrummet igen, försvann alla tankar om att det kunde bli en kul kväll, snabbt från Ginnys huvud. Det var precis som hon hade fruktat.

Bord och stolar hade skjutits tillbaka för att bereda plats åt dansgolvet som nu täckte de centrala delarna av rummet. Musik dunkade tungt från någon osynlig källa, och gjorde Ginny genast alldeles trött i huvudet. Det var fullt med elever överallt, som dansade, sjöng och förde ett allmänt oväsen. Ginny knep ihop ögonen. Någon busvisslade när hon gick förbi. Ginny kämpade för att inte vända sig om och slå till den som haft fräckheten att göra något sånt. Men Demelza var stark som en liten oxe, och plöjde igenom folkmassan, lika lätt på foten som om hon varit barfota. Ginny hade antagligen brutit båda benen på mindre än en minut om hon gick i _dem_ skorna i _den_ hastigheten.

Demelza lämnade hennes sida i en sekund, för att komma tillbaka med två plastmuggar. Ginny luktade på innehållet, och det brände i hennes näsa. Demelza, som redan provsmakat det, höjde på ögonbrynen åt Ginny.

Ginny bet sig i läppen. "Demelza, jag vet inte…" Hon luktade försiktigt på drycken igen, och fick nästan kväljningar.

Demelza tog en klunk till och viftade med handen att hon skulle göra likadant. "Åh, det är ingen fara. Smaka, det är gott." Ginny rynkade på näsan. Det tvivlade hon mycket på.

"Jag har aldrig druckit sånt här förut." Demelza rynkade pannan.

"Börja försiktigt så ordnar det sig." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Du är vuxen. Det är på tiden att du provar lite."

Ginny höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Så du menar att jag ska visa min mognad genom att dricka illegalt insmugglad eldwhiskey tillsammans med minderåriga?"

Demelza himlade med ögonen och slog till henne lätt på axeln. "Kul, Ginny. Men det här är ingenting jämfört med det de höll på med i Holland."

"Vill jag veta?"

"Nej, tro mig." Demelza höjde glaset mot Ginny. "Här. Skål!" Motvilligt höjde Ginny glaset.

"Skål." Och hon svepte innehållet i en enda klunk.

* * *

**Totalt inspirerat av det faktum att Harry dricker Eldwhiskey i sjuan. Om JKR kan ha med alkohol, kan jag det också! Och ja, vad som händer på festen är helt baserat på egna erfarenheter. 'Nuff said, dags att lämna en recension! :D**

**P.S. Vem vill inte kunna krympa kläderna så att de ska få plats i resväskan? Bästa idéen EVER! :D**


	28. Ingen Bra Idé

**Nytt kapitel! Tjohoo! Ledsen att det inte kommit tidigare. Jag har varit helt snurrig efter i torsdags, ni vet, releasen av "Tales of Beedle the Bard". Gick upp typ klockan 3 för att köa utanför sciense-fiction bokhandeln i Gamla Stan. Nån annan som var där? Kanske sågs vi? Jag hade en vit t-shirt utanför min jacka med en massa saker skrivna på. Och jag var med och fixade "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" grejen. Nån som minns?**

**Iaf, kom ni ihåg vad som hände i förra kapitlet? Om inte, bör ni kanske läsa om slutet. Och nu, tillbaka till Ginny!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Eller Twilight. Eller några av dess karaktärer. Suck.**

* * *

Hela världen tycktes snurra. Allting rörde sig i ultrarapid runt om henne, samtidigt som hennes hjärna verkade ha fryst till is. Hon såg ned i sitt glas. Vad det än var i det, så var det inte pumpajuice. Hon tog en klunk till, och tömde glaset. Hon rynkade näsan när vätskan brände henne i halsen. Hon såg sig om i rummet. _Vad var det hon skulle göra? Jo, just det, hitta Demelza._

Demelza hade försvunnit med Jasper för flera timmar sen, för att göra Gud vet vad. Vilket hade lämnat Ginny ensam med alla dräggiga ungdomar Hogwarts hade att erbjuda. Så för att klara det hade hon kanske tagit en drink eller två för mycket. Att hon bara kunnat gå upp till sin sovsal igen var en tanke som slog henne först senare. Men nu skulle hon hitta Demelza. Ginny skannade av rummet igen.

Allt var verkade lite suddigt. Hon skakade huvudet för att få blicken att klarna. Men det var ingen bra idé. Rummet snurrade ännu värre än förut. Hon tog tag i det närmsta hon hittade, innan hon ramlade.

Ett par starka armar tog tag i henne runt midjan och drog ned henne. Av någon anledning var det något som var väldigt kul, och Ginny började skratta okontrollerat. Hon la armarna kring vem det nu var som hon satt i knäet på, och fnittrade som en galning. Varma händer rörde sig ivrigt upp och ned längs ryggen på henne. En stark doft av svett blandat med alkohol svepte över henne. Hon kände sig lätt illamående. Hon svalde och drog sig bakåt. Hon måste ha frisk luft. Men innan hon hunnit resa sig upp, grep ett par starka händer tag om hennes ansikte och drog henne neråt igen. Hennes hjärna verkade helt bortkopplad från resten av kroppen. Ivriga läppar pressades mot hennes och ett par händer la sig kring hennes huvud och pressade henne närmare.

Hennes hjärna skrek åt henne att göra något. Men Ginnys kropp verkade ha frusit, hon kunde inte röra sig. I vilket fall hade hon nog inte kunnat göra sig fri från de starka armar som slingrat sig runt henne. Hon var fast i en bur av svett- och alkohol. Hon svalde för att inte kräkas. Hennes läppar pressades upp och vem det nu var som anföll henne fördjupade kyssen.

Nu reagerade Ginnys kropp äntligen. Hon slet med stor möda bort läpparna och försökte ställa sig upp igen. Men han hade fortfarande armarna kvar kring hennes midja, och höll kvar henne på plats. "Släpp mig." sluddrade hon fram, men han verkade inte höra något. Han lämnade ett spår av våta kyssar längs hennes hals, och ner över hennes nyckelben. Ginnys hjärta bultade i panik i hennes bröst. Hon försökte dra undan hans händer, som nu börjat röra sig upp under hennes tröja. Men han var mycket starkare än henne.

"Du hörde henne. Bort med händerna!" Vem det än var som sagt det, gjorde ett bra jobb, för Ginny kände hur hans grepp lossnade och hon stapplade baklänges bort från honom. Agnes tog tag runt hennes arm och stödde henne. "Mår du bra?"

"Ja då." Gínny blinkade och försökte fokusera blicken. Hon svalde tillbaka illamåendet igen. "Jag behöver bara lite frisk luft." Agnes la armen runt Ginnys midja och drog med henne genom det fullproppade uppehållsrummet.

Hon kände kylig kvällsluft mot sin kind. Hon kvicknade genast till och drog in stora mängder, lät den fylla hennes lungor. För varje andetag försvann minnet av varma händer över hennes kropp. Hon satte sig ned och lade armarna kring sina knän. Agnes satte sig bredvid henne. Hon höjde på ena handen, och tvekade först innan hon la den lätt på Ginnys axel. "Är du okej?"

"Nu är jag det. Tack. För det där borta." Ginny lutade huvudet mot knäna och såg på Agnes.

Agnes ryckte på axlarna. "Ingen orsak. Du såg ut som om du behövde lite hjälp." Ginny blundade. Hon var så trött att hon lätt kunde somna här.

"Varför gjorde du det egentligen?" Ginny rynkade pannan och såg undrande på Agnes. "Jag trodde inte du gillade mig."

Agnes såg bara på henne, med blankt ansikte. "Det har jag aldrig sagt." sa hon tyst.

Ginny knep ihop ögonen igen. "Snälla, du kan fråga vem som helst i laget. Vi brukar inte komma så jättebra överens."

Agnes log ett halvt leende. "Det kanske är sant. Men jag har aldrig sagt att jag inte gillade dig."

Kunde hon bara sluta vara så kryptiskt. En dov huvudvärk hade redan börjat plåga henne. Och rummet hade inte riktigt slutat snurra än. Hon orkade inte bråka. "Du behövde inte säga det. Det var ganska lätt att se det på dig. Ända sen vi sågs första gången har vi aldrig gjort annat än bråka."

Agnes flyttade närmre Ginny. "Det är sant. Men det betyder fortfarande inte att jag inte gillar dig."

Ginnys hjärna var fortfarande lätt bedövad. Det var därför inte konstigt att det tog ett tag för henne att förstå vad som hände när Agnes lutade sig närmare henne och försiktigt nuddade hennes läppar med sina.

Ginny reste sig hastigt upp. Huvudet snurrade fortfarande, men det struntade hon i. Hon vände sig om och skyndade så snabbt hon kunde tillbaka. Hon hade inte hunnit långt förrän hon kände en hand på sin axel.

Agnes stod stilla och såg på henne, de stora blågrå ögonen glansiga. "Jag är ledsen. Jag vet inte varför jag gjorde så där. Jag lovar att jag inte ska göra om det."

"Agnes…" Ginny visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Vart var Hermione när man verkligen behövde henne. "Jag är ledsen om jag gjort något som fått dig att tro att… Jag har en pojkvän, Agnes." Usch, orden lät till och med värre utanför hennes huvud.

"Jag vet det. Men det ändrar inte hur jag känner för dig Ginny." Agnes tog hennes hand i sin och lekte med hennes fingrar. "Jag tror jag fallit för dig, Ginny." Agnes såg inte på henne, utan fortsatte stirra på hennes hand. "Ända sen den där dagen på Quidditchplanen har jag tyckt att du är den vackraste kvinnan jag sett. Med vindrufsigt hår," Hon log för sig själv. "och särskilt när du är arg." Agnes höjde blicken och mötte Ginnys ögon. "Du har så mycket ruter i dig. Jag beundrar det." En ensam tår gled nedför hennes kind. "Jag vet att du inte känner likadant. Jag ville bara att du skulle veta."

"Jag tycker jättemycket om dig, Agnes." Ginny la handen på hennes axel för att trösta henne. "Men inte på det sättet. Hade jag varit…" Ginny tvekade på ordet.

"Lesbisk?" fyllde Agnes i.

"Hade du varit den första jag skulle vända mig till." Ginny pressade fram ett leende.

Agnes log tillbaka. "Seriöst? Sluta retas med mig."

"Nej, jag menar allvar. Jag menar, du spelar Quidditch, och är bra på det. Hur många tjejer kan säga det? Och kan skrämma bort en hel grupp tonårspojkar med en enda blick. Det är verkligen ingen dålig egenskap."

"Som om du skulle behöva hjälp med något sånt. Du kan klara dig själv ganska bra." Agnes vände bort huvudet och såg ned i marken.

"Har du träffat mina bröder? Skämt åsido, jag är… smickrad antar jag." Ginny kände själv hur hon rodnade. "Gud, jag är så dålig på det här." Hon drog handen frustrerat genom håret. Agnes la sin hand över hennes.

"Det är okej, jag lovar. Jag visste att det skulle bli såhär. Vi glömmer att vi någonsin haft det här samtalet. Ska vi säga att vi är tillbaka som vanligt på måndag?" Agnes sträckte fram handen. Ginny höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Jag har biljetter till Harpies match på söndag."

"Jaha." Ginny tog hennes hand. Hon var lite osäker på om hon skulle le eller inte. Hela den här situationen var för absurd för hennes huvud att ta in. Särskilt inte i dess nuvarande snurriga tillstånd.

* * *

**Nån som hängde med på slutet? Kanske kom det plötsligt för några, men det finns faktiskt små hintar i flera kapitel. **

**Är det inte underbart med lite drama äntligen! Yay! Mer kommer. Nu är det inte bara FWP längre! Iiiip!**

**Kommentarer får mig att skriva snabbare... :P**


	29. Morgonen Efter

**Jag ber om ursäkt för att kapitlet har dröjt något. Men jag kan bara säga att jag varit upptagen. Men julklappsinhandling och sånt. Sen har jag jobbat på en ny fic, "First Night Apart" (hahah, lite promo för den :P) så det har tagit upp lite av min tid. Aja, här är det i alla fall. Håll till godo!**

Disclaimer: Nej, jag äger inte Harry Potter. Hur många gånger måste jag påpeka det? Jag kommer bli deprimerad!

* * *

Ginny höll handen över ansiktet, och kikade bara ut genom en smal springa mellan ring- och lillfingret. Det var bra av två anledningar. Dels skyddades hennes känsliga ögon mot det skarpa solljuset från den mulna himlen. Sen slapp hon se alla ögon stirra på henne medan hon gick upp längs bänkarna i Stora Salen. Hon såg precis tillräckligt mycket för att undvika att snubbla, och för att skymta Neville som glatt vinkade till sig henne från sin plats vid Gryffindorbordet.

Hon satt sig bredvid honom och sjönk fullständigt ihop över bordet. Hon begravde huvudet i armarna. Neville verkade vara på strålande humör. "God morgon sömntuta! Luna och jag var rädda att dött eller nåt."

"Ugh." Kanske hade det varit skönare om hon gjort det. Hon stönade mentalt igen. Det gjorde för ont att göra det på riktigt.

Neville la sin hand på hennes axel. "Hade du inte kul igår?"

Ginny såg ofrivilligt upp. "Var inte du där?" Hon höjde på ögonbrynet, glad över att den lilla rörelsen inte gjorde allt för ont.

"Jo, men jag gick lite tidigare. Fester är inte direkt min grej." Neville ryckte på axlarna och såg diskret bort mot Luna. Eller, det var nog menat att det skulle vara diskret. Men till och med i sitt tillstånd kunde Ginny se igenom det direkt.

"Inte min heller, längre." Hon stönade och sjönk ihop igen.

"Demelza berättade vad som hände igår. Du kanske borde ta det lite lugnade nästa gång." Neville la en tröstande hand på hennes rygg. Var han tvungen att ta upp det, hon mådde redan uselt. Att prata om det var bara som att strö salt i såren.

"Du säger det?" Ginny kisade och såg sig omkring. "Var är hon förresten?"

Neville snörpte på munnen och svarade något irriterat. "Hon är ute med den där Ravenclawkaptenen…" Han viftade med handen i luften.

"Jasper." Sköt Luna in. Hon hade suttit tyst fram tills nu. Neville stirrade förvånat på henne, men fortsatte sen så obemärkt som möjligt.

"Ja, så hette han. Hon var orolig för dig, hon var inne i din sovsal tre gånger och försökte väcka dig. Men du sov som en stock." Han log, men det räckte inte hela vägen till ögonen.

Hennes huvud dunkade och hon var tvungen att blunda igen. "Det känns inte som om jag sovit nåt."

Lunas svala hand smekte bort håret från hennes panna. "Här, drick." Hon höll en kopp med något varmt och som luktade starkt av jord.

Ginny rynkade näsan. "Luna, efter igår är jag inte jättesugen på att dricka okända saker." Luna skrattade.

"Pappa har alltid sagt att te bryggt på snigelpuffsblomma hjälper mot huvudvärk." Hon ställde koppen framför Ginny.

Hon luktade tveksamt på det. Luna visslade förstrött och såg upp i taket. Inte den mest övertygande syn hon sett. Men Neville tog tag i saken igen. "Det kan ju knappast bli värre, eller hur?" sa han och sköt koppen närmare.

"Jag håller dig skyldig om det händer nåt." Ginny pekade på honom. Neville log och nickade.

Luna hade rätt, för huvudvärken släppte faktiskt något efter att hon druckit teet. Men hon hade nog hellre tagit huvudvärken när Neville drog upp precis det samtalsämne hon fruktat mest av allt.

Neville såg försiktigt på henne och drog ihop ögonbrynen. "Ginny, jag tror du borde prata med H-"

Ginny tystade honom med en blick. "Jag vet." Hon blundade. "Jag vet."

"Bli inte sur nu, men jag pratade med Djaq." Han pratade väldigt snabbt för att hon inte skulle kunna skjuta in några invändningar. "Och du kan flamma Harry från hennes rum. Jag tänkte att det var bäst om ni pratade ansikte mot ansikte."

Ginny kände det som om varenda trappsteg bar henne allt närmare sin undergång. Vad skulle Harry säga? Hon hade gjort bort sig totalt. Hon hade kysst någon annan. Eller blivit kysst snarare. Två gånger dessutom. Eller, den andra gången skulle hon hålla tyst om ända in i graven.

Den första däremot. Ginny stampade i golvet bara hon tänkte på honom. Ingen verkade minnas vem den okända mannen var. Agnes borde ha sett honom, men Ginny vill inte prata med henne just nu. Av uppenbara anledningar.

Det var absolut inte så att Ginny hade något emot homosexualitet. Visserligen var det inte så att det var något hon tänkte på särskilt ofta. Men det var inte det som fick henne att tycka situationen med Agnes var ytterst pinsam.

Det var hela den där grejen med obesvarad kärlek. Hon mindes själv hur det var och hur det kändes. Hennes år av hjärtesorg innan hon äntligen fick Harry. Hon kunde mycket väl föreställa sig hur det skulle kännas om Harry avvisat henne. Hon hade dött av skam.

Sen var det den oskyldighet som hon fått se hos Agnes. Bakom den tuffa och hårda fasaden, fanns någon med starka känslor, men ett något vacklande självförtroende. Och Ginny kände sig hemsk som varit tvungen att krossa hennes hopp.

Dessutom hade inte Agnes några nära vänner. Demelza hade berättat för Ginny att hon blivit hemskolad. Ginny kände sig som en hemsk människa. Och än hemskare skulle det bli.

Hur berättar man för sin pojkvän att man varit otrogen? Hade hon varit otrogen? Hon hade ju inte kysst honom tillbaka? Men hon hade satt sig i hans knä. Hon hade inte kunnat kontrollera sig igår. Hon hade haft alldeles för mycket att dricka. Var det en förmildrande omständighet, eller gjorde det saken värre? Det borde finnas en handbok över sånt här. Var fanns Hermione när man behövde henne?

Ginny hade kommit fram till statyn av en lång trollkarl med pipskägg och viskade lösenordet i hans öra. Hon gick uppför den dolda trappan. Upp för att möta sitt öde.

Oj vad ödesmättat det där kändes. Men nervös var hon, det var ett som var säkert.

Kanske var det därför hon tog extra lång tid på sig att gå upp för trappan. Och drog för alla gardiner - på mugglarvis. Men när det säkert inte fanns något mer hon kunde göra, visste hon att det inte gick att skjuta på det längre.

Hon hade berättat för Harry att hon skulle på fest. Och att det antagligen skulle serveras alkohol. Var han förberedd på att något sånt här skulle kunna hända? Antagligen inte.

Lågorna i spisen blev gröna. Ginny stack ned huvudet, sa vart hon skulle och kände sen den välbekanta, men o så obehagliga känslan att huvudet snurrar bort från kroppen. Tillslut slutade det att snurra och hon såg upp i köket i Grimmaldiplan.

* * *

**En rolig sak bara. När jag skrev det här kapitlet så märkte jag att mitt ordbehandlingsprogram accepterade "snigelpuffsblomma". Är inte det underligt? Existerar det ordet? :S Underligt...**

**Snälla lämna en kommentar! De uppskattas extra mycket nu i vintermörkret! :D**


	30. Efterdyningar

**Slå mig inte! *Gömmer sig bakom Edward* Jag är sååå ledsen att jag inte har uppdaterad på EVIGHETER. Men med risk att det låter som en dålig ursäkt, så har jag faktiskt haft en del privata problem. Men jag hoppas de ska lösa sig nu. Så förhoppningsvis borde jag kunna uppdatera lite oftare. Men jag kan inte lova nåt! Så här kommer det nya kapitlet. Ni kanske vill börja med att läsa om föregående, så ni minns var vi befinner oss, story wise. :)**

**Disclaimer Jag är inte JK Rowling. Och jag äger absolut inte Harry Potter.**

**Sen vill jag passa på att tacka carolineflickan som varit så snäll och betat det här kapitlet. Tack! :D**

* * *

Krake gick för att hämta Harry. Ginnys hjärta dunkade i bröstet på henne. Till slut öppnades dörren och Harry kom in. "Hej." sa han och log.

"Hej." svarade hon svagt tillbaka

Harry satte sig på huk framför henne. Han höjde på ögonbrynen "Hur mår du?"

"Ugh." Harry skrattade till svar. "Sluta skratta!" Skrattet övergick till mer av ett hysteriskt fnitter. Ginny kunde inte alls se något roligt i det hela. Och sen när _fnittrade_ Harry?

Han bet sig i läppen för att försöka se allvarlig ut. "Förlåt."

Ginny suckade. Vilken taktik var bäst? Att linda in det hela, eller att säga det rakt ut? "Harry, det är en sak jag måste berätta för dig. Men innan jag gör det måste du lova att inte överreagera." Med någon som Harry, kunde detta inte nog understrykas.

Han rynkade pannan misstänksamt. "Berätta först, så lovar jag sen."

"Sluta vara så svår." bad hon. "Jag blev ganska… äh, ganska påverkad igår" Hon kunde inte möta hans blick när hon sa det. Hon kunde föreställa sig leendet alltför väl.

"Mmm."

Plåstertaktiken var nog den bästa; snabbt och effektiv - så gör det minst ont. "Och jag - jag kysste någon."

Det var tyst en lång stund. Harry såg nästan läskig ut. Ginny såg hur hans käke var onaturligt spänd och hans nävar knutna. Han hade inte andats än. "Harry?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Vem?" var det enda han sa.

"Jag vet inte. Jag liksom föll över honom och sen började han kyssa mig. Så _blev _kysst kanske är en mer korrekt beskrivning." Hon rodnade när hon sa det. Fördömda alkohol! Hon skulle aldrig mer röra något starkare än bubbeljuice. Eller ta emot något från Demelza.

Harry rynkade på ögonbrynen så mycket att de såg ut att vara sammanväxta. "_Kysste_ eller _blev_ kysst? Det är en ganska stor skillnad."

Ginny skrattade nervöst. "Definitivt det senare. Du skulle ha känt hur han luktade."

Harry verkade inte vara på humör för skämt. "Jag kommer dit." Han reste sig upp.

"Nej, sluta Harry. Du lovade att du inte skulle överreagera!" Paniken vällde upp i Ginnys bröst. Det var precis det här hon hade fruktat.

"Jag lovade aldrig. Och han gjorde dig illa. Han hade mage att lägga sina smutsiga händer på dig, jag borde…" Harrys röst försvann i mumlanden om exakt vad han borde göra.

"Snälla, sluta. Det var ingen fara. Agnes räddade mig." Även om Ginny avskydde att få sig själv att framstå som en jungfru i nöd, verkade det lugna Harry att någon annan varit där och skyddat hennes heder.

"Agnes?" frågade han förvånat. Bra, byta samtalsämne, byta samtalsämne. "Men jag trodde inte ni tyckte om varandra." Om sanningen skulle fram var Ginny minst lika förvånad själv.

"Tja, vi förstår varandra nu." Ginny kunde se hur Harry sakta slappnade av.

"Jag vill fortfarande komma." Han lät så liten när han sa det att Ginnys beslutsamhet vacklade.

Men hon ville inte göra någon stor sak av det här. För då kanske hennes familj skulle få reda på det. Och det var det sista hon ville. Så det var bara att stålsätta sig och stå emot viljan att få vara med Harry igen. "Snälla, nej gör inte det. Vi ses snart i alla fall." Hon log.

Harry knep ihop ögonen. "I jul, ja. Men det är två månader kvar." Han putade med underläppen på ett sånt bedårande sätt. Ginny, helt fångad i hans ögon, kunde knappt tänka klart.

Hon log igen och blinkade. "Knappt."

"Kan du inte flamma hit en stund då? Har du ätit frukost? Du kan stanna på lunch!" Han pratade lika fort som Hermione brukade göra när hon räknade upp vilka böcker hon ville läsa.

"Jag får egentligen inte ens göra det här. Jag har fått låna spisen i Djaqs rum" Hon kunde se Harry rynka pannan när hon nämnde Djaqs namn. "Och jag vill inte att hon ska komma i trubbel."

"Vad hände med hon som ansåg att regler var till för att brytas?" Harry verkade nu desperat hitta ett kryphål i hennes resonemang.

"Hon vill inte att hennes kompisar ska råka illa ut för att hon ska få flamma till ett förbjudet kärleksmöte." Orden var svåra att få fram, men Ginny visste att någon var tvungen att vara stark nu.

"Men ändå." Ginny kunde se att Harry fortfarande inte var helt övertygad om att han skulle stanna hemma.

"Hej då, Harry." Hon reste sig från sin obekväma position på golvet i Djaqs rum.

Hon höjde på ögonbrynet mot Neville. "Påminn mig igen varför du tvingade mig att berätta det för honom. Vet du hur manisk han kan bli?"

Neville ryckte på axlarna. "Ginny, tro mig, det är bättre att han hör det från dig. Såna här saker brukar alltid komma fram." Han tvekade en sekund innan han tillade. "Och svartsjuka är inget att leka med."

"Du har väl rätt. Men det var fortfarande inte roligt." Hon såg ned i golvet. Men hon kunde andas lite lättare i alla fall.

"Vem har någonsin sagt att det är det?" Neville såg bort, distraherad av sina egna tankar. Sen såg han på henne igen, och bytte ämne. "Har du kommit på vem det var förresten?"

Ginny bara skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Och det är väl lika bra. För oss båda tror jag. Han behöver inte oroa sig för min vrede. Och _jag _behöver inte oroa mig för min vrede."

"Låter som en bra plan. Jag tror ändå att det var den där Ravenclawslagmannen. Jag såg hur han tittade på L… jag menar dig." Neville rodnade, och lät bli att möta hennes blick.

"Neville, det är jättesnällt att du bryr dig så mycket. Men kan vi inte försöka glömma bort det här. Nu pratar vi om nåt annat. Hur går det med ditt eget kärleksliv förresten? Vi pratar ju aldrig om nåt annat än mitt. Jag känner mig som en dålig vän."

Han bara skrattade ett dystert skratt. "Skoja inte, Ginny. Du vet mycket väl hur det går."

Ginny såg oroat på honom. "Vill du att jag ska prata med henne?" Luna kunde behöva en liten knuff i rätt riktning ibland.

Neville ryckte på axlarna. "Om vad? Hon är inte intresserad. Så varför göra mig till åtlöje?" Något lyste till i hans ögon, och Ginny blev med ens mycket mer motiverad att hjälpa honom.

"Jag kan kanske använda min fantastiska övertalningsförmåga…" Hon puffade lekfullt till honom på axeln, för att lätta upp stämningen.

Han skakade bara på huvudet igen. "Det är lönlöst."

Ginny slog till honom över huvudet. "Struntprat. Hon vet inte vad hon går miste om. Jag skulle välja dig över 100 Dean. Faktum är att om det inte var för Harry…" Hon såg på honom allvarligt för att han skulle förstå att hon menade sa.

Neville log tillbaka. "Jag fattar vinken. Tack."

Efter den lilla incidenten på Halloweenfesten lugnade sig tillvaron ganska rejält för Ginny. Hennes tid var strikt uppdelat mellan lektioner, läxor och Quidditchträningar. Hermione skulle ha varit stolt.

Ginny hade först varit rädd att Harry inte lyssnat på henne. Men varken han eller någon förrymd husalf dök någonsin upp.

Hon var fortfarande inte riktigt säker på om de bråkat eller inte. Ginny hade hoppats på att få träffa Harry under Hogsmeadeutflykt i slutet av november, så att de kunde prata. Men han hade varit ute på något träningsläger i Devon, och kunde inte komma därifrån. Efter en lång rad svordomar, och en ensam kväll i uppehållsrummet, satt Ginny nu och surade tillsammans med Neville. Han verkade vara den ende som förstod henne.

Luna var lika ovetande som alltid om Nevilles känslor. Ginny hade försökt övertyga honom att berätta för henne vad han kände. Men det var som att prata med en vägg. Hon hade till och med gett honom samma råd som Hermione gett henne, att dejta andra. Men han var som sagt ännu mer envis än Ginny.

Hagrid kom fram till Ginny en morgon och frågade nästan förolämpat varför hon inte kommit och hälsat på honom på hela terminen. Ginny skämdes, och lovade komma över senare den kvällen.

Det var då som Hagrid, med ett stort leende på läpparna, berättade att han skulle ta ett förlängt jullov, för att träffa Olympe. Ginny log och kramade om honom. Han fortsatte att berätta om att han hittat den perfekta vikarien. Men Ginny lyssnade inte så noga på vad han sa.

Något som hon senare skulle ångra stort.


	31. Jul i Kråkboet I

**Jag skäms nästan för att visa mig här igen. Men nu har jag typ 6 kapitel som i princip är färdiga att läggas upp. Så det borde inte ta så lång tid innan de kommer. Ska bara korr. läsa dem först. :)**

**Btw, grattis Norge till ESC vinsten! **

**Disclaimer: Nej jag tjänar inga pengar på det här. Och jag har inget med JKR att göra. Mer än i mina drömmar.**

* * *

Den julen var fler personer än någonsin samlade i Kråkboet. Hela familjen Weasley var självklart där. Charlie hade kommit på besök från Rumänien och Percy var tillbaka. Även Mrs Tonks och Ted var där. Mrs Weasley var ständigt upptagen av diverse förberedelser med dekorationer och matlagning. Harry hade en gnagande känsla av att det kunde bero på att detta var hennes första jul utan Fred. Att hålla sig sysselsatt gjorde att man inte behövde tänka så mycket.

Men det ska sägas att Kråkboet sällan sett mer festligt ut än den julen, så Mrs Weasleys umbäranden hade inte varit förgäves. Färgglada girlanger i rött och guld, hängde ned från taket, vilket fick det att kännas som om de stod i ett tält. En stor gran stod i vardagsrummet, vackert utsmyckad med glänsande röda kulor och förtrollade istappar. Den pryddes av den sedvanliga guldmålade tomtenissen högst upp. Överallt i huset svävade levande ljus, som badade rummen i ett mysigt hemtrevligt sken. Ett os av julmat låg över hela Kråkboet, och fick det att vattnas i deras munnar. Hela köket var en enda röra av mat; kalkon, skinka, potatis, pajer, fruktkaka, ja allt som hör julen till.

Harry och Ron kom till Kråkboet sent på julafton. Robards hade insisterat på att de skulle köra på som vanligt fram till slutet. Aurorjobbet försvinner ju inte bara för att det är jul! De hade tillbringat hela dagen ute i snön, för att öva sig på att sopa igen spåren efter sig. Harry och Ron hade för en gångs skull ett litet övertag jämfört med de andra eleverna. Att sopa igen spåren efter sig hade de övat på länge, de hade ju en tendens till att göra saker de inte borde. Att lämna öppna spår efter sig skulle ju bara vara för korkat.

Så fort Harry kommit innanför dörren hade Ginny dragit med sig honom upp på sitt rum, och låst dörren bakom dem. Inte för att Harry klagade på det. Men det blev ganska jobbigt, när Mrs Weasley inte mycket senare ropade att det var dags att äta. Harry hade fortfarande lite problem att tänka klart och föra ett normalt samtal. Det var ganska trångt kring bordet, men stämningen var så munter att ingen brydde sig.

Lille Teddy Lupin satt i sin mormors knä, mycket nöjd över att få vara i centrum. Harry satt till höger om Andromeda, med Ginny på sin vänstra sida. Lite längre ned satt Percy, mellan sin mor och George. Bill satt mittemot Mrs Weasley med Fleur bredvid sig. Middagen förflöt som vanligt, Mrs Weasley försåg Harry med tredubbla portioner av allt.

Charlie och Ginny satt djupt försjunkna i ett samtal kring olika anfallsformationer i Quidditch, och Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att hänga med. Men det var inte så lätt, när Ginny höll sin hand på hans knä, samtidigt som hennes fot gled upp och ned längs med baksidan av hans ben. "Så Harry, hur går det med utbildningen?" sa Percy och vände sig mot honom.

"Jo, äh, det går jättebra." Ginny hade nu flyttat upp handen och lät fingrarna smeka insidan av hans knä.

"Jag har hört att Robards gjort en hel del omorganiseringar på Aurordepartementet. Han ska tydligen göra om intagningsproven till utbildningen, så att praktiska färdigheter blir mycket viktigare än FUTT-betyg. Vad tycker du om det?" Percy snörpte på munnen, som om han tyckte hela idén var galen.

Harry svalde och ansträngde sig för att minnas vad FUTT-betyg var för något. Hans hjärna hade blivit obehagligt enkelspårig. "Äh…" började han. Men han blev avbruten av Bill innan han hunnit fortsätta. Bill hade ställt sig upp, samtidigt som han höll sin ena hand på Fleurs axel. Han vände sig mot sin mamma och pappa, och harklade sig.

"Mamma, pappa, Fleur och jag har något att berätta." Han ansikte lyste, och han log ett leende så brett att det knappt fick plats. Mrs Weasley höll sin servett framför munnen, och såg ut som om hon höll på att ramla ur stolen. "Vi har den…äh, strunt samma, vi ska ha barn. Du ska bli farmor mamma!" Ett buller av stolar som ramlade baklänges hördes när hela familjen flög upp för att gratulera dem. Mrs Weasley var först fram och kramade om Fleur hårt samtidigt som hon kysste hennes kind om och om igen. Bill steg fram och försökte dra fram sin fru från hennes grep. "Mamma, lugna ned dig, du kväver henne!"

Mrs Weasley verkade återfå kontrollen igen, och reste sig och rättade till sin klädnad. Sen strök hon Fleur över håret. "Förlåt min kära, men jag blev bara så… så… glad. Hur mår du? Jag minns när jag väntade Bill…" Hon fortsatte överösa sin svärdotter med frågor. Fleur var höjden av tålamod och lät henne hållas. Bill hängde över henne, beredd att ingripa vid minsta lilla tecken från Fleur. Men medan hela familjen var fokuserad på dem, såg Harry på Ginny.

Hon hade inte rört sig en tum, utan stod fortfarande, och höll händerna om bordskivan för att stödja sig. Hennes läppar var hårt hoppressade, och hon såg ut att fundera hårt på något. Hennes blick flackade mellan sin äldsta bror, och ytterdörren. Harry la sin hand över hennes.

"Är du okej?" Ett ögonblick gick. "Ginny?" Långsamt vände hon sig och mötte Harrys blick.

"Jag tror att jag precis fick en uppenbarelse." Harry kunde inte riktigt tyda känslorna som speglades i hennes ansikte.

"Om vad?"

"Jag tror inte att jag tycker illa om Fleur längre." Hon såg förvånat på Harry, och fortsatte. "Jag tror faktiskt aldrig att jag gjort det på riktigt, egentligen." Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag hänger inte med riktigt."

Hon funderade ett tag och fortsatte sen, "Jag tror inte att Fleur ska ta det hela personligt, jag hade nog inte tyckt om någon av Bills flickvänner."

"Men du sa ju nyss att du tyckte om henne." Hon stirrade på honom som om han inte lyssnat tillräckligt noggrant.

"Nej, jag sa att jag inte tyckte illa om henne." Harry rynkade pannan. "Det finns ett mellanting." förklarade hon.

"Men jag förstår fortfarande inte hur du kom på det."

"Samma känsla som jag fick när Bill berättade att han skulle gifta sig, fick jag nu. Och jag hade fel förut, det var inte illvilja. Det var svartsjuka." Hon ryckte på axlarna och tittade bort mot resten av familjen. Mrs Weasley satt nu själv tillsammans med Fleur en bit från de andra.

"Så du var avundsjuk på Fleur för att hon skulle gifta sig och nu för att hon ska få barn?" Harry rynkade pannan och försökte hålla oron från sin röst. Men Ginny bara himlade med ögonen.

"Ibland undrar jag hur du lyckades besegra Du-Vet-Vem egentligen. Du är himla trög emellanåt, Harry."

"Men vad är du svartsjuk på då?" sa han, och försökte att inte känna sig förnärmad.

Ginny rodnade. Harry hade fortfarande svårt att hänga med. "Jag har alltid, du vet, sett upp till Bill. Han har varit lite av min idol. Och jag var väl lite sur för att han inte tyckte mest om mig längre." Harry log och smekte hennes kind. "Och sen späddes det väl på när alla killar gör sig till så för henne." Harry skrattade, och hon slog bort hans hand. "Lägg av, du gjorde det också. Jag har sett dig! Det hjälpte inte direkt."

"Men du är inte svartsjuk längre?"

"Nej, för jag vet att du älskar mig." Hon la huvudet på sned och han skrattade.

"Mm." Han böjde sig fram och gav henne en lätt puss på nästippen. Hon såg frågande på honom. Han svarade tyst och utan att röra läpparna så mycket. "Jag tror Bill stirrar på oss."

Ginny såg försiktigt över Harrys axel. Mycket riktigt stod Bill där och kastade ideligen blickar bort mot dem. "Det kanske är bäst att vi går dit, det är nog oartigt annars."

Harry tog hennes hand. "Ja, nu går vi och firar att du ska bli faster!"

* * *

**Julen fortsätter i nästa kapitel!**


	32. Jul i Kråkboet II

**Förlåt att det tagit längre tid än jag sa att det skulle ta att få ut det. Men jag har haft privata problem som tagit mycket av min tid och lust. Och sen ville inte slutet göra som jag ville. Men nu har jag tämjt det! **

**Ser ni några fel får ni gärna säga till, för jag orkade inte korr. läsa det igen. Men jag tror inte det ska vara något.**

**Och även om antalet recensioner sakta har avtagit de senaste kapitlena, vill jag ändå säga att jag blir glad för varenda liten jag får. Och tack till caroline för att du gav mig min hundrade! Det här kapitlet är till dig! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nej, jag äger inte Harry Potter. Eller jo, böckerna. Och spelen. Och filmerna. Och posters. Några tröjor. Lite kort. En broderibok. Klistermärken. Besatt?**

* * *

Harry POV

Mrs Weasley lämnade inte Fleur ifred för en sekund. Mr Weasley var tvungen att handgripligen tvinga ned henne i en stol, och förse henne med ett glas sherry, för att hon skulle lugna sig.

De satt allihopa i Kråkboets lilla vardagsrum, och pratade och skrattade, precis som man gör på julen. Harry satt i en fåtölj, och Ginny lutade sig mot hans ben. Han lekte förstrött med hennes hår, samtidigt som han och Ron berättade för Charlie om Robards senaste (och värsta!) övningsexkursion. Harry hade fortfarande inte riktigt fått tillbaka känseln i fingrarna.

"Harry." Ginny vände sig om och såg på honom. Hon lutade armarna mot hans knä. "Jag är trött, jag tror jag går och lägger mig." Hon ställde sig på knä, och han sköt sig framåt så att han kunde kyssa henne god natt. Harry blev med ens väldigt medveten om Bills blick på sig. Ginny lutade sig fram och viskade i hans öra.

"Ursäkta dig, och kom upp sen." Hon log och gick för att krama om sin mamma.

"Hon är verkligen en farlig varelse." tänkte Harry och skakade på huvudet för att få ordning på sina tankar.

"Vad var det där om?" frågade Harry när de var i säkerhet inne på Ginnys rum. "_Vill_ du få mig dödad?" Ginny bara log och skakade på huvudet.

"Var inte tokig, Harry." Hon drog med fingret över hans underläpp. "Hur länge är du ledig?"

"Bara över nyår." Harry svalde. Det var inte lätt att koncentrera sig på vad de pratade om. "Robards vill inte att vi ska bli alltför slappa."

"Åh." sa Ginny och stirrade på hans läppar. Harry kunde inte stå emot längre, utan böjde sig ned och drog henne intill sig.

Han visste inte riktigt hur, men på något sätt hamnade de i hennes säng. Det var en underlig känsla att känna hennes kropp under hans egen. Inte för att han klagade, _absolut_ inte. Det var bara nytt. Just då knackade någon på dörren. Harry flög upp, och landade i en hög på golvet. Ginny satte sig upp och såg sig förvirrad om. Hon verkade ha varit lika borta som Harry.

Hennes hår stod åt alla håll, och Harry kunde inte låta bli att le. Men så kom han ihåg att någon knackat, och ställde sig snabbt upp. "Kom in" sa Ginny med en något grötig röst.

Det var Bill. Såklart, vem annars skulle veta exakt när han skulle välja att avbryta dem? "Åh, hej Harry." sa han, och lät förvånad över att Harry var där. "Jag trodde du skulle lägga dig."

"Jag var på väg." Ginny reste sig upp från sängen, och gick bort till dörren. "Jag skulle bara säga god natt till Harry. Var det något du ville?"

"Äh, nä, det kan nog vänta tills imorgon." Han rynkade pannan och stirrade mellan dem båda.

"God natt, Bill." sa Ginny och stängde dörren framför näsan på honom. Sen vände hon sig mot Harry. "Så, vart var vi någonstans?" Ginny la armarna kring Harrys nacke och drog honom neråt. Harry la sina händer kring hennes midja, och höll kvar henne.

Han svalde. "Du har inte svarat på min fråga." Ginny bet sig i läppen och log.

"Vad för fråga?" Hon pressade läpparna mot det enda ställe hon kunde nå, vilket råkade vara Harrys nacke. Ett ljud likt en blandning av en suck och ett gny kom från Harrys läppar . Ginny fnissade.

Harry rodnade. "Vad?" Han kom inte ihåg vad de pratade om.

"Har du glömt vilken fråga du ville få svar på?" Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Om du undrar om det där tidigare, så kan jag berätta att det var tacken för att du berättade för Ron om mitt bråk med Daphne."

Harrys huvud klarnade genast. "Han lovade att inte berätta för dig att han visste."

Ginny höjde på ena ögonbrynet och skakade på huvudet. "Det är möjligt. Men han berättade för mamma, och det är värre."

"Jag är ledsen, det bara slank ur mig." Harry la handen över hennes kind. "Är du väldig arg?"

Hon log och la huvudet på sned. "Nejdå." Hon bet sig i läppen. "Jag kan inte vara arg på dig. Det tar liksom emot på något sätt."

"Men det där offentliga tafsandet tidigare var mitt straff?" Harry flinade. "Bara så att jag vet inför framtiden."

Ginny snörpte på läpparna och puttade till honom på axeln. "Måste du förstöra allt eller? Jag kanske blir arg på riktigt nu." Harry flinade ännu större. "Men ja, så kan man uttrycka det. Även om jag inte skrämmer dig så gör nog mina bröder det." Ginny la armarna i kors över bröstet.

Harry la sina händer över hennes och tvinnade ihop deras fingrar. "Du skrämmer mig mer än någon annan Ginny. Du behöver inte oroa dig för det." Hans tumme smekte över hennes handrygg. Ginny fick gåshud och rös till. Harry lutade sig närmare så att hans mun bara var några millimeter från hennes öra. "Jag vet inte vad jag gör när jag är med dig. Du får mig att tappa all kontroll, samtidigt som jag är fullt koncentrerad. Allt försvinner, och kvar finns bara du."

Då förstod Ginny att det nog var dags för Harry att gå och lägga sig, innan de gjorde något man helst inte vill göra i ett hus fullt av folk. Än mindre i ett hus med tunna väggar. En sista kyss, sen puttade hon bestämt ut honom genom dörren och stängde den efter honom.

**Ginny POV**

Juldagsmorgonen grydde, och hela familjen Weasley, med vänner, satt hopträngda i det lilla vardagsrummet i Kråkboet och drack varm choklad. De var alldeles för många för att få plats i köket.

Lilla Teddy Lupin satt på golvet och lekte med en bjällra från julgranen. Ginny satt på golvet bredvid honom. Han hade, kanske för att smälta in, eldrött hår idag. Han såg med stora ögon på när Ginny trollade fram färggranna bubblor ur sin trollstav.

Hon tog Teddy i händerna, och hjälpte honom stappla fram den korta biten bort till soffan, där hans mormor satt och väntade. Teddy pekade med sin knubbiga hand mot Ginny, och såg allvarligt på sin mormor. Hon bara skrattade och tog upp honom i knäet. "Jag tror visst du har fått ett nytt fan, Ginny."

"Åh, det är nog bara bubblorna han gillar." Ginny ryckte på axlarna. Men berömmet värmde.

"I vilket fall, tror jag inte han kommer tycka att jag är så särskilt rolig efter det här." Mycket riktigt försökte Ted kräla ur sin mormors famn bort mot Ginny. Men just då kom Harry in i rummet tillsammans med Ron.

De hade varit ute och hjälpt Mrs Weasley skotta snö, på mugglarvis. Det var visst något om att Ron sagt något opassande tidigare. Ginny hade inte koncentrerat sig så mycket.

Men de var väldigt söta när de kom in, med rosiga kinder och snö i håret. Harry satte sig på golvet framför Ginny och lutade sig mot hennes ben. Hon började genast dra sina fingrar genom hans hår, alltid lika förvånad över hur lent det var.

Mrs Weasley kom in i rummet, med en gigantisk bricka full med smörgåsar som hon ställde ned på bordet. "Ska vi öppna paketen nu?" föreslog hon.

Ginny kände sig som ett litet barn igen, och det pirrade i magen på henne. Så där som det bara gör på Julen. Hon gled ner från soffan och satte sig på golvet bredvid Harry.

**Harry POV**

Vid det här laget hade Harrys tankar kring Julen vuxit avsevärt mycket.

Innan han hade börjat på Hogwarts hade han ju som sagt på sin höjd kunnat få en av Morbror Vernons gamla strumpor i present. Men åren på Hogwarts hade fått honom att se fram emot helgen på ett helt nytt sätt. Nu var det inte bara hoppet om god mat som uppfyllde hans längtan. Han såg fram emot att få fira tillsammans med en familj. Och det är trots allt det som Julen handlar om, egentligen.

Men sen finns det ju en del andra saker som hör Julen till också; som paket.

Av Mr och Mrs Weasley fick Harry den sedvanliga tröjan (mörkröd) och några fruktpajer.

"Jag vet inte hur bra Krake är på att laga mat, du ser fortfarande så tunn ut." hade hon sagt när han öppnat paketet.

Ginny öppnade sitt paket, och drog strålande fram en identisk kopia av Harrys tröja. Färgen klatschade alldeles vansinnigt med hennes hår, men hon verkade glad i alla fall. Framsidan av hennes pryddes av en Gyllene Kvick, och hon höll upp den framför sig och pekade på Harry. "Kolla, vi matchar!" Harry himlade med ögonen och skrattade.

Ron gav honom ett par nya skyddshandskar (de förra råkade ut för en liten olycka med en exploderande trolldryck förra veckan) och ett paket med chokladgrodor.

Hermiones present var en ny kopia av Avancerad Trolldryckskonst. Han hade behövt boken i flera veckor, men hans eget exemplar låg i Vid-Behov-Rummet, uppbrunnet. "Och den här är det definitivt ingen som skrivit, så nu måste du lära dig allt på riktigt!" Hon hyste tydligen fortfarande agg mot Halvblodsprinsens bok. Ron såg på Harry skakade på huvudet på ett "jag vet att hon är knäpp"-sätt. Ron verkade vara den enda som förstod det underbara med att komma lätt undan i Trolldryckskonstlära.

_Brak!_ Hela familjen hoppade till och George som satt närmast fönstret tittade ut. Han skakade på huvudet och vände sig skrattande mot Harry. "Jag tror posten har kommit."

Och det hade den.

Inte en. Utan fem ugglor satt ovanpå två stora säckar, som verkade helt sprängfyllda med brev. Harry kliade sig lite generat i bakhuvudet. Mrs Weasley fnittrade till. Ginny kavlade upp ärmarna. "Allt parfymerat slängs på en gång." Ron såg knappt ut att kunna hålla sig från att skratta. Om det var över situationen i helhet, eller för att Ginny visade vem som bar byxorna i sällskapet lämnas osagt.

Efter att ha gått igenom nästan en hel säck gav Harry upp och leviosade bort de resterande till andra sidan rummet. Han sjönk ihop i soffan bredvid Ginny. Hon lutade sitt huvud hans axel. Resten av familjen hade sakta börjat dela in sig i små grupper. Fleur och Bill hade gått och lagt sig, efter ännu en lång rad lyckönskningar från alla. Mrs Weasley satt med Andromeda och en sovande Teddy och tittade i gamla fotoalbum. Ron och Hermione satt och pratade tyst framför brasan.

Ginny vred på huvudet och såg upp på honom. "Trött?"

"Skojar du?" Harry dolde en gäspning med handen. "Ett brev till och jag vet inte vad jag gör." Han gäspade igen. "Och jag har fortfarande inte återhämtat mig efter din "bestraffning" under middagen."

"Jag är ledsen att jag nog måste utöka ditt lidande." Harry rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Mer offentligt tafsande?" Harry visste inte om han retade eller utmanade henne.

Men Ginny bara fnös. "Nej. Jag tänkte du skulle få din julklapp." Hon flög upp från soffan, plötsligt mycket piggare. När hon kom tillbaka hade hon en uggla på ena axeln. "Det här," sa Ginny och räckte fram den mot Harry. "är Acca." Harry såg förvånat på den. Ugglan la huvudet på sned och verkade stirra tillbaka på honom. Han räckte fram handen och hon nafsade försiktigt på hans finger, innan hon flög upp och satte sig på hans huvud.

"Tack så mycket" sa Harry och lutade sig försiktigt fram och gav Ginny en puss på kinden.

Ginny såg på honom från under sina ögonfransar på det där sättet som alltid gjorde honom galen. "Men tro inte att jag är så osjälvisk att jag ger dig något utan ett rent vinstintresse. Jag förväntar jag minst ett brev om dagen nu." Harry hörde sig själv morra till innan han nästintill desperat lät sina läppar visa vad han inte kunde få fram med ord. Allt medan Acca skrek förnärmat över att hennes sittpinne, tidigare känd som Harrys huvud, rörde på sig för hastigt.

Hur som haver följde några extremt spända minuter där George fullkomligt tjöt av skratt, Bill antagit en nyans av lila tidigare endast Morbror Vernon kunnat skryta med, och Ginny som kastade mördande blickar på sina bröder. Acca hade i alla fall flugit iväg och satt sig i toppen av granen, mycket fascinerad av den guldfärgade tomte-ängeln. Om den var lika förtjust i ugglan var en helt annan fråga.

Ron hade för en gång skull hållit tyst under hela episoden. Dock tryckte han i sig chokladgrodor i en hastighet som inte kunde vara nyttig.

Harry vände sig mot Ginny igen och drog bort en lock som fallit i hennes ansikte. "Hej."

"Hej" sa hon och vilade sitt huvud mot hans hand.

"Brrugh!" Ron verkade ha satt chokladen i halsen. Hermione bankade honom på ryggen. Men han bara skakade på huvudet och viftade på ett kort, medan choklad flög ur munnen på honom.

George tog kortet från honom och såg på det. "Du skämtar!?!" Han såg förvånat mellan Ron och kortet. "Det här är helt sjukt coolt brorsan!"

"Vad är det?" frågade Ginny och lutade sig fram för att se bättre.

"Ronnie-ponken har hamnat på ett chokladgrodekort!"

"Seriöst?" Harry sträckte fram handen för att dra åt sig kortet, men George höll upp en hand för att stoppa honom.

"Hör här:" George harklade sig. "_Ronald Weasley, 1980 - ?, Mest känd för sin roll i kriget mot Du-Vet-Vem, där han som en av Harry Potters närmsta vänner spelade en nyckelroll. Mästerschackspelare. Räddade tillsammans med Harry Potter sin yngre syster från Hemligheternas Kammare under sitt andra år på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Studerar just nu till Auror._" George nickade gillande mot sin bror. Rons öron hade blivit mörklila. Hermione var alldeles glansig om ögonen och Mrs Weasley fullkomligt tjöt av lycka, igen.

Ginny gick bort för att försöka locka ned ugglan från granen. Så mycket medkänsla hade hon i alla fall för den stackars nissen som hängde där att hon inte lät honom våndas en längre stund. Men Acca kom ner utan större motstånd och satte sig på Ginny utsträckta arm. Harry såg på och tänkte att livet inte kunde bli så mycket bättre. Han fick en plötslig flashback från de noveller som kom med i varje nummer av Häxornas Värld. Att han ens visste att de existerade berodde enbart på att Ginny brukade läsa högt från dem, och sen brukade de gapskratta efteråt. Aja, det var bara jul en gång om året. Och Harry kunde ta igen sin förlorade manlighet under de resterande 364 dagarna.

* * *

**Ja, jag erkänner. Jag hyser kärlek till Harlequin böcker och dess likar. Jag och min bästaste vän citerar de högt för varandra. Så jag var tvungen att nämna det. Och vem älskar att Ron äntligen fick en egen stund i rampljuset? *räcker upp en hand***

**Som alltid, kommentarer är näring för själen. Den kreativa iaf. Så send me some love! :p**

**Nästa kapitel är ett av mina favoritet, och om ni kommenterar kanske ni får det snabbare...**


	33. Ett Samtal

**Utan tvekan ett av mina favorit kapitel. Och jag var ganska snabb på att uppdatera! Ganska stolt över mig själv faktiskt... Inspirerat av en scen i Eclipse. Så alla Twilightfans säg: yay!**

**Jag vill passa på att tacka för alla anonyma kommentarer jag fått. Jag kan inte svara på dem, men de är mig lika kära ändå. Så norr, den här är till dig. **

**Disclaimer: Vi har redan fastställt att jag är nördig. Skulle jag då stjäla från min gud? Alltså, jag äger inte Harry Potter och har aldrig gjort det. Kommer nog aldrig göra det heller. Men man vet ju aldrig... :P**

**

* * *

**

Livet i Kråkboet var tillbaka till det normala igen efter julen. Det var Ginnys näst sista kväll hemma, innan hon skulle tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hon stod i köket och hjälpte sin mamma med disken. Det var inte så mycket arbete egentligen, mer än att man skulle övervaka diskborsten så att den inte skvätte vatten över hela golvet. Hon stod och lutade sig med ryggen mot köksbänken och var precis på väg att se om Harry ville göra henne sällskap, när Bill kom in.

Han gick fram till kaffekannan som stod på spisen och hällde upp en kopp åt sig själv. "Vill du ha en kopp?" sa han, och höjde sin frågande. Hon skakade på huvudet, och han slog sig ned i en av stolarna kring köksbordet. Men han fortsatte stirra på henne.

"Har jag något i ansiktet?" frågade hon och kände efter med handen.

Han rynkade pannan och såg förvånad ut. "Nej. Varför frågade du?"

"Du stirrade på mig, jag undrade varför."

"Ah. Förlåt." De satt tysta en stund.

"Jag hörde att några från Harpies kom och såg på när du spelade förra matchen." Bill smuttade på kaffet och stirrade på sen på koppen som om den vore det intressantaste i världen.

"Ja, två talangscouter kontaktade Madame Hooch och bad att få komma. De har halvt lovat mig en plats i deras reservlag." Ginny log stolt. Men hon förstod inte varför han frågade henne om det nu. Matchen hade varit för nästan en månad sen, och hon hade berättat för sina föräldrar det första hon gjorde. Det var något som inte stämde. Bill tog ännu en klunk på sitt kaffe och nickade. Samtalet dog ut igen.

"Så," sa Bill slutligen och bröt tystnaden. "du och Harry är ganska seriösa."

Ginny fick plötsligt lust att springa snabbt ut genom dörren, hon tyckte inte om vändningen det här samtalet hade tagit. Men hon höll blicken stadigt när hon mötte Bills ögon. "Ja." Ännu en stunds tystnad. Bill satt djupt försjunken i tankar, och Ginny vände ryggen mot honom. Hon riktade trollstaven mot disken, och manade den att jobba hårdare. Hon ville inte vara kvar i köket längre än nödvändigt.

"Jag vill bara veta att ni är…" Han verkade välja ord med stor omsorg. "försiktiga." Han såg på henne och försökte förmedla något med ögonen. "Ansvarsfulla."

Vad menade han med det? Vad skulle de behöva vara försiktiga med? Så förstod hon vad han måste mena. Hon kände hur blodet strömmade till ansiktet och hon rodnade värre än hon någonsin gjort tidigare. Hon var med ens väldigt glad över att hon stod med ryggen vänd mot Bill. Hon försökte låta oberörd, men hon var rädd att diskborsten, som löpt fullständigt amok under några ögonblick, kanske avslöjade henne.

"Det är inte på det sättet. Och även om det var det så skulle det inte vara din ensak. Jag _är _myndig vet du." Hon försökte låta bestämd, men det var svårt när det hon önskade mest av allt var att försvinna.

"Jag vet det." Bill verkade inte glad över den tanken. Men han hade antagit en ny pose där han satt vid bordet. Väldigt affärsmässig och rakryggad satt han och såg på henne.

"_Gud_," tänkte hon. "_Han har säkert övat_!"

"Men hur som är du fortfarande min lillasyster, så jag har ett visst ansvar över dig. Det är flera saker som man måste tänka på när man går in i ett fysiskt förhållande med någon." Ginny trodde att hettan som utstrålades från hennes ansikte måste vara tillräcklig för att höja temperaturen i rummet flera grader. Men Bill fortsatte sitt tal, utan uppehåll. "Och jag vet att varken mamma eller pappa skulle drömma om att ta det här samtalet med dig. De är alldeles för blåögda vad det gäller dig. Och Harry också för den delen. Men jag kommer ihåg hur det var att vara tonårskille…"

"Schh!" Ginny flög fram och la handen över hans mun. "Är du galen, tänk om någon hör dig!"

"Äh, ingen fara, jag kastade _Muffliato_ över dörren." Hon lugnade ned sig något när han sa det, och vände sig återigen mot disken. Stora pölar av diskvatten hade bildats på golvet, och tallrikarna låg slarvigt uppställda på diskbänken.

"Var det något mer, eller kommer det bli ännu pinsammare för oss båda?" Av Bills rodnad att döma antog Ginny det sistnämnda.

"Jag ville bara säga att jag förstår om tiderna förändras. Jag förutsätter inte att du och Harry väntar, bara för att jag och Fl…" Ginny stoppade fingrarna i öron, knep igen ögonen och nynnade högt för sig själv.

"För mycket information!"

"Men lägg av med det där! Vi ska ha ett barn för Guds skull! Hur trodde du att det kom till?"

"Jag lyssnar inte mer på det här!" Hon hade fortfarande fingrarna hårt pressade i öronen, bestämd på att hålla så mycket av samtalet ute som möjligt. Bill gick fram och la sina händer om hennes och drog bort dem.

"Jag ska inte säga något mer."

"Bra, jag tror inte vår relation hade klarat så mycket mer." Han himlade med ögonen. Sen rätade han på sig och skrattade till.

"Var glad över att det var jag som pratade med dig. Jag vet flera av våra bröder som inte hade varit lika finkänsliga."

"Om du pratar om Ron så tror jag inte att han hade tagit sig besväret med att tala med mig först. Han hade nog gått direkt in för att slita Harry i småbitar."

Bill skrattade igen. "Du har nog rätt. Men som tur är för din," Han svalde en gång. "pojkvän, så tror jag inte att någon av våra andra bröder tänkt på det här än."

"Tänkt på vad?" Varken Bill eller Ginny hade hört att dörren öppnats och att Harry klivit in. Han ställde sig bredvid Ginny och la handen kring hennes midja. Hon kände sig evigt tacksam för att han inte kommit in några sekunder tidigare. "Vad pratade ni om?" Harry såg på de båda nyfiket.

Ginny stirrade ned på sina fötter, hon visste att hon bara skulle rodna ännu mer om hon såg på Harry. Bill harklade sig ljudligt och ursäktade sig sen. Han var ute ur rummet snabbare än Ginny trott var möjligt. Harry fortsatte stirra på Ginny, men hon undvek att möta hans blick.

"Nu blir jag riktigt nyfiken. Berätta." Han tog tag i hennes haka, och tvingade henne att se på honom. Ginny kände hur hon rodnade igen, och hasplade ur sig hela konversationen. Harry rodnade inte när hon berättade vad Bill hade sagt. Tvärtom verkade han bli blekare, som om allt blod försvunnit från ansiktet. Hon la handen på hans kind, den kändes kallare än normalt.

"Du tror inte att…" Han svalde ljudligt. "dina andra bröder kommit på samma tanke?" Harry såg livrädd ut.

"Bill trodde inte det. Och jag håller med honom. De lever trygga i sin ovisshet."

"Bra. För de har ju inget att oroa sig för, egentligen. Jag menar det är inte som att du och jag skulle…" Nu kom färgen tillbaka till hans kinder, och han blev alldeles bedårande röd. "Inte för att jag inte skulle vilja!" Han verkade misstolkat hennes ansiktsuttryck. Ginny la handen lugnande på hans axel.

"Det är okej, jag förstår precis vad du menar. Jag tror inte att vi är redo för _det_ riktigt än." Han tog hennes hand i sin, och tryckte den mot sina läppar.

"Så då är vi överens om att vänta ett tag innan vi ger dina bröder en anledning att slå ihjäl mig."

"Lägg av, det är 2000-talet, de är inga grottmänniskor." Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Men det här handlar faktiskt inte om dem. Det här är mitt och ditt liv, Harry." Hon såg hur han log när hon sa det. "Och jag tänkter _inte_ låta mina bröder styra det." Harry log igen och drog henne intill sig, innan han kysste henne igen.

* * *

**Vad tycker ni? I och med att Harry och Ginnys relation utvecklas, kommer även den här ficen att ta en lite ny vändning inom en snart framtid. Mer "vuxna" relationsfrågor kommer dyka upp. Jag nämner det som en varning för yngre läsare. Jag kommer dock inte att höja åldersgränsen tror jag. Jag har aldrig varit bra på att skriva smut. **

**Kommentera gärna! :D**


	34. Karriärsval

**Jag vet att det här är ett kort kapitel, men jag kunde inte sluta den på nåt annat sätt. Och det var länge sen vi hade en cliffhanger, eller hur. I vilket fall är det här en av dem karameller jag sugit på väldigt längre. Skrev det här kapitlet förra hösten. Det ni. Hur som haver så är det baserat på en av mina mest älskade fanfics. "All for Her" heter den, och är baserad på Sagan om Ringen. Den finns att läsa på "Stories of Arda" och är ett måste för alla Faramir/Éowyn shippers!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.**

**Och förlåt carolinegodis att jag inte uppdaterad tidigare. Men jag har haft internet problem. Men som tur är, har jag tre kapitel färdigskrivna! Jippie! :D**

* * *

"Ginny, älskling." Hennes mamma kallade hennes uppmärksamhet till sig från andra sidan bordet. Ginny hade suttit och pratat med George. (Hon var orolig för Arnold, hennes lila pygmé puff. Han hade börjat tappa hår, och det lilla han hade kvar hade blekts och var nästan vitt.) Hon höjde på huvudet och nickade mot sin mamma. "Jag tänkte bara fråga om du behövde hjälp med att skicka ut ansökningar. Det är väl den tiden på året nu?" Mrs Weasley såg mot sin man och log.

Men Ginny bara höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Ansökningar?"

"Ja, till vidare utbildningar. Har du glömt bort att du tar examen i vår, gumman?" Hon log åt sitt eget skämt. Men när hon såg Ginnys total förvånade ansiktstuttryck så tog hon sig genast samman.

Ginny knep ihop ögonen och fnyste irriterat. "Mamma, har jag inte berättat för dig om jag blivit uttagen till Holyhead Harpies reservlag?"

"Ja, men ska du inte ha någon reservplan, ifall…"

"Ifall vadå? Tror du inte jag kommer klara det?" Ginny kunde inte låta bli att höja rösten. Hon var så trött på det här samtalet.

"Det har jag aldrig sagt, men du är ung. Du kanske kommer vilja något annat när du blir äldre…" Hon lät inte sin mamma avsluta meningen.

"Du menar att _du_ kommer vilja något annat!" Kunde hon aldrig få välja något själv? Vad var problemet? Hon ställde sig upp. Stolen gnisslade mot golvet.

Hennes pappa la en hand på hennes axel, "Snälla, Ginny. Du behöver inte bli så arg. Din mamma menar bara väl. Sätt dig ned."

Hon skakade av sig hans hand. "Nej! Jag är trött på att alla säger åt mig vad jag ska göra!"

"Ginny, det är ingen som.." Ginny gav George en isande blick.

"George, om du vill ha din näsa kvar så avslutar du inte den meningen." Han höjde upp händerna för att visa att han gav sig. Men hennes mamma hade tydligen inte gjort det. Nu var Ginny inte den enda som skrek.

"Ginevra Weasley, sätt dig ned! Och be om ursäkt till din bror! Du beter dig som en femåring, uppför dig som en vuxen!" Mrs Weasley dunkade bestämt näven i bordet, så att glasen klirrade.

"Men det är ju det jag menar! Jag kan inte bete mig vuxet, för ni behandlar mig inte som en! Jag vet att jag är yngst. Och den enda flickan. Men det betyder inte att jag inte vet vad som är bäst för mig." Hon pekade med fingret på sitt eget bröst, och upprepade; "Det är _mitt _liv. _Mitt_ beslut."

Hennes pappa la nu en lugnande hand på sin frus axel, och försökte medla. "Ingen har sagt något annat." Men sen gav han Ginny en sträng blick och tillade: "Men så länge du bor i vårt hus, så finns det vissa regler som ska följas."

Ginny la händerna för ögonen och snörpte på munnen. "Snälla, inte det där igen! Ni låter mig ju inte flytta hemifrån, jag har inget val!" Hon höjde upp armarna i frustration.

"Ginny, du har inte slutat skolan än, det vore inte klokt…" Ginny kunde inte låta bli att se logiken i det resonemanget, men hon hade ett ess i rockärmen hon också.

"Ron har flyttat, och han har inte heller slutat skolan." Få se vad de säger om det.

Mrs Weasley skruvade obekvämt på sig, men hennes far såg fortfarande bestämt på henne. "Det är annorlunda."

"Varför då? För att han bor med Harry?" Mr och Mrs Weasley såg på varandra ett ögonblick. "Vad säger ni om jag berättar om alla gånger Hermione sovit över? Tycker ni fortfarande om det då?" Där fick Ron allt för att han ska ha det så lätt hela tiden. Rätt åt honom.

Mr Weasley höjde ett finger och pekade förmanande på sin dotter. "Du måste lära dig att kontrollera ditt temperament unga dam!"

Ginny stampade i golvet av ilska. "Våga inte kalla mig det! Jag är vuxen, jag får vara arg precis hur mycket jag vill!"

"Din far och jag hörde om ditt utspel på trolldryckslektionen i höstas. Du ska vara glad att vi inte skickade hem dig med detsamma." Mrs Weasley var nästan lila i ansiktet och såg ut som om hon höll på att kvävas av ilska.

"Jag är vuxen, hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det?" Ginny slet sig i håret.

George fnyste och skakade på huvudet. Han var den enda som fortfarande satt ner. "Du beter dig inte särskilt moget just nu." Ginnys ögon blev till smala springor och hon skrek till av frustration.

"Sa jag inte åt dig att hålla dig utanför det här George."

"Ginny sluta skrik. Nu pratar vi om något annat." Mr Weasley gjorde en rörelse för att sätta sig ned, men Ginny höll upp en hand för att hejda honom.

"Det gör inget, jag skulle ändå gå." Hon sköt ifrån sig stolen, och gick bort mot hallen. Hon kunde höra hennes mamma följa efter henne.

Mrs Weasley grep tag om hennes arm för att hejda henne. "Ginny, du ska ingenstans. Det är storm därute!" Ginny ryckte bort hennes hand, och drog på sig sin jacka i samma ögonblick.

"Jag transfererar mig."

Trots sin ilska kunde Ginny se oron i sin mors ögon. Men just nu var oro det hon hade minst medlidande för. Särskilt när det kom från hennes föräldrar. "Du har knappt klarat provet, du kan göra illa dig."

"_Mitt_ beslut." svarade hon överdrivet långsamt och tydligt, och pekade på sig själv. "Tack för maten mamma, det var jättegott." Sen upplevde Ginny känslan av att hon pressades genom ett tajt gummirör, och Kråkboet försvann i mörkret.

* * *

Oh, vart ska Ginny ta vägen? Svår fråga va?

Tycker ni att hon överreagarade? Jag har under de här nästan två åren (hjälp!) som jag ägnat åt denna fic, kommit ganska nära "mina" karaktärer. Och jag känner att Ginny har en seriös frigörelseprocess att ta itu med. Är det nån som känner likadant? Lämna gärna en kommentar! Jag älskar att höra vad ni tycker! :D


	35. Reaktion

**Nytt kapitel! Förlåt om det varit lite segt, men jag ska flytta på måndag. (Äntligen kan jag bygga mitt eget nörd-näste... heeheh) Men jag har varit duktig, så jag har två kapitel till färdigskrivna. :)**

**Och jag älskar älskar älskar det här kapitlet. Lätt baserat på Eclipse (som så mycket annat i mitt huvud) och All for Her som jag nämde i min förra AN. Iaf, hoppas ni gillar det också! Tack som vanligt för alla snälla kommentarer! Ni är bäst!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter är inte mitt. Men hade jag ägt honom hade han ändå aldrig flörtat med en random tjej på ett café.**

* * *

Harry hade precis krypit ned under täcket. Vinden ven utanför fönstret. Krake hade tänt brasan, men ändå var rummet alldeles kyligt, och Harrys muskler knöt sin ofrivilligt av köld. Något bankade mot rutan, vinden antagligen. Harry sneglade upp mot det. Stora sjok av snö täckte glaset, så han kunde inte se ut. Han famlade med handen i mörkret efter sin trollstav, som låg på nattduksbordet bredvid. Han riktade den mot fönstret och mumlade "_Muffliato"_

Genast slutade bankandet, och rummet blev tyst igen. Men nu hade det blivit _för _tyst. Harry klev motvilligt upp, huttrandes, och gick fram till fönstret. Med sin stav tog han bort en del av den snö som satt fast mot fönsterrutan. Han skulle just till att kika ut, när en stor snöboll kraschade mot rutan och gjorde den vit igen. Han öppnade fönstret på vid gavel för att se vem som kastat den. En bitande vind blåste in genom fönstret, och innan Harry hunnit urskilja något i mörkret, flög en stor svart skepnad in genom fönstret, och landade med en duns på golvet. Hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag när han såg vem det var.

"Gin, vad gör du här?" Han drog henne till mitten av rummet, så att han skulle kunna se henne bättre i ljuset från eldstaden.

"Kan jag sova här?" frågade hon med svag röst. Hon var alldeles blek, och hon tryckte armarna omkring sig. Harry la en hand på hennes axel. Hon mötte hans blick, och de stod tysta där ett ögonblick.

"Självklart. Men varför är du inte hemma hos dina föräldrar." Även om han var väldigt glad över att ha henne hos sig, kunde han inte dämpa sin oro. Varför hade hon åkt iväg mitt i det här ovädret?

"Vi… mamma och jag b-b-bråkade…" Hon pressade fram svaret, mellan låsta käkar. Det tunna lagret snö som täckt henne, hade smält i hettan från elden. Smältvattnet droppade ned på mattan, och bildade en liten pöl där hon stod.

Harrys hjärta sjönk ned i magen på honom. Hon var ju alldeles iskall. Varför sa hon ingenting? Och varför hade han inte märkt det? "Men du är ju helt genomvåt, vänta, du ska få något torrt att sätta på dig." Han sprang bort till den lilla byrån och började rota i den. Han drog fram en av hans gamla gråa urtvättade t-shirtar, och räckte den till henne.

"Tack." Hon tog den, och fingrade lite på en tråd som gått upp från sömmen.

Harry såg ursäktande på henne. "Den kanske är lite stor, den var Dudleys från början." Men det var det bästa han kunde erbjuda.

"Nej, den blir jättebra." Hon hade fått tillbaka lite av färgen på kinderna. Han var inte säker på om det var på grund av värmen, eller om hon rodnade.

Harry kliade sig i huvudet. "Då ska du, ähm, få byta om i fred. Jag går och tar fram rena lakan till gästrummet." Han vände sig mot dörren, men Ginny tog ett steg fram och la en hand på hans arm. Han kunde inte låta bli att rysa, den var kall som is.

"Harry." Han såg på henne.

"Ja." Ginny bet sig i underläppen och såg ut att tänka på något. Sen log hon, vilket fick hans hjärta att slå en volt.

"Tack" Han log till svar, och vände sig återigen mot dörren.

Han behövde inte gå och hämta extra lakan. Han visste att Krake alltid såg till att det var renbäddat. Men han var tvungen att komma på en ursäkt varför han skulle lämna rummet. Dels för att hon skulle kunna få byta om ifred. Men också för att han skulle kunna få samla sina tankar. Han hade aldrig tidigare önskat att han bodde ensam lika mycket som han gjorde nu. Rons närvaro gjorde hela den här situationen outhärdligt komplicerad.

En del av honom, den något mer egoistiska och primitiva delen antagligen, skrek åt honom att strunta i allt vad storebröder hette, och bara köra på och se vad som händer. Men han visste att han inte kunde det. Ron var hans bästa vän. Familjen Weasley var allt han någonsin kunnat drömma om hos en familj, och han ville absolut inte göra något som skulle göra de upprörda.

Men han kunde fortfarande inte glömma bort, att det han kände för familjen Weasley, inte var något i jämförelse med det han kände för deras dotter.

Så det var med kluvet sinne, han knackade på dörren till sitt sovrum. Ett dämpat, "kom in", hördes, och han öppnade dörren försiktigt, så att inte dörren skulle knaka.

Ginny satt på sängen, med händerna i knät. Hennes gamla blöta kläder hängde på tork framför brasan. Harry satte sig bredvid henne. Det var något som tyngde henne, han kunde se det. Vad var det som hänt egentligen? "Vad var det ni bråkade om? Hon är väl inte fortfarande sur för det där med Daphne va?"

"Nej, det var inget särskilt egentligen." Ginny såg fortfarande ned på sina händer, så Harry tvivlade på att det inte var någonting. _Någonting_ stod skrivet över hela hennes ansikte. "Hon uppskattade bara inte mitt karriärsval." Hon såg på honom och det blixtrade till i ögonen på henne. "Men det var liksom droppen. Jag är så trött på att folk lägger sig i mitt liv. Inte nog med allt skit som står i tidningarna, man ska behöva stå ut med sånt från sin familj också! När du var i min ålder, var du ute och bekämpade Voldemort, men jag får inte ens bestämma vad jag vill göra när jag slutar skolan! Det är så orättvist!"

"Ginny, lugn, du kommer väcka Ron." Harry la armarna kring henne för att försöka lugna ned henne. Men det var tydligen inte rätt sak att säga. Ett frustrerat skri slapp ut från hennes läppar, och hon reste sig upp från sängen.

Hon slog undan hans armar, och tog ett steg bort från honom. "Ännu en sak att vara irriterad på! Jag får inte ens visa hur jag känner för dig!" Harry struntade i hennes viftande armar, utan drog henne intill sig. Hon sjönk ihop mot hans bröst. Hennes röst var knappt hörbar när hon fortsatte. "Du är mitt allt, men jag måste hålla tillbaka, för mina _bröders skull_! Det är fullkomligt absurt!" Hon fick tillbaka lite av sin kraft när hon sa det sista.

Hon såg upp på honom, och Harry fann sig helt förlamad i hennes varmt bruna ögon. Ginny bet sig i läppen och slog sina armar kring hans hals. Instinktivt la Harry sin hand på hennes midja och drog henne intill sig. Hon ställde sig på tå, och pressade sina läppar mjukt mot hans.

Harry kunde först inte förstå vad det var som gjorde den här kyssen annorlunda från dem som de tidigare haft. Kanske var det för att han kunde känna tårar mot sin kind, när Ginny pressade sitt ansikte ännu närmare hans. Hon flätade sina fingrar i hans hår, och drog ned honom mot sig. Det fanns en målmedvetenhet bakom hur hennes läppar rörde sig i perfekt synkronisering med hans. Hennes fingrar gled lätt ned för hans nacke, och över hans axlar, innan de vilade på hans bröst. Hennes doft omslöt honom, och fick hans huvud att bli alldeles snurrigt. Det tog ett tag innan han märkte att hon fått upp de översta knapparna på hans skjorta.

Då förstod han vad hon höll på med. Och varför han var tvungen att få henne att sluta. Nu. Innan hans vacklande självkontroll krympte ännu mer.

Han drog sig med stor möda bort från hennes läppar. "Ginny, Ginny, sluta." Han knöt händerna kring hennes handleder och höll fast dem.

"Vad är det? Vill du inte?" Hennes ögon såg sorgset på honom. Han kände sig hemsk. Och varför sa han nej egentligen? Hon ville ju. Och han ville det _verkligen_. Inget tvivel om saken.

"Nej. Eller, det är klart jag vill!" Varför kommer orden ut så fel? Ginny såg förbryllat på honom. Han kunde se att hon pressade tillbaka tårar. Hur kunde han göra henne ännu mer illa, när hon redan var ledsen från början?

Harry släppte hennes handleder, och flätade istället samman sina fingrar med hennes. Han såg ned på deras händer. "Det är bara det att du är väldigt viktig för mig, och jag vill att det här ska bli perfekt." Han mötte hennes blick. Hon blinkade och pressade fram ett litet leende. Han lutade sin panna mot hennes. "Och om jag får vara petig, så vill jag inte att det ska vara som reaktion på dina bröder." Hon skrattade, och han kysste hennes nästipp.

"Varför vet du alltid vad du ska säga för att få mig att må bättre?" Hon såg upp på honom från under sina ögonfransar. Såna blickar borde vara olagliga. Harry svalde, och försökte styra undan samtalet från allt som skulle kunna undergräva hans beslut ännu mer.

"Man har väl ett sjätte sinne. Sen ser jag det som mitt mål här i livet att du ska vara glad, så man har ju lärt sig en del saker på vägen. Ska jag visa dig var du kan sova?" Han höjde handen mot dörren. Men Ginny stod kvar där hon stod. Hon bet sig på läppen igen. Visste hon hur otrolig hon såg ut när hon gjorde så?

"Kan jag inte få sova här?" Hon tog ett steg mot hans obäddade säng. "Jag lovar att sköta mig!" Hon höll båda händerna ovanför huvudet. Harry log och visade att hon skulle sänka dem.

Ginny kröp genast ned under täcket, och Harry efter henne. Han försökte hålla sig på vad han ansåg var ett anständigt avstånd. Men Ginny tog hans arm och la den över sin midja. Hon höll hans hand hårt i sin. Han kunde känna hennes andedräkt mot handryggen. Gjorde hon det här medvetet för att tortera honom?

"Sov gott." viskade hon.

* * *

**Skriv gärna och berätta vad ni tyckte! :D **


	36. Teddybjörnseffekten

**Innan jag börjar förklara det här kapitlet är det en del saker i det föregående jag skulle vilja ta upp. Jag har fått en del anonyma kommentarer som jag skulle vilja adressera. ****(norr, Anna Kristina och miss. Jag kunde inte svara på era kommentarer, men de gjorde mig lika glad som de andra! :D)**

**För det hela; Ginnys förhållande med sina föräldrar och äldre bröder. Hon har lite samma problem som Ron. Hon är yngst, och det är svårt att hitta sig själv när man har så mycket att leva upp till. Alla hennes äldre bröder har liksom hittat sig själva och är mer eller mindre väldigt framgångsrika i sina resp. karriärer. Hon är även den enda flickan, vilket gör att hennes relation till sin mor är ganska spänt när hon ska försöka frigöra sig och bli vuxen. Dessutom är jag helt övertygad om att det inte är lätt att vara flickvän till "Den Utvalde". Hur kär man än är. **

**Och tro mig, ingen mer än jag vill att de ska få ha sitt "lilla roliga". Jag har kapitlet (eller snarare kapitlena) färdigskrivna. Men de har en bit kvar. Dessutom är jag ganska säker på att Harry är en sån som inte skulle vilja stressa en sån sak.**

**Det är kapitlet är typ ren fluff. Vilket jag älskar. Hoppas ni gör det också! :)**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Men hatet mot servitrisen fortsätter. McLaggen och Lav-Lav äger dock.**

* * *

Harry hade vad lekmän kallar "teddybjörnseffekten". Ni vet, små barn som sträcker sig efter sina gosedjur, även i sömnen, om någon försöker ta bort dem. Harry var tydligen likadan. Och han var varm också. Ginny kunde känna hur svetten rann nerför ryggen på henne, och huden klibbade fast sig mot hennes tröja. Eller, Harrys tröja borde hon kanske säga.

Luften i rummet var kvav, och hon hade svårt att andas. Det kunde också bero på att Harrys arm låg som en tung stock runt hennes mage. Att hon fryst tidigare var för henne en mysterium. Försiktigt, försiktigt, lirkade hon sig ur Harrys stålgrepp. Hon satte sig mjukt upp i sängen, försiktigt så att hon inte skulle väcka honom.

Det kändes skönt att komma ut från under det varma täcket. Men hettan från den öppna spisen slog nu mot henne med full styrka. Ginny kände sig alldeles svettig och äcklig, så hon bestämde sig för att ta en dusch.

Inte ett ledljus var tänt i korridoren, men som tur var hade hon sin stav riktad framför sig. Ginny hade bara en vag uppfattning om planläggningen av Grimmaldiplan. När hon bott här under tiden som det tjänade som Fenixorderns högkvarter, hade hon bara vistats i rummen på de två nedersta våningarna. Hon visste att badrummet på tredje våningen en gång hemsökts av en gengångare, så den ville hon helst undvika. Och hon hade inte någon lust att gå vilse här på översta våningen. Så hon smög nedför trapporna till andra våningen.

Duschen var precis vad hon behövde. Hon stod länge och lät vattnet svalka henne. Sen klev hon ut, och riktade staven mot sitt hår för att torka det. Hon pekade sen mot tröjan hon haft på sig tidigare, och torkade även den. Medan hon gjorde det märkte hon att hon var ganska hungrig. Det var faktiskt ganska länge sen hon hade ätit. Middagen hade ju inte gått så jättelyckat. När hon ändå var här nere, kunde hon ju lika gärna smita ned i köket och ta något. Krake skulle inte ta illa upp. Hennes mage kurrade uppskattande över hennes beslut.

Till och med i absolut mörker lyckades hon hitta vägen in i köket och fram till skafferiet. Utan att slå i foten en enda gång. Hon skulle ha förstått att hennes tur inte skulle hålla. Helt plötsligt, var det någon som tände taklampan. Ginny flög upp, och tappade flingpaketet hon höll i handen, så att det for över golvet. "Aaaaaah!" skrek hon, med hjärtat i halsgropen.

Ron stod i dörröppningen, med handen hårt pressad för ögonen. "Snälla säg att jag bara drömmer, och att min syster, _lilla_ syster, inte står naken i min tidigare bäste väns kök mitt i natten."

När chocken lagt sig, kände Ginny hur rodnaden snabbt steg. Hon såg ned på sig själv, för att se hur nära sanningen han egentligen var. Men tröjan hon lånat var faktiskt längre än flertalet av hennes shorts hon hade på sommaren. Och ärmarna hängde nästan ända ned till armbågen på henne. "Du kan titta Ron. Jag är påklädd."

"Gode gud, det är ingen dröm. Berätta var Harry är så att jag kan lemlästa honom." Ginny rullade med ögonen. "Eller vänta, jag hoppas att du _inte_ vet var han är någonstans. Glöm lemlästningen, det krävs nog något brutalare här."

"Ron, nej. Bara nej. Lägg av med hela överbeskyddande-storebror-köret." Hon höll upp händerna över huvudet och vände sig om, bort från honom." Jag orkar inte med det just nu. Inget har hänt, så du behöver inte oroa dig."

"Vadå inget har hänt? Du har inga kläder på dig!" Han tog tag runt hennes arm och drog runt henne så att hon såg på honom igen. "Tror du att jag är korkad på något sätt? Att du kan lura i mig någon historia om att du bara är över på kafferep? Jag vet hur tonårskillar tänker, Ginevra. Jag är för tusan en!" Hon ryckte bort sin arm från hans grepp.

"Snälla inte du också!" Ginny fick plötsligt en hemsk flashback från sitt samtal med Bill. Och det var inte roligt. "Och kalla mig inte Ginevra!"

"Jag får kalla dig vad jag vill! Det är min rätt som storebror!" Hans ansikte hade nu gått från rött till nästan lila. Hade hon inte varit så arg hade hon skrattat. Han stod väldigt nära henne, och han böjde sig ned för att komma öga mot öga med henne.

Ginny puttade undan honom. "Lägg av! Jag är myndig! Kan jag få ha mitt eget liv någon gång! Skulle jag någonsin säga något om att du bor tillsammans med Hermione?"

"Det är annorlunda!" Han såg på henne som om det var den mest självklara saken i världen.

"Varför då? För att jag är en kvinna?" Hon stirrade honom stint i ögonen. Hade han något vett i kroppen skulle han ljuga om så var fallet.

"Nej, för vi delar inte rum. Usch, tvinga mig inte att säga det igen!" Han sänkte blicken och såg för första gången förlägen ut.

Men Ginny kunde inte kämpa emot hennes reaktion mot hans ord. Vredet bubblade upp som aldrig förr. "Ron, din fördomsfulla mansgris!" Hon slog till honom på armen. "Tror du att jag inte har någon självbehärskning alls? Jag säger ju att inget hände!" Varför ville ingen tro på henne? Var det en så omöjlig tanke?

"Men varför fortsätter du att skrika då?"

"För att du skriker!" De stirrade på varandra en lång stund. Sen kände Ginny hur musklerna i hennes kinder började få eget liv, och hon kunde inte låta bli att le. Hon visste inte vem som började, men snart skrattade de båda två så att de var tvungna att hålla sig för magen.

Ron la handen på hennes axel. "Jag kanske ska gå och skicka en uggla till mamma. Hon lär vara galen av oro. Det är ett under att hon inte redan är här och letar."

"Jag tror jag gjorde det ganska klart att jag skulle säga upp all kontakt med henne om hon gjorde något sånt. Men du kanske ska flamma henne för säkerhetsskull."

"Bra idé. Kommer strax."

"Jag sätter på lite te så länge."

De satt en länge med varsin tekopp i handen och bara pratade. Ginny hade glömt bort hur trevligt det kan vara att prata med Ron, när han inte betedde sig som ett omoget träsktroll. Han var ju faktiskt också småsyskon, och verkade förstå henne ganska bra vad det gällde det där med att vilja få känna sig fri. Men de sa ingenting om hennes relation med Harry. Det var bäst så.

Tiden formligen flög fram. Det började bli morgon, mörkret utanför fönstret var inte lika ogenomträngligt som tidigare, utan mer grådisigt. Krake kom ner från övervåningen och blev förvånad när han såg de båda sitta därnere. Han blev formligen förfärad över att de inte väckt honom. Sen började han förbereda frukost med stor hast, och lugnade inte ned sig förrän både Ginny och Ron fått varsin portion äggröra, stor nog för tre, framför sig.

Medan de satt och åt, hördes steg i trappan, och en nyvaken Harry, med håret rufsigare än vanligt, steg in i köket. Han andades ut när han såg Ginny sitta vid bordet. Men när han tog in vem som satt bredvid henne, tappade han all färg i ansiktet, och tog instinktivt ett steg bakåt. Ginny kunde inte låta bli att fnissa åt hans reaktion. Men Harry verkade inte lägga märke till det, hans ögon var blint fästa mot Ron. Han höll upp händerna framför sig, som för att visa att han inte ville något illa. "Jag kan förklara!" hasplade han ut sig.

Ron knep ihop ögonen, och tänkte länge. Han verkade tycka om att plåga Harry lite. Sen såg han ned i sin tallrik, och skopade upp en till munfull ägg. "Behövs inte. Ginny har redan gjort det." Harry såg snabbt på Ginny, innan han vände tillbaka blicken mot Ron.

"H-har hon? V-v-va bra."

"Ja." Ron tog en till tugga. Det blev tyst en stund. Sen såg han frågande upp mot Harry. "Ska du inte sätta dig?" Han sköt ut stolen bredvid sig med foten och nickade med huvudet att Harry skulle sätta sig. Harry satte sig ner, han såg fortfarande lite undrande ut, som om han väntade på att allt skulle braka samman. Han fångade Ginnys blick och hon bara log till svar. Krake ställde fram en fullastad tallrik till Harry också.

"Ron, bara så att det inte har blivit något missförstånd. Du vet att Ginny sov här i natt."

"Ja, det vet jag. Eller, hon var här i alla fall." Ron mötte Ginnys blick och hon rodnade tillbaka. Harry såg ut som om han satt en tugga i halsen. Ron dunkade honom i ryggen.

"Mår du bra polarn?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag kanske ska fråga dig detsamma. Är det inte nu som du brukar springa efter mig, med höjd trollstav skrikandes saker som inte bör upprepas?"

"Tidigare har det varit så. Men jag och syrran har börjat förstå varandra lite bättre. Och du är min bästa vän, trots allt. Så jag tror jag kan hålla på mordhoten tills senare." Harry andades ut, och sträckte sig efter jordgubbsmarmeladen. Ron såg att han slappnade av, och pekade med gaffeln på honom. "Men bara för att du kan slappna av med mig, betyder inte att du kan göra vad du vill. Det finns sex" Han blundade och suckade. "fem bröder till, som du minns."

Ginny tog sin sked och smällde till Ron på baksidan av huvudet. Inte särskilt hårt, men tillräckligt för att budskapet skulle nå fram. "Ron, måste du förstöra ögonblicket?"

"Va?" sa han oförstående och gnuggade sig i huvudet. "Det är ju sant ju!" Ginny bara skakade på huvudet, och återgick till sin frukost**.**

* * *

**Nu får ni gärna kommentera! Jag tycker att scenen mellan Ron och Ginny är ganska viktig. Den visar att han mognat en del (mycket). Det kan mycket väl vara pga hans förhållande med Hermione. Men jag tycker det är viktigt att han faktiskt är den som först inser att hon är- och behandlar henne som en- vuxen.**


	37. En Trevlig Överraskning

**Jag hade tänkt lägga upp ett nytt kapitel igår, på vår älskade trollkarls födelsedag. Men sen fastnade jag hemma hos en kompis och det blev inte av. Så det kommer ett idag istället!**

**Och som en lite försenad födelsedagspresent kommer en överraskning i slutet. :D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter är inte mitt. Chocken har lagt sig, men hatet för servitrisen lever kvar. Och Harry äter Polo!**

* * *

Ginny återvände till Hogwarts några timmar efter frukosten. Efter ett väldigt spänt samtal med Mrs Weasley hade de mer eller mindre slutit sams. Ginny var fortfarande arg och besviken på sin mor för hennes oförmåga att stötta henne i hennes beslut. Och Mrs Weasley stod fortfarande kvar vid sin ståndpunkt att Ginny inte borde ge upp sina studier. Men hon tog inte upp det igen.

Neville satt i en fåtölj i uppehållsrummet när hon kom dit. Han var djupt försjunken i en bok och verkade inte se henne. Han hade valt att stanna kvar på Hogwarts över lovet. Han sa att han hade en massa skola att göra. Men Ginny trodde nog mer på att det var för att en viss blondin i Ravenclaw också skulle stanna.

"Ugh" Ginny sjönk ihop med en ljudlig suck i fåtöljen bredvid honom.

"Haft en trevlig jul?" frågade Neville utan att se upp.

"Jadå." Julen hade faktiskt varit trevlig. "Själv?"

Neville rynkade pannan. "Jag har typ pluggat hela lovet. Det är nästan skönt att det är över." Han stoppade ett bokmärke i boken och la ihop den på bordet bredvid sig.

Ginny höll handen för ansiktet. "Ge mig inte ångest nu Neville."

"Förlåt." sa han och skrattade.

Hon såg in i elden en stund. "Har du tänkt på att det här var vårt sista jullov?"

Neville nickade. "Ja, visst är det helt sjukt."

"Helt sjukt." sa hon instämmande. "Har du träffat Luna nåt då?"

Neville satte sig upp rakare. "Ja, lite. Men jag har varit ganska upptagen." Han gick bort till eldstaden och började peta i den med eldgaffeln. "Och hon hade någon studie i Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur att göra, så hon har inte varit här så mycket."

"Okej." Båda var tysta och försjunkna i sina tankar en stund.

"Hagrid bad mig hälsa till dig förresten. Han kom och sa hejdå efter att du hade åkt."

Ginny förväntade sig därför att Professor Grubbly Plank, som brukade vikariera när Hagrid var borta, skulle sitta vid lärarbordet under frukosten nästa morgon. Men hon hade fel.

Professor McGonagall ställde sig upp och sorlet av hundratals elever som åt frukost försvann ögonblickligen. "Välkommen tillbaka, kära elever. Jag hoppas att ni alla har haft ett trevligt lov, och att ni nu återvänder utvilade för att ta itu med ännu en termin." Hon log mot dem alla. "Jag har bara en sak att meddela. Professor Hagrid kommer att vara på semester fram till februari. Professor Scamander kommer att vikariera för honom under tiden."

En ung man reste sig upp. Han påminde Ginny om en blandning mellan Percy och Charlie. Man skulle kunna tänka sig att vissa element inte gick att blanda, och innan detta hade Ginny varit säker på att Percy och Charlie var just två såna.

Han var lång, smal och gänglig, med glasögon som förstorade de redan rådjursliknande bruna ögonen. Det var Percy-delen. Men han hade också en utstrålning av något vilt, otämjt, som Ginny tidigare bara sett hos Charlie. Trots sitt något bräckliga utseende, var det ingen tvekan om att Professor Scamander var av den orädda sorten. Det hela förstärktes av det vindrufsiga rödblonda håret, där inte ett hårstrå låg som det skulle. Sen höll han sig och rörde sig på ett sätt som utstrålade stor styrka, trots omfånget på hans armar.

I alla fall var han inte den första man skulle gissa var lärare, om han så bara var vikarie. Han såg ung ut också. Han kunde inte vara många år äldre än tjugo.

Ginny kunde höra hur flera flickor längre ned vid bordet upphetsat viskade till varandra, emellanåt avbruten av gällt fnittrande. Hon behövde inte vända på huvudet för att veta att Romilda Vane var en av dem.

Ginny gick bort till Ravenclawbordet för att hälsa på Luna för att slippa undan dem. Men Luna var redan på väg därifrån, med en knippe smörgåsar insvepta i en näsduk. Ginny stoppade henne i dörröppningen. "Hej Luna!" sa hon glatt.

Luna, å andra sidan, verkade något stressad och gungade på fötterna. "Hej Ginny. Haft ett bra lov?"

"Ja. Men jag skulle behöva prata med dig om en grej. Du har väl också håltimme nu?" Ginny behövde desperat prata med någon om vad som hänt sista helgen av lovet.

"Ja," Luna såg ut i den tomma entréhallen. "Men jag måste skriva färdigt en uppsats. Jag är jätteledsen." Hon log ursäktande.

"Jaha." sa Ginny, besviket. "Vi ses efter lunch då. På Trollformler."

"Jadå." Luna la handen på hennes axel och kramade den innan hon hopplade iväg, nynnande.

Ginny såg efter henne, sen vände hon sig om och satte sig bredvid Neville igen.

"Ginny!" Hon vände sig om och fick till sin förvåning se Hermione springa mot henne. Hon reste sig upp och omfamnade henne.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon medan Hermione gav Neville en kram.

"Jag ska ta igen min F.U.T.T- examen. Jag har pluggat hemma hela hösten, så jag ska bara gå på några lektioner nu innan jag gör provet." Ginny kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Så du ska vara kvar här resten av terminen?" frågade hon glatt.

Men Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Nej, bara två veckor. Jag kan inte vara borta från jobbet längre än så."

Ginny höjde på ögonbrynet. "Jobbet, visst."

Hermione rodnade lite. "Det är faktiskt sant."

"Om du säger det så. Men varför berättade du inte?" Ginny slog till henne lätt på armen.

"Jag visste inte om det själv förrän igår. Eller, jag visste inte när. Det var lite osäkert med allt pappersarbete och så. Och sen var det kul att överraska dig också." Ginny kramade henne igen. Hon kände sig alldeles fnittrig. "Och det bästa är att jag ska dela er sovsal, så vi kan prata hela natten!"

Ginny såg inte Luna vid lunchen heller. Hon spejade upp och nerför Stora Salen, men hon syntes inte till. På lektionen i Trollformellära kom hon inspringandes precis innan de skulle börja. Och när den var slut försvann hon lika fort. Men Luna hade aldrig uppfört sig normalt, så Ginny tänkte inte så mycket på det.

Hon och Hermione hade ytterligare en håltimme efter det. De tillbringade den i biblioteket. Hermione såg ut att ha en närmast religiös upplevelse när hon gick in. Ginny hade bara suckat åt henne. De slog sig ned vid ett av borden längst in, så långt bort från Madam Pinns vaksamma ögon som möjligt. Ginny drog fram dagens uppgift i Förvandlingskonst, som handlade om den "Kromosomella skillnaderna hos förvandlade djur och hur detta påverkades över tiden", och satte igång.

"Hermione, kan jag fråga dig en sak?"Ginny la ifrån sig sin halvfärdiga uppsats. Hermione, som kommit mycket längre, var djupt försjunken i sin text.

"Självklart, jag ska bara skriva klart den här paragrafen."

"Okej." Ginny såg ut genom fönstret. Stora snöflingor föll som dun från himlen.

"Så där." Hermione tryckte dramatiskt fjäderpennan mot pergamentet för att visa att hon var klar. Hon vände sig om mot Ginny. "Vad var det du ville fråga?"

Ginny blev genast lite osäker. Hon hade aldrig pratat med Hermione om sånt _här_ tidigare. Hon visste inte riktigt hur hon skulle börja. "Hur är det mellan dig och Ron?" Ginny korsade sina ben och gungade på ena foten.

Hermione höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Bra. Det är lite svårare att ses nu när vi båda är så upptagna hela tiden; jag med mitt jobb och sen hans aurorutbildning."

Ginny nickade till svar. "Men du brukar sova över där, på Grimmaldiplan, och sånt." Ginny fejkade plötsligt intresse för golvplankorna. "Det måste hjälpa." tillade hon lite tystare.

"Jo, eller hur…?" Ginny såg upp på Hermione. Hon hade munnen formad som ett litet o, och såg ut ungefär som om någon slagit henne i huvudet med en stekpanna. "Du menar om vi…" Hon såg på henne frågande, och Ginny nickade till svar. "Okej. Ähum… var ska jag börja?"

Ginny höjde händerna för att avbryta henne. "Jag vill inte ha några detaljer! Du må vara en av mina bästa vänner, men det är fortfarande min bror. Jag bara undrar om ni, du vet, tagit det steget än?"

Hermione verkade bli lugnare av det. Hon la sin hand över Ginnys. "Faktum är att: ja, det har vi." Ginny sänkte blicken igen och såg ner i sin bok. "Var det något annat du undrade över? Har du och Harry…?"

Ginny kände genast hur hon rodnande. Hon skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Men, det kom liksom upp för några dagar sen…" och hon fortsatte att berätta om samtalet med Bill, och när hon sovit över på Grimmaldiplan. När hon var färdig satt Hermione och såg alldeles överförtjust ut. "Vad?"

"Jag som trodde att Harry var helt ohjälplig med ord. Men det där var bland det mest romantiska jag hört!"

Ginny rynkade pannan. "Vad bra att du har så höga tankar om min pojkvän."

Hermione såg nästan förnärmad ut. "Du, han är min bästa vän, och han är bara en smula bättre än Ron." Ginny fnyste. "Hallå, lägg av." Ginny brast ut i skratt. Madame Pinns, den gamla bibliotekarien stack fram huvudet bakom en hylla och såg förebrående mot dem.

"Ginny, snälla, kan vi ha ett normalt samtal utan att du försöker skämta bort allt?" Hermione slog huvudet på spiken, som vanligt. "Hur kändes det när han sa det där?"

Oj, känsloprat. Inte Ginnys starkaste sida. "Jag vet inte." Hon kliade sig i huvudet. "Först blev jag lite ledsen antar jag. Men sen så sa han en massa fina saker, och så. Men nu… jag vet inte." Hermione la huvudet på sned och såg på henne.

"Blev du besviken? Hade du velat att ni gått längre?"

Det tog en stund innan Ginny svarade. "Jag vet inte. Jag tror det. Men det är så svårt!" Hon höll upp händerna i en frustrerad gest. "Vi träffas typ aldrig, jag är i skolan, och han är jag-vet-inte-vart, och sen när vi ses så är det bara en massa bröder, och korkade tjejer som inte förstår att han är upptagen, och reportrar…" Hermione la en hand på hennes arm.

"Jag förstår. Det är inget konstigt att du känner så. Bara för att vi lever i ett patriarkat, där den kvinnliga sexualiteten blir förtryckt och tabubelagt, betyder inte att vi måste leva så. Men jag måste säga att jag är förvånad att ni inte gjort det. Jag menar, jag har sett hur han ser på dig." Ginny kunde inte låta bli att le. Hon visste mycket väl vilken blick det var Hermione menade. "Dessutom ska man inte glömma att han är en tonårspojke." Ginny skrattade.

* * *

**Jag måste också tacka för alla kommentarer jag fått, de är totalt ovärdeliga! Och ni som lämnar anonyma ska veta att jag älskar dem lika mycket, även om jag inte kan svara på dem. **

**Men nog tjatat, nu kommer en liten smygtitt på ett kommande kapitel! Håll tillgodo!**

**_"Jag är trött på det här Ginny." Harry lossade hennes armar och särade på hennes ben så att han kunde sitta mellan dem. "Jag är trött på att smyga runt och gömma mig för din familj. Trött på att minsta lilla händelse i mitt liv hängs ut i tidningen. Jag är trött på att vara borta från dig Ginny." Hans armar snirklade sig runt hennes midja och drog henne närmare soffkanten. _**

**_Ginny la sina armar runt Harrys hals och viskade i hans öra "Du är aldrig borta från mig Harry."_**

**_"Jag vill hålla dig och aldrig släppa taget. Kan vi sitta såhär för alltid?" Han böjde på huvudet och kysste hennes hals._**

**_"Om du vill." Ginny kramade honom och drog honom ännu tätare till sig."_**

**Elakt att sluta där? Lite spänning måste man väl hålla kvar? Men jag kände att Harry behövde lite lovin' på sin födelsedag. 29 är det han fyller va? Aja, kommentera gärna! :D**


	38. Tankar

**Tack tack tack för alla kommentarer! Ni anar inte hur glad jag blir för dem! Ni har frågat en del saker, och jag tar tillfället i akt att svara nu;**

**Ginnys hand i kapitel 31 var precis som Kribbs så fint förklarade i Harrys knä. Ursäkta om det blev något missförstånd!**

**Julia, du vill väl inte att jag ska förstöra handlingen genom att berätta en sån sak? Och vem har sagt att det är Harry som friar? :P**

**Nu kommer fortsättningen, som väl är anledningen till att ni läser det här. Har ni fler frågor är det bara att fråga på! :)**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Men jag är innehavare av den delvis brända middag jag nu ska äta. Vad man offrar för sina nörderier...**

* * *

"Ett paket till herrn!" Krake kom in med ett enormt paket svävande efter sig. Harry reste sig upp ur sängen och gick nyfiket fram till det.

"Vet du vem det är ifrån Krake?" Han såg sig om efter ett kort. Krake sträckte fram ett kuvert till honom. Harry rev upp det och läste.

_Harry,_

_Dem här sakerna låg kvar i ditt rum. Diggle hjälpte mig skicka dem till dig. _

_Dudley_

Harry såg förvånat på kortet. Sen fick han en klump i halsen, och var med ens väldigt glad över att Ron inte var där.

Krake knäppte med fingret och paketet landade med ett hård duns på golvet. Harry slet loss det bruna omslagspappret som omslöt hans gamla koffert. Det var som att återse en gammal vän. Han gled med fingrarna över träet innan han öppnade den.

Harry hade sedan länge förlikat sig med tanken på att han aldrig skulle få återse dem här sakerna igen. Han hade varit mer än säker på att morbror Vernon vid första bästa tillfälle skulle elda upp dem. Eller att Dödsätarna beslag tagit dem.

Han plockade upp sina gamla skolböcker, en efter en, och la sina gamla klädnader på sängen. Allt bar den omisskännliga doften av Privet Drive, en något för ren och konstgjord lukt. Men ju längre ner han kom, desto mer kom den mer dova lukten som Harry bara kunde beskriva som Hogwarts.

"Harry, har du sett vart jag lagt mina… Vad är det där för nåt?" Ron satte sig på golvet bredvid Harry och tog upp "**Standardboken om Förtrollning årskurs 5**". "Du funderar väl inte också på att sticka tillbaka till Hogwarts?"

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Dudley skickade hit mina gamla saker bara."

"Ah." Ron nickade att han förstått. "Har du sparat dem här?" Han höll upp ett "**Stöd Cedric Diggory**"märke. "Du hade rätt vet du, jag fick faktiskt ett ärr." Han drog bak håret för att visa pannan. Ron fortsatte rota i kofferten. "Du skämtar va?" Ron höll upp ett kort som måste ha legat bland sakerna längst ner.

"Ge mig den där!" sa Harry när han såg vad det var, och kastade sig mot Ron. Men Ron hade längre armar och kunde lätt parera bort honom.

"_Dina ögon är gröna som grodor på burk, ditt hår svar som kol, ja svartare värre. Åh, vore han min, han är ju så fin, pojken som slog Mörkrets Herre." _Ron fullkomligt tjöt av skratt när han läst färdigt.

"Håll tyst!" sa Harry och kände hur han rodnade. Men han lyckades slutligen rycka åt sig kortet och torkade av det med ärmen. "Och du berättar inte för någon!" sa han och pekade strängt mot Ron.

Ron, som fortfarande verkade ha svårt att andas, bara nickade till svar. "Hon är bra med ord, syrran. Det där med ögon gröna som grodor på burk, det stämmer ju!"

"Äh, håll klaffen." Harry såg en sista gång på kortet innan han la det på sidan om kofferten. "Du, har du hört nåt från Hermione än? Hon borde väl vara framme nu?"

"Jadå, hon skickade en uggla imorse. Ginny hälsar." Tillade han med ett flin. Sen blev Ron med ens allvarlig. Han kliade sig i bakhuvudet. "Jo, Harry, jag skulle vilja prata med dig om en grej."

"Ja, visst." Harry la ifrån sig sina gamla Quidditchklädnader som han precis dragit fram.

"Jo, äh…" Ron var helt tomatröd om öronen och verkade ha svårt att få fram ett ord. "Äh, det var inget. Vi tar det sen."

"Okej." sa Harry lite undrande. Ron betedde sig märkligt ibland.

"Mamma vill att vi kommer över på middag." Ron såg fortfarande lite lätt besvärad ut. Harry, som precis grävt fram ett gammalt program från Qudditch världsmästerskapen, tog tillfället i akt att börja prata om Englands chanser att vinna årets mästerskap. Ron hakade glatt på.

Mrs Weasley såg som vanligt till att göda Harry ordentligt. Men Harry klagade inte. "Ron, hjälp mig med disken är du snäll." sa Mrs Weasley medan tallrikarna dukade av sig själva. Harry reste sig också upp för att hjälpa till, men Mrs Weasley bara skakade på huvudet. "Nej nej, sitt kvar du bara Harry." Ron kastade en frågande blick på Harry, sen en irriterad på sin mor.

Mr Weasley torkade sig om munnen med sin servett. "Harry, vill du följa med mig ut en stund." Harry fick med ens hjärtklappning av någon outgrundlig anledning. Mr Weasley kysste Mrs Weasleys kind och viskade något i hennes öra. "Tack för maten, Molly." sa han när han såg att Harry stirrade. Sen visade han Harry med handen mot bakdörren.

Mr Weasley strosade bort över Kråkboets bakgård. Harry gick efter, strax bakom. Väl utom syn- och hörhåll från huset stannade han och vände sig mot Harry. "Det är en sak jag vill tala med dig om."

"Ja, sir." Han svalde ljudligt. Och ofrivilligt.

"Det behövs inte. Vi är familj nu." Han log mot Harry. "På fler sätt än ett." Mr Weasley såg ut över fältet framför dem. "Ginevra."

Harry var osäker om det var en fråga eller inte. Vad skulle han svara? Han öppnade munnen för att säga nåt (han visste inte själv vad) när Mr Weasley fortsatte.

"Jag är säker på att mina söner redan skrämt upp dig med vad som skulle hända om du sårar henne." Han log mot Harry, som ryckte på axeln till svar. "Jag känner mina barn. Och det är det jag vill prata med dig om nu." Han vände sig om så att de stod ansikte på ansikte. Mr Weasley la handen på Harrys axel. "Hon är ömtålig, min dotter. Mer än hon själv och de runt om henne förstår. Hon är stark, det vet jag. Men hon har gått igenom mycket. Mer än vad vi nog tänker på. Du är bra för henne. Jag ville bara säga det."

"Äh, tack sir." Harry harklade sig. "Jag tror hon är bra för mig också."

"Det har jag inte tvivlat en sekund på." Han klappade Harry på axeln innan han vände sig tillbaka mot huset. "Luktar det inte som om kaffet är klart?" Och så började han gå tillbaka.

Harry, som inte riktigt förstod vad som hänt, följde efter honom in.

"Vad var det pappa ville prata med dig om?" undrade Ron när de var tillbaka på Grimmaldiplan igen.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt vad det handlade om." sa Harry ärligt. "Han sa att jag och Ginny var bra för varandra och sånt."

Ron visslade. "Inte visste jag att farsgubben var så sentimental."

"Nej." Harry såg in i elden och tänkte. Ron nämnde något om en nattmacka och försvann.

Hade det här varit en gammal film, hade Harry trott att han och Ginny precis fått familjens välsignelse. Harry kände en väldigt o-karaktäristisk impuls att börja hoppa runt på stället och skrika eller nåt. Bilder på honom och Ginny tillsammans snurrade runt i huvudet på honom. Han ville ha det. Det hade varit som en närmast självklarhet i över ett år nu. Det fanns ingen annan han ville vara med.

För första gången i sitt liv verkade det som om allting verkligen ordnat sig till slut. Han var lycklig. Och det fanns inte nåt som skulle kunna hindra honom från att vara det heller.

Han behövde prata med någon om det. Hermione var första valet. Men hon var ju fortfarande på Hogwarts. Med Ginny. Nya bilder dök upp. Han suckade och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

Det hade varit svårt att inte vara i hennes närhet innan. Men nu… Efter att ha fantiserat om ett liv tillsammans kändes verkligheten än kallare. Han slog sig för pannan. Elden i spisen hade nästan dött ut. Han borde gå och lägga sig. Han skulle upp tidigt. Aurorträning. Med huvudet fullt av tankar gick han uppför trappan för att försöka få lite sömn.

* * *

**Iiip, jag börjar bli så taggat att det börjar hända saker nu! Yay!**

**Harrys kort som beskrevs är helt min skapelse. Det är en sammanslagning av två händer; Ginnys Alla Hjärtansdag vers och att hon skrev ett Må Bättre kort till Harry när han ramlat av sin kvast i PoA. **

**Nu vill jag ha era synpunkter! Det är för er skull jag skriver! 3**


	39. Bulor och hemliga möten

**Ny månad, nytt kapitel. Tänk att den nästan gått en månad sen jag uppdaterat. Helt sjukt! Tiden börjar gå alldeles för fort igen. **

**Men det här var ett ganska svårt kapitel att skriva. Jag har liksom ett parti längre fram som jag atm är helt otroligt förälskad i, så jag är liksom lite fast där. Därför var det lite svårt att tänka sig in i var Harry och Ginny befinner sig här. Men men, nu är det klart. Och jag är nöjd. Hoppas ni blir det också!**

**En helt ickerelaterad nyhet, men som ändå måste nämnas. Detta kapitel dedikeras till min far, som just nu befinner sig i New York och som lovat köpa hem en Edward lifesize cardboard cut out. Helt sjukt underbart! Dessutom kommer RPattz (Yes, the one and only) att åka dit i helgen för att dela ut ett pris på MTV Movie Awards. Vilket betyder att min pappa kommer vara i samma stad som världens sexigaste man. Helt sjukt! Ja, nu har jag fått ut det ur systemet, och vi kan återgå till berättelsen.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inget. Och önskebenet tillhör LuckyRatTail. Om ni undrade.**

* * *

De två veckorna med Hermione gick fort. Ginny hade redan på några dagar vant sig vid att ha henne där. Men de var nu till ända. Hermione hade skrivit de nödvändiga proven och skulle tillbaka hem för att invänta provresultaten.

"Jag kommer sakna dig!" Hermione kramade om Ginny för femte gången. "Det är inte samma sak att bara umgås med killarna."

"Jag skulle gärna byta med dig. Du kan göra mina läxor så chillar jag på Grimmaldiplan." Hermione skrattade.

"Din mamma har redan bjudit in oss till Påsk. Det är bara några månader kvar." Hermione drog upp den överfulla kofferten och ställde den i eldstaden. Varför hon envisats med att släpa med sig typ alla sina böcker var för Ginny helt oförståeligt.

Ginny räckte henne ett brev hon skrivit till Harry. "Hälsa Harry från mig. Och Ron också om du ändå håller på." la hon till med eftertanke.

"Det ska jag." Hermione öppnade munnen som om hon ville säga något mer. Men hon drog bara Ginny intill sig för ännu en kram. "Du måste skriva till mig. Lova det."

"Såklart jag gör."

Professor Picard harklade sig från sitt skrivbord. "Ursäkta professorn." sa Hermione och klev in efter sin koffert. Hon vinkade till Ginny igen. "Grimmaldiplan!" sa hon tydligt och snurrade ur sikte.

Ginny släpade sig tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Det var tidigt på lördagsmorgonen och hon hade Qudditchträning om några timmar. Hermione hade från början planerat att resa hem kvällen innan, men Ginny hade lyckats övertala henne att stanna över natten. Hon var förvånansvärd lättövertalad. Kunde i och för sig ha att göra med att Harry och Ron varit stationerade i Bournemouth hela veckan, och inte skulle komma till London förrän någon gång under dagen.

Ginny var inte ensam när hon kom tillbaka. Neville satt vid ett bord, eller snarare låg, över en bok som han tydligen läst i. Ginny ruskade honom lätt på armen. "Neville, Neville vakna."

"Benmärg från ett önskeben…" Han såg på henne förvirrat och skakade på huvudet. Neville hade en bläckfläck på kinden, han måste ha somnat på fjäderpennan.

Ginny drog fram sin trollstav och torkade bort det. "Varför går du inte tillbaka upp och lägger dig. Det är lördag, ta lite sovmorgon."

Han tog upp pergamentrullen som fallit ner på golvet. "Hinner inte nu. Jag har massor att göra, jag får sova ikväll."

"Du pressar dig för hårt. Du kommer inte lära dig nåt om du inte sover." Neville snurrade fjäderpennan mellan fingrarna, utan att verka höra henne. "Du måste i alla fall äta. Kom, vi gör sällskap tillsammans ner till frukosten. Jag har Quidditch sen, så kom nu." Hon reste sig upp och drog i hans arm.

"Sen när började du mamma mig?" Neville stängde igen boken med en smäll. "Jag är ett år äldre än dig vet du."

"Tjejer mognar snabbare än killar. Alltså är jag minst ett år äldre än dig. Allt handlar om mental mognad vet du."

Neville grymtade. "Ska du inte äta med laget förresten?"

"Vi brukar bara göra det när det är match." Hon rynkade pannan. "Varför?"

"Nä inget." Han proppade ner sina saker i väskan och började gå mot dörren.

Ginny suckade. "Kan du inte bara lägga av med det där?"

"Vad?" Neville vände sig om och såg oförstående på henne.

"Dean-grejen." Neville skakade på huvudet och började gå fortare. "Luna har aldrig sagt att hon tycker om honom på det sättet." Hon följde efter honom nerför trapporna. "De rymde från Malfoys källare tillsammans. Det är klart de är vänner."

Neville vände sig om och stannade. "Du förstår inte, Dean kom inte hem igår." Ginny drog in honom bakom en gobeläng medan den Grå Damen gled förbi dem.

"Men det behöver väl inte betyda nåt?"

"Ginny." Hon kunde bara urskilja halva hans ansikte, men det hon såg var tillräckligt. Hon hade aldrig sett Neville så hopplös tidigare. "Jag vet att du varit upptagen när Hermione var här, men när var senaste gången du såg Dean? Eller Luna?"

Ginny kunde faktiskt inte ärligt svara på det. Neville nickade och höjde på händerna. "Jag är ledsen Neville." Hon la en hand tafatt på hans arm, men han skakade bort den.

"Var inte det." Han vände sig om och fortsatte ner mot Entréhallen. " Jag har tänkt komma över det här så fort som möjligt. Jag tänker inte låta den där" och han fortsatte yttra en rad oförskämdheter som gjort Ron stolt "förstöra mitt liv. Men förvänta dig inte att jag hoppar högt av glädje under tiden."

Ginny satte sig demonstrativt en bit ifrån de andra i laget. Det verkade muntra upp Neville lite, och efter ett tag var han nästan sitt forna jag igen. Men varken Dean eller Luna syntes till någonstans. Ginny skannade Ravenclawbordet upp och ned flera gånger, men de enda hon såg var Demelza och Jasper som var mitt uppe i att säga god morgon på ett ickeverbalt sätt.

Dean kom inspringande i omklädningsrummet när alla redan var färdigklädda. Han såg ursäktande på Ginny medan han skyndade på med sina klädnader. Hon kunde inte undgå att märka det stora sugmärket han hade på halsen. Något hon absolut inte skulle berätta för Neville.

Träningen gick bra. Kanske att Ginny "råkade" skjuta klonken i huvudet på Dean ett par gånger. Men han fick se det från den ljusa sidan. Nu fick han ju några bulor att matcha sitt märke på halsen med. Hon sa det till honom också. Demelza skrattade högt medan Dean generat (och irriterat) flög ner för att hämta upp klonken som ramlat på marken. Ginny flög högre upp för att bättre kunna iaktta hela laget samtidigt.

Det var nästan så här, en tidigt morgon som Hogwarts var som vackrast. Det var fortfarande vinter, och snön låg tjock över markerna. Egentligen var det lite tidigt för träningen, att flyga i kyla var inte särskilt behagligt. Men det fanns något överjordiskt, trollskt och mystiskt att sväva över det snötäckta landskapet. När Ginny var liten brukade hon flyga runt och låtsas att hon spanade efter Yeti. Ja, hennes mamma kanske hade läst "Stunder med Snömän" högt för henne några gånger. Men det var något nostalgiskt att gå upp tidigt och flyga runt mellan den isblå himlen och snövita marken. Man blev rosig om kinderna och kunde med gott samvete kura in sig framför brasan med en kopp te resten av dagen. Ja, Ginny älskade Quidditchträning på vintern.

Trots sina något olovliga och sportsligt oprovocerade tacklingar mot Dean, flög laget väldigt bra. Hon ville inte ta ut något i förskott, men om de fortsatte så här, hade de en chans att vinna turneringen i år också.

Hon skulle just till att blåsa i visslan för att avsluta träningen, när två figurer kom ut från Förbjudna skogen. Solljuset som reflekterades från snön gjorde det svårt att se mer, men hon kisade och det hon var rätt säker på att en skepnaderna hade långt blont hår. Sättet hon pulsade graciöst runt i snön påminde väldigt mycket om… Ginny snurrade runt på kvasten. Dean och Demelza var borta på andra sidan planen och övade straffkast.

Hon såg bort mot paret i skogskanten igen. Om Dean var här… vem tusan träffade Luna ensam i den Förbjudna Skogen?

* * *

**Var det Luna hon såg? Vem var det i så fall hon träffade i smyg? Och vad är det egentligen Hermione vill säga? Det och mycket mer i nästa kapitel! Säg vad ni tycker! xoxo**


	40. Förändring

**Nytt kapitel! Jag vet att många har sagt att de vill se mer Ron och Hermione fluff. Efter det här kapitlet hoppas jag ert behov har dämpats något. Grattis på födelsedagen Hermione!**

**Hoppas väntan inte varit alltför jobbig. Jag vet inte var all tid tar vägen. Men men, jag har ett till kapitel i princip färdigt, så nästa uppdatering bör inte ta alltför lång tid. Jag håller tummarna lika mycket som ni.**

**Tack alla ni som kommenterat! miss, BeiHai, Mickis, Goody och lillan, det här är till er.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry, Ron, Hermione eller någon av de personer som nämns i detta kapitel. Men jag ska fortfarande baka en tårta till Hermione ikväll. Så det så!**

* * *

På Grimmaldiplan var stämningen mycket god. När Harry och Ron kom hem efter en lång vecka var Hermione redan där och Krake hade varm mat på bordet. Hermione hade också med sig ett brev från Ginny, något som just i den stunden var mer uppskattat än någon av de ovannämnda. Han började gå bort mot trappan för att öppna och läsa det uppe på sitt rum, men en blick från Krake, som balanserade en kastrull potatis på huvudet fick honom att ändra sig. Han stoppade brevet i fickan och satte sig vid bordet.

Ron var redan fullt upptagen med att berätta om sin vecka för Hermione. De höll fortfarande på med kursen "Sjukvård i fält". Och nu hade de verkligen gjort en fältstudie i det. Auroreleverna delades in i grupper om två och sen skulle de ut i skogen och plocka alla medicinalväxter de kan hitta.

Harry och Ron hade inte hamnat i samma grupp. Han var inte säker, men Ron verkade nästan lättad. Skitstövel. Visst, Harry ville inte heller vara i samma grupp som sig själv, blomma som blomma liksom. Men Ron var _inte_ bättre. Skitstövel. Men det hoppade han visst över i sin berättelse.

Harry hade nästan inte förlåtit honom än, när Hermione efter middagen sa att hon var tvungen att fylla i några rapporter. Harry såg det som sin chans att få gå upp och läsa Ginnys brev. Men sen gav Hermione Ron en mycket menande blick och såg sen mot Harry. Ron såg lätt illamående ut, och väldigt besvärad. Harry började tro att det var något han missat. Han var nära att dra fram sin trollstav och rikta den där förhäxningen som får tånaglarna att växa obehagligt fort mot Ron.

Krake serverade de båda te och kakor. Ron stoppade in tre i munnen samtidigt utan att se på Harry en enda gång.

"Har jag missat nåt eller?" Harry kunde inte hålla sig längre. "Är du arg på mig?"

"Nej!" Kaksmulor flög över hela bordet och några hamnade i Harrys kopp. Ron skakade på huvudet.

"Men du undviker mig och ger mig en massa konstiga blickar hela tiden." Harry la armarna i kors.

"Det är inte dej det handlar om. Tro mig." Ron såg ned i sin kopp och drack sitt te. Tystnad föll mellan dem. Harry stirrade demonstrativt åt ett annat håll.

Efter en ganska lång stund vände Harry på huvudet. "Men du _har _betett dig ganska underligt. Eller, mer än vanligt. Jag har aldrig sagt att du är normal."

Ron himlade med ögonen. "Äh, håll tyst Harry."

Harry rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Jag ska framstå som din bästa vän."

"Just nu låter du mer som min fru." Rons ansikte antog en gröngul ton som inte såg hälsosam ut. Han tog ett djupt andetag. Och sen ett till. "Jo... Harry…" Han kliade sig nervöst i nacken. "Äh... Hermione och jag har pratat lite och vi känner ...att ... eller jag menar vi tänker."

Vad de hade tänkt hann inte Ron berätta, för Hermione gjorde åter entré i köket. "Har du berättat det än, Ron?" Hon log så Harry nästan trodde hennes ansikte skulle gå av på mitten.

"Nej... jag har inte kommit till det än..."

Hermione formade munnen till ett litet "o". Hon satte sig på en stol bredvid Ron och gav honom en beordrande blick som fick Harry att tänka på Mrs Weasley. Ron gav inga tecken på att lyda henne, så Hermione vände sig mot Harry igen. "Åh, Harry, vi tänkte att du har ju så mycket plats, så skulle det göra något om jag också flyttade in? Jag skulle bli så tacksam, för det här är så mycket närmare jobbet, och jag tycker inte om att transferera mig långt tidigt på morgon."

Harry log glatt, lättad. Han hade trott att det var något allvarligt de ville tala med honom om. Att Hermione skulle flytta in skulle snarare vara till hjälp än till besvär. Kanske att Ron skulle sluta strö sina smutsiga strumpor i varenda rum då. "Självklart, du är en av mina bästa vänner, du behöver inte ens fråga. Var det det som du skulle prata med mig Ron? Varför kom inte du direkt Hermione?" Harry såg frågande på dem båda.

Men nu blev Ron tomatröd i ansiktet, som snabbt mörknade till plommon. Hermione bara log. "Nej, det var inte det." Hon såg mot Ron igen, som skakade på huvudet. Hermione suckade, som byttes mot ett leende. "Jag bad Ron berätta för dig att vi... Ja, vi har förlovat oss."

Nu blev även Hermione röd. Harry vände sig direkt mot Ron, som ryckte på axlarna till svar. Han såg på sina vänner och började gapskratta.

"Jag förstår att det kanske är lite oväntat, men du behöver väl inte skratta åt det?" Ron kliade sig besvärat i nacken igen.

"Oväntat var det väl kanske inte." Harry höjde på ögonbrynen. Hermione och Ron såg på varandra. "Men lite paff blev jag." skrattade han.

Ron slet sig för att se på Harry igen. "Så du, du tycker inte att det är en dålig idé då?"

Harry klappade Ron på axeln, kanske något hårdare än vanligt. "Jag tycker det är en skitbra idé." Ron skrattade tillbaka. Hermione såg på dem och grät. Allt var som vanligt. Fast kanske lite bättre.

"Har du berättat för Ginny än?" frågade Harry när han lugnat sig något.

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Vi ville berätta för dig först."

Ron la ena armen kring Hermiones midja. "Kom ihåg att mamma inte vet nåt än, så kan du vänta med att berätta för Ginny. Jag har en känsla av att mamma inte kommer vilja höra det här ryktes vägen."

Harry nickade till svar. "Ert beslut. Men" tillade han och höjde ett finger. "jag hälsar från er när hon får höra att hon inte fick veta nåt först."

Ron bet sig i läppen. Han rynkade pannan. Sen skrattade han. "Vad är det för vits att vara Auror om man fortfarande ska vara rädd för sin lillasyster?"

"Så du erkänner i alla fall." Harry flinade. "Vad bra att du valde en snubbe med självinsikt Hermione." Hermione log och slog till Ron lekfullt på magen.

"Snarare rädd om sitt eget skinn." Han böjde sig ner och kysste Hermione. Harry vände bort huvudet. Förlovade eller inte, men han var fortfarande inte helt bekväm med det där att de nu öppet visade sina känslor.

"Kan jag gå upp och läsa mitt brev nu?" frågade han. Ron och Hermione drog sig ifrån varandra. Ron hade ett fånigt leende på läpparna. Harry tog det som ett ja.

Väl uppe på sitt rum slet Harry upp kuvertet och läste brevet. Från en låda bredvid sängen drog han fram penna och pergament för att skriva ett svar. Men där tog det lite stopp.

Varför gjorde det det?

Han hade aldrig haft problem att skriva till Ginny förut, allt hade kommit så naturligt.

Visst, hans hjärna var fortfarande i lite lätt kaos efter Ron och Hermiones nyhet. Det var inte varje dag ens två bästa vänner berättade att det skulle gifta sig. Det var nog därför inte så konstigt att han kände sig lite förvirrad. Visst?

Harry bestämde sig för att sova på saken. Det brukade funka mot det mesta.

Om det nu bara hade varit så lätt.

* * *

**Iiiip, någon som kan gissa vad som komma skall? Jag älskar det här kapitlet! Iiiip! :D Kommentera kommentera kommentera!**


	41. I Krig och Kärlek

**Jag vet att ni fått vänta länge på ett nytt kapitel, så jag hoppas ni kommer tycka om det här! Det var ganska svårt att skriva, Luna är inte helt lätt på något sätt. Men men, jag fick det klart till sist. Och sen vet jag inte om jag är glad eller inte att någon (jag säger inte vem än, jag tror du vet vem du är när du läst kapitlet) kom på vad som skulle hända i det här kapitlet. På ett sätt är jag glad att man märker mina små hintar, men å andra sidan kanske jag är för uppenbar. Nä, jag är bara glad att folk läser och verkar uppskatta det hela! :)**

**Okej, nu svamlar jag bara. Jag ska sluta. **

**Tack alla som kommenterat! Ni äger! :D Och miss, jag skyndade mig för din skull. **

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. Min papp-Edward i naturlig storlek jag beställt however, belongs only to me! Iiiip!**

**(Btw, hur många har lyssnat på Muse nya skiva? Visst är den helt underbar! Har "I Belong to You" på repeat!) :D**

* * *

Ginny var på väg nerför trappan till frukosten en morgon i januari. Med sig hade hon Demelza, som för tillfället _inte_ var helt omlindad kring Jasper. "Nytt halsband?" frågade Ginny.

Demelza såg ner på sina händer, som tydligen obemärkt pillat på den tunna guldkedja hon hade kring halsen. "Ja, faktiskt" sa hon och log. "Jag fick det av Jasper. Det var vår tvåmånaders-dag i helgen." tillade hon förklarande.

Ginny såg närmre på den. "Varför hänger det en knapp i den?"

Demelzas ögon lyste. "Jo, Jasper är helt galen i manga, vet du vad det är?" Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Det är en sorts serietidning från Japan. Mugglarna älskar dem." Hon knäppte upp halsbandet och höll upp det så att Ginny lättare kunde se vad som för henne såg ut som en helt vanlig skjortknapp i en kedja.

"I alla fall," fortsatte Demelza. "i en av dem stod det om att pojkarna i japanska skolor gav den andra knappen i sin uniform till den dem älskade. Den sitter närmast hjärtat och ja, du fattar." Ginny nickade. Demelza tryckte halsbandet mot sitt bröst.

Just då stack Lunas huvud fram bakom raden av elever på väg in i Stora Salen. Ginny hade varken sett eller hört från henne på flera dagar. "Luna!" ropade hon och vinkade. Men sorlet var för högt. En gänglig Slytherinelev skymde temporärt hennes syn, och sen var Luna borta. Ginny gick in i salen, och scannade Ravenclawbordet uppifrån och ned. Men till sin förvåning fanns ingen Luna där. Hon sneglade över till Gryffindorbordet, där Dean redan satt sig och börjat ta för sig av maten. Men ingen Luna där heller. Ginny bestämde sig för att gå till botten med det hela. På väg ut, sprang hon på Neville. "Har du sett Luna?"

"Hon sprang förbi på väg bort mot biblioteket." Han pekade med tummen i riktning mot trappan. "Hon sa att hon skulle låna någon bok om "wackspurtar" eller vad det nu var."

"Okej, tack." Ginny sprang vidare dit Neville pekat.

Biblioteket låg tomt och öde. Inte ens den gamla bibliotekarien, Madam Pince fanns i sikte. Ginny smög längs väggarna, tystare än vanligt. Det var väl egentligen inte förbjudet att vara i biblioteket under måltiderna, men det var inte meningen att man skulle vara det.

Ginny tycktes se skymten av blont hår bakom en av hyllorna, och gick runt den för att se närmare. "Luna? Varför svarar du inte när jag ro…" Mer han hon inte säga. Förvånad, chockad och aningens förskräckt skakade hon på huvudet. "Förlåt." muttrade hon och sprang tillbaka.

Någon sprang efter henne. "Ginny, stanna!" En hand på hennes axel fick henne att stanna upp. "Snälla, lyssna på mig." Luna såg henne bedjande i ögonen.

Ginny bara skakade på huvudet. "Är det nu som du ska berätta för mig att inte är som det ser ut. Att jag inte kom på dig med att kyssa, _kyssa_ professor Scamander! Nå?"

Luna skakade allvarligt på huvudet. "Nej, du såg rätt."

"Inget skrikande i biblioteket!" Madame Pince svepte fram i raden mellan hyllorna. Hon fäktade med armarna mot Ginny och Luna, som om hon försökte vifta bort två överstora flugor.

"Det är ingen fara, Madame." Professor Scamander klev fram ur deras tidigare gömställe. "Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, får jag föreslå att vi fortsätter den här diskussionen inne på mitt kontor?"

Ginny höjde på ögonbrynen som om han skämtade. "Jag kan inte komma på något mer att säga er, _professor_." Hon vände sig mot Luna. "Jag vill tala med Luna ensam."

Professor Scamander bugade på huvudet åt dem och lämnade biblioteket. Ginny tog tag i Lunas klädnade och drog iväg med henne in i närmsta tomma klassrum hon kunde hitta.

Ginny slog till sig själv i pannan. "Luna, vad tänkte du med? Han är en lärare! Din lärare! Ge mig ett skäl till varför jag inte går direkt upp till professor McGonagall och ser till att han får sparken!?" Hon höll upp ett varnande finger för att visa hur mycket hon menade det. "Eller, vet du vad, jag behöver inget skäl. Jag är redan på väg." Hon skakade huvudet igen, som för att rensa vad hon precis sett, och vände sig om för att fortsätta gå.

Luna tog hennes hand och höll henne kvar. "Det är inte på det sättet. Jag tycker jättemycket om honom, Ginny. Mer än jag kan säga. Och jag tror han känner likadant." Hennes ögon glittrade när hon sa det.

Men sanningen kvarstod. "Har _han_ sagt det? Luna, han utnyttjar dig bara!" Grym kall vrede mot mannen som vågat befläcka Luna bubblade upp inom henne. Visst att Luna var mer än bildligt blåögd, men hon kunde väl inte ärligt tro att han hade goda avsikter.

Luna höjde handen som för att slå till henne, men sänkte den igen. Hennes axlar hade stelnat och hon antog försvars position." "Hur vågar du säga så? Jag har aldrig sagt eller gjort något för att förtjäna det där." väste hon.

Ginny höll händerna för ögonen i frustration. "Luna, han använder sin maktposition för att tvinga dig till…"

"Han tvingar mig inte till nåt! Vi är förälskade, är det så svårt att förstå? Förresten är det bara den här terminen, sen behöver vi inte smyga mer." Luna hade aldrig sett så allvarlig ut, men Ginny hade aldrig förr hört henne säga nåt mer galet.

"Om ni nu kommer träffas då. Slår vad om att han har en tjej i varenda…"

Lunas blekgrå ögon blev isfärgade. "Förlåt om jag inte har en lika _perfekt_ pojkvän som dig, Ginny. Förlåt om jag trodde du var min bästa vän. Jag trodde du om någon skulle förstå hur känns. Du smyger för dina bröder, jag smyger för hela världen. Vet du hur det känns att bära på en hemlighet, en bra hemlighet, som man bara vill skrika ut från en bergstopp eller nåt. Men man kan inte göra det. Man får inte ens berätta för sin bästa vän om personen som äntligen gör så att man känner att man har en plats. Att man inte sticker ut, för den personen gör det också."

Ginny snörpte på munnen. Hon var nära på att säga något lika surt tillbaka, men hejdade sig. "Luna, jag är ledsen, men du måste förstå att ni inte kan träffas mer."

"Det beslutar jag själv, tack. Förresten är jag myndig." Luna la armarna i kors över bröstet. Ginny fick en plötslig déja vu upplevelse och gjorde en mental anteckning att hon aldrig skulle skaffa tonårsdöttrar.

"Oavsett ålder är han fortfarande din lärare. Det är emot skolans regler."

"Han är bara vikarie. Och sen när bryr du dig om reglerna?" Lunas ögon smalnade.

"Sen de hjälpte min vän ur en knipa."

"Jag är inte i knipa. Och om jag är det är det på grund av dig."

Ginny höjde på ögonbrynen. "Mig?" Hon pekade på sig själv undrande. "Snäll lilla Luna, jag försöker hjälpa dig. Du kommer tacka mig i längden."

"Det tvivlar jag på. Inget som du säger kan hålla oss ifrån varandra. Om du berättar, och Rolf får sparken, då hoppar jag av skolan, så vi kan vara tillsammans. Vill du ha det på ditt samvete?" Ginny kunde tydligt se att Luna menade vartenda ord hon sa.

"Du spelar ett smutsigt spel."

"I krig och kärlek är allt tillåtet. Nu får du ursäkta mig, det är någon som väntar på mig." Hopplandes, lämnade Luna Ginny ensam.

* * *

**Nån mer än carolineflickan som gissat det? Kommentera mera!**

**Och den där manga grejen i början är verklig. Min bästaste vän Sara (Japan-nördigaste varelsen i universum) berättade det för mig, och jag tyckte det var bara för gulligt för att inte ha med någonstans. **

**Om det är nån som har någon fråga om annat än den här ficen, typ om vad jag annars läser för fanfiction, hur jag fick min cardboard cutout, eller bara allmänna tips, är det bara att skicka ett meddelande! :D**


	42. Lysistrate

**Bevis på att jag inte är sämst på att uppdatera! Yay!**

**Men jag måste erkänna att jag aldrig kunnat skriva så fort utan alla underbara kommentarer jag fått, ni är bäst! miss, jag hoppas du kan stilla ditt beroende en liten stund i alla fall med det här kapitlet.**

**När ni läst det här är det säkert många som undrar varför vissa personer handlar som dem gör. Men oroa er inte, jag har en plan. Uttänkt in i minsta detalj. :P**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter, eller något sånt. Och titeln till kapitlet är tagen från ett grekiskt drama med samma namn. Men det är inte copywritat längre, så det behöver jag inte nämna.**

**Vi byter POV mitt i, men det lär ni märka...**

* * *

"Hon vill fortfarande inte prata med mig. Det har gått tre månader!" Ginny låg med huvudet i Harrys knä.

Det var påsklov och hela familjen Weasley plus Harry och Hermione, var samlade i Kråkboet under helgen. Det inbegrep alltså även Bill, och en nu ganska höggravid Fleur, vilket gjorde att de yngre medlemmarna i familjen kunde härja ostört då Mrs Weasley var fullt upptagen av sin svärdotter.

Harry och Ginny hade tillbringat hela dagen inne på hennes rum. För det första regnade det ute, och för det andra så hade Ron och Hermione ockuperat Rons sovrum. Men det var inte någon som klagade.

"Blev det inte bättre när Hagrid kom tillbaka då?" frågade Harry medan han lekte med Ginnys hår. "Och Scamander åkte därifrån?" De hade haft det här samtalet minst hundra gånger bara den här helgen. Tjejer och deras vilja att älta skulle han aldrig förstå.

Ginny vände på huvudet och såg på honom. "Jag sov utanför Ravenclawtornet tre nätter utan att hon ville tala med mig! Och sen hade hon mage att skvallra för Flitwick, som tog upp det med Picard så att jag blev avstängd från en Quidditchmatch!"

Harry skrattade. Ginnys ögon smalnade och hon kastade en kudde i ansiktet på honom. "Vad? Då behöver jag inte känna mig så ensam om att göra bort sig som kapten."

"Skillnaden är att jag missade en _match_, inte finalen." svarade Ginny surt. "Har du kollat upp Scamander i straffregistret förresten?"

"Varför tror du att han skulle finnas där?" En blick från Ginny fick honom att byta taktik. "Och du vet att jag inte kan göra sånt. Jag är inte ens klar med en tredjedel av Aurorsut…"

Ginny viftade bort hans ursäkt och la sig åter tillrätta i hans knä. "Äh, du skulle kunna blinka lite med ögonen, flasha ärret och dem skulle berätta allt för dig."

"Och vad skulle jag få ut av det då?" frågade Harry och höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Jag menar, det är inte det bästa jag vet att "flasha ärret"." Han gjorde citattecken i luften.

"Se på det så här, tänk vad som skulle hända om du inte gjorde det." Ginny vände sig om så att hon låg med sitt bröst mot Harrys mage. "Jag skulle kunna strejka."

"Strejka?" Harry rynkade pannan.

"Ja, som i _Lysistrate_. En kärleksstrejk. Inga mer pussar förrän jobbet är gjort." Hon petade Harry på näsan.

Harry suckade och la sig bakåt på sängen. "Har jag nämnt att du blir jobbig när du umgås för mycket med Hermione?" Ginny drog upp sig så att hon låg jämsides med honom.

"Vilket är just precis vad detta handlar om, eller hur."

"Men har du tänkt på en sak som kan försvåra din plan för utpressning?" Harry log spjuveraktigt. "Vi kommer inte att ses på två månader efter den här helgen, och eftersom allt är stängt nu, så kan jag ju inte göra nåt, eller hur? Dina hot är verkningslösa." Ginny drog till sig kudden och kastade den på nytt i huvudet på Harry.

"Nu tänker jag strejka bara för att." Ginny satte sig upp och slog rosett om armarna. Harry drog sig skrattande upp han med.

Han löste upp hennes armar och höll hennes händer i sina. "Har jag sagt att jag saknat att reta dig?"

Ginny såg på honom genom smala ögon. "Du kan ha nämnt det."

"Vet du vad jag mer har saknat?" Han la sina händer om hennes kinder och drog henne emot sig.

Ginny drog efter andan, men hämtade den medan Harrys ansikte rörde sig allt närmare hennes. Hon la ett finger över hans mun och stannade honom. "Du glömmer att jag håller det jag lovar. Och," sa hon med ett leende. "Jag har saknat att reta dig också."

* * *

_Knack knack knack! _Ginny bankade hårt på Rons dörr. "Hermione, Hermione, kom kom!" Hon knackade igen. En Hermione med ovanligt spretigt hår stack ut huvudet.

"Är det väldigt brådskande?" Ginny sträckte ut handen för att få tag i Hermiones arm och dra ut henne. "Vänta, vänta, jag måste ta min äh, väska." Hermione stängde dörren med en smäll. Ginny stod och väntade utanför, alldeles pirrig i magen. Någon minut senare kom Hermione ut igen.

"Vet du, vet du?"

"Nej, men jag antar att du vill berätta." Hermione drog på mungiporna. "Jag har alltid velat citera Jane Austen." Hon såg lite drömmande bort, men Ginny drog tillbaka henne till jorden.

"Jag har lyckats! Jag har stått emot honom!" Hermione såg ut som ett frågetecken. "Harry!"

"På vilket sätt skulle det vara en bra sak? Tro mig, ibland är det ganska trevligt att inte stå emo…"

Ginny höll för öronen. "För mycket information!"

Hermione skakade på huvudet åt henne. "Berätta vad du gjort då."

Ginny sträckte stolt på sig. "Du kan kalla mig Lysistrate, för jag har nyss påbörjat en kärleksstrejk!"

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Stackars Harry, vad har han gjort för att förtjäna det?"

"Han ville inte kolla upp Scamander åt mig i straffregistret." Ginny korsade armarna över bröstet.

"Ginny!" Hermione suckade ogillande.

"Vad? Det skulle hjälpa mig lösa det här med Luna."

"Ja, men inte ska du dra in stackars Harry i det?"

Ginny viftade bort hennes argument. "Äh, han klarar sig. Just nu är jag lite glad över att min självdisciplin räckt så här långt."

Hermione höjde på ögonbrynet. "Du menar typ en halvtimme."

"Ja, typ nåt sånt." Ginny rynkade näsan.

"Hur länge har du tänkt hålla på med den då? Jag menar, efter helgen är det ju ganska meningslöst."

Ginny nickade. "Ja, men jag har tänkt,"

Hermione log. "Visst är det trevligt att göra det ibland."

Ginny såg förvånat på sin vän. "Hermione, försökte du precis skämta? Vad gjorde ni inne på Rons rum egentligen? Säg inte att ni hållit på med det där Charlie smugglat hem från Rumänien?" Retades hon och petade Hermione på axeln.

"Du hade tänkt?" Hermione avbröt henne.

"Ja, att kan vi inte ha en liten girl power helg!" Hon log stort när hon sa det.

"Girl power?" Hermione såg undrande ut.

"Ja, du vet, hävda vår kvinnliga självständighet och allt sånt där som du gillar."

Ginny såg att hon var nära på att ge med sig. "Men, borde vi inte passa på att…"

"Hermione, vilken annan helg kommer det vara lika svårt för oss att visa att vi är varelser med egen vilja, och att vi inte låter oss manipuleras av det motsatta könet? Jag menar, vad är det för vits med att göra det hela om det är för lätt? Dessutom är det Långfredag idag, är det inte meningen att man ska späka sig själv då?"

Hermione suckade och Ginny visste att hon vunnit. "Den här helgen?"

Ginny nickade. "Bara den här helgen."

"Jag tänker inte måla några tånaglar." Hermione höll upp ett varnande finger.

"Tummis." Ginny höll upp sin tumme och pressade den mot Hermiones.

* * *

**Är det nån som förstår vad jag vill få fram? Ge mig feedback! Och jag fick nån sån där plötslig förälskelse i Hermione i det här kapitlet. Vet inte varför, men jag älskar henne. Hon är lite hög. On loooove. :P**

**Hoppas att jag får ut nästa kapitel lika fort! Kan inte lova nåt, för jag har inte skrivit det än. Men det finns i mitt huvud. Dock har jag mycket att göra i veckan, och på lördag ska jag på MUSE (YAAAAY!!!!), men jag ska klämma in lite skrivtid där jag hinner! :D**


	43. När Lek blir Allvar

**Ni anar inte hur stolt jag är att kunna lägga upp ett nytt kapitel den här veckan också! Om det är några oklarheter så skyller jag på att jag skrev större delen något (ganska mycket) konsert-bakis efter MUSE igår. OME, de var är och kommer alltid vara BÄST! Min hörsel är helt domnad, jag kan typ inte prata och min kropp värker, men det var så värt det! Iiiip!**

**Och jag har blivit tillfrågad av miss att berätta lite mer om mig själv, så nu kommer lite om moi. Ni som hellre vill höra hur det går för Harry och de andra kan bara scrolla bort resterande delen av den här AN. :P**

**Jag är en tjej på 20 år och bor i centrala Stockholm. Jag jobbar just nu på en förskola, med barn i åldrarna 3-5. Jag har läst fanfiction i ungefär 8 år, och skrivit i typ 7. Men de tidiga kommer ingen nånsin få läsa. Dels låg de på en nu kraschad dator, men sen var de så usla och stereotypa att jag nästan skäms när jag tänker på dem. Det här är den första fanfictionen jag publicerade. Jag började skriva på den typ 3 dagar efter publikationen av Deathly Hallows, alltså för drygt två år sedan. **

**Förutom Harry Potter, är jag även en aktiv medlem i Twilight och Robin Hood fandom. Ni kan läsa mina andra publicerade historier via min profil.**

**Om ni har någon mer fråga får ni jättegärna ställa den! Enklast är om ni blir medlemmar, för då kan jag svara direkt. Det är enkelt och kostar ingenting. Man behöver absolut inte skriva något för att vara medlem. Min kompis är bara med för att få mail varje gång en fic uppdateras.**

**Och mynameiselin; tack för att du gjorde mig uppmärksam! Och då hade jag ändå korr. läst den flera gånger! Aja, man blir väl hemmablind kan tro. Tack iaf!**

**Och tack alla andra som kommenterat! You ROCK!**

**Men nu tillbaka till Ginny och den där strejken...**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting annat än handlingen. Men den äger, så det gör ingenting. :P**

* * *

"En sak jag inte förstår är hur hon lyckades dra med Hermione i det där!"

Harry suckade. Han och Ron låg skavfötters i Rons smala säng. Harry förstod att det där med ältandet kanske var mer av ett familjedrag. Han suckade igen.

Han och Ron hade stirrat upp på det där taket i säkert en timme nu. Suck.

Tjejerna var ute på en "rekognoserande" och "upplivande" promenad. Harry som sett fram emot en helg inomhus tillsammans med Ginny. Inomhus var han, men med fel Weasley för att göra det han önskade.

Han skakade på huvudet för att få bort de otroligt stötande bilderna när han plötsligt och helt utan förvarning fick en spark i sidan som gjorde att han föll av sängen. "Va håller du på med!?!"

Ron blängde irriterat tillbaks på honom. "Jag kom på att det är ditt fel det här; om du inte hade gjort som Ginny velat hade det här aldrig hänt."

Harry reste sig argt och gick fram och slog Ron hårt på armen. "Tror du inte att jag fattar det själv eller?" Han satte sig på golvet mellan sängen och skrivbordet. "Förresten ska du vara glad för att jag inte gör allt som din syster vill."

"Vad menar du med det?"

Innan Harry hann svara (vilket han i efterhand var väldigt glad för, det hade gjort båda två grymt obekväma) ropade Mrs Weasley från undervåningen. "Ron!" Ron suckade.

"Vad mamma?" skrek han tillbaka.

"Kom och hjälp mig här nere!"

"Varför kan inte George göra det?"

"Ronald Weasley kom genast ner!" En sista sur blick på Harry och Ron försvann.

Harry reste sig upp och gick bort till fönstret. Han såg Hermione och Ginny sitta på en omkull fallen trädstam en bit bort på fältet. Då fick Harry en idé. Kanske han skulle kunna lyckas övertala Hermione att hon skulle övertala Ginny att lägga av med sin fåniga idé. Eller så kanske hon kunde göra upp en plan för att ge Ginny ett erbjudande hon inte kan säga nej till.

"Hermione!" Harry såg att Ginny hoppade till när han ropade. En underbar rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder när han närmade sig. Men hon rätade på sig snabbt och la armarna i kors.

"Om du kommer för att försöka övertala mig är det lönlöst."

Harry log men ignorerade henne annars. "Du, Hermione, kan jag prata med dig om en sak? Ensam."

"Äh." Hermione såg på Ginny, som stirrade på Harry, som himlade med ögonen.

"Äh, seriöst, jag ska inte börja hångla med Hermione om du nu tror det." Harry lutade huvudet bakåt i ren frustration. Tjejer asså!

"Det hoppas jag verkligen!" En mycket barsk Ron kom stolpande över fältet. "Ginny, mamma vill att du kommer in och hjälper henne tvätta babykläderna."

"Men det gjorde hon ju förra veckan!" gnällde Ginny.

"Ja, men det var nåt med tvättmedlet…" Ron knep ihop ögonen. "Ta det med henne istället."

Ginny såg på Harry medan hon gick förbi honom tillbaka till huset.

En tung tystnade lade sig. Hermione gungade på fötterna besvärat. Hon såg på avståndet mellan sig själv och Ron, som om hon försökte uppskatta det i huvudet efter någon mall.

"Så," sa Ron efter en stund.

"Så," sa Harry tillbaka.

"Du ville prata med mig, inte sant Harry?" Hermione grep tag i hans arm.

"Va? Jo, visst." Harry kände sig lite lätt desorienterad. Hermione drog med honom en bit längre in i skogsdungen. Ron stod kvar, tämligen paff.

"Nä,nä, bry er inte om mig!" ropade han tillbaka innan han lufsade tillbaka bort mot huset.

"Harry, snälla, du måste göra nåt!" Hermione höll upp händerna i desperation. "Jag står inte ut med att se honom så här!"

"Tror du jag står ut?" Harry gned sig i sidan. "Han misshandlar mig ju!"

"Vad är din plan då?" Hermione såg på honom bedjande.

Harry rynkade pannan. "Jag tänkte att du hade en plan."

"Varför måste jag alltid ha en plan?" Hermione höjde händerna frågande.

"Du är ju hjärnan i sällskapet." Det var ju rätt självklart.

"Ja, men du är väl ledaren. Dessutom är det din flickvän." Hermione log finurligt. "Jag kan inte erbjuda henne det du kan." Hon blinkade med ena ögat för att han skulle fatta vinken.

Harry himlade med ögonen. "Är det verkligen allt du tänker på?"

Hermione suckade. "Ärligt Harry så tror jag att Ginny vill komma ur det här lika mycket som du."

Harry drog ihop ögonbrynen. "Men det var ju hon som började!"

"Ja, just därför vill hon inte vara den som ger upp. Hon är rädd om sin stolthet vet du. Vilket jag tror är hela grejen till varför hela det här startade från början. Hon är irriterad på sig själv att hon har svårt att stå på sig inför dig. Och hon ser sig själv som en stark individ, så det är nog lite jobbigt för henne."

"Jo tack, jag vet det." Harry kliade sig i nacken. "Och varför kan inte du försöka övertyga henne?"

Hermione såg på honom som om det var det mest självklara i världen. "Då skulle jag ju förverka min plats som feministisk förespråkare! Det här är tyvärr inte en sak som en tjej kan vara annat än stödjande i." Hermione la armarna i kors. "Så vad tänker du göra?"

Harry la handen för pannan. "Jag vet inte. Kidnappa henne." Han fick en bild av en grott-man som bär hem sin kvinna över axeln.

Hermione log. "Vet du, jag tror faktiskt att det är en perfekt idé."

* * *

**Jag vet inte men det känns verkligen som om den här storyn fått ett lyft på sistone. Kanske bara är mina mer eller mindre subtila sexskämt. Borde jag ändra ratingen tror ni? Ska vi köra hårt på fördomarna om den svenska synden, och säga att T (alltså typ 13+) klarar lite sånt, eller ska jag ändra till M. Hm... Nu ska jag inte avslöja för mycket, men det kommer inte bli bättre... *smiles***

**Kommentera! :D**


	44. Kidnappning

Jag lägger upp det här med förhoppning om att jag inte ska drabbas av en viss frökens vrede. :P

Att jag inte uppdaterat på länge beror på att jag skrivit Kapitlet med stort K. Det vi alla (okej, jag) väntat länge på. Och det satte lite press på det här, för jag ville att det skulle leva upp till det efterkommande. Men nu är det så bra det kan bli, och då är det väl inte mer än rätt att ni ska få ta del av frukten av mina mödor.

Jag har även varit upptagen med en viss film som haft premiär. Är fortfarande lite lätt Edward-hög. Älskade filmen om nån undrar. Helt underbar.

Men nu ska jag inte uppehålla er mer. On with the show.

**Disclaimer: WB äger Harry Potter. Men handlingen är all mine. :)**

* * *

Planen var satt och nu var det bara att sätta pjäserna i spel. Harry bevakade från soffan i vardagsrummet hur Hermione följde efter Mrs Weasley in i köket. De hade båda enats om att hon skulle bli det största hindret. Med sin nästan övernaturliga förmåga att kunna lukta sig till när hennes barn planerade något busstreck, var det ett under att Mrs Weasley ännu inte synat deras kort. Men så hade hon sin höggravida sonhustru på besök också.

När de försvunnit utom synhåll, vände Harry på huvudet och hans blick fastnade på Ginny som spelade knallkort tillsammans med Bill. Hon satt med ryggen mot honom och kunde därför inte se att han såg på henne. Men Bill gjorde det. Han rynkade ögonbrynen och sa något till Ginny. Harry vände ned blicken, utan att egentligen veta varför han gjorde det. Han hade inget att skämmas över. Det var väl inget konstigt med att en kille såg på sin flickvän? Eller sin vän för den delen.

Harry höjde huvudet igen, men Bill såg inte på honom längre. Fleur hade glidit in i rummet, med magen i vädret. Bill la ner sina kort och la istället händerna kring Fleurs midja och drog ner henne i sitt knä. Efter några halvhjärtade protester "Jag 'r alldeles för tyng" gjorde hon sin make till lags.

Harry såg nästan trollbundet på dem. Ända tills Ginny vände sig om, med ett illamående uttryck i ansiktet. Hon reste sig och satte sig bredvid Harry istället.

"Hej." sa han och la armen så diskret som möjligt på ryggstödet bakom henne. Det gällde att testa sina vatten här.

Ginny gjorde ingen ansats till att köra bort honom. Men hon satt fortfarande rakryggad. "Hej." sa hon och log tillbaka.

Harry fick en plötslig lust att böja sig fram och kyssa henne, men han påminde sig själv om planen. Ginny såg på honom och en pinsam stämning la sig kring dem. Lyckligtvis kom Mrs Weasley tillbaka in i rummet, med Hermione efter sig. Den senare gjorde diskret tummen upp mot Harry.

"Ginny vännen, Hermione berättade precis för mig om att det här är första gången hennes föräldrar firar påsk utan henne, och jag tänkte att det kanske kunde vara trevlig om ni gick över en sväng med lite kakor till dem. Jag har gjort så många, jag vet inte riktigt vad som flög i mig, så det är bra att vi blir av med några."

"Äh, visst." sa Ginny och såg frågande på Hermione. Harry visste att Ginny visste att Hermione alltid firat påsk på Hogwarts. Något som trion höll tummarna för att Mrs Weasley glömt för tillfället.

"Då går jag in i köket och packar en korg åt er. Tycker dina föräldrar om blåbär, Hermione? Jag tror jag har en paj…" Mrs Weasley försvann ut i köket igen.

Nu gjorde Ron entré i vardagsrummet. "Harry, vi måste sticka." Han höll upp ett litet pergamentspapper i handen. "Robards vill att alla ska komma tillbaka för en extra insatt special träning." Han citerade frasen trion tillsammans hade kommit på som hållbar ursäkt till att förklara Harry och Rons stundande avresa. Det var nämligen inte bara Harry som kände ett tryckande behov att vara ensam med sin flickvän.

"Hinner ni hem till middagen?" frågade Mrs Weasley från köket.

"Jag vet inte." sa Ron och log glatt. "Men det kan bli sent, det brukar dra ut på tiden sånt här." Han såg mot Hermione, som log tillbaka. Harry låtsades att han inte förstod vad det sista syftade på.

"Skickade Robards ugglan Ron?" frågade Mr Weasley där han satt i fåtöljen.

Ron nickade och visade sin far pergamentbrevet han höll i handen.

"Jag hade intryck av att han åkt till Kanarieöarna med sin fru, som han gör varje påsk." Han vek ihop tidningen han läst och såg på Ron med höjda ögonbryn. "Men jag kan ju ha fel."

Ron blev röd om öronen och Harry svor tyst. Nu var det kört. "Han kanske kommit på något jätteviktigt som vi var tvungna att lära oss precis nu." Rons förklaring lät inte trovärdig på något sätt.

Mrs Weasley kom tillbaka med en stor korg under armen. Hon såg frågande på Ron och Harry. "Vad är det som pågår egentligen."

"Ingenting… äh" Harry såg på Ron i hopp om att han skulle komma på en bra förklaring.

"För det lät precis som om ni försöker komma på en ursäkt för att åka härifrån. Vi har inte träffats på flera veckor!" Mrs Weasley såg besviket på dem, och Harry kände hur han rodnade.

"Förlåt Mamma." mumlade Ron till höger om honom. Harry sänkte blicken. Nu var det kört. Harry sneglade bort mot Ginny och undrade hur länge det skulle dröja innan han fick chansen att pressa henne mot sig, gömma ansiktet i hennes hår, smeka hennes hals och nerför hennes…

"Ron och jag har förlovat oss!" Harrys blick flög snabbt till Hermione. Hon såg nästan förvånad ut själv.

Bill reste sig upp från sin stol och verkade inte veta hur han skulle reagera. Mrs Weasley höll handen för munnen och såg ut som att hon skulle börja gråta. Korgen hon hållit under armen for ner på golvet, och dess innehåll smulade ner mattan.

"Är det sant Ronald?" Harry hade aldrig tidigare hört Mr Weasley använda Rons hela namn tidigare.

Ron såg nästan likblek ut. Harry kunde inte hålla sig från att skratta, och Ginny följde hans exempel. De var tydligen dem enda som fann något roligt i situationen.

Ron såg på Hermione. Sen skakade han på sig och rätade på ryggen. "Ja, det är sant."

Allas ögon var fästa på Ron, och Harry såg sin chans. Han sneglade mot Hermione, som log tillbaka.

Snabbt tog han tag i Ginnys hand och drog med henne ut i köket.

"Vad håller du på med Harry? Jag kollade på det där!" Hon vände sig i riktning mot vardagsrummet.

Men Harry släppte inte hennes hand. "Du och jag behöver prata."

"Okej." sa Ginny och satte sig vid bordet. "Med tanke på hur Mamma och Pappa höll på när Bill förlovade sig så skulle jag gissa att de kommer vara där inne ett tag. Vad ville du prata om?"

"Jag vill inte ta det här." Harry drog med henne, lite varsammare den här gången, ut genom köksdörren till baksidan av huset. "Men jag tror du vet vad det gäller."

Ginny drog tillbaka och tvingade Harry att stanna. "Om du tror att kidnappning ska få mig att byta ståndpunkt, så kan jag redan nu säga att det inte kommer funka."

Harry suckade frustrerat. "Kan du snälla lägga av med det där?" Han fortsatte gå igen, och Ginny följde honom.

"Ska du bli arg nu?" väste Ginny. Harry kände efter och kände att han faktiskt var det. All uppdämd frustration hotade att välla över.

"Ja, kanske jag är det!" De hade stannat precis utanför häcken som gick runt hela huset. Harry höll fortfarande Ginnys handled i ett järngrepp.

"Släpp mig!" Hon vred handen för att försöka komma loss, men Harry tog tag om hennes arm istället.

"Nej, det tänker jag inte göra förrän vi har pratat om det här!" Ginny förvånade Harry genom att närma sig honom. Hon ställde sig på tå och tryckte sina läppar hårt och känslokallt mot hans.

"Så, nöjd nu?" frågade hon.

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Varför gör du så här? Varför kan du inte bara erkänna att det gick för långt? Ingen skulle vara arg på dig för det."

"Äh, skärp dig." Hennes ögon smalnade. "Jag har ju redan kysst dig, betyder inte det att jag gett upp."

"Om du gjort det, varför står vi här och tjafsar då?"

"Det vet väl inte jag, det var du som började!"

"Var det inte! Hade det inte varit för din idiotiska strejk hade vi aldrig ens kommit hit!"

"Och du hade haft ditt manliga ego helt intakt. _Alla gör precis som jag vill, för jag är den berömde Harry Potter, bäst på allt_." Ginny grimaserade. "Nej tack."

Ginny gav ifrån sig ett förvånat "oumph" när de upplevde känslan av att pressas igenom att tajt gummirör, och allt blev svart.

* * *

**Nästa kapitel är färdigskrivet och klart, men det är så bra att jag nästan inte vågar lägga upp det. Bara nästan.**

**Nu vill jag höra vad ni tycker! Lämna en kommentar och förgyll min dag! :D**


	45. Perfekt

**Jag har försökt dra ut på det, men nu kan jag inte komma på något bra skäl till varför jag inte lägger upp ett nytt kapitel. Det är bara det att jag sett fram emot det här så länge. Jag börjar seriöst leva alldeles för mycket genom mina karaktärer. Inte ett bra tecken.**

**Hur som, hoppas ni inte blir besvikna. Och om ni blir det får ni ljuga, för det här är (än så länge) mitt favorit kapitel. Iiip!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Och jag kan ha lånat lite av handlingen från en Twilight one shot jag läste för typ ett år sen. (Edward var brandman. Såååå hett! No pun intended). Men jag är lika stolt över den för det! :D**

**

* * *

**

Väl inne i hallen på Grimmaldiplan släppte Harry Ginnys arm som om den bränt honom. För Ginny kändes det nästan som ett slag i magen. Han gick in i vardagsrummet, och Ginny följde efter. Harry stod med ryggen mot henne när hon kom in.

"Kan vi få det här överstökat så att jag hinner se slutet på Rons grillning sen?" Harry vände sig om.

"Va?" Hans ansiktsuttryck förvånade Ginny. Det fanns inget kvar av ilskan alls. Han såg ut som om han funderade på något.

"Du var arg, jag var arg…" förklarade hon.

Harry blundade och skakade på huvudet. "Ginny, jag kom inte hit för att bråka med dig."

"Vad gör vi här då?" Hon lyfte upp armarna i protest, och slängde sig ner i soffan. "Mamma blir galen på oss om hon ser att vi är borta."

Harry satte sig på knä på golvet framför henne. "Åh, det var inte så här jag hade planerat det!"

"Harry, vad pratar du om?" Ginny drog upp knäna och kramade om dem. Hennes puls steg markant och det bultade i öronen.

"Jag är trött på det här Ginny." Harry lossade hennes armar och särade på hennes ben så att han kunde sitta mellan dem. "Trött på att smyga runt och gömma mig för din familj. Jag är trött på att minsta lilla händelse i mitt liv hängs ut i varenda tidning. På att alla, till och med du verkar ha en massa förutfattade meningar om mig." Hans armar snirklade sig runt hennes midja, och drog henne närmare soffkanten. "Men mest är jag trött på att vara borta från dig Ginny."

Ginny la sina armar runt Harrys hals och viskade i hans öra. "Du håller dig inte ifrån mig, Harry."

"Jag vill hålla dig och aldrig släppa taget. Kan vi sitta såhär för alltid?" Han böjde på huvudet och kysste hennes hals. Hans läppar rörde sig närmare och närmare, men aldrig tillräckligt nära.

"Om du vill." Ginny kramade honom ännu tätare till sig.

"Kan du förstå att jag inte vill slösa bort tiden jag har med dig på en så dum sak som ett gräl?" Harry log mot hennes hals.

"Du kan ha en poäng där." Hennes röst var svag.

"Ginny." Han drog henne ifrån sig och såg henne i ögonen. Trots att de bara var några centimeter ifrån varandra, kändes avståndet outhärdligt. Hon försökte dra honom till sig igen. Men Harry la sina händer över hennes nacke, och höll kvar ögonkontakten.

"Ja." Hans doft fyllde henne, och hon hade svårt att tänka klart.

"Jag älskar dig." De smaragdgröna ögonen sken som grön eld, och bländade henne. Det enda hon kunde tänka på var hur vackert hans läppar rörde sig när han sa dem orden, och hur mycket hon längtade efter att pressa dem mot sina. Det hade gått för lång tid. Alldeles för lång tid. Den dumma leken kändes flera år bort.

"Jag vet." svarade hon. Hans ögon avslöjade det var gång han såg på henne. Inga ömhetsbetygelser eller gester i världen kunde bevisa det mer. Han drog henne intill sig och pressade sitt ansikte i hennes hår. Ginny kysste varenda del av honom hon nådde.

"Jag vill inte lämna dig igen." Hans varma andedräkt mot hennes nacke fick de små håren att resa sig upp. Hon slöt ögonen och njöt av känslan av hans kropp pressad emot hennes.

"Du behöver inte göra det." Aldrig, aldrig.

Hans händer gled uppför hennes rygg och armar. Det kändes som om hennes hud brann där hans fingrar fjäderlätt smekt. Han kupade hennes ansikte. Hans tumme smekte hennes kind och hans blick borrade sig in i hennes igen. "Ginny."

"Ja." Han såg länge in i hennes ögon.

"Gift dig med mig." Total chock låste hennes hjärna. Miljoner tankar snurrade runt i hennes huvud. Hur skulle hon kunna reda ut dem, när det enda hon var medveten om var Harrys ögon. Det borde vara olagligt att blända folk så där. "Säg något." Han såg på henne. Ginny mindes att han väntade på ett svar från henne. Men hon hade ju inte samlat sina tankar än! Harry la huvudet på sned och rynkade pannan.

Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men hon la ett finger mot hans läpp. "Jag tänker." Kanske inte var en bra idé. Hans läppar mot hennes finger brände som eld. Hon kunde inte forma en sammanhängande tanke.

"Är det ett nej?" Hans ansikte föll, och ögonen tappade en del av sin glöd. Det räckte för att Ginny skulle återfå medvetandet.

"Mamma kommer få spader." Hon fnissade till vid tanken.

"Vem bryr sig?" Harry skakade långsamt på huvudet. De orden var just då de finaste ord hon hört någonsin. Ginny släppte ifrån sig ett litet _pip_ och kastade sig om halsen på Harry. Hon kysste hans läppar hungrigt, för att ta igen all förlorad tid. När Ginny släppte honom för att andas log Harry snett. "Är det ett ja?" frågade han. Glöm hans ögon, hela han strålade. Ginny kände det som om hennes hjärta plötsligt blivit tre gånger större. Hon förstod inte hur så mycket känslor kunde rymmas inom henne. Det kändes som om hennes bröst skulle spricka.

"Harry." Hon kysste hans hals.

"Ja." Hans andhämtning var tyngre, och hans röst lät hes när han svarade henne.

"Sluta prata." Han slösade inte en sekund innan han återigen kysste henne. Ginny pressade sig mot honom med all sin kraft, men det var ändå inte tillräckligt. Harrys händer gled ned längs hennes rygg, till hennes höfter, och drog dem intill sig. Ginny flämtade till och låste armarna hårdare kring hans hals.

Harry fingrade med nederdelen av hennes tröja innan han stack in handen och smekte längs hennes sida. Det kändes som om varenda ben i hennes kropp hade lösts upp. Hon sjönk ihop mot hans händer och suckade mot hans läppar. Han kysste henne lätt på läpparna, och fortsatte sen nerför hennes hals och nyckelben. Ginny suckade och drog fingrarna genom hans hår.

Istället för att dra sig tillbaka, som han brukade göra, kysste han huden precis över hennes vänstra bröst, där hjärtat sitter. Ginny kände det som om hon höll på att explodera inifrån. Hon blev plötsligt hypermedveten om Harrys händer mot hennes kropp, och varje liten rörelse, kastade henne allt närmre bristningsgränsen. Utan att tänka, drog hon ned sina händer från Harrys huvud, och i en enda snabb rörelse drog hon av sin tröja.

Harry stirrade förvånat på henne. Hans ögon tog in synen av hennes bara överkropp. Han suckade och pressade sina läppar mot hennes igen, med sån styrka att hon nästan föll baklänges ned på soffan. Men hans armar hade rört sig bakåt över hennes rygg och höll i henne. Hans fingrar rörde sig i små cirklar över hennes rygg, och längs hennes sida. Ginny kände Harrys hand mot sin mage, och drog efter andan.

Harrys läppar frös mot hennes. Han drog sig tillbaka och såg frågande på henne. Hon ville säga åt honom att inte sluta. Denna ljuvliga tortyr kanske drev henne till vansinne, men det var ett underbart ställe att vara på.

Harry drog inte bort sina händer. Istället rörde han sig sakta, sakta uppåt tills hans fingrar vilade mellan hennes bröst. Ginny kunde inte andas. Hon svalde. Harrys ögon lämnade inte hennes för ett ögonblick. Han såg på henne som om han frågade om lov. Ginny bara nickade till svar, hon hade glömt bort hur man pratar. Lätt som en fjärilsvinge gled han med fingrarna över den känsliga huden. Ginny blundade och lutade huvudet bakåt, helt upptagen av alla känslor som trollband henne.

Harry mumlade något hon inte kunde höra, och ett ögonblick senare kraschade hans läppar mot hennes igen. Hans ena hand låg fortfarande pressad mot hennes bröst, medan den andra greppade tag om hennes ländrygg och pressade henne emot honom. Hon hade i princip glidit av soffan, och satt nu istället mer eller mindre i Harrys knä.

Ginny blundade och njöt av den underbara friktionen mellan dem. Hon greppade tag om hans rygg, och pressade sitt bäcken uppåt. Ett dämpat "Hmmph" hördes från Harry. Han hade huvudet begravet i hennes hår. Ginny drog i hans tröja, behovet att känna hans bara hud mot hennes egen var övermäktig. Harrys händer lämnade hennes kropp bara för en sekund, och tröjan landade på golvet bredvid hennes. De andades tungt. Harry lutade sin panna mot Ginnys. "Säg varför vi måste sluta." Hans röst var hes och tung.

"Varför?"

"För att mitt huvud står still." Ginny kysste hans nacke, från öra till axel, och tillbaks igen innan hon svarade.

"Varför ska vi då sluta?" En rysning for genom hela Harrys kropp. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Ginny, det var inte så här jag…" Hon satte ett finger för hans läppar.

"Sluta. Det här är perfekt." Han suckade och kysste henne igen. Ginny kunde känna hur han log mot hennes läppar, innan han plötsligt lyfte upp henne och bar med henne uppför trappan. "Jag kan gå själv vet du." Hon hade velat att hennes röst skulle låta lite förebrående. Men hon var inte säker på om hon fick igenom det hela, när hon inte kunde sluta le. Han kysste henne igen. Hon var beundrad över hur han lyckades gå utan att snubbla.

"Lika bra att jag övar mig lite." Han kysste henne, långsammare än förut. Hans läppar släppte hennes för ett ögonblick, och Ginny kände en mjuk madrass under sig. I samma stund blev alla tankar överflödiga. Det enda hon kunde känna var Harrys varma händer över sin kropp, hans mjuka andedräkt mot sin kind, och hans lena hår under hennes fingrar.

* * *

**Det var nog en del Robin Hood där i mitten nånstans också. Ni som sett andra säsongen episod 8 vet nog vilken del jag menar. Annars låtsas jag som om allt var mitt. :D**

**Och jag hoppas att ingen blev chockad över detta något mer "vuxna" kapitel. Jag har faktiskt försökt varna i tidigare kapitel att det är den här riktningen som historien kommer ta. Så beware. Eller rejoice, som jag. :P**

**Nu vill jag ha lite kärlek! Wink wink...**


	46. Inte som min Mamma

**miss undrade var jag var, och jag kan berätta att jag är nyss inflyttad i min nya lägenhet. Så mysigt. Men jag och min rumskompis har kommit på att vi nog har lite för mycket saker... Men var gör det när jag har både Edward och Legolas stående i givvakt bredvid min säng. Såååå underbart!**

**Aja, tillbaka till storyn. **

**Tar vid _nästan_ precis där vi slutade. Med det menas att jag inte skrivit någon smut. Jag är alldeles för blyg för att kunna göra något sånt. Ni får nöja er med en typ lime i förra kapitlet. :P**

**Och jag vill också berätta att det här kapitlet är väldigt bra om ni lägger på minnet, för det kommer komma tillbaka senare. :)**

**Innan ni börjar läsa vill jag bara säga TACK TACK TACK till alla snälla fina underbara kommentarer! You rock my socks off!**

**Disclaimer: Äger inte Harry Potter. Även om man kan köpa honom på ...**

* * *

De låg hopslingrade under täcket. Ginny hade huvudet på Harrys axel, och ritade förstrött mönster på hans bröst. "Du, Gin. En sak jag undrar över." Hon såg upp på honom. En liten rynka mellan hans ögon visade att något oroade honom. Ginny fick en plötsligt lust att peta på den med sitt finger, så att den försvann. "Det där du sa förut." Hon hade sagt många saker förut. Ginny kände hur hon rodnade och hoppades att Harry inte skulle märka det. "Att din mamma skulle få spader."

Ginny bet sig i kinden. Det var så lätt att glömma bort resten av familjen när hon var med Harry. "Jag tror hon kommer tycka att vi är för unga för att förlova oss. Men det är inte som om hon hade så mycket val."

"För vi skulle göra det i alla fall." Han log mot henne och blinkade.

"Inte bara det. Så mycket som jag älskar mina föräldrar, tror jag att det är dags att jag flyttar hemifrån snart." Hon tänkte tillbaka på grälet hon haft med sin mamma över hennes karriärsval. "Även om du nu inte kommit på denna mycket trevliga lösning, hade jag nog flyttat ändå." Hon märkte hur sant det var när hon sa det.

Harry lutade sin panna mot hennes huvud. "Och vilken mor vill att ens dotter ska leva i synd först, eller hur." Ginny fnyste åt honom.

"Ugh, Harry du låter som Ron. Förresten, vem hade sagt att jag skulle flytta in hos dig." Harry höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Ja, okej, jag hade nog gjort det." Harry log och drog handen genom hennes hår.

"Ditt hår ser ut som en höstack. Men jag gillar det." Ginny slog till honom på armen. "Ow! Jag sa ju att jag gillade det!"

"Ditt hår är inte det mest välkammade heller." Ginny rufsade till hans hår lite extra, bara för att.

Harry tog tag i hennes händer och drog ned dem till sitt bröst. "Det är det aldrig." Hans ögon blixtrade till när dem mötte hennes. Hon kände att hennes ben än en gång blev till gelé. Han böjde sig ned och kysste henne. Ett högt _kurr_ hördes från Ginnys mage. Väldigt avtändande. Harry skrattade till. "Vi kanske ska äta lite frukost först?" Han satte sig upp i sängen och drog på sig kläderna som låg slängda på golvet. "Vad är du sugen på?"

"Ähm." Ginny bet på sin underläpp medan hon väntade. "Ägg tror jag. Äggröra." Hennes mage kurrade uppskattande.

Harry skrattade. "Jag kommer tillbaka, gå ingenstans." Han stannade halvvägs genom rummet och vände sig om. "Du kan väl ta tillvara på tiden genom att komma på en bra förklaring till varför vi försvann igår. Jag har ingen"

Ginny suckade. "Det är inte mig de kommer vara efter."

"Nej, men är det inte trevligt om din fästman lever fram till bröllopet i alla fall." Harry log och Ginny kände att hon gjorde det samma. Han kröp tillbaka ner i sängen och kysste henne igen.

"Du vet att jag inte kan tänka ordentligt när du gör så där." sa hon, och försökte låta förebrående.

Harry skrattade. "Frukost var det." Han trasslade loss sig från sängkläderna och reste sig upp.

När Harry försvunnit la sig Ginny ned på kuddarna igen. Hon försökte tänka tillbaka på vad som hänt sen igår kväll. Men det fick henne att drabbas av ett fnitteranfall, och hon kunde inte låta bli att sparka upp med benen i luften. Hon såg sig om i rummet, beredd på att allt skulle se annorlunda ut.

Men de blåa väggarna och mörka trägolven höll fortfarande samma antika möbler. Inget hade förändrats. Ändå kändes allt nytt.

Om Harry ändå var nere och lagade mat, kunde hon passa på att gå på toaletten innan han kom tillbaka. Hon ville inte ödsla mer tid än nödvändigt på såna triviala saker, som att äta och använda toaletten, när hon kunde vara med Harry.

Det var mycket lättare att hitta i huset i fullt dagsljus, det var ett som var säkert. Snart fann hon dörren till badrummet på översta våningen, och gjorde det hon behövde. Sen fastnade hon framför spegeln, och studerade sitt ansikte minutiöst. Men inget hade förändrats där heller.

När man läste om sånt här i böcker, var det en så viktig passage i en kvinnas liv, att man nu verkligen var vuxen. Ändå såg hon ingen skillnad.

Men hon kände sig annorlunda. Hon var mör i kroppen, som efter en tuff Quidditchträning. Men ändå inte ett dugg trött. Hela hennes kropp var avslappnad på det mest utsökta sätt. Det var som när man går och har ont någonstans. Så länge att man till slut nästan inte kommer ihåg hur det kändes att inte ha ont. När man sen blir av med smärtan mår man nästan overkligt bra. Precis så var det - overkligt. Hon var hög på något, eller så som hon trodde det kändes när man är hög. Hon hade inte druckit en droppe kaffe, och ändå skulle hon lätt kunna möta en ny dag med ett stort leende på läpparna. Inga problem. Det var något som inte hänt sen, vad kan det vara? Hennes tredje år på Hogwarts? Men när hennes mage kurrade igen, beslöt hon sig för att det var dags att gå tillbaka till rummet.

Harry hade inte kommit tillbaka än, och hon slog sig ned på sängen, och drog ett lakan om sig. Först undrade hon varför hon gjorde det; det var inte som om han inte sett allt förr. Men så tänkte hon att det kanske var bättre att hålla tillbaka sådana tankar till _efter_ frukost. Ja, det var nog bäst.

Hon funderade en stund på vad hon skulle säga till sina föräldrar om varför hon varit borta hela natten. Det var ett under att ingen dykt upp än för att störa dem. Ginny tänkte för första gången sen kvällen innan på Ron och Hermione. Hennes mamma måste ha varit mycket upprörd om hon glömt bort att hålla koll på sin yngsta dotter.

Kanske var det efterglöden av nattens händelser som fick henne att känna att vilket straff det än var som väntade henne där hemma, så var det _så_ värt det. För nu kunde hon liksom verkligen se slutet på tunneln. Hennes nya, vuxna, självständiga liv var så nära att hon nästan kunde känna lukten av det. Och det doftade underbart.

**Harry POV**

Harry bar in en bricka, fullastad med äggröra, rostade smörgåsar, apelsinjuice och kaffe. Han ställde ned den på sängen, och Ginny började genast äta. Harry skrattade åt henne medan han hällde upp en kopp kaffe.

"Du är medveten om att jag inte är som min mamma, va?" Harry höjde på ena ögonbrynet och såg frågande på henne. "Med all städning och matlagning och sånt. Jag menar, jag kan ju göra det, men risken finns att vi dör av matförgiftning." Ginny såg ned på sin frukost. Harry la handen under hennes haka och tvingade henne att möta hans blick.

"Ginny, varför frågar du mig en sån sak? Du vet att jag inte bryr mig ett skvatt om det där." Hans smaragdgröna ögon låste blicken med hennes, för att försöka läsa av känslorna som speglades i hennes ansikte.

Hon slet bort sin blick från hans, och såg återigen ned i golvet. "Ja, men jag tänkte bara… jag har ingen aning om vad du anser som "hustruliga plikter"." Harry la båda händerna kring hennes ansikte, och såg allvarligt på henne. Hon var tvungen att förstå det här.

Det var så tyst att han kunde höra varje andetag hon tog. "Ginny. Jag hoppas du förstår att jag inte förväntar mig något som helst från dig. Det enda jag vill är att alla, hela världen, ska veta att vi tillhör varandra och inga andra. Och att ingen, inget, någonsin, ska få ta dig ifrån mig." Han sa varje ord långsamt, så att hon skulle förstå hur innerligt sant det var. Medan hans såg på henne, kände han hur pulsen under hans fingrar skenade iväg. Hade han inte fått henne att förstå att det inte fanns något att oroa sig för?

"Harry." En underbar rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder, och dränkte nästan hennes fräknar.

"Ja."

"Du gör det igen." Hon log mot honom, och hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Skulle han någonsin vänja sig vid tanken på att hon var _hans_. Han hoppades verkligen inte det.

"Vad då?" Han försökte hålla sig från att le, men det var svårt.

"Jag kan inte koncentrera mig när du ser på mig sådär." Han kunde inte hålla sig längre, utan log tillbaka mot henne.

"Kan du sluta oroa dig, eller måste jag få dig att glömma lite mer?" Han lutade pannan mot hennes. Hon såg upp på honom genom sina ögonfransar.

"Lite mer kanske." Sen kysste han henne, och all oro försvann. Försvann gjorde också alla tankar om frukost. Harry hade precis tillräckligt med förnuft kvar för att ställa ned brickan på golvet, innan dess innehåll välte ut i sängen. För precis efter det, drog Ginny av sig lakandet som täckte hennes kropp, och Harrys tankar blev med ens mycket enkelspåriga.


	47. Tillbaka till Kråkboet

**Glad Trettondagsdag (i efterskott) allihopa! Eftersom ingen bjöd mig på bal igår, kunde jag skriva klart ett nytt kapitel. Men det är ingen som klagar på det, eller hur? :P**

**Och det är såååå fluffigt**

**Disclaimer: Återigen måste jag meddela alla att jag inte äger nåt av det här. Bara min lovesick-a hjärna och min totally awesome spellista på iTunes. Together they rock this ship!**

**Tack till carolinegodis, vars väldigt bra timade kommentar gav mig den spark jag behövde för att lägga upp ett nytt kapitel. Se, det funkar faktiskt! :)**

* * *

"Harry," Ginny trasslade sig loss från sängkläderna och satte sig upp i sängen. "vi måste åka nu."

Han grymtade och drog ner henne igen. Hans läppar tryckte sig hungrigt mot hennes. "Bara en liten stund till."

En något _längre_ stund senare satte sig Ginny åter upp i sängen. Solen stod nu högt på himlen. Det var nästan lunch. Ginny hoppade ur sängen och började dra på sig sina kläder. "Åh," suckade hon frustrerat. "min tröja är kvar därnere!" Hon såg förebrående på Harry.

"Titta inte på mig, det var du som tog av den." Han flinade och la armarna bakom huvudet.

"Kan du hämta den åt mig?" Ginny satte armarna bestämt i sidan.

Harry log belåtet. "Nä, jag njuter så av utsikten härifrån."

Hennes hjärta klappade genast lite fortare. Det fanns något väldigt tillfredsställande med att veta att Harry fann hennes kropp tilltalande. Så tillfredsställande faktiskt, att hade det inte varit så att hennes föräldrar väntade på henne, skulle dem nog aldrig ha kommit därifrån. Hon log mot Harry. "Vill du att Krake ska njuta av utsikten också?"

Men Harry fortsatte att le. "Du glömmer en sak," han sträckte sig och tog trollstaven från nattduksbordet. "jag är ganska bäst på dem här. _Accio_!" Och några sekunder senare flög tröjan i hans hand.

Ginny sträckte sig för att ta den. "Tack." Han tvekade en stund innan han gav den till henne.

Han såg på henne när hon drog den på sig. "Är det roliga slut nu?"

"Absolut inte." Ginny log. "Vi har ju kvar att komma på en vettig anledning till var vi varit hela natten."

Harry suckade och föll tillbaka ner på kuddarna.

* * *

"Är du med?" Ginny tog tag hårdare i hans hand.

Harry log och pussade henne på kinden. "Såklart."

Några sekunder senare klev de in i det tomma köket i Kråkboet. Ginny såg sig oroligt omkring. Det var aldrig tomt i köket. Men snart hördes steg och hennes far kom in i rummet.

Han suckade när han såg henne. "Ginerva." Han blundade som om han hade ont i huvudet.

Ginny bet sig i läppen. "Jag är jätteledsen pappa."

Han höll upp handen för att tysta henne. "Har du någon aning om hur orolig jag varit!?! Och din mamma…"

"Är hon väldigt arg? Snälla Pappa det var inte meningen att…"

Harry tog hennes hand och verkade vilja dra henne bakom sig. "Mr Weasley, det var mitt fel, jag…"

"Harry." Mr Wesley såg på honom som om han först nu lagt märke till att Harry var där. "Jag skulle vilja tala med min dotter i enrum."

Harry såg frågande på henne. Hon nickade att det var okej. Han kramade hennes hand en sista gång och lämnade rummet.

"Det är jobbigt för henne." Mr Weasley satte sig på en stol vid köksbordet, och pekade att Ginny också skulle göra det. "Att ni blir äldre."

"Jag vet." Ginny bet sig i läppen. "Jag vet."

"Hon älskar er jättemycket, er mamma, men ibland när man är rädd att ens barn fattar fel beslut, så kan ens oro komma ut på fel sätt." Mr Wesley drog trött handen över pannan. "Jag vet att ni två har bråkat en del på sista tiden, och det är det värsta jag vet att se mina två favorit tjejer göra det." Han suckade. "Så jag har inte berättat för henne att du inte sov hemma."

Ginnys ögon blev stora. "Du menar att hon inte vet om det?"

"Tja, Rons nyhet gav henne lite annat att tänka på. Hon la sig tidigt och har inte kommit ner än." Ginny skämdes. Hennes mamma måste verkligen må jättedåligt.

"Jag är jätteledsen Pappa."

"Det hoppas jag att du är, för sånt här beteende är inte acceptabelt Ginny. Jag låter det gå för den här gången, men det är för din mors skull, ingen annans."

"Okej." Hennes röst var klen och hon hade blicken vänd ner i golvet.

"Nu tycker jag att du ska upp till Hermione."

"Det ska jag." Hon gick fram och gav sin far en puss på kinden. "Tack pappa."

***************

Hermione satt på Ginnys säng och väntade. Hon såg oroligt upp på henne när hon kom in. "Åh, jag trodde du var Ron." Ginny satte sig bredvid henne. "Han är inne och pratar med er mamma. Hon var väldigt upprörd."

"Det går över." sa Ginny och klappade Hermione tröstande på axeln. "Hon tycker jättemycket om dig. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om hon redan ikväll kommer på att det här är en toppen idé." Ginny skrattade till. "Ska jag upplysa mamma om att det står mellan dig och Lavender Brown. Det kanske ger henne lite bättre perspektiv på det hela."

"Det är skönt att du är tillbaka Ginny."

"Ja, och jag tror jag är glad om pappa ens låter mig åka tillbaka till Hogwarts." Ginny slätade ut håret över nacken för att dölja det röda märket hon bar där efter nattens eskapader.

"Du ser annorlunda ut." Ginny såg förskräckt upp. Hon kände hur hennes hals och öron brände. Fördömt att hon måste rodna nu.

"Gör jag?" Hon försökte låta som vanligt. Hermione kastade en blick mellan Ginny och dörren ut i trappan.

"Vänta lite… har du och Harry…?" Hon la handen för munnen.

Ginny knep ihop ögonen och såg bedjande på Hermione. "Säg inget till Ron."

"Självklart inte." Hermione fnittrade och höll handen hårt pressad för munnen.

"Du måste hålla alldeles tyst om det. Vi har inte berättat för mamma än." Ginny höll upp ett finger för att hon skulle förstå hur allvarlig hon menade det.

"För din mamma?" Hermione höjde ena ögonbrynet. Hon stirrade förvånat på Ginny. "Varför i herrans namn skulle du berätta det för din mamma?"

Ginny rynkade pannan. "Vad trodde du jag menade?"

Hermiones ögon smalnade. "Vad tror _du_ jag menade?"

Ginny rodnande, men sa inget.

Hermione fortsatte stirra underligt på henne. "Så du och Harry hade alltså inte sex?"

Det väckte Ginny. Hon höll fingret för munnen och väste ett frenetiskt "Schhhh!"

"Så jag hade rätt alltså?" Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Förlåt. Fortsätt."

"Vad mer ville du veta?" Ginny försökte se nonchalant ut, men tvivlade på att hon lyckades.

"Vad trodde du att jag menade?"

Ginny rynkade på pannan. "Jo, det var en till sak. Före vi äh…"

"Före vad?" Lita på Ron att alltid göra entré när han är som mest önskad. Och ja, den kommentaren dröp av sarkasm.

"Ron, din klumpiga gorilla, kan du inte lära dig att knacka först?" Hermione säg så surt på honom att Ginny var förvånad att han inte tog ett steg bakåt.

"Du, det här är mitt hus." Han höjde ett finger för att understryka sin sak.

"Ja, men Ginny skulle precis berätta något, och nu har du förstört allt!" Hermione tog ett steg emot honom. Ginny tog det som sin signal att gå. Hon ville inte bli indragen i deras gräl. Än mindre vara i samma rum som dem när de blev sams heller.

På något vis var hon ändå ganska glad att Ron hade avbrutit dem när han gjorde det. Ginny hade ärligt talat ingen aning hur hon skulle berätta det hela för Hermione.

Hon visste att det var väldigt barnsligt av henne, men det var på nåt underligt vis lite _pinsamt_. Hon hade förlovat sig. Men ändå kändes det som om hon och Harry bara lekt någon sorts vuxen version av "_Mamma, Pappa Barn_". En väldigt barnförbjuden variant får man lov att säga, men ändock.

Nej, hon kunde andas ut att hon sluppit undan så lätt. För hon hade inte en tanke i världen på att berätta det för Ron. Nej, det kunde Harry få fixa. Även om hon var bombsäker på att han nog skulle tycka mest om den delen av hennes och Harrys natt tillsammans, var hon fortfarande inte beredd att ta det samtalet ensam.

Och det var ju ingen brådska heller. Hon hade ju för sjuttsingen inte ens tagit examen än! Och för sin mammas skull. var det nog bäst att de väntade lite med att berätta. Hon mådde redan dåligt för sin mammas skull. Det sista Ginny ville var att göra det ännu värre för henne.

Varför började hennes liv kännas allt mer som en av de där novellerna i "Häxornas Värld"? Med tonårsförlovningar och föräldrar som helt går in i väggen för att de inte tycker att deras barn gör rätt val i livet. Det var _så_ inte rättvist. Ginny gick bort till sina föräldrars sovrum. Kanske hon kunde få sin mamma att förstå att det här inte var jordens undergång. Gud, vissa människor är verkligen dramatiska!

Men Ginny klandrade inte sin mamma så mycket, för hon visste att just det var en egenskap hon ärvt till 100%.

* * *

**Nu vill jag höra nåt från er! Kommentera kommentera kommentera :D**


	48. Morgonstund

**Okej, jag vet att det var länge sen jag uppdaterade (igen). Och jag har egentligen ingen bra anledning heller. Men nu är ett nytt kapitel uppe iaf! Och jag har några till färdigskrivna... bara så ni vet :P**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Eller någon annan av mina fiktionella crushes. Livet hade varit så mycket enklare om jag gjorde det dock. Suck.**

* * *

"Harry, pssst!" Ginny knackade på dörren till Percys gamla rum, som Harry fått använda under sin vistelse. Hon bar en korg under ena armen.

Hon tänkte gå och plocka bär till en paj, i ett försök att lätta på den trycka stämningen som rått i Kråkboet de senaste dagarna. Det var den sista dagen av påskledigheten, och alla de yngre medlemmarna i familjen skulle återgå till sina respektive jobb och utbildningar efter middagen.

En tämligen nyvaken Harry öppnade dörren. Han log när han såg henne. "Jag visste inte att du var så morgonpigg." sa han och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"Inte jag heller." sa Ginny och klev in på hans rum. "Men det hjälper tydligen om man lägger sig tidigt." Hon suckade ljudligt. Det hade liksom inte funnits något annat att göra igår.

"Du har en poäng." Harry la sig ner i sängen igen, och Ginny gjorde honom sällskap. "Din pappa borde skriva en bok i hur man håller sin dotter borta från hennes pojkvän."

"Skoja inte." Ginny borrade ner ansiktet i hans bröst och andades in hans lukt. "Och han spelar inte schysst heller. Jag får ju typ dåligt samvete för mamma så fort jag ens tittar på dig." Harry skrattade. "Okej, riktigt så illa kanske det inte är. Men nästan."

Harry reste sig upp så att han låg halvt lutad över Ginny. Hon bet sig i läppen. "Mår du väldigt dåligt om jag kysser dig nu?"

Ginny såg ut att tänka efter. "Om jag nu ändå ska må dåligt är det väl ändå bättre att jag gör det ordentligt, tycker du inte?" Harry log.

"Jag kunde inte ha sagt det bättre själv." Utan att slösa en sekund krympte han avståndet mellan dem. Ginny lyfte på huvudet för att fortare möta honom. De senaste dagarna hade något förändrats mellan dem. Ginny kände ett så starkt fysiskt behov av att känna Harrys närhet att det nästan skrämde henne. Det var som om hon liksom inte riktigt var sig själv så länge inte rörde vid Harry på något sätt.

De små korta stunder av närhet de haft sedan de kommit tillbaka till Kråkboet, var inte tillräckligt. Harry hade väckt något i henne, och hon var ganska säker på att han kände detsamma.

Harrys hand gled upp och ner för hennes sida och in under hennes tröja. Hon nafsade på hans underläpp. Harry lät fingrarna glida längs undersidan av hennes ena bröst. Hon slog armarna om hans hals och tryckte sin bröstkorg mot hans. Alla avstånd mellan dem var för stora. Varenda tum av hennes kropp skrek efter hans, och hon pressade sig mot honom, som om hon kunde få dem att smälta samman.

När de slutligen måste dra sig tillbaka för att andas, mådde Ginny nästan fysiskt illa. Hennes kropp hade arbetat upp sig för något som inte skulle, kunde, ske just nu. "Jag hatar att vi måste åka ikväll."

"Jag med." Harry förde hennes hand till sina läppar och kysste den. "Och jag kommer inte få något mer ledigt förrän i sommar."

"Men visst kommer du på min examen?" De hade redan pratat om det, men Ginny ville försäkra sig.

"Såklart." Harry strök undan håret från hennes ansikte. "Jag kanske missade min, men jag tänker för allt i världen inte missa din också."

"Bra." Hon la sig tillrätta på hans bröst igen. "Allt kommer att bli annorlunda sen efter sommaren."

"Bra annorlunda." Harry log.

"Undrar om Mamma blir annorlunda när jag börjar jobba." Hennes fingrar gled upp och ned för Harrys mage. "Slutar hönsa sig och sånt."

"Kanske." Harry lutade huvudet i handen och såg på henne. "Det kommer nog bli ännu mer annorlunda sen när du flyttar."

Hennes hjärta fladdrade till och tycktes plötsligt fylla hela hennes bröst. "Du anar inte hur mycket jag längtar efter att vakna bredvid dig varje morgon."

Harry log så att det kändes ända ner i magen på henne. "Du anar inte hur du får mig att känna när du säger sånt."

"Här." Hon tog hans hand och la den ovanför sitt vänstra bröst. "Så här känns det."

"Vi rymmer ikväll." Hans röst var bedjande, och han kysste hennes hals. "Vi kan göra som i de där mugglarfilmerna du smyg-gillar, och dra till Las Vegas. Jag tror jag känner någon på Magisk Transport som kan fixa en Transatlantisk flyttnyckel…"

"Jag måste fortfarande tillbaka till skolan imorgon." Hon drog fingrarna genom hans hår. "Även om vi skulle vilja, skulle vi inte hinna."

Harry suckade. "Jag hade inte så mycket hopp från början." Han satte sig upp ordentligt i sängen. Ginny gjorde detsamma och la huvudet mot hans axel.

"Och det skulle totalt knäcka Mamma." De satt tysta en stund.

Harry stirrade upp i taket. Han höll fortfarande hennes hand i sin. "Tycker du vi ska ligga lågt ett tag? Tills efter examen?" Hans fingrar smekte hennes ringfinger och Ginny förstod att han syftade på deras förlovning. Hon kramade hans hand tillbaka.

Ginny såg ner i sitt knä. "Det är inte det att jag inte är glad för det."

"Jag vet." sa Harry. "Du behöver inte förklara."

"Tack." Hon pussade honom på kinden.

"På tal om dina föräldrar, hur lyckades du smita förbi dem upp hit?"

Harrys sovrum hade varit total förbjudet område det senaste dygnet för Ginny. Sen det att hon och Harry varit tillbaka hade de inte fått vara ensamma en minut ens. Kändes det som i alla fall. Mr Weasley följde Ginnys varje steg med sin hökblick.

Hermione hade haft såna skuldkänslor över Mrs Weasleys kris, att hon satt hos henne hela kvällen. Ginny gjorde henne sällskap. Morgonen efter stod Mrs Weasley åter i köket och gjorde frukost, men alla gick som på äggskal i huset.

Den enda som inte verkade störd över det hela var Ron. Eller, han var störd, men inte på samma sätt som dem andra. Han var tvärtom irriterad på sina föräldrar, främst sin mamma, på hur de reagerat vid nyheten om hans förlovning.

Som sagt, stämningen var inte riktigt på topp.

"Ingen är uppe än." förklarade Ginny. "Och jag skrev en lapp om att du och jag ska ut och plocka bär till en paj." Hon höll upp sin korg och visade.

"Bär?" Harry såg frågande på henne. "Det är ju inte sommar än. Det finns väl inga bär nu?"

"Psch. Då ska du få lära dig något nytt." Hon reste sig upp och drog fram kläder i byrålådan. Hon la dem på sängen för honom att sätta på. "Sen ska jag baka." Harry höjde ett ögonbryn. "Du, jag äger på all matlagning som involverar socker. Tro mig, alla kommer må bättre när de smakat min paj."

Harry drog av sin pyjamaströja och drog på den som Ginny tagit fram. "Jag tror dig." Han såg hur hon stirrade på honom. "Beundrar du utsikten?"

"Nja." Ginny ryckte på axlarna. "Det är inget jag inte sett förr."

Harry höjde på ögonbrynen. "Ska jag känna mig sårad nu?"

"Nej." Ginny la huvudet på sned. "Du är jättesöt Harry." Hon gav honom en slängpuss.

"Jag vet inte om "söt" är något en kille vill höra i såna här sammanhang, Gin." Han kastade sig mot henne och låtsas tacklade ner henne i sängen igen. Han satte sig gränsle över hennes ben och kittlade henne på sidan. Ginny tjöt av skratt.

"Sluta, sluta, jag ger mig!" lyckades hon få fram. "Jag ska inte såra din manlighet mer, jag lovar!".

"Ginny!" Ett frustrerat rop hördes från undervåningen.

"Ajdå. Pappa måste ha vaknat." Hon puttade bort Harry och ställde sig upp. Harry drog nervöst fingrarna genom håret, medan Ginny rättade till sina kläder. "Han vet inte hur länge jag har varit här, kom." Hon tog hans hand och drog med Harry nerför trappan.

Mr Weasley stod och väntade på dem nere i köket. Han höll Ginnys lapp i handen. Hon gav sin far en god morgon puss på kinden. "Jag skulle precis gå, men jag var tvungen att väcka Harry först."

"Jag ser det." sa Mr Weasley barskt.

"God morgon sir." Mr Weasley gav Harry en nick och ett hastigt leende till svar.

"Ni får skynda er om du ska hinna ha pajen klar tills din mamma vaknar."

"Japp, vi sätter igång direkt." Ginny log mot sin pappa och började gå mot bakdörren.

"Harry." tillade Mr Weasley. Harry vände sig om igen. "Ska du verkligen gå i pyjamasbyxorna?" Harry såg ned på sina ben. Han kliade sig lite i bakhuvudet.

"Ähm, nej det kanske jag inte ska." Mumlade han och rodnade lite lätt.

"Spring upp och byt om då." Mr Weasley såg strängt på sin dotter. Ginny hade ingen aning om vad hon gjort för fel.

"Ja sir." Harry behövde inte bli tillsagd två gånger. Han sprang uppför trappan.

"Ginny." Mr Weasleys röst var alldeles lugn. "Jag vet att du är vuxen och allt, men jag vill påminna dig om att så länge du bor hemma, är det en del regler din mamma och jag vill att du följer." Ginny nickade. "Inget opassande beteende under mitt tak." Han höjde på ögonbrynen. "Förstår du vad jag menar?"

Ginnys ögon blev stora. "Åh, nej men, vi har inte… jag menar, äh."

Mr Weasley höll upp en hand. "Jag behöver inte höra. Jag vill bara inte behöva känna att jag ska behöva vakta dig hela tiden. Att leva tillsammans i en familj handlar om att ha respekt för varandra. Visa din mor och mig respekt, det är allt jag ber om."

"Men det gör jag ju." Ginny kände sig alldeles förnärmad över det där sista. Hon hade haft dåligt samvete ända sen hon kom hem. "Jag gör mitt bästa för att alla ska må bra."

"Jag vet. Det är så det är att vara vuxen." Han la en hand på hennes axel. "Jag hör Harry i trappan, det är bäst ni kilar iväg." Ginny tog upp korgen från bordet.

"Kom Harry, så ska jag visa dig nåt."

* * *

**Jag hoppas ni inte blev besvikna på kapitlet. Jag är inte det i alla fall. Mr Weasley kanske är lite ooc enligt någras mening, men jag har en plan. Och Ginnys beteende får också en förklaring. So you need not worry. Jag har en plan. :)**


	49. Växthuset

**Det här är till Marie. Grattis på födelsedagen!**

**Disclaimer:**** Jag äger inte Harry Potter. Men för tretton dagar sen var jag på King's Cross och lekte Harry Potter. Underbart. :P**

**Som ni säkert märkt har ratingen gått upp. Jag hoppas inte någon tar illa upp av det, men det behövdes för historiens fortsatta skede. **

* * *

Allt som krävdes var en enkel solskensbesvärjelse. Sen kunde vem som helst ha sitt alldeles egna, helt kostnadsfria och året-runt-vänliga växthus. Familjen Weasleys låg undangömt i en skogsdunge bredvid ängen där barnen brukade spela Quidditch. Till skillnad från mugglares växthus var det inte av glas. Från utsidan såg det ut som vilken liten redskapsbod som helst. De murknande träplankorna och lavbeklädda plåttaket vittnade inte om vad som fanns därinne. Det var fuktigt ute, Ginny fick lirka och vicka på dörren för att få upp den. Harry fick huka sig när han klev över tröskeln, men väl inne hade taket förhöjts med magi.

I mitten av taket hängde en gammal glasburk. Ljuset från den var lika bländande som solljus en högsommardag. Vilket ungefär var vad som fanns i den.

Ginny satte sig på huk vid jordgubbsrabatten och lyfte på bladen för att finna de röda bären. Harry slog sig ned bredvid henne och hjälpte henne plocka, och snart var Ginnys korg full. "Jag brukade älska att komma hit när jag var liten." Sa hon och provsmakade ett. "Jag hade till och med min egen rad där jag odlade saker." Hon pekade med handen bort mot ena väggen. "Man kan höra vad som händer på ängen jättebra härifrån. När jag var yngre satt jag här och väntade tills de andra hade spelat färdigt, så jag kunde öva ostört." Hon plockade upp en jordgubbe och gav den till Harry.

Han höll kvar hennes hand. Hennes fingrar var röda av fruktsaft. Han kysste var fingertopp innan han la dem mot sin kind. "Hermione berättade för mig att du brukade göra det."

Ginny såg på honom förvånat. "När gjorde hon det?"

"Jag tror det var när du först gick med i Quidditchlaget. Ron var lite skeptiskt." Harry himlade med ögonen.

"Och du kom ihåg det." Ginny såg på honom med varma ögon. "Jag trodde inte ens du visste vem jag var på den tiden."

Harry rynkade pannan. "Det är klart jag gjorde. Jag har alltid tyckt om dig Ginny." Han smekte hennes kind. "Även om det har blivit mer med åren." Hon log och la sin hand över hans.

Hennes antydan om att han inte skulle ha brytt sig om henne tidigare hade sårat honom lite. Han kunde inte förstå var den där osäkerheten kom ifrån. Bara den här helgen hade Ginny visat så många nya sidor hos sig själv att Harry nästan hade lite svårt att hänga med.

Han hade fortfarande inte riktigt fått klart för sig hur de gick från att ha deras typ första gräl till att vara förlovade. Han var glad över att det gick över fort, men orsaken till den där strejken gnagde fortfarande i honom. Han hoppades att Ginnys känsla av mindervärdeskomplex bara var tillfällig, och att hon absolut inte kände att hans person överskuggade henne på något sätt.

Dock övervägdes alla oroliga känslor av den otroliga känslan att saker äntligen var på väg åt rätt håll.

"Så där." Ginny torkade av händerna på sina byxor. "Jag tror det där borde räcka." Hon reste sig upp. Men Harry satt kvar och gjorde ingen ansats till att röra på sig. "Har du glömt att jag ska bevisa mina överlägsna kunskaper i bakning för dig?" Hon log retsamt och drog i hans tröjärm.

"Absolut inte. Jag hade tänkt säga att vägen till mannens hjärta går via magen, men mitt har du ju redan, så du behöver inte känna någon press."

"Sånt smicker idag." Ginny la handen för bröstet låtsat förvånad. "Man skulle kunna tro att du var ute efter något."

Harry höll hennes huvud mellan sina händer. "Jag har allt jag vill ha precis här." Han kunde känna hennes förhöjda puls. "Men om jag var det, vad skulle du säga då?"

"Tja…" Ginny slog armarna runt hans midja. "Vet du att det är nästan bara är jag som går hit ut nuförtiden." Hennes fingrar letade sig uppför hans mage och bröstkorg och slöt sig kring hans nacke. Hon tog sakta ett steg bakåt, och drog Harry med sig.

"Ginny Weasley, var det där en invit?" Harry flinade och nöp henne i sidan.

"Behöver du en?" Hon gled med läpparna över hans nyckelben och hals.

Harry svalde ljudligt. "Men nu vet de ju att vi är här." Ginnys fingrar snurrade sig kring lockarna i hans nacke.

"Vi får vara snabba… och tysta." Hon kysste långsamt över hans nacke och nyckelben. Hennes varma andedräkt blåste rakt in i hans innersta, smälte hans ben och hjärta.

"Jag kan kasta _Muffliato_." Hon skrattade mot hans öra.

"Bra, för det där sista var nog mest önsketänkande. Eller, vänta, det där lät fel." Hon skakade på huvudet och skrattade." Åh, nu kan jag inte tänka igen."

Harry skrattade och viskade i hennes öra. "Jag trodde det var män som anses förlora tankeförmågan i såna här situationer." Ginny nöp honom i armen.

"Ännu en fördom om den kvinnliga sexualiteten. Visst, det syns kanske inte, men vi blir minst lika upphetsade som er."

Harry såg allvarligt på henne. "Då känns det som om vi måste göra något åt det. Jag kan bara tala för mig själv men det här är nästan outhärdligt."

Ginny log. "Du menar det?" Hon knöt armarna stadigare runt hans nacke och drog sig uppåt.

Harry förstod vad hon ville och lyfte upp henne. Hon slog sina ben kring hans höfter medan han tog ett bestämt kliv framåt mot väggen så att Ginny befann sig mellan honom och väggen.

Harry strök med handen upp över hennes revben. Ginny kippade efter andan samtidigt som hon nafsade lätt på Harrys örsnibb. Han flämtade till och kysste henne hårt.

_Knak_

Ginny drog sig ifrån honom, något mödosamt. "Vad var det?"

Harry såg på henne något desorienterad. "Vad?" Han tryckte sina läppar mot hennes igen.

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Det gnisslade." Hon vickade på rumpan för att komma loss. "Där var det igen!"

Harry kände på väggen som buktade lite under hans hand. "Det är väl bara några plankor som multnat lite…"

Ginny la instinktivt händerna på huvudet. "Men tänk om hela taket rasar in!"

Harry skrattade åt henne. "Nejdå, det tror jag inte. Hur länge sen var det dina föräldrar var här och kastade någon bevarelse-besvärjelse på huset?"

Ginny rynkade pannan. "Ingen aning, typ 20? Jag sa ju att det typ bara är jag som kommer hit. Kan du någon?" Hon tog ett steg bort från väggen, som om hennes blotta närvaro skulle få allt att rasa.

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Nej, varför skulle jag kunna det? Du har gått på Hogwarts längre än mig."

Ginny petade honom i magen. "Ja, men du är man." Hon la handen kring hans midja och kramade om honom. Hon såg ner på marken, det såg någorlunda torrt ut. "Lägg mig ner istället." Hon försökte dra hans nacke neråt, men han stod kvar.

"På marken? Men det är ju jättesmutsigt." Han rynkade pannan oroligt.

Ginny såg på honom förvånat. "Sen när blev du så petig av dig?"

"Det är jag inte, men jag tänkte att du, jag menar… man kan bli smutsig." Harry rodnade lite lätt, men Ginny så på hans ansikte att han menade allvar.

Hon suckade. "Så vad ska vi göra då?"

Och som en skänk från ovan hördes plötsligt Rons röst. "Harry!"

Ginny svor invärtes. "Åh, typiskt."

* * *

**Jag vet inte när nästa uppdatering kommer komma. Jag har nämligen inte skrivit den ännu. Men det finns inget som stimulerar mina kreativa krafter som att höra era synpunkter :) Kommentera! :D:D:D:D**


	50. 4253538

**Jag är helt obeskrivligt glad över att kunna lägga upp ett nytt kapitel. Jag har haft dåligt samvete över det i flera veckor. Så jag hoppas det var värt väntan:)**

**Disclaimer: Nej, jag äger inte Harry Potter, bla bla bla. Men Google Chrome äger, och det har jag:)**

**

* * *

**

"Ginny, det här var utsökt!" Mr Weasley tog en sista tugga innan han sköt tallriken ifrån sig.

"Sa ju att jag är bra på att baka." sa hon och log mot Harry. Harry svarade inte, för han hade munnen full av sin tredje bit kaka.

Mrs Weasley började stapla ihop tallrikarna med en sväng av sin trollstav. "Hur står det till med det där gamla växthuset?" Hon reste sig upp och följde efter disken bort till diskhon.

"Ja, Ginny, hur _var_ det i växthuset?" Ron skickade en sur blick från andra sidan bordet. Ginny svarade med att sparka honom på smalbenet. Ingen annan verkade märka något.

Med möda svalde Harry snabbt sin tugga. "Väggarna börjar murkna lite tror jag." svarade han.

Mr Weasley lutade sig tillbaka i stolen. "Jag kom ihåg när vi byggde det. Det var precis innan vi fick Bill, eller hur Molly?" Han log över minnet.

Mrs Weasley ställde sig bredvid sin man, med handen på hans axel. "Jag var höggravid och hade fått för mig att mitt barn bara skulle äta det jag lagat och odlat från grunden."

Mr Weasley nickade allvarligt. "Och man säger aldrig nej till en gravid kvinna, minns det pojkar." Han pekade på sina söner och Harry.

Fleur gav Bill ett extra pet i magen. " Där 'ör dy! Din far 'r en klok man."

"Jag har byggt det alldeles själv vet ni." fortsatte Mr Weasley stolt. "Min första plan var att resa det med hammare och spik, ni vet som mugglare gör." Han såg drömmande bort i fjärran. George fnissade. "Men sen kunde jag inte få till hörnen ordentligt, så då fick jag låta det vara."

Mrs Weasley klappade sin make på handen. "Men det fungerade jättebra ändå. Vi var ju där nästan varenda dag. I alla fall till Charlie kom. Då fick jag överge min tanke på ett helt självförsörjande hushåll." suckade hon.

"Och det är därför ni andra är som ni är." sa Bill och skrattade.

Mrs Weasley fortsatte utan uppehåll. "Han hade sån kolik, den stackarn, han låg bara och hostade och hostade nätterna igenom. Jag minns särskilt en gång, när Bill hade fått drakkoppor och jag hade varit uppe i fyra dygn och…"

"Molly kära, du skrämmer de stackarna." Mr Weasley la en lugnande hand på sin frus axel.

"Oj, jag blev visst lite uppspelt. Vad har ni för planer idag? När måste ni ge er av?"

"Snart." suckade Ginny.

* * *

En stund senare befann sig Harry och Ron uppe på Rons rum för att packa. Det var första gången på länge de var själva med varandra.

"Skönt att Ginny la av med den där fåniga strejken."

"Ja." Det blev tyst en stund. Harry sneglade på Ron. "Hur är det med Hermione?"

"Jodå. Hon är lite ledsen bara över hur Mamma reagerade när vi berättade om förlovningen." Det blev åter tyst. Ron satte sig ner på sängen med en duns. "Du, om tidigare idag. Du vet att jag tycker det är helt okej att du dejtar min syster och allt sånt eller hur? Men du behöver väl inte göra det när jag riskerar att se det, okej?" Han grimaserade lätt av vämjelse.

"Vi var faktiskt ensamma tills det att du kom." muttrade Harry utan att se upp på Ron. "Och du hade faktiskt kunnat knacka åtminstone."

Ron fnyste och sysselsatte sig en stund med att packa. Harry kände att han inte riktigt orkade med en grinig Ron just nu. "Jag tror jag glömde några grejer nere i tvättstugan." mumlade han och flydde ut genom dörren.

Han hade först inte tänkt gå till tvättstugan på riktigt. Men där väntade honom en trevlig överraskning.

"Hej" sa han och slingrade armarna kring Ginnys midja. Ginny log och lutade sitt huvud mot hans. Hon höll på att vika tvätt. Harry rynkade pannan när han såg tröjan hon hade i handen. "Är inte det där min?" frågade han.

"Det var den jag lånade av dig när jag sov över i julas." sa Ginny. "Jag hoppas det är okej om jag lånar den ett tag till?"

"Visst visst, du kan få den."

"Bra, för jag tycker om att sova i den." Hon vände sig om och la händerna på hans bröstkorg. "Jag känner mig närmre dig när jag har den."

"Ginny." Harry visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga.

"Sch." Hon la ett finger över hans mun för att hindra honom från att fortsätta. "Det är inte tid för att bli melodramatiska nu. Det här är trotsallt sista gången jag ska tillbaka till skolan. Och det ska bli kul, jag menar, jag har en Quidditchpokal att vinna, och sen har jag massor kvar att lära mig innan FUTT-examen, så jag kommer verkligen inte ha tid att…"

"Ginny." Nu var det Harry som satte ett finger för hennes mun. "Jag kommer sakna dig." Ginny kysste hans finger. Sen fortsatte hon att kyssa insidan av hans hand och handled.

Harry la tillbaka hennes händer på sitt bröst. Sen la han sina händer runt hennes huvud och drog henne intill sig i en lätt kyss. Ginny härmade honom och drog honom närmare.

Harry lutade sin panna mot hennes och skrattade. "Du gör verkligen inte det här lättare, Gin."

"Jag?" frågade Ginny förvånat och pekade på sig själv. "Jag var bara här inne och vek tvätt. Det var du som kom in och antastade mig."

Harry skrattade och hoppade upp och satte sig på bänken mittemot Ginny. "Det var helt ert fel Ms Weasley. Ni såg helt enkelt alldeles för inbjudande ut."

Ginnny snörpte på munnen, men log sen och hoppade upp på bänken hon med. "Hade någon annan sagt det hade jag blivit arg."

Harry skrattade. "Det hade jag också blivit. Nåde den som skulle försöka sig på att säga såna saker till dig!" Hon slog sin ena knytnäve i handen för att visa vad han menade.

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Jag kan ta vara på mig själv vet du." Hon la benen i kors och spände käken bestämt.

"Det vet jag att du kan." Harry la handen i hennes knä. Hon slappnade av lite, men den skämtsamma atmosfären från tidigare var försvunnen. "Är du arg på mig?"

"Nej." sa Ginny bestämt utan att se på honom. "Nej, det är jag inte." tillade hon lite mjukare.

"Okej." Harry flätade samman deras fingrar. "Så vad är din strategi för att vinna Quidditchpokalen?"

* * *

Några timmar senare kröp Ginny ned under täcket i sin sovsal. Det var en lugn kväll i Gryffindortornet. Jessica var upptagen med att visa de andra flickorna bilderna från resan till Normandie hon gjort med sin familj under påsklovet.

Ginny la sig på rygg med armarna under huvudet. Det var redan mitten av April. Alltså var det bara två månader kvar i skolan. 8 veckor, 64 dagar, 1536 timmar, 92160 minuter. Det blev alltså 4253538 hjärtslag kvar innan hon skulle träffa Harry igen. Hon skulle träna Qudditch imorgon. Riktigt hårt. Då skulle hjärtslagen både bli färre och kännas kortare. Ja, det var precis vad hon skulle göra.


	51. Ett År

**Egentligen bör jag skämmas för att jag inte uppdaterat. Och för att jag kommit på att jag gjort några mega(!) tabbar. Som att jag glömt bort att skriva något om Harrys och Ginnys årsdag. Fy mig!**

**Så jag har arbetat desperat med att knåpa ihop något som passar i handlingen, och det/de (vet ej) kommer nog upp snart. Men därav fördröjningen. **

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter, några av karaktärerna eller handlingen. Däremot äger serien mitt hjärta och större delen av mina tankar.**

**P.S. Jag vet inte ditt namn, men till dig som önskade ett nytt kapitel när du kommit hem från Frankrike, det här är till dig:)**

**P.S.S. Hur många ska gå på midnattsvisningen av Eclipse imorgon? :P Jag ska till Saga i Stockholm, kanske ses vi där? :D**

* * *

Under de senaste månaderna hade Harry märkt att strömmen av brev och artiklar i tidningar minskat något i antal. Vilket var väldigt skönt, för han hade ingen aning om vad han skulle göra med dem. Hermione hade sagt åt honom att han borde kontakta ministeriet, "för det finns trots allt fortfarande personer som vill dig illa!". Harry hade inte jättestor lust till det, för hur skulle det låta att han minsann kunde slåss mot Mörkrets Herre, men var orolig över lite beundrarpost. Stört löjligt.

Men när årsdagen av den sista stora striden, nu kallad "Slaget om Hogwarts", närmade sig ökade breven åter lavinartat.

Efter påsklovet hade Auroreleverna åkt iväg på en exkursion till Brighton. När Harry kom tillbaka till Grimmaldiplan en vecka senare och skulle in på sitt rum, fick han en smärre chock. Dörren var blockerad. Eller rättare sagt, rummet var blockerad, för nästintill varenda centimeter av golvet, och en bra bit upp på väggarna, var täckta av brev. En närmast förkrossad Krake stod vid sovrums fönstret och försökte vifta bort de ugglor som titt som tätt lämnade nya brev till de växande högarna.

"Herre!" Krake pulsade bort mot Harry och tog hans hand. "Herre, jag försökte stoppa dem, men det kommer bara fler och -" Harry la sin hand på hans axel.

"Varför har du inte bara stängt fönstret Krake?" frågade Harry och försökte hålla så mycket irritation som möjligt borta från rösten."

Krake darrade på läppen och drog sig nervöst i öronen. "Husalfer har inte befogenhet att säga nej till brev adresserade till deras herrar. Inte om inte herrarna uttryckligen befallt det."

"Det är okej, Krake, jag är inte arg på dig. Men nästa gång skulle jag uppskatta om du bara stängde det." Krake nickade och lämnade rummet så fort han kunde. Harry önskade nästan att han kunde göra detsamma. Han satte sig på sängen och plockade upp ett brev adresserad från en trollkarl i Dover. "Men det här är ett skämt."

"Harry, har du läst post-" Ron hade kommit in med näsan i ett brev, och hade inte tittat upp förrän han nästan snubblade över brevmassorna på golvet. "Oj, då." Han kliade sig i nacken och flinade lite.

"Jag har inte hunnit det än." Harry såg allvarligt på Ron. Han var trött, och det var inte riktigt läge för att skämta om det. "Var det nåt du ville?"

"Tänkte bara att du kanske skulle vilja veta att Robards ändrat datumet för slutkursen. Det ser ut som om vi missar Ginnys examen."

"Va?" Harry ryckte brevet ur Rons hand. "Varför gör han det nu? Det är ju bara en månad kvar!"

Ron ryckte på axlarna. "Tydligen låter det som att Ministeriet beslutat om en allmän helgdag den 2:a Maj, du vet, för årsdagen och allt sånt. Så avslutningen blev flyttad till juni istället."

Harry skrynklade ihop pappret i handen. "Jag som lovade att komma."

"Men du," Ron slog honom lite uppmuntrande på axeln. "Se det så här, vi kommer ju definitivt bli bjudna till minnesstunden på Hogwarts, eller hur. Så då får ni ju träffas en månad tidigare, det är väl bra."

"Ja, jo, det är klart." Harry kunde inte undgå att älska den logiken. "Men jag hatar minnesstunder."

"Ron! Åh, hej Harry!" Hermiones huvud dök upp i dörren.

"När kom du hit?" Ron räckte henne sin hand och hjälpte henne balansera fram till Harrys säng.

Hermione gav honom en puss på kinden som tack. "Krake släppte in mig. Han verkade upprörd över nåt, men jag tror jag förstår vad det var." Hon bet sig i kinden och fnissade.

Harry suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Hur gick ditt möte med Mr Diggory? Fick du anslaget?" frågade Ron Hermione, utan att bry sig om Harry.

Hermione hade ändå sen i höstas arbetat hårt för att lägga fram F.I.S.A. som ett ordentligt förslag till Mr Diggory, chef för avdelningen för Övervakning av Magiska Varelser. Hon arbetade som praktikant på avdelningen, men det var F.I.S.A som hon verkligen brann för.

"Åh, det gick väl bra. Han verkade tycka om mina idéer för hur vi ska förbättra alfernas levnadsvillkor. Men han trodde inte det fanns tillräckligt många som skulle stödja de regler som skulle behöva stadgas. Samlingen för Avskaffandet av Husalfernas Slaveri fick avslag när de la fram sin motion 1972. Men sen antydde han att jag borde försöka igen om några år, när jag blivit lite mer erfaren." Allt detta hade hon sagt väldigt fort och hon drog efter andan. "Men," sa hon och log. "Jag har fått en befordran!"

Ron log han med och kramade om henne. "Det är ju jättebra!"

Hermione nickade glatt till svar. "Han var imponerad över mitt initiativ tagande och vilja att lägga fram mina egna idéer. Så nu ska jag få arbeta direkt under Mr Hartwig, han som leder kampen mot diskriminering av varulvar. Är det inte underbart!"

Harry klappade Hermione på axeln. "Grattis." Hon kramade om honom.

"Så," frågade hon när de alla tre var på väg nerför trappan igen för att se om Krake hade lagat något att äta. "Vad pratade ni om innan jag kom in och avbröt er?"

"Minnesceremonin på Hogwarts." sa Harry samtidigt som han sköt upp dörren in till köket. Krake såg upp när de kom in och ställde genast fram maten på bordet.

"Jag kan inte fatta att det redan gått ett år." Ron tog en smörgås från ett av faten. "Det är helt galet."

"Tja, men som man säger, när man har roligt går tiden fortare." Hermione sträckte sig fram efter en kopp te. Hon höjde ögonbrynen och såg menande mot Ron.

"Va?" Ron såg oförstående på henne. "Jag fattar inte."

"Ronald!" Hermione satte ned sin kopp och såg strängt på honom. "Säg inte att du redan glömt."

"Va? Att vi slagits mot Voldemort, nä tack, det glömmer jag nog aldrig." Han skrattade åt sitt eget skämt. Harry däremot skrattade inte med. Han kände att det här var en sådan stund han nog gjorde bäst i att låtsas vara osynlig.

"Helt otroligt," Hermione höll upp händerna i luften av frustration. "Det har gått ett år och det bara _poff_." Hon reste sig upp och ställde sig vid dörren. "Vad kommer hända sen när vi gifter oss då? Vad glömmer du härnäst?"

Ron reste sig han med. "Vad har det med saken att göra? Jag fattar ingenting! Pratar vi inte om att vi för ett år sen slogs mot Dödsätare och jag vet inte vad. Vi tände eld på Vid-Behov-Rummet, du och jag var nere i Hemligheternas Kammare och..."

"Ja," Hermione trampade otåligt med foten. "Sen då Ronald?"

"Sen?" Han såg bort mot Harry och en lätt rodnad spred sig över hans öron. "Sen skulle vi gå och varna husalferna och, du, ja du vet."

"Så du kommer ihåg?" Hermiones hållning blev mjukare och hon tog ett steg närmare bordet igen.

"Det är klart jag gör. Så dåligt minne har jag inte. Det är inte Lockman du är ihop med vet du." Han tog hennes hand och drog henne intill sig.

"Men varför sa du inte det direkt då?" Ron la armarna kring hennes midja.

Ron bara skakade på huvudet. "Jag fattade väl inte att det var det du menade. Seriöst, ibland ligger du säkert 5 steg före i varje samtal. Jag har ingen aning om hur du tänkt ut att saker hänger ihop ifall du hoppar från A till typ Z direkt."

Hermione log och drog med händerna genom hans hår. "Så du menar att jag är lite otydlig emellanåt?"

Ron nickade. "Något otydlig."

Harry skakade på huvudet och tog sin tillflykt till ett av gästrummen. Maj kunde inte komma fort nog.

* * *

**You know what to do:)**


	52. Drömmar

**Puh, jag lever! Som de flesta av er förhoppningsvis vet, så driver jag även en blogg om fanfiction. Men för ett tag sen fick vi problem med sidan och till slut kunde vi inte ens komma åt sidan längre. Innan semestern hade jag inte tid att fixa det hela, men nu har jag suttit i typ en vecka och manuellt överfört alla inlägg till vår nya sida. Trodde aldrig jag skulle bli klar. Så därav att det dröjt lite med det här kapitlet.**

**Sen har jag även drabbats av en start lust att skriva om en del kapitel. Jag lovar att säga till om jag gör det.**

**Och om jag nu ändå håller på och gör reklam för allt jag håller på med, kan jag rekommendera min Twilightfic, "Koizora". Länk till den hittar ni på min sida:)**

**Men nu tillbaka till Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer: Nej nej, jag äger ingenting. Hindrar mig dock inte från att baka en sirapstårta till Harrys födelsedag:D**

* * *

"Vad är du så munter för?" frågade en ovanligt omunter Demelza Ginny vid frukostbordet.

"Åh, ingenting. Det är fint väder idag." Ginny lassade på en stor portion äggröra på en tallrik.

"Har du träffat Stewart Ackerley idag? Jasper berättade att han försökt hälla ned nån sorts deliriumpulver i folks te..." Ginny skakade på huvudet och log. "Åh, jag orkar inte det här!" Demelza sjönk ihop på bordet, med ansiktet i händerna. Det långa guldbruna håret var inte alls lika glansigt som det brukade vara.

"Vad är det?" frågade Ginny och klappade henne försiktigt på axeln. "Är du stressad över GET-proven igen?"

"Ja." muttrade hon till svar. "Det känns som att ju mer jag pluggar, desto mer inser jag hur lite jag kan."

Ginny stirrade upp mot den klarblå himlen. "Det ordnar sig."

Demelza lyfte huvudet från bordet. "Jag förstår inte hur du kan vara så glad? Du ska ju göra FUTT snart, och de ska vara ännu värre!" Med en dunk föll hon ihop igen. "Jag ska seriöst hoppa av skolan efter det här..."

Ginny hällde upp en kopp te åt henne. "Se det så här, går det inte bra, kan du alltid bli Quidditchproffs. Det är min plan."

Demelza satte sig upp. "Lätt för dig att säga, du har ju redan blivit uttagen till Harpies reservlag."

Ginny viftade med handen. "Äh, jag fixar in dig sen när det blir din tur. Jag och Gwenog är så här." Hon korsade pekfingret och långfingret för att visa.

Demelza kastade en handfull flingor på henne som svar. "Skryt lagom, va!"

Hasande steg hördes, och Filch, vaktmästaren, dök upp. "Nedskräpning av Stora Salen, ms Robbins. Det blir fem poängs avdrag från Gryffindor." väste han och såg mycket nöjd ut.

"Så värt det." mumlade Demelza när han gått.

Efter frukosten mötte de upp Neville på andra våningen. "Du, Ginny, har du hört när Harry ska komma?"

"Va?" Demelza slog till Ginny hårt på armen och såg förnärmad ut. "Ska Harry komma? Varför har du inte sagt nåt?"

Ginny hyssjade henne. "Jag hade tänkt säga det, men kanske inte när alla hör. Jag kommer inte få en lugn stund när det kommer ut."

Demelza la armarna i kors och såg fortfarande ganska irriterad ut. "Var det därför du var så glad i morse? Du är så avslöjad. Vädret, _pfff_."

"Hur visste du om det Neville? Jag fick inte reda på det förrän igår kväll. Harry sa att de ville hålla det hemligt så länge som möjligt för att minska risken för en eventuell anstormning."

Neville ryckte på axlarna. "Jag tänkte det var ganska självklart eftersom han var den som liksom gjorde det slutgiltiga besegrandet." Han höjde sin trollstav och gjorde en utfall som om han stötte ett svärd genom luften. Några guldfärgade gnistor flög ut från spetsen.

"_Harry, kom hit!" Ginny sträckte handen mot honom. Han reste sig upp och mötte henne vid strandkanten. Hon tog några steg ut i vattnet._

"_Ginny, vad gör du?" Harry skrattade åt henne och försökte dra upp henne på stranden igen._

"_Vad ser det ut som? Kom igen, vattnet är jättehärligt!" Hon drog upp klädnaden över knäna och vadade längre ut. Det var början av Juni så vattnet var iskallt, men det kändes underbart. _

"_Ginny, du vet att vi inte får bada i sjön, Jättebläckfisken..."_

"_...kommer inte bry sig ett dyft om jag svalkar mig lite. Harry, jag är jättevarm och det här är jätteskönt." Vattnet låg helt stilla så hon kunde se bottnen tydligt under sig. Släta stenar i hundra nyanser från vitt till granitgrått och svart, med gröna och rosa stänk lite här och där prydde bottnen. Ginny sneglade bort mot Harry som fortfarande stod kvar och stirrade på henne, med handen höjd som om han bad henne komma tillbaka._

"_Aj! Åh, tusan också!" Ginny böjde sig ned och höll sig om foten. Alldeles snart hörde hon plaskande ljud. _

_Harry la handen på hennes axel. "Är du okej?"_

_Ginny rätade på sig igen. "Ja då, ingen fara." Hon gav honom en puss på kinden. "Du är gullig när du oroar dig."_

_Han böjde sig ned för att kyssa henne, men Ginny förvånade honom med att istället hoppa upp i hans famn. År av Quidditchträning och bra balans i all ära, men stenarna var hala. På mindre än en sekund var de båda i vattnet, och ungefär lika fort hade Harry ställt sig upp igen. "Ginny! Det är ju iskallt!"_

_Ginny satt kvar där hon fallit och hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt. "Ja, är det inte underbart?"_

_Harry skakade på huvudet och det skvätte vatten i Ginnys ansikte. Hon skrattade ännu mer. Harry skvätte lite mer vatten på henne. Ginny blundade och höll händerna framför ansiktet för att skydda sig. "Fortfarande lika roligt?"_

_Ginny reste sig upp och trotsade vattenstänket. Hon la armar runt Harrys nacke och omfamnade honom. "Känns det inte skönt nu efteråt?"_

_Harry skakade på huvudet. "Nä, nu fryser jag bara." Ginny la sin hand mot hans kind, och han var kall._

"_Förlåt." sa Ginny och smekte med tummen över hans kindben. "Vill du att jag ska värma dig igen?"_

_Harry log lite snett. "Det är väl inte mer än rätt när det var ditt fel att jag blev blöt."_

_Ginny ställde sig på tå för att komma närmre honom. "Då får jag väl se till att ta mitt ansvar då." Harry nickade. "Dina läppar börjar bli lite blå." Harry la sin ena arm runt hennes midja och kramade henne intill sig. _

_Ginny lutade sig framåt. Lite till bara._

Pang! Ned på golvet föll hon. Och det var hårt på fler sätt än ett. Hon svor ner i golvet.

Lisa satte sig upp i sängen med ett ryck. "Jag är vaken!" Sen la hon sig ner igen och började snarka.

Mödosamt klättrade Ginny tillbaka i sängen. Det hade varit en så verklig dröm. Sovsalen var som en bastu. Vattnet i drömmen hade varit så friskt och svalkande. Och Harry...

Hon suckade och la armen över huvudet. Hennes läppar pirrade fortfarande på samma sätt som de gjorde precis innan de kysstes. Hon bet sig hårt i underläppen men känslan var fortfarande kvar.

Det enda som var positivt med drömmen var att Ginny hyste ett hopp om att hon haft ett plötsligt anfall av klärvoajanta vibrationer och att det hela var en sanndröm. Det fina vädret såg ut att hålla i sig, och Harry skulle komma imorgon. Ja, hon kunde nog mer än hoppas på att drömmen snart skulle slå in.

Just som Ginny nästan somnat, vilket var förvånande eftersom hon inte tålde värmen, knackade någon på dörren.

De andra flickorna i sovsalen satte sig förvånat upp och såg sig yrvaket omkring. "Vem är det?" frågade en av dem.

"Miss Weasley? Ta på dig kläderna och var vänlig följ med till mitt kontor."

* * *

**_Duh Duh Duh Duhm_ Hihi, no worries. Ni som kan er tidslinje kan nog gissa vad som är i görningen. Och för att förtydliga. Att ingen visste om att Harry faktiskt skulle komma till Hogwarts var en säkerhetsåtgärd för att skydda honom från de tusentals människor som annars skulle vallfärda till slottet. **

**Ni vet vad ni ska göra nu:)**


	53. Bankett

**Det var inte det här kapitlet jag ville lägga ut idag, men det kan inte hjälpas, de andra är helt enkelt inte klara. Så går det när man inte skriver saker i rätt ordning:S**

**Hur som, hoppas jag att alla firat Harrys och JKR födelsedag på något sätt. Själv har jag och min bror bakad en sirapstårta och spelat Quidditch:)**

**Jag hoppas innerligt att ett nytt kapitel kommer upp inom de närmsta dagarna!**

**Disclaimer: Inga av böckerna, karaktärerna eller handlingen är mina. Däremot äger jag en biljett till Harry and the Potters konsert i Stockholm. Nån annan som ska dit?:D**

* * *

Om Harry tyckte det kändes konstigt att anlända till Hogwarts tillsammans med en delegation från Ministeriet, att Robards agerade hans livvakt eller att alla han mött i Hogsmeade klappat sina händer och hurrat när han gått förbi där tidigare var det inget mot hur det kändes att vara tillbaka och äta en festmåltid i Stora Salen igen. Och att göra det vid lärarbordet.

Han undvek så mycket som möjligt att stirra ut mot de hundratals elever som satt vid de fyra långborden.

Kingsley Shacklebolt satt närmast Harry, på Professor McGonagalls högra sida. Hermione satt på Harrys andra sida (för vilket Harry var extremt tacksam för. Även om hon såg lika nervös ut som Harry kände sig.) Harry såg flera nya lärare han inte kände igen (även om han kunde gissa sig till vilka det var efter vad Ginny berättat för honom).

Ginny, ja. Gryffindorbordet var för första gången på 15 år tomt på Weasleys. Harry försökte att inte se alltför uppenbart besviken ut. Han hade ju bara sett framemot det här mötet i typ en månad. Men det var ändå underbart härligt att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts igen, det första hem han kom ihåg.

Helst av allt hade Harry velat kunna smyga undan, dra på sig sin osynlighetsmantel och ännu en gång få utforska slottets mysterier. Men det är lite svårt när hundra ögonpar riktas mot en varje sekund.

"Harry." Hermione petade honom på axeln.

"Va?"

"Hur tror du det är med henne?"

"Va? Vem? Ah, du menar-"

"Fleur. Tror du hon fått bebisen än?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har ingen aning. Sånt kan ta tid va?" Den enda referens han hade var de få gånger han sett kvinnor i mugglarfilmer som fick barn. "Är det annorlunda med trollkarlar och häxor än med Mugglare?"

"Jag tror inte det, jag menar allt annat fungerar på samma sätt." Harry blev genast mycket intresserad av sin sirapstårta. Om bara Ron varit här, tänkte Harry. Han hade dött.

"Sa Mrs Weasley något mer?"

"Nej, hon sa bara att hon ville att hela familjen skulle vara med. Hon sa att vi också var välkomna, men att du kanske inte skulle kunna komma ifrån. Och jag ville inte överge dig. Men stackars Fleur. När det blir min tur, vill jag inte ha nån publik. Jag menar, från det jag läst... Nä, jag vill ligga på ett sjukhus, med full uppsikt av läkare och en massa maskiner och utrustning och-" Hon avbröt sig när hon såg Harrys min.

Harry tog en bit morotskaka. Kingsley lutade sig mot honom och viskade i hans öra. "Hur går det grabben?"

Harry svalde och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vänjer mig aldrig vid sånt här."

Kingsley klappade honom på axeln. "Du kom undan lätt. Vet du hur hårt jag fick lobba för att vi inte skulle hålla den här banketten på Ministeriet. Med delegationer från hela världen. Du ska bara veta hur ivriga de är på att lära känna oss nu när, ja, när Voldemort är borta. Det var inte som om man hörde något från de förra året. Men jag tänkte att det skulle vara lite väl magstarkt att vara där, när Ministeriet inte direkt bidrog till segern, eller vad säger du?"

"Men det är ju inte samma Ministerium som det var då, ministern." Harry knöt reflexmässigt högerhanden så att ärren han bar där lyste vita.

"Du är för snäll Harry." Han klappade ihop händerna just som de sista matbitarna som var kvar på faten försvann. Kingsley reste sig upp och sorlet i salen dog ut direkt.

"Hogwarts!" Sa han högt och lyfte upp händerna som för att hälsa både slott och elever. "Jag är ingen man med talets gåva, inte heller besitter jag tålamod till att lyssna på någon sentimental gubbe, även om den gubben råkar jag själv." Fnitter hördes från lite varstans i salen.

"Jag är glad att jag är här idag. Vad mer kan jag säga? För ett år sedan slogs vi för att kunna hävda, känna och vara något som de flesta tar för självklart. _Jag är här_. På grund av en man var dessa murar nära att falla. Men det var också på grund av _en_ man de inte gjorde det. " Allas ögon riktades omedelbart mot Harry.

Kingsley fortsatte utan avbrott. "Harry, du har min eviga tacksamhet och jag höjer min bägare till sin ära. Men-" tillade han och vände sig åter mot eleverna. "vi lever i den värld som vi valt och kämpat för att leva i. Glöm inte det. Låt aldrig någon med hot eller våld få er att glömma att det alltid finns ett val. Ondskan i världen försvann inte med Voldemorts död., det kan jag inte ljuga om. Men det är ni som väljer vad ni kommer göra åt det."

Kingsley log och lättade på spänningen som uppstått. "Jag minns när jag gick på Hogwarts. Jag tänker inte avslöja vilket elevhem jag gick i, men oss emellan, det var bäst." Han blinkade och skrattade. "Och låt oss säga så här, jag kanske var lite väl fördomsfull mot ett annat av hemmen." Harry kunde se och höra skratt och menande blickar riktas bort mot Slytherinbordet.

"Och när jag blir äldre så inser jag att allt bara var skitsnack rent ut sagt." Skratten dog ut direkt och alla såg förvånat på Kingsley. "Sorteringen dömer och placerar oss i fack som elvaåringar. Vad säger det om vem man är om tio, tjugo, trettio år? Jag kan berätta att mannen som hjälpte Voldemort återkomma till makten var sorterad i Gryffindor." Ett tyst surr och mummel bröt ut i salen. "Och den modigaste man jag känt kom från Slytherin. Jag lovade att fatta mig kort, så det här blir det sista jag säger. Vi blir den vi väljer att vara." Han tittade ut över de fyra borden och log. Sen klappade han ihop händerna igen.

"Nu får ni ursäkta, för nu blir jag lite sentimental. Det var länge sen jag hörde skolsången sjungas, och jag kunde inte låta chansen slippa förbi mig." Han höjde sin stav och guldfärgade trådar slingrade fram och formade ord mot kvällshimlen utanför.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Vare sig vi är gamla och flintis  
Eller unga med skrubbsår på knäna,  
Var snäll och se till att vi någonting oss lär.  
Med saker som är intressanta för oss  
Behöver vi fylla vårt huvud och sinne  
För nu är där tomt, ja, mest bara luft  
Och fluglik och tussar av dam där inne.  
Ge oss tillbaka allt det som vi glömt  
Och lär os sånt som till nytta kan bli,  
Så ska vi plugga tills ögonen blöder.  
Gör bara ditt bästa, och resten gör vi. _

Sen satte han sig åter ner. Rungande applåder och busvisslingar följde hans tal. Harry var en av de sista att sätta sig ned.

* * *

**JKR sa i en intervju att skolsången bara sjungs när allt är riktigt bra på Hogwarts. Så jag tyckte den passade in.**

**Skriv och säg vad ni tycker:D**


	54. Ett Litet Knyte

**Nu känner jag att jag skämmer bort er med ytterligare ett kapitel. Men det är ni värda!:D**

**Disclaimer: ****Alla karaktärer och handling tillhör JKR och WB. Jag gör det här helt för mitt eget nöjes skull, och jag tjänar absolut inga pengar på det. Men det är väldigt roligt iaf!**

**PS. Tack till mynameiselin för att hon pekade ut ett fel jag glömt. Stor kram till dig! :)**

* * *

Ginny, George och Ron satt i Snäckstugans kök och spelade knallkort tillsammans med sin pappa. "Är det inte lite spännande det här?" frågade Ginny och slängde två kort på bordet. Hennes pappa gav henne två nya och hon log uppskattande. "Jag har aldrig sett en så liten baby tidigare."

George fnyste och drog ett kort från högen. "Ta det från en som varit med några gånger, det är inte så spännande efter ett tag."

"Åh, tusan också!" Ett av Mr Weasleys kort började ryka och tände snart på de andra också. Han kastade ner de på bordet för att undvika att bränna sig på fingrarna. "Och jag som hade färg."

George fnyste. "Snyggt försökt farsan, men du får inga poäng för det."

Mr Weasley tog upp fem nya kort från högen och rynkade pannan i koncentration. "Betyder det att jag inte får byta nu?"

"Japp." sa Ron och lutade sig förnöjt tillbaka i stolen. "Nu är det dags för utspel."

De hade suttit i köket ända sen tidigt på morgonen. Picard hade kommit in i Ginnys sovsal och tagit med henne till sitt kontor. Därifrån hade hon flammat till Kråkboet där resten av familjen väntade på henne. Mrs Weasley var tämligen uppjagad och stressade på alla för att de skulle komma iväg till Snäckstugan så fort som möjligt.

Ingen hade vågat ifrågasätta varför de var tvungna att komma med hela familjen. Så fort de kommit fram, rusade Mrs Weasley uppför trappan och lämnade de övriga själva i köket. "Vad var det för vits att vi följde med om hon bara försvinner direkt?" frågade Ginny och satte sig gäspande i stolen.

"Det är viktigt för er mor att vi är tillsammans. Speciellt idag." Mr Weasley tog av sig glasögonen och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"Ja, men hon är inte ens här, så vad spelar det för roll?" Ginny började bli på dåligt humör. Hon hade inte fått något kaffe än. Och det såg ut som om hon inte skulle få träffa Harry idag heller.

"Lägg av, Ginny! Allt handlar inte om dig hela tiden." Ginny vände sig förvånat om mot George. Han hade aldrig skällt på henne förut.

"Jag menar bara att-" men George höll upp en hand för att tysta henne.

"Har du glömt bort vad det är för dag idag?" Han stirrade på henne med en kyla i blicken hon aldrig sett tidigare. Hon kunde känna hur Ron stelnade till bredvid henne. Mr Weasley suckade och sänkte huvudet.

Med ens förstod Ginny vad hon helt hade glömt bort. Skam vällde upp över henne och la sig tungt över bröstet. "Åh George förlåt mig, jag tänkte inte-"

"Nä, jag märker det." Han stirrade allvarligt på henne och Ginny kämpade hårt för att inte börja gråta.

Hur hade hon kunnat glömma bort att de för ett år sedan förlorat en bror? Hon hade inte ens haft en tanke på det. Ginny hade sett fram emot den här dagen, då den betydde att hon skulle få träffa Harry. Och att alla lektioner var inställda. Hur hade hon kunnat bli så okänslig?

Tystnaden låg tungt och alla verkade vänta på George reaktion. Mr Weasley la en hand på sin sons axel, men han skakade den av sig. "Sluta, det är inte mig det är synd om. Jag vill bara att ni visar lite respekt."

"Jag menade inget illa med det." Lyckades Ginny få fram, trots att hennes röst brast några gånger.

George blundade. När han tittade upp skymtade ett leende på hans läppar. "Börja inte böla nu, syrran. Fred skickar ner en blixt i huvudet på dig om du gör det."

Ginny kunde höra hur Ron andades ut bredvid henne. Men den tryckta stämningen låg kvar.

Just då kom Mrs Weasley nerför trappan igen. Hon log stort mot dem. "Allt går precis som det ska. Men jag tror de behöver vara för sig själva en liten stund." Hon gick bort till spisen och fyllde kitteln med vatten. "Ni måste vara hungriga. Jag ska börja med frukosten genast."

"Jag hjälper dig mamma." sa Ginny och ställde sig bredvid henne.

"Det var snällt av sig Ginev-" Ginny kramade om sin mamma hårt, och Mrs Weasley kom helt av sig. "Lilla gumman." sa hon och klappade Ginny på huvudet. När de särade på sig vände sig Mrs Weasley snabbt om och började styra med pannor och kastruller på spisen. Ginny såg hur hon i smyg torkade ögonen på sitt förkläde.

Mr Weasley reste sig upp från sin stol. "Frukosten ordnar vi, Molly." Han puttade till Ron. "Inte sant pojkar?" Ron nickade.

De tvingade ner Mrs Weasley i en stol. Hon såg på dem med blanka ögon. "Nästan hela familjen här." och hennes röst lät lite grötigare än normalt. "Percy behövde jobba, men kommer över senare i eftermiddag. Och Charlie är i Rumänien." Hon såg på Ron och Ginny. "Jag är ledsen att Harry och Hermione inte kunde vara här." Hon skrattade lite lätt. "Men det var lite typiskt att det skulle bli just idag."

George ställde ned en trave rostade smörgåsar på bordet och satte sig bredvid sin mamma. "Ja, är det inte lite ödets ironi att vi får en ny familjemedlem på årsdagen efter att vi förlorat en. Är det Weasleygenen som fruktar att vi ska dö ut eller nåt?"

Tårar rann ned för Mrs Weasleys kinder, samtidigt som hon skrattade och kramade om sin son. "Åh George!"

De tillbringade resten av frukosten med att försöka rösta fram Freds värsta busstreck. Ron la ner sin röst då ingen verkade förstå chocken över att få sin nallebjörn förvandlad till en tarantella. Ginny råkade spruta te över hela rummet när George avslöjade hur han och Fred planerat skicka anonyma schampooflaskor till Snape, men att de tillslut kom överens om att de skulle vara för elakt. Det fick alla att slutligen en efter en brista ut i gapskratt.

Men sen var Mrs Weasley återigen tvungen att gå upp och se till Fleur, och Mr Weasley drog fram en kortlek ur sin ficka.

Så hade de alltså suttit en bra stund nu. Mrs Weasley hade inte kommit ner någon mer gång. Istället skickade hon ned Bill till köket då och då för att avge rapport om hur allt fortskred.

"Jag tror inte det är så långt kvar nu." Hade hans sagt sista gången han var nere. "De talade om slemproppar-"

Ron satte sitt te i halsen och frustade. "Åh, tack Bill." Han ställde ifrån sig koppen med ett uttryck av stor avsmak i ansiktet.

Bill verkade inte ha märkt någonting, utan stirrade framför sig nästan som i trans. Mr Weasley drog ned honom i en stol och tryckte ett glas konjak i handen på honom. Men Bill läppjade knappt på drycken, utan reste sig upp igen och gick tillbaka uppför trappan.

Ron och Ginny mötte varandras blickar och fnissade.

Just då skar ett närmast utomjordiskt skrik genom huset. George reste sig upp så häftigt att hans stol ramlade baklänges och Ron höll händerna för öronen. Ginny hade aldrig tidigare hört något liknande. Hennes hjärta dunkade frenetiskt och blodet isade i hennes ådror. Det hade väl inte hänt nåt?

Mr Weasley gick bort mot trappan och såg oroligt upp mot övervåningen. Men just då hörde de ett annat ljud, som fick de allihop att le. Han vände sig om mot sina barn och vinkade att de skulle komma bort till honom.

En dörr öppnades på övervåningen och Bill kom nerför trappan. Mrs Weasley kom tätt efter honom. Båda bar ett fånigt leende och tårarna strömmade nerför Mrs Weasleys kinder. Bill höll ett litet knyte i famnen. Han stannade nedanför trappan och såg teatraliskt på dem. "Allt har gått bra." Mrs Weasley ställde sig bredvid sin man och snyftade mot hans arm. "Och jag har den stora äran att få presentera Victoire Weasley för er." Han vek försiktigt undan filtarna som dolde den lilla barnskroppen.

Ginny tog genast ett steg närmare för att bättre kunna se sin nya, och första, brorsdotter. Lilla Victoire var alldeles röd och det såg ut som om hon hade väldigt torr hud. Hennes hår var mörkt och låg slickat mot huvudet, som såg lite toppigt ut. Men hon var ändå bland det sötaste Ginny sett i sitt liv. Hon sträckte helt instinktivt fram handen och rörde vid babyns mjuka fot.

"Bra jobbat, brorsan." sa George och klappade till Bill på axeln. "Hon blev ju riktigt gullig faktiskt."

"Du låter förvånad?" sa Bill som fortfarande inte kunde sluta le.

"Tja, man vet aldrig med gener. Hon hade ju kunnat brås på dig." Victoire öppnade ett par mörkblå ögon mot världen, vilket fick hennes far att bli temporärt döv och inte svara George.

Mrs Weasley å andra sidan gav sin son en smäll på huvudet. "Alla mina barn har varit _gulliga_. Det kommer alla mina barnbarn att vara också!"

Då uppvisade Victoire att hon bestämt hade ett par väl fungerande lungor också. Bill såg fascinerat på sin dotter. "Jag tror hon är hungrig." sa han och såg på sin mamma som nickade instämmande. "Bäst jag går upp med henne till Fleur."

När Bill försvunnit uppför trappan omfamnade Mrs Weasley sina tre barn som stod kvar i hallen. "Mina älskade barn! Vet ni hur lycklig en mamma kan vara?" Sen släppte hon dem och började göra ordning en stor middag.

Percy kom över en litet stund senare, och beklagade sig över att han inte kunde komma ifrån tidigare.

Bill och Fleur kom inte ned till middagen, av förståeliga skäl, utan åt sin mat uppe på rummet. Men ändå tyckte Ginny att det kändes som om familjen var mer samlad än den varit på länge. Det var som om trots allt det hemska de varit med om förra året, som kulminerat med Freds tragiska död, hade en sak aldrig förändrats. De var en familj. Även om de ibland gick varandra på nerverna, och bråkade mer än sällan, så höll de ihop.

Ginny hade inte sett sin mamma så glad på länge och hon kunde nu äntligen kunde förstå varför.

* * *

**Visst vill vi se Weasleyfamiljen lyckliga tillsammans! Och Victoire föds på årsdagen, allt enligt JKR själv:)**

**berätta vad ni tycker! :D**


	55. Nygamla Möten

**För att fira vår endaste fröken Weasley på födelsedagen, var jag ju bara tvungen att lägga upp ett till kapitel. Om ni är snälla kanske det kommer ett till lite senare också:P**

******Disclaimer:**** Jag tjänar inga pengar på det här, och jag kommer inte göra det heller. Det här är alltså ett slags volontärarbete. Kan man ha med det i sitt cv?**

* * *

Harry och Hermione hade valt att stanna kvar på Hogwarts över natten. På väg ned till frukosten morgonen efter såg de Neville och Demelza i Entréhallen.

"Neville!" ropade Hermione och sprang fram för att omfamna honom.

Harry gick också bort till dem, väldigt medveten om att alla andra verkade ha drabbats av en massiv kroppslåsningsförbannelse och stirrade på honom helt ohämmat.

Neville klappade Harry på axeln och log. "Hur är det? Är livet i friheten lika underbart som det verkar?"

Harry skrattade. "Ah, jag ska inte klaga. Men det är roligt att vara tillbaka."

Demelza, som väntat lite nervöst bredvid Neville, tog nu tag i Harrys ärm. "Harry, jag vet att Ginny inte är här, men du måste komma med och träffa resten av laget." Hon drog med honom in i Stora Salen med förvånansvärd kraft för någon som var nästan en fot kortare än han själv.

"Äh, visst." sa han även om han inte trodde att hans medgivande betydde så mycket.

Harry såg Jimmy Coote, Ritchie Peakes och Dean Thomas sitta tillsammans vid Gryffindorbordet, och han gissade att de andra som satt runtom var de övriga medlemmarna i laget.

De stirrade alla storögt på Harry när han gick fram till dem. Dean tryckte hans hand och klappade honom på ryggen. Coote och Peakes nickade till hälsning. Agnes såg bara upp snabbt innan hon återvände till sin tidning. Den nye slagmannen däremot, Buster, skakade vördnadsfullt hans hand och antog samma färg som jordgubbsmarmeladen.

"Harry, jag hade precis den bästa idén!" Demelza grep tag i hans axel och hennes ögon var uppspärrade av exaltering. "Ginny är borta, och vi skulle ha övat idag, men nu är du här och kan göra det åt oss!"

Innan Harry hann svara, gled Robards ljudlöst upp bakom honom. "Jag är ledsen, men Mr Potter ska ge sig av strax efter frukost och kan tyvärr inte stanna."

Harry såg på Robards, något irriterat. Det var väl inte honom hon frågat. "Det är klart jag kan, Demelza. Men jag behöver låna en kvast, för min är hemma."

Demelza började hoppa upp och ned av upphetsning. "Ja, det blir precis som förut!"

Robards la sin hand på Harrys axel. "Mr Potter jag är rädd för att jag måste tillbaka rill Ministeriet idag. Ministern själv har utsett mig till din livvakt, och därför kan jag inte lämna dig."

Harry mötte Robards isblå ögon och sa med bestämd ton. "Jag uppskattar att ni bara försöker hjälpa mig, men jag lovar att det inte är någon fara."

Hermione och Neville kom nu bort till dem. Hermione såg förvånat mellan Harry och Robards. "Har det hänt något?" frågade hon och la handen på Harrys arm.

"Nejdå." sa Harry. "Vill ni vara med och spela Quidditch senare?"

"Mr Potter!" nästan skrek Robards och spott flög och satte sig i hans mustach samt på stackars Demelza som stod för nära. "Ni ska tillbaka till London med mig om exakt 1 timme och" han såg ned på klockan. "48 minuter!" Flera personer, inte bara från Gryffindorbordet, men även de andra elevhemmen stirrade nyfiket på dem. "Och om du inte kommer frivilligt... Suspension! Avstängning!"

Harry svarade inte utan vände sig bara om och gick med arga steg upp mot lärarbordet. Hermione följde efter honom.

Harry sa inte ett ord på hela frukosten. Inte för att någon försökte prata med honom heller, för ilskan som sipprade ut från honom gick nästan att ta på.

Och för att göra saken ännu bättre (om man vill vara ironisk) hade Romilda Vane satt sig längst ut på kanten av Gryffindorbordet och kastade ideligen lustna blickar mot honom. När hon märkte att hon inte fick något svar reste hon sig istället upp och svassade närmare tills hon stod alldeles framför honom.

"Hej Harry." sa hon med konstlat mörk röst samtidigt som hon putade med läpparna vilket fick henne att se ut som en anka.

Harry funderade ett tag på ifall han bara skulle ignorera henne för att se vad som hände, men Romilda hade antagligen planerat det så att hennes urringning befann sig precis framför hans ögon. Och det gjorde Harry obekävmare till mods än att behöva tala med henne. "Hej." sa han och tittade menande på Hermione att hon skulle rädda honom. Men Hermione var djupt försjunken i ett samtal med Professor Vektor.

Romilda Vane lutade sig över bordet, på ett mycket tydligt sätt. "Kan du signera min hatt?" Hon snurrade den svarta tygbiten mellan fingrarna och Harry undrade hur mycket skit han skulle få ifall han använde den där förbannelsen som fick tånaglarna att börja växa.

"Här, du kan använda min fjäderpenna." sa hon och drog fram en fjäderpenna ur håret. Hon skakade ut sitt mörka hår och såg belåtet på Harry. Hon la den i hans hand, och höll kvar den mot hans en något längre stund än som var brukligt.

"Bort med tassarna, fröken." Med en röst lika kall som hennes hår var rött, puttade Ginny bort Romilda så att hon ramlade ner på golvet.

"Ginny!" Harry blev så förvånad att han reste sig upp hastigt och hans stol ramlade till marken med ett brak.

Hela salen tystnade. Alla stirrade på de tre borta vid lärarbordet. Några fnissade åt Romilda och pekade. Harry gick runt bordet, tog tag i Ginnys hand och drog ut henne från salen. Några busvisslade efter dem när de gick.

Entréhallen var turligt nog tom, med undantag för Nästan Huvudlöse-Nick som samtalade med ett av porträtten. Han såg först ut som om han var på väg emot dem, men när han såg Harrys min, gjorde han honnör och gled ljudlöst genom väggen.

Harry drog Ginny intill sig och kramade om henne. "Jag hoppas du inte får problem för det där." sa Harry och andades in doften av hennes hår.

"Det där?" frågade Ginny med ansiktet pressat mot hans bröst. "Hon har förtjänat det där hela terminen. Men jag har varit en duktig flicka och arbetat med mitt temperament, så jag har inte gjort något tidigare."

Harry skrattade och pussade toppen av hennes huvud. "Jag är glad för att du gjorde det."

Ginny fnissade. "Ja, hon var inte direkt subtil, eller hur?" Hon såg upp på honom från under sina ögonfransar.

Dörrarna till Stora Salen öppnades på nytt och en grupp flickor i andra årskursen gick fnittrande förbi dem.

Harry tog Ginnys hand och drog in henne bakom en gobeläng. Det var nästan helt mörkt bakom den, och Ginny kramade hans hand.

"Hur gick det med Fleur och Bill, har de fått-?" började Harry.

"Ja, det blev en flicka. Victoire." Ginny vände sig försiktigt om så att hon var vänd mot Harry.

Bröst mot bröstet viskade Harry, "Och Ron?"

"Han väntar på er hemma. Harry, hur länge-"

"Inte alls länge. Jag måste följa med Robards och han ger sig av snart."

"Varför måste du-"

"Jag förklarar sen. Jag har saknat dig." Han hittade hennes kind i mörkret och smekte den med handen. Ginny följde hans exempel.

Med handen drog han henne intill sig och kysste henne.

Men det var svårt att hålla balansen samtidigt som man kysser någon. Harry höll tag om Ginnys midja och hon hade handen på hans axel, men ändå hände det att någon av de svajade till och rörde gobelängen. Varje gång det hände började de skratta men slutade snart när de mötte varandras läppar igen.

Ett särskilt bra gömställe kanske det inte var, men de behövde i alla fall inte se alla som stirrade på dem.

Det var först när Harry hörde en irriterad Robards ropa på honom som han mödosamt slet sig från Ginny. Han rättade till sin klädnad och Ginny plockade upp sin hatt som ramlat ner på golvet.

"Jag måste gå." sa Harry och såg försiktigt ut. Ginny drog tillbaka honom in.

"Nästa gång vi ses har jag lov." Hennes ögon glänste i mörkret.

Harry log och kysste henne igen. "Och vi ska träffas varje dag."

"Varje varje dag." sa Ginny och tryckte hans hand.

"Du kommer bli trött på mig för att vi kommer ses så mycket." skämtade Harry och pussade henne på kinden.

"Gå nu, innan han blir riktigt arg." Hon puttade ut honom, men han stack tillbaka huvudet innanför gobelängen.

"I sommar." sa han och orden ringde om ett löfte.

"I sommar." lovade hon tillbaka.

* * *

**För Ginny förtjänar ett riktigt kickass moment. Det var ett tag sen:P**

**Skriv och säg vad ni tycker!:D**


	56. Efter Matchen

**Tack ni som påmint mig om att jag måste uppdatera! Ni gav mig den spark i ändan som jag behövdeXD **

**Nä, skämt åsido kan jag informera om att jag börjat i skolan igen. Och det tar lite tid att komma igång igen efter två år... Så jag är lite upptagen. Och trött. Och... mycket. Men det är roligt, så det ska nog inte bli några problem. **

**Kan även informera om att mina gamla blogg som jag tidigare informerat om fungera igen! YAY! Kolla den för mer trevliga nörd-nyheter:D**

**Men nu tillbaka till storyn. Hörrni, det är inte långt kvar på Hogwarts nu:(**

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter som så mycket annat tillhör JK Rowling och WB. You know the drill.**

_

* * *

JAAAAA!_

Med en arm runt Buster Lewis och den andra över Peakes axlar hoppade Ginny i takt med den dunkande musiken. Demelza tornade över de andra från sin plats uppe på Jaspers axlar. I ena handen höll hon den silverfärgade Quidditchpokalen. Med sin trollstav i andra handen sände hon ned ett regn av guldfärgat konfetti på de andra.

Ginny tog emot grattiskramar och handskakningar från höger och vänster. Gryffindor hade haft sin bästa säsong någonsin. Hennes lag hade inte förlorat en enda match, något som inte hänt på 50 år. Och finalen hade verkligen inte varit sämre.

Hon kramade om Peakes igen och kysste hans kind. Peakes, som antagligen inte alls varit beredd på en sådan känsloyttring från sin lagkapten, rodnade.

Agnes satt i ett hörn tillsammans med en grupp pojkar och spelade knallkort. Ett av hennes kort började ryka, och kort därefter hade de alla exploderat i ett moln av vit rök. "Ah, otur Griff!" flinade en av pojkarna och drog fram en flaska Eldwhiskey.

Agnes skakade på huvudet. "Det beror på hur man ser det. Hur många kort förlorade jag?" Pojken ställde upp fem glas som han fyllde till bredden. "Skål grabbar!" sa hon och tömde de snabbt. Hon torkade sig om munnen efter den sista. Då la hon märke till att Ginny stirrat på henne.

"Öh, du kaptenen, är du med?" Agnes höjde glaset mot Ginny. Pojkarna i närheten log uppmuntrade.

Ginny rynkade på pannan. "Har du inte fått i dig tillräckligt nu Agnes?" Hon tog ett steg närmare.

"Äh, lägg av att vara så där pretto! Vi har bara lite skoj. Det händer aldrig någonting i den här skitskolan. Faktum är att jag inte haft så här kul sen jag hade tråkigt och försökte mig på att förvandla mig till animagus. Hamnade på St Mungos i flera månader efteråt." Folk runtomkring skrattade.

Agnes vände sig om för att sätta sig på stolen igen, men tappade balansen och gled ner på golvet. Ginny var precis på väg för att gå och hjälpa henne när Neville la en lugnande hand på hennes axel. "Låt henne vara." Ginny såg hur pojken som hållit i flaskan hjälpte henne upp i sitt knä.

"Jag vill bara inte att hon ska göra nåt hon inte vill." Agnes hade lagt armarna om pojkens hals, och hans hand var lite väl högt upp på hennes lår.

"Hon är vuxen, hon klarar sig. Var glad nu, vi har ju vunnit pokalen!" Han drog med henne bort till Buster som utmanat en sjundeårselev från Hufflepuff i armbrytning.

Ginny vände sig bort mot Agnes en sista gång. Hon kunde inte låta bli att känna sig skyldig.

Neville styrde de båda bort mot Dean, som satt i en om möjligt lugn hörna av Uppehållsrummet. Dean höll en silverfärgad liten flaska i handen, som han då och då smuttade på. Hans ögon glänste underligt matta. Neville såg frågande mot Ginny, som ryckte på axlarna till svar. "Är du okej?" frågade han och la handen på Deans axel.

Dean ryckte till vid beröringen och blängde surt tillbaka. "Det är jag så fan heller." snäste han.

Ginny stirrade förvånat på honom. "Neville försöker bara vara snäll, du behöver inte vara så otrevlig."

Dean tog en djup klunk ur flaskan. "Han har gjort tillräckligt, så om ni ursäktar vill jag vara ifred." Han reste sig upp, men tappade balansen och föll ned igen. Neville sträckte ut handen för att hjälpa honom upp, men Dean slog bort den. "Rör mig inte!"

Ginny kunde se på Neville att Dean sårat honom. Han såg på henne och gick sen tillbaka in i myllret av festdeltagare. Ginny satte sig ner bredvid Dean och motstod frestelsen att slå till honom hårt i revbenen.

Hon nöjde sig med en liten smäll på axeln. "Vad är ditt problem?"

"Fråga Longbottom." Dean tog ytterligare en klunk från flaskan. Den måste ha varit tom, för han svor och kastade sedan iväg den.

"Han försöker bara vara snäll."

"Du har sagt det." sa han likgiltigt. Sen sneglade han på henne och gav henne en blick hon aldrig tidigare sätt. "Och jag förstår inte varför jag ens pratar med dig, du är lika hemsk som han." fräste han.

"Va? Jag? Ursäkta mig, men vad har jag gjort nu då?" Ginny förstod inte alls vad det var hon anklagades för.

Dean skakade på huvudet. Flera gånger såg det ut som om han tänkte säga något men sen ändrade sig i sista stund. Han drog upp knäna och lutade sitt huvud mot dem. Ginny satt bredvid och väntade fortfarande på sitt svar. Flera minuter gick och det ända som hördes var _dunk-dunk_-et från musiken. Tillslut mumlade Dean, "Uppenbarligen tycker du inte om mig." Han lyfte händerna och gjorde en gest som om det han sagt inte kunde vara mer självklart.

"Jag tycker visst om dig Dean. Du är min vän."

"Så varför lämnade du mig?"

"Åh." Ginnys hjärta sjönk som en sten ner i magen på henne. Om hon känt sig skuldtyngd tidigare, hade hennes börda just femdubblats.

Nästan redan från början hade Ginny förstått att Dean brydde sig mer om henne än vad hon gjorde om honom. Hon älskade honom som sin vän, men det var allt det var också. Det var hemskt, för hon visste att hon utnyttjade honom. Men samtidigt ville hon inte göra slut med honom heller, för vem visste om hon någonsin skulle få någon bättre? Dean var omtänksam, rolig, bra på Quidditch, och han såg inte direkt dålig ut heller. Det var ju inte som om hon pinades och led varje gång de träffades, tvärtom, de hade jättetrevligt tillsammans. Men tanken på en annan fanns alltid där ändå. En som hon älskade mer än en vän. En som det inte bara skulle vara _trevligt_ att vara tillsammans med.

Och det sårade henne att det hade behövt bli såhär.

För även om hon var rätt säker på nu i efterhand att hon och Dean aldrig skulle kunna bli riktigt lyckliga tillsammans, var det samtidigt hemskt att behöva se någon ledsen. Och veta att det var ens eget fel.

"Dean." sa hon och la sin arm runt hans axlar.

"Förlåt." sa han och sänkte huvudet. "Det bara slank ur mig." Han vände bort ansiktet från henne. "Det är bara det att det blivit lite för många besvikelser nu."

Ginny tog tag i hans ansikte och vände det mot sig. "Dean, jag vill absolut inte att du tror att det var ditt fel att det tog slut mellan oss." sa hon allvarligt.

"Det var inte du, det är jag eller? Är det nånsin nån som går på den?" Han flinade bistert och vände bort blicken igen.

"Jag menar allvar. Hörru," hon tvingade honom möta hennes blick igen. "du är en fin person Dean Thomas. Den flicka som ratar dig måste vara korkad."

Han höjde på ögonbrynet. "Tycker du om att hacka på dig själv?"

Hon kramade hans axel. "Jag menar allvar."

Han vände sig om och omfamnade henne i en hård kram. Ginny rörde obekvämt på sig när det gått en lång stund och han inte släppt taget om henne. Ingen reaktion. "Ähm, Dean?" frågade hon försiktigt. Hon vände huvudet åt sidan och såg till sin förvåning att Dean somnat med huvudet på hennes axel. Ginny ruskade honom på axeln och viskade hans namn igen.

Och den här gången kom det faktiskt livstecken från honom; Dean rörde långsamt på sig. Ginny la händerna på hans bröst för att skjuta honom ifrån sig. Men Dean höll henne hårdare till sig istället, och flyttade sitt huvud åt sidan så att de bara var några centimeter från varandra. Och innan Ginny riktigt förstått vad det var som hände; kysste han henne.

Genast knuffade Ginny undan honom, och Dean for med huvudet bakåt in i väggen. Det verkade slutligen väcka honom ordentligt. Han skakade på huvudet som om han hade vatten i öronen och blinkade. "Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig." sa han och gned sig om bakhuvudet.

"Jag hjälper dig, vänta." sa Ginny när Dean försökte ställa sig upp på ostadiga knän. Hon la hans arm över sina axlar och tillsammans gick de bort mot pojkarnas sovsalar.

"Ha, så många gånger som jag försökte få med dig upp dit när vi var ihop, och allt som krävdes var det här." sa han och skrattade mycket högre än vanligt. Ginny hämnades med att låta de gå _lite_ väl nära dörrkarmen på väg upp för trappan, vilket gjorde att Dean slog foten i väggen.

Väl uppe dumpade hon ner Dean i närmsta säng. "Sov nu."

Dean försökte göra honnör, men de var bara två fingrar som orkade ta sig högre upp än kudden. "Vet du Ginny, om du inte redan krossat mitt hjärta hade jag sagt att jag älskar dig."

"Jaja," sa Ginny som redan var vid dörren. "Sov gott, du kommer må sämre imorgon." Men hon trodde inte Dean hörde det sista för han hade redan börjat snarka ljudligt.

* * *

**Hoppas det var värt längtan!**


	57. Minnen i Maj

**Nu har jag (förhoppningsvis om tentan blir godkänd:S) tagit mina första 15 hp! Yay! Så det tänkte jag fira med ett nytt kapitel! Yay i kvadrat!**

**Disclaimer:**** Jag äger inte rättigheterna till Harry Potter eller nåt i böckerna/filmerna eller what not. Däremot ger jag dem b(o_0)d**

* * *

Harry hade i flera dagar stirrat på datumet i kalendern. Hans blick verkade vandra dit helt av sig själv, och var gång den gjorde det fick han som en knut runt hjärtat. Han drog ut sin skrivbordslåda och stirrade på asken som låg i den. Han hade fått för vana att göra det var gång han tänkte på Ginny.

Han lyfte upp den och fingrade en stund med det sammetsbeklädda locket. Med ett litet klick gick den smidigt upp. I den låg en enkel ring i tvinnat guld.

Harry hade tagit en promenad i Mugglar-London. Han hade nu på senare tid upptäckt hur underbart det var att kunna vara ute bland folk utan att någon visste vem han var. Hur som hade han gått förbi marknaden i Camden, och så hade han sett den där ringen liksom blänka till. Den lyste i samma färg som Ginnys hår fick i solen. Och han kunde inte låta bli att gå fram och titta på den, och rätt som det var hade han betalt den och lagt den i fickan. Vilket väl var precis som det skulle nu när det blivit bestämt mellan honom och Ginny.

Harry suckade och tänkte tillbaka på den där första dagen, första kvällen. Det var två år sen idag.

_Det tog minst tre gånger längre tid än normalt att gå ned till sjön den gången. Han kramade om hennes hand där den låg i hans. Den lätta beröringen skickade glödheta trådar rakt in i hans hjärta och fick det att nästan explodera. Det kändes nästan som om han hade svindel, och han kunde inte forma en sammanhängande tanke. Alla hans drömmar det senaste året hade på nåt mirakulöst sätt gått i uppfyllelse, och han kunde knappt tro sin lycka. Harry var glad över att Ginny höll honom i handen, för han var säker på att han skulle snava annars, för det var fullständigt omöjligt att hålla ögonen på marken med henne bredvid sig._

_Vårsolen bildade som en gyllene gloria kring hennes huvud. Harry var tvungen att stanna och dra henne intill sig. _

_Hon log mot honom och smekte med handen över hans hår. Med armarna om hans nacke ställde hon sig på tå och kysste honom. Det var första gången hon gjorde det._

_Harry kände hur hans knän höll på att ge vika under honom. Att kyssa Ginny var inte likt något annat han gjort. Det pirrade i honom som när man snabbt dyker nedåt i luften när man flyger. Samtidigt kände han sig stadigare på jorden än någonsin. Det var som om varje del av honom plockats isär och byggts ihop på nytt i ett enda ögonblick. Han var ny, men samtidigt mer sig själv. Och allt på samma gång och mer och annorlunda! Han var i pur extas, i ett delirium, för man kunde omöjligt vara så lycklig som han var just nu._

_När hon på nytt tog hans hand var han alldeles yr. "Tack." mumlade han._

_Ginny såg ut att hålla sig för skratt. "Varsågod." sa hon och log._

_Harry rodnade. Han kände sig plötsligt väldigt osäker. Hjärtat bultade hårt i bröstet på honom. Han hade aldrig känt så här för någon förut. Han hade bara kysst en flicka en gång tidigare i sitt liv, och den incidenten var nu så pinsam att han knappt kunde tänka på den. Än mer pinsamt var det att umgås med flickan ifråga, Cho. Harry visste att det inte var samma sak med Ginny, men blotta tanken att det skulle bli likadant med Ginny fick honom att kallsvettas. _

_Ginny flätade samman sina fingrar med hans och de fortsatte gå ned mot sjön. Hon verkade inte bry sig om att han gjort bort sig._

_De gick tysta en stund. Harry var nervös. Han hade miljoner saker han ville säga henne, men var livrädd att det skulle komma ut fel. _

_Ginny verkade också gå i sina egna tankar. Då och då såg Harry att hon sneglade åt hans håll, och det fick hans hjärta att slå ett extra slag._

"_Jag," Ginny såg upp mot honom. "jag antar att det här inte bara var en stundens ingivelse."_

"_Va?" Ginny pekade först på sig och sen på Harry. Harry harklade sig. "Nej, ähm. Nej det var det inte." _

"_Bra." sa Ginny och la sin arm kring hans midja. Harry följde hennes exempel och la sin arm försiktigt om henne. Hon kändes så rätt där vid hans sida. Hon passade in nästan som en pusselbit han inte visste hade saknats. _

_Solen glittrade i vattnet, himlen var blå, gräset var grönt och livet var underbart. Harry hade en närmast utomkroppslig upplevelse när han satte sig med ryggen mot ett av träden nere vid sjökanten. Ginny satte sig intill med benen i skräddarställning. "Du är inte lite självsäker du, Harry."_

"_Va? Vad menar du?" Harry tänkte att hans beteende den senaste halvtimman inte på något sätt skulle kunna ses som säkert._

"_Det du gjorde förut. Du hade inte varit i lite trubbel om jag inte tyckt om dig."_

"_Så du tycker alltså om mig?" _

_Ginny log och skakade på huvudet åt honom. "Ja, din dummer, annars hade jag väl inte kysst dig!" En hårtest hängde ned framför hennes ansikte och Harry fick lust att dra undan den. Han tvekade en stund innan han sträckte fram handen. Just som han gjorde det, höjde även Ginny sin hand. Deras händer krockade med varandra. _

_Harry rodnade och drog hastigt tillbaka handen. "Ursäkta."_

_Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Det är inget att be om ursäkt för." Hon tog hans hand och la den mot sin kind. "Jag är inte gjord av glas vet du." Hon log försäkrande. "Jag tycker om när du rör vid mig."_

_Harry lät sina händer glida ned längs hennes hals och axlar. Hans tumme följde nyckelbenets rundning. Han kände styrkan i hennes annars späda armar. När han nådde fram till hennes händer flätade han samman sina fingrar med hennes. "Vad bra. För det finns ingen annan i världen som jag vill röra vid förutom dig." Harry rodnade genast. Han visste inte var orden kom ifrån, det var som om hans hjärna slutat fungera. Han svalde nervöst._

_Men hennes bruna ögon mötte stadigt hans blick. De såg under tystnad på varandra medan försommarsolen sken. _

Morgonen den tionde maj var inte mycket annorlunda än någon annan måndag. Det var en ganska kall dag, och många klagade smått när de drog på sig mantlar över klädnaderna på att våren aldrig verkade komma.

Men för Ginny var det en speciell dag. Från fönstret i Trollformelklassrummet kunde hon se ut över sjön. Och inte så konstigt nog vandrade hennes tankar till samma dag, ett år tidigare.

_De satt vid precis samma träd som året innan. Harry skrattade åt minnet. "Minns du hur nervös jag var?"_

_Ginny, som satt lutat mot hans ben, vände sig om och skrattade med. "Ja, du vågade knappt röra mig. Men du var väldigt artig." Han slog till henne på armen, och hon räckte ut tungan till svar. _

_Harry lade huvudet på sned. "Hade du någon aning innan?" Han såg ut som om han letade efter rätt ord. "Att jag var intresserad menar jag."_

_Ginny rynkade pannan. "Det var några tillfällen som fick mig att fundera lite. Särskilt efter att det tagit slut med Dean. Jag försökte övertala mig själv att du bara försökte vara en stöttande kompis, och att jag tolkade signalerna fel." Hon kröp upp mellan hans ben och lutade sig istället mot hans bröst._

_Harry log och skakade på huvudet. "Då våndades jag varje minut att någon skulle fråga ut dig innan jag repat mod till det själv. Jag hade redan då insett att du var alldeles för vacker för ditt eget bästa."_

_Ginny såg upp på honom med höjda ögonbryn. "Du hade det, va?"_

_Harry nickade allvarligt. "Det var ett svårt dilemma. Jag kunde inte slita blicken från dig, samtidigt som jag såg att flera andra också tittade." Ginny skakade på huvudet åt honom. Han böjde sig fram och stal en kyss, som hon mer än gärna gav honom. _

"_Men det måste ha hjälpt att du visste att jag var kär i dig."_

_Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Flera år tidigare, ja. Och det innan vi ens knappt pratat med varandra. Det var inte mycket att bygga förhoppningar på." Han rynkade pannan. "Berättade jag någonsin om när jag insåg att mina känslor för dig kanske var något annat än rent broderliga?" Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Det var i oktober. Jag är säker på att du kommer ihåg det. När jag och Ron kom på dig och Dean i korridoren."_

_Ginny satta handen för ögonen. "Åh herregud!" Ginny rodnade. "Det var en av de mest pinsamma stunderna i mitt liv. Du kan inte förstå hur hemsk jag kände mig. Jag försökte verka oberörd, men sen började Ron göra bort mig framför dig. Och det kändes som om jag var otrogen mot dig för att jag kysst Dean." Harry såg på henne oförstående. "Tanken på dig i alla fall. Jag var helt säker på att min sista chans att få dig försvann i den stunden. Att när du nu såg mig tillsammans med någon annan skulle alla potentiella känslor försvinna. Stackars Ron fick väl ta konsekvenserna för det." Hon rynkade på näsan._

"_Han klarar sig. Men faktum var att det just var att se dig kyssa Dean som fick mig att förstå vad som egentligen höll på att hända. Att se någon annan vara intim med dig väckte någon sorts primal instinkt i mig. Jag brukade tänka på den som ett litet monster som bodde i bröstet på mig." Han dunkade sig själv på bröstet för att visa._

_Ginny la sin hand över hans. "Jag hör gärna mer om det där monstret sen. Men det där var ju redan under hösten. Varför sa du inte något tidigare?"_

_Harry rynkade pannan och skakade på huvudet. "Väldigt länge försökte jag förneka det. Sen brottades jag med mina skuldkänslor inför Ron. Du var fortfarande ihop med Dean. Och sen var jag fasligt nervös också." Han log och hon kysste honom igen._

_

* * *

_Vad tyckte ni? Åh, jag måste bara hinta om att jag varit jätteduktig och gjort lite research inför det här kapitlet. Enligt en artikel jag läste på tror man att Grimmaldiplan kan ligga vid Camden Street (tunnelbanestation). Den stationen ligger nära Camden, där det typ alltid finns en marknadsplats, men också till Charing Cross Road där Läckande Kitteln ligger. Så Harry kanske bara tog en kvällspromenad hem från jobbet... Gud vad jag älskar när jag hittar belägg för det jag vill skriva :D


End file.
